Casting moonshadows
by eamonn
Summary: Trad. Seul et banni par ses camarades, Remus implore l'ombre de la lune de lui donner un ami qui le comprendrait. A sa grande surprise, son souhait est exaucé, non pas une mais trois fois, par ses anciens ennemis: les maraudeurs. SB/RL et un peu de JP/LE
1. Sang et ombres de lune

Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente une épopée célèbre en anglais que j'ai la folie de vouloir traduire. (En tout cas, folie ou pas, je compte bien m'en acquitter entièrement, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à se faire là-dessus)

Il s'agit de **Casting Moonshadows **de l'auteur **Moonsign**.

La fiction n'est pas encore achevée, il y a pour l'instant 68 chapitres mais l'auteur met à jour régulièrement.

Nouvelle note du 7/03/10 : l'histoire originale en est maintenant à 73 chapitres.

---

**Disclaimer (original): **J.K. Rowling possède le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et quelques OCs. (Eamonn: et moi encore moins puisque je ne fais que traduire!)

**Auteur:** Moonsign

**titre:** Casting Moonshadows.

(Projeter des ombres de lune)

Je remercie ma beta-reader **royale-de-luxe** d'avoir rendu ce chapitre beaucoup plus lisible! :)

* * *

_I'm being followed by a moonshadow,_

_moonshadow, moonshadow_

_Leaping and a hopping on a moonshadow,_

_moonshadow, moonshadow_

_And if I ever lose my eyes,_

_If my colours all run dry,_

_Yes, if I ever lose my eyes,_

_Hey… I won't have to cry no more_

_(Cat Stevens)_

---

_Je suis suivi par l'ombre de la lune,_

_L'ombre de la lune, l'ombre de la lune,_

_Bondissant et sautillant sur l'ombre de la lune,_

_L'ombre de la lune, l'ombre de la lune_

_Et si jamais je perdais mes yeux,_

_Si leurs couleurs s'asséchaient,_

_Oui, si jamais je perdais mes yeux,_

_Hey… Je n'aurai plus besoin de pleurer_

---

**REMUS:**

Remus avait toujours considéré les souvenirs comme étant des photos encadrées, posées sur une étagère. La plupart d'entre elles étaient placées au soleil et disparaissaient avec le temps. Quelquefois la couleur s'estompait, laissant un vague relief du temps, les contours d'un souvenir qui s'est légèrement modifié à force de le raconter. Quelquefois c'étaient ces contours qui s'estompaient et la couleur demeurait éclatante, les taches vives; un vrai relief du temps mais sans les détails.

D'autres souvenirs étaient placés dans le noir, noyés d'ombres. C'étaient ces souvenirs, ceux que l'on veut oublier, qui ne perdaient ni leur couleur ni leur force avec le temps.

Pour Remus, le plus vif de ces souvenirs teintés d'ombres était le souvenir de Cette Nuit. Cette Nuit eut des répercussions qui lui envoyèrent des vibrations qui résonnèrent longtemps et changèrent les évènements pour le reste de sa vie. Le souvenir dont il souhaitait le plus qu'il s'évanouisse et se transforme était celui qui demeurait en lui avec les détails les plus aigus.

---

Ce dont Remus se rappelait toujours, bien après que les autres souvenirs de sa mère se soient dissipés, c'était son amour du clair de lune.

Son métier de maîtresse es potions auprès de leur apothicaire local l'obligeait souvent à s'aventurer dehors la nuit pour recueillir quelques ingrédients.

Durant certaines nuits, lorsque le ciel était très clair et que la lune était ronde et éclatante de lumière, elle se faufilait dans la chambre de Remus sans se soucier d'allumer la lumière. Elle enveloppait Remus de sa cape imperméable par-dessus son pyjama et enfilait ses petits pieds dans ses chaussures avant de prendre sa main et de sortir dehors en passant par la porte arrière de la maison.

Tandis qu'elle travaillait, Serena Lupin chantait toutes les chansons moldues de son enfance, toutes chansons qui contenaient le mot « lune », pendant que Remus gambadait librement à ses côtés, joignant sa petite voix enfantine au chant, et contemplant l'ombre de la lune qui tremblotait et bondissait entre les ombres ténébreuses des arbres.

Remus savait que la magie existait, il avait grandi dans une propriété magique, mais la vue des ombres bleu-argentées de la lune et la riche voix obsédante de sa mère semblait tisser une autre espèce de magie dans la forêt. C'était moins évident, mais plus tangible. Tout aussi électrique et sauvage que protecteur et intime.

Le père de Remus ne les rejoignait jamais dans leurs escapades. Ces nuits de clair de lune étaient quelque chose qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux deux et personne d'autre n'avait la permission de s'y introduire. Remus, si jeune à ce moment, n'avait pas compris à quel point son père lui en voulait parce que sa sauvage et imprévisible femme aimait son fils bien plus que quiconque au monde. John Lupin vénérait ses moindres pas et Serena, en retour, le tolérait affectueusement.

Ainsi, de la fenêtre de la chambre, il observait sombrement les deux petites silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt dans leurs manteaux imperméables, saisissant quelques bribes de chansons moldues tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

"_Souvenir, seul au clair de lune, la lune a-t-elle perdu la mémoire? Elle sourit toute seule…"_

"_Envole-moi sur la lune et laisse-moi jouer parmi les étoiles. Laisse-moi voir comment est le printemps sur Jupiter et Mars…"_

"_Quelle merveilleuse nuit pour une danse de lune, avec les étoiles grandissant dans tes yeux…"_

Et le plus souvent, il les entendait chanter leur chanson préférée tandis qu'ils ressortaient de la forêt, se tenant par la main, sautillant et dansant tout du long, et les cris de joie de Remus s'envolaient dans la nuit alors que sa mère le faisait tournoyer au-dessus d'elle.

"_Je suis suivi par l'ombre de la lune, l'ombre de la lune, l'ombre de la lune, bondissant et sautillant sur l'ombre de la lune, l'ombre de la lune, l'ombre de la lune_

_Et si jamais je perdais mes mains, ma charrue, mes terres. Oui, si jamais je perdais mes mains, hey- Je n'aurai plus besoin de travailler…_"

---

Si bien que, la nuit où John Lupin retourna chez lui après sa journée de travail au ministère en apportant la terrible nouvelle que le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback s'était échappé du service psychiatrique pour criminels à Sainte-Mangouste, il n'est pas surprenant que Remus ait choisi le clair de lune pour se réconforter.

Cette Nuit, celle où tout s'effondra dans un accès de violence, de sang et d'ombres de lune, Remus se glissa hors de son lit après un cauchemar et descendit dans le hall jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents à la recherche de sa mère pour qu'elle le console.

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit des bruits de disputes à l'intérieur. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu ses parents se disputer. Son père détestait contrarier sa mère et celle-ci était habituellement trop perdue dans son propre monde pour porter suffisamment d'attention à un conflit pour qu'il ait le temps de dégénérer.

Remus s'approcha de la porte et pressa son oreille contre le bois.

« … Ne peux pas y aller maintenant. Même pour des ingrédients. Qui sait où il se trouve? » disait John. « Je peux les commander pour toi. »

« Mais j'_aime_ me procurer moi-même mes ingrédients! » protesta Serena, la voix implorante, « c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je suis devenue maîtresse es potions! Combien de temps avant que vous ne l'attrapiez? »

« Je ne _sais _pas! » claqua en retour la voix de John. « Bordel, si on savait où il se trouvait, tu ne penses pas qu'on l'aurait déjà repris à cette heure? Il m'accuse _moi _Serena de l'avoir envoyé là parce que je suis celui du Département des Créatures Magiques qui l'a trouvé. Il veut se venger de moi, Serena, et il est fou. Penses-tu que je pourrais me le pardonner si jamais il t'attaquait afin de prendre sa revanche? »

« Ce n'est pas JUSTE! »

« Je M'EN FOU! Tu ne sors _pas_ d'ici, Serena, un point c'est tout! »

Remus fit un pas en arrière, tremblant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient et n'osait pas les interrompre. Alors qu'il retournait dans le hall vers sa chambre, il passa devant la fenêtre et remarqua la pleine lune flottant à proximité, lourde dans le ciel, qui projetait un brillant rayon de lune éclairant le sol boisé.

Remus sentit soudain une vague d'envie l'envahir de gambader librement sous les ombres de la lune. Il avait besoin de sentir cette froide lumière argentée le frapper pour l'aider à oublier son cauchemar et la dispute.

Il s'avança sans faire de bruit et se grandit en s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds pour tirer le loquet de la porte arrière. Il l'ouvrit aussi silencieusement qu'il le put et s'élança vers le jardin. Il n'était pas stupide, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller dans la forêt tout seul, alors il se contenta de traîner les pieds dans l'herbe épaisse, murmurant doucement pour lui-même: "_Et si jamais je perdais mes jambes, je ne geindrais pas et je ne supplierais pas. Oui, si jamais je perdais mes jambes. Hey __– __Je n'aurai plus besoin de marcher…"_

Il s'allongea sur le dos dans l'herbe et leva le regard sur la pleine lune. En-dehors de sa mère, la pleine lune était la plus jolie chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle avait l'air si solide, comme si ce n'était pas normal qu'elle puisse se maintenir dans le ciel, et son pâle éclat semblait venir d'un autre monde. Sous son regard lumineusement rond, Remus sentit les dernières parcelles de son cauchemar se dissoudre et disparaître.

Remus s'assit et se retourna pour la regarder, son cœur battant la chamade. Tout d'un coup, il n'était plus si sûr qu'il puisse rester dehors tout seul. Qui savait quel genre d'horribles créatures surgissaient de la nuit lorsque sa mère n'était pas là pour les tenir éloignées?

Glacé de peur, il concentra son attention sur un buisson qui venait de bruisser et sursauta lorsqu'il s'agita de nouveau. Soudain, deux orbes luisant de jaune-doré apparurent dans les ombres derrière le buisson. Il fallut un moment à Remus pour comprendre que c'étaient des yeux.

Aiguisé par la peur, Remus sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna pour se ruer vers la maison aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il regrettait plus que tout de s'être aventuré aussi loin dans leur grand jardin. Il y eut un léger bruit sourd derrière lui lorsque la créature bondit des broussailles et se lança à sa poursuite. Il pouvait entendre les coups rythmés des pas qui se rapprochaient toujours plus près de lui et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

La vision le fit vaciller, trébucher et s'étaler. La créature était énorme – _un loup_, lui criait son esprit, envoyant des images du gros, méchant loup des contes de fées que sa mère lui lisait la nuit. Il hurla lorsqu'il bondit sur lui, atterrissant sur sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration. Des larmes de souffrance troublèrent l'image du loup qui se penchait brusquement, les crocs ouverts. Remus parvint à hurler une seconde fois quand il sentit les dents déchirer son épaule et sa poitrine. La douleur le tailladait, lui arrachant de violents tressautements à travers tout le corps.

« _REMUS! _»

Il sentit le poids disparaître lorsque le loup fut écarté de sa poitrine et projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Haletant et gémissant de douleur, Remus remua la tête pour voir une silhouette portant de longs cheveux couleur fauve se placer entre lui et le loup.

Serena releva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

Le loup roula et bondit une fois de plus, sur Serena cette fois et la jeta au sol.

« Maman… » Remus avait voulu crier, mais c'était à peine s'il pouvait respirer. Il regarda paralysé d'horreur les dents ensanglantées se planter dans son cou et arracher encore et encore.

« _Oh mon Dieu! SERENA! _»

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, le loup fut projeté dans les airs. Cette fois, Remus vit son père qui se tenait debout dans son pantalon de pyjama. Même avec sa vue obscurcie par la douleur et la perte de sang, il remarqua que John Lupin se tenait entre sa femme et le loup, laissant son fils ouvert à autre attaque.

Une lueur verte jaillit de la baguette de John en direction du loup qui réussit à la contrer à temps. Il hésita un instant, puis, comme John relevait de nouveau sa baguette, il se détourna et s'enfuit dans la forêt. John s'élança après lui, son corps grésillant de magie et de rage.

Remus se tourna encore pour regarder sa mère. Elle était couverte de sang. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sang. Ça avait l'air épais et noir sous le clair de lune. Il roula sur son ventre et la douleur se propagea à travers lui. Il gémit doucement.

« Re…mus? »

Sa voix était faible. Il ne l'avait jamais encore entendue ainsi.

« Rem…mus, mon… bébé? »

Ses mots étaient brisés par les tremblements. Rems rassembla toutes ses forces pour s'approcher d'elle. La souffrance était si terrible qu'elle était comme une part entière de lui qu'on aurait détaché.

Après ce qui lui sembla une décennie; il atteignit son but et abaissa son regard. A sa plus grande horreur, il pouvait voir des os, des tendons et des muscles, déchirés et sanglant à sa gorge.

« V… Vis R...r…Remus. » parvint à dire Serena. « T-tu me promets? Ne… les laisse pas te t-transformer en m-monstre comme lui. Le l-loup ne t'a pas changé. Dis-le Remus! »

« Le l-loup ne m'a pas ch-changé, » répéta Remus à travers ses larmes, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, seulement à l'entaille dans son cou.

« B-bon garçon. R-rap-p-pelle-toi ça. »

Elle devenait un peu confuse. Remus pensa qu'elle essayait peut-être se dire autre chose mais il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Sa tête était pleine d'un son comme un sifflement qui la rendait trop lourde pour son cou. Il s'effondra sur l'herbe ensanglantée par l'épaule de sa mère et se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience.

---

**Les chansons citées (dans l'ordre) et leurs artistes:**

_**Moonshadow**_** – Cat Stevens, **_**Memory**_** – Andrew Lloyd Webber, **_**Fly Me To The Moon**_** - Ecrit par Bart Howard en 1954 et chanté à l'origine par Kaye Ballard, **_**Moondance – **_**Van Morrison**


	2. Un mouton noir nommé Black

**Titre**: Casting moonshadows

**Auteur**: moonsign

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling possède le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages. Je ne possède rien sauf l'intrigue et quelques OCs.

**Note**: Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Elles ont toutes été traduites à l'auteur qui en a été ravie!

Mention spéciale à Violine: ton cachabia à bien amusé l'auteur (rire)

Merci aussi à Royale-de-luxe qui a très bien corrigé ce chapitre!

* * *

_I am what I am_

_And what I am needs no excuses_

_I deal my own deck_

_Sometimes the ace_

_Sometimes the deuces_

_It's my life and there's no return and no deposit_

_One life, so it's time to open up your closet_

_Life's not worth a damn 'till you can say_

_Hey, I am what I am_

_(Shirley Bassey)_

…

Je suis ce que je suis

Et ce que je suis n'a pas besoin d'excuses

J'établis mon propre jeu

Parfois les as

Parfois les deux (carte)

C'est ma vie et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière ni de caution

Une seule vie, alors il est temps de vider ton sac

La vie ne vaut pas d'être maudite jusqu'à ce que tu puisses dire

Hey, Je suis ce que je suis

(Shirley Bassey) (1)

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir le mouton noir de la « Plus ancienne et Nosble famille des Black ». C'était arrivé petit à petit, si bien qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Cela avait commencé avec l'habituelle méfiance enfantine. Sirius avait toujours eut tendance à vouloir tester les limites, ressentant le besoin de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que sa mère le réprimande et le punisse.

Ayant été principalement élevé par les elfes de maison de la famille, Sirius se désespérait d'obtenir un peu d'attention de sa mère si hautaine ou de son père constamment absent et il découvrit que la meilleure façon d'y parvenir était de s'attirer des ennuis.

Cela avait démarré avec de petites choses. Lors d'une visite de sa cousine, Narcissa, il lui avait dérobé un pot de vernis à ongle enchanté qui changeait de couleur à volonté, et avait repeint le visage et les mains du portrait de sa grand-mère, suspendu dans le hall. Malheureusement pour Germinus Black, le vernis à ongle était destiné à durer éternellement une fois qu'il était appliqué, ainsi son portrait fut-il retiré et placé en sécurité dans le grenier, à l'abri des regards. Après l'avoir fessé, on enferma Sirius pendant une journée entière à la cave, où effrayé par l'ombre des barils de vins et des recoins dissimulés dans les ténèbres, il hurla pour qu'on le délivre.

Pendant un soir de réveillon de Noël, quelques mois après son septième anniversaire, il passa une nuit tranquille à mastiquer cinq tablettes des meilleurs chewing-gums et à en coller dans les cheveux de sa cousine Bellatrix. Le drame qui s'ensuivit le vit condamner à recevoir une autre fessée et à la confiscation de son argent de poche pour deux semaines.

A une autre occasion, alors que la famille Malefoy avait été invitée à dîner, Lucius Malefoy avait ricané à la vue de la nouvelle robe de soirée verte et bleue de Sirius. Sirius lui avait fait un sourire éclatant, puis plus tard, il avait fait appel à son petit frère, Regulus pour attirer Lucius hors de la pièce où se déroulaient les festivités et le conduire dans une chambre d'amis dans laquelle la chaise carnivore de Germinus était conservée.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors que les Malefoy s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, qu'on le découvrit, englouti jusqu'au cou par l'imposante chaise en velours, insultant autant qu'il le pouvait Sirius et Regulus qui coloraient joyeusement ses cheveux blonds presque blancs de strions roses et violets.

Seule sa cousine préférée Andromeda, et le grand oncle Alphard semblaient approuver ses efforts pour répandre le chaos dans la « Plus Ancienne et Nosble Maison des Black ».

A ce moment là, il n'avait pas compris qu'ils reconnaissaient chez lui, la même méfiance qu'ils éprouvaient à leurs égards.

Tandis que la mère de Sirius le poussait à s'éloigner d'elle et de ses idéaux à force de critiques et de punitions, Andromeda et Alphie le prenaient secrètement sous leurs ailes, créant un petit troupeau de moutons noirs parmi les Black.

Sirius se mit à aimer ses deux protecteurs plus que ses parents, et quand Andromeda annonça ses fiançailles avec le moldu, Ted Tonks, trois semaines avant les dix ans de Sirius et qu'elle fut déshéritée et rayée de l'arbre de la famille des Black, les espiègleries de Sirius cessèrent d'être une façon de réclamer l'attention pour ne plus être que de subtiles vengeances contre sa mère qui avait ainsi traité sa cousine.

« Tu vas prendre le même chemin qu'elle ! » hurlait Walburga Black à son jeune fils provocateur alors qu'elle ordonnait à ses elfes de maisons d'attraper les douze niffleurs qui saccageaient la maison dans leur recherche d'objets brillants.

Sirius avait économisé son argent de poche pendant des mois pour se permettre d'acheter les niffleurs et il se prit soudain à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de les noyer.

« Est-ce que _tu m'écoutes _Sirius Orion Black? Je jure que je brûlerai ton nom de l'arbre de la famille si tu continues à te comporter de cette façon! »

« Eh bien, peut-être que je _m'en fous_! » hurla en retour Sirius, « Peut-être que je pense que ce serait _mieux_ d'être comme Andromeda plutôt que comme toi! »

« NE _T'AVISE PAS _DE PRONONCER SON NOM DANS CETTE MAISON, A CETTE SALE AMOUREUSE DE MOLDUS _TRAITRE A SON SANG !_ »

Avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de réagir, sa mère le gifla violemment du dos de la main. Il sentit la grosse bague ornée des armoiries de la famille lui entailler la joue et sous le choc, il tomba au sol. Sa mère ne l'avait encore jamais frappé. Elle avait déjà ordonné qu'on le batte, oui, mais le frapper elle-même?

« J'aime Ted! » cracha Sirius à son intention, son cœur brûlant de haine et de colère. « Il est gentil et drôle et _je m'en fous qu'il soit un Sang-de-Bourbe ! _»

Il ouvrit la bouche pour en dire davantage, mais elle se pencha et le frappa encore, avant de l'empoigner et de le tirer jusqu'à la cuisine pour le jeter à la cave. Il y resta deux jours entiers, la plus longue punition qu'il n'ait jamais eu à subir, et sa haine et sa colère grandirent tandis que s'écoulaient chaque heure dans l'obscurité.

---

Sirius se réveilla aux premières heures de la nuit précédent son premier jour à Poudlard. Il s'assit sur son lit, tendit l'oreille et sourit en entendant de nouveaux coups hésitants sur la porte.

« Entre, Reg, » appela-t-il doucement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement et un Regulus de neuf ans se glissa par l'entrebâillement avant de grimper sur le lit de son frère.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à l'école » murmura-t-il. « Que vais-je faire sans toi pour me protéger de maman? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de protection, » dit Sirius, en adressant un grand sourire à son frère à travers l'obscurité. « Je suis le méchant. Tu as des ennuis parfois seulement parce que je t'entraîne avec moi. »

« Mais tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Reg. »

Sirius se pencha et étreignit maladroitement son petit frère. Aucun des deux garçons n'était habitué aux démonstrations d'affections et cela leur sembla un peu étrange.

« Tu m'écriras? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Sirius, « Je vais t'écrire et te raconter toutes les magnifiques blagues que je vais faire à nos cousins Serpentard visqueux. »

« Mais tu vas être un Serpentard. Si tu leur fais des blagues, qui sera ton ami? »

Sirius s'adossa sur son lit, considérant son petit frère à travers les ténèbres. Le visage de Regulus semblait pâle et inquiet sous le clair de lune filtrant à travers les rideaux. Il prit une décision.

« Peux-tu garder un secret? » dit Sirius tout en s'inclinant pour observer attentivement le visage de Regulus.

« Un secret? » répondit Regulus avec hésitation. « Quel secret? »

« Je te le dirai seulement si tu promets de le garder pour toi. »

« Ok. Je promets. » Regulus se pencha lui aussi, l'air impatient.

« Je ne serai pas _un _Serpentard. »

« QUOI! »

« Shhh! » siffla Sirius. De sa main, il couvrit la bouche de son frère.

Regulus se débarrassa de la main et regarda Sirius. « Que veux-tu dire en déclarant que tu ne seras pas à Serpentard? Tout le monde dans notre famille est à Serpentard. Tu ne peux pas être dans une autre Maison! La seule personne qui était dans une autre était Andromeda et elle… » Regulus s'interrompit soudain comme quelque chose le frappait. « C'est pour ça n'est-ce pas? A cause de ce que maman a fait à Andromeda! Allez Sirius! Tu veux que ça t'arrive à toi aussi? Elle va te détester plus que jamais! Et de toutes façons, tu ne peux pas choisir dans quelle Maison tu vas être. »

« Si tu peux, » dit Sirius, « Enfin, pas la Maison dans laquelle tu vas être, mais tu peux choisir la Maison où tu ne veux pas aller. C'est-ce qu'a fait Andromeda. Elle a dit au Choixpeau qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, alors il l'a mise à Serdaigle. »

« Elle n'a pas fait ça! » chuchota Regulus d'un ton plein d'étonnement.

« Si elle l'a fait. »

« Mais… Et si il ne t'envoie pas à Serdaigle? Si il t'envoyait à Poufsouffle? Ou _Gryffondor_! Et s'il t'envoyait à Gryffondor! Personne dans la famille ne te le pardonnerait jamais! »

« Toi tu me pardonnerais, n'est-ce pas Reg? » demanda Sirius, la voix soudain mal assurée.

« Tu _veux_ aller à Gryffondor? » s'exclama Regulus, horrifié. Il s'écarta de Sirius, comme si ses tendances Gryffondor dérangeantes étaient contagieuses.

« S'il te plaît Reg, dis que tu me pardonneras même s'il m'envoyait là-bas! » Sirius attrapa la taille de Regulus alors qu'il s'éloignait. « J'ai besoin que tu sois de mon côté! »

« Maman va me tuer! »

« S'il te plaît! »

« Siri… » La voix de Regulus s'éteignit tandis qu'il se retournait pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture que formaient les rideaux du lit de Sirius. « Je promets de te soutenir secrètement. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de te défendre. » Il regarda Sirius, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne suis pas courageux comme toi. Tu ferais un bon Gryffondor. Tu es têtu et brave et fais des choses stupides sans réfléchir. Mais je ne peux pas m'élever contre Maman comme toi tu le fais. »

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Comme si on le tordait et qu'on le lui arrachait brutalement de la poitrine. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'Andromeda avait ressenti lorsqu'on avait brûlé son nom de l'arbre de la famille sous ses yeux. Il voulait crier sur Regulus et lui dire que des frères devaient se soutenir l'un et l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Regulus avait raison. Il n'était pas aussi courageux et imprudent que Sirius. En y réfléchissant bien, le fait même de dire qu'il soutiendrait Sirius bien qu'en secret était la chose la plus brave qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

« Ça va, Regulus. Aussi longtemps que je saurai que tu es secrètement de mon côté, ça ira bien. » Il hésita une seconde, puis dit: « Même si je voulais aller à Serpentard, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas. Peux-tu me trouver une qualité appartenant aux Serpentards? Au moins de cette façon, je serai contre eux à ma façon. »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il se pencha simplement et serra dans ses bras son frère aussi maladroitement que précédemment, puis se laissa glisser du lit et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu vas vraiment me manquer, stupide Gryffondor, » chuchota-t-il quand il l'atteignit.

« Ferme-là, espèce d'idiot! » lança Sirius en retour; la douleur dans son cœur disparut soudain. Il rit doucement. « Et si tu deviens accidentellement un Serpentard lorsque tu iras à Poudlard, je promets que je ne te ferai pas de blagues trop méchantes. »

Regulus rit et s'éclipsa de la chambre.

---

(1): Pour la traduction de la chanson, j'ai pensé m'aider du site lacoccinelle mais à l'évidence ils avaient encore moins compris que moi. Donc j'espère quand même que ça a suffisamment de sens.


	3. L'ami évasif

**Titre**: Casting moonshadows

**Auteur**: Moonsign

**Disclaimer**: voir chapitre précédent

**Note**: Merci pour vos review, elles ont été de nouveau traduites à l'auteur (même si celle-ci ne m'a pas encore répondu)

Je remercie royale-de-luxe qui a fait de l'excellent travail et a traduit le sonnet de Shakespeare. Vraiment, je n'aurai pas fait mieux.

* * *

_When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like one more rich in hope_

_Featur'd like him, like him with friends posses'd_

_(Sonnet 29 – Shakespeare)_

_---_

_Alors qu'en disgrâce aux yeux de la fortune et des hommes_

_Je m'en vais solitaire en gémissant sur mon statut de paria_

_Et trouble les Cieux sourds de mes cris vains_

_Et me regarde en maudissant mon destin,_

_souhaitant être comme certain, plus riche d'espoir_

_Lui ressemblant, comme lui possédant des amis._

* * *

REMUS:

Le jour où Remus reçut sa lettre de Poudlard fut le jour le plus heureux de sa vie. Il était assis devant son petit déjeuner et mangeait une tartine de pain grillé aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, lançant des coup d'oeil à son père et attendant le moment où John Lupin relèverait la tête, lui jetterait un regard dégouté et lui dirait qu'il n'aimait pas les animaux à table et qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir de sa vue.

Comme son père lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et semblait absorbé dans un article, Remus se permit de ralentir un peu. Quelquefois il avait à peine le temps de manger quelques morceaux avant de se faire chasser. Il était ensuite emmené soit au jardin à l'arrière de la maison qui était entouré par des murs très hauts pour qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir; soit dans sa chambre, au sous-sol.

Son père y avait déménagé ses affaires après Cette Nuit parce que les portes et les murs étaient suffisamment épais pour contenir un loup-garou transformé. Ainsi, le matelas de Remus et autres accessoires de chambre, pour le peu qu'il y en avait, étaient continuellement déchirés en lambeaux et tachés de sang. Seul ce qu'il possédait de plus cher, et qu'il avait rangé tout en haut de son armoire, était épargné.

Parfois, Remus se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que son père ne le livre au Département des Créatures Magiques du ministère plutôt que de le garder enfermé ici par sentiments de devoir envers son épouse décédée qu'il avait tant aimée.

Parfois sa claustrophobie devenait si intense que Remus pensait que le loup allait lui arracher toute la peau dans ses efforts pour s'échapper.

Ses brefs et occasionnels voyages au Chemin de Traverse à Londres avec son père réticent étaient les seuls moments trépidants de ses cinq misérables années de vie de loup-garou. Parfois il pleurait désespérément la perte de sa mère, mais même les images qu'il avait gardées d'elle étaient gâchées par ses souvenirs d'expéditions au clair de lune dans la forêt derrière la maison. Désormais, dès qu'il pensait à la lune, son cœur se gonflait de haine et de terreur et il pouvait sentir le loup hurler de triomphe en lui.

Ce fut alors qu'il pensait avec envie à un nouveau voyage au Chemin de Traverse qu'un grand hibou de couleur fauve s'engouffra à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte arrière. Remus le regarda d'un air vaguement intéressé, s'attendant à ce qu'il laisse tomber son courrier à la place de son père comme c'était habituellement le cas, et fut donc étonné lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui et lâcha une lettre parmi les miettes de son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda son père, la voix tranchante.

« Je ne sais pas. » Remus souleva la lettre avec circonspection. «Cela m'est adressé...» Il s'interrompit en remarquant le blason sur le cachet de cire. Il était divisé en quatre sections dont chacune était respectivement occupée par un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Son père le rejoignit et tenta d'attraper la lettre.

Remus s'y cramponna et la tint hors de portée. « Je pense que ça vient de Poudlard. » dit-il, ayant du mal à y croire. _Poudlard !_ Il se rappelait des histoires de sa mère. Un énorme château en Écosse plein de magie, d'enfants, de pièces enchantées et d'escaliers qui disparaissaient. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils puissent l'accepter entre ses murs, lui, une révoltante petite créature des ténèbres.

« Je n'y crois pas ! » John Lupin était trop choqué pour songer à punir Remus d'avoir essayer d'échapper à son étreinte, « Pourquoi laisseraient-ils quelque chose comme _toi_ aller à Poudlard? »

Remus ouvrit la lettre avec des doigts tremblants.

_POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher M. Lupin,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poulard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre,. nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Sur une autre page, se trouvait une lettre plus personnalisée qui disait:

_Mr Lupin,_

_Nous sommes conscients de votre Lycanthropie et dans la mesure où vous accepteriez votre place à Poudlard, nous vous fournirons un lieu sécurisé pour vos transformations mensuelles ainsi que des soins par notre infirmière Poppy Pomfresh pour toutes blessures qui pourraient en résulter. Vous aurez rendez-vous avec le directeur après la répartition lors du premier jour de la rentrée afin d'arranger les détails._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

« Laisse-moi voir, » dit John. Il arracha les lettres des mains de son fils et les fixa avec incrédulité. « Ils te donnent une place ? »

Remus ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était toujours en état de choc. Lorsqu'il commença peu à peu à assimiler la nouvelle, il sentit un petit sourire se former lentement sur son visage et une sorte de noeud serrer sa poitrine. Non seulement ces interlocuteurs l'acceptaient à Poudlard, mais ils lui écrivaient comme s'il était un être humain et non un animal. Remus avait eu très peu de contacts en-dehors de son père dans les années ayant suivi Cette Nuit et il était surpris que quelqu'un, qui ne le connaissait même pas, puisse le traiter de cette façon.

Soudain, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, il se rappela des mots de sa mère tandis qu'elle mourrait.

_« Ne les laisse pas te transformer en monstre comme lui. Le loup ne t'a pas changé. Dis-le Remus ! _»

« Le loup ne m'a pas changé, » répéta-t-il comme il l'avait fait juste avant sa mort.

Son père se retourna pour le regarder. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, il semblait furieux.

« Tu n'es toujours qu'une sombre créature ! » cracha-t-il. « Ça ne fait pas de toi un humain. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un comme nous. Tu es un animal et un meurtrier ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, Serena serait toujours vivante ! Tu penses que le loup ne t'a pas changé ? Va donc jeter un coup d'œil à ta chambre pour vérifier. »

Remus baissa vivement la tête. « Oui père », murmura-t-il docilement.

« N'oublie jamais ça! »

_Comme si je le pouvais_, pensa Remus en baissant les yeux sur les bandages qui couvraient son avant-bras, souvenirs de sa dernière transformation qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. _Comme_ _si je le pourrai jamais_.

---

De longues semaines plus tard, Remus se retrouva tout hésitant devant les quais neuf et dix de la gare de King's cross. Il était habillé de vêtements moldus fort usés et traînait une valise endommagée derrière lui. Suite à l'attaque de Fenrir Greyback, John Lupin n'avait plus été capable de se rendre au Ministère pour son travail et par conséquent, l'argent manquait. C'est avec réticence que quelques semaines plus tôt, son père avait emmené Remus au Chemin de Traverse pour ses fournitures scolaires et bien que ses affaires étaient toutes d'occasion, c'était plus que ce que Remus pouvait se rappeler avoir jamais eu.

John Lupin s'était déchargé de son fils au Magicobus ce matin là en lui donnant de mauvais gré quelques instructions pour parvenir au quai, cependant Remus s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas le courage de traverser. Ayant été fermé du monde pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il trouva intimidant de voir autant de gens et d'espaces autour de lui.

Alors qu'il observait les barrières qui séparaient les voies neuf et dix, une femme et un garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs vraiment désordonnés s'approchèrent. Le garçon tirait une malle derrière lui qui avait l'air flambant neuve et portait le nom J.M. Potter gravé sur le devant.

La femme lança un regard à Remus tandis qu'ils s'avançaient et considéra sa valise et son air perdu.

« Es-tu aussi nouveau, chéri ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Remus fut tellement terrifié qu'on s'adresse à lui d'une aussi agréable manière qu'il ne put que la fixer bêtement.

Elle abaissa son regard sur son billet qui était froissé dans sa main gauche et obtint sûrement un aperçu du quai puisqu'elle posa sa main sur ses épaules et lui donna une gentille poussée vers la barrière.

« Il faut juste que tu marches tout droit, » le dirigea-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Remus obéit, trainant sa valise derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux en s'approchant de la barrière et accéléra un peu, se préparant à l'impact. Quand rien ne vint, il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était sur un nouveau quai, entouré d'étudiants et de parents qui bavardaient, de valises et de hiboux hululant en sécurité dans leurs cages. Son regard émerveillé parcourut les lieux. C'était comme le Chemin de Traverse, mais encore plus bruyant. Une énorme locomotive rouge à vapeur attendait que les étudiants embarquent.

« Où sont tes parents, chéri ? »

Il fit volteface et vit la femme et le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se tenaient toujours derrière lui.

« Ne sont-ils pas là pour te dire 'au revoir' ? »

La pensée de son père se tenant là avec lui, l'air fier de lui, lui donnant un baiser d'adieu était si ridicule que Remus sentit une montée de rire amèr grandir dans sa poitrine. A sa plus grande horreur, ça ne s'arrêta pas là et sortit de sa bouche en un son sec et grinçant qui sembla hors de propos, fruste et bizarre.

Il n'était évidemment pas le seul à penser cela: la femme, poussée par l'inquiétude fit un pas en arrière et le garçon aux cheveux noirs parut soudain furieux.

« Ne te moque pas de ma mère ! » dit-il avec colère, « comment oses-tu ? »

« James, ne... » commença la femme, mais Remus avait cessé de rire aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il ressentit un soudain et désespéré besoin de s'enfuir. Il se détourna et clopina aussi rapidement que possible vers la porte du train la plus proche, sa valise derrière lui. Étant donné que la plupart des étudiants étaient toujours sur le quai, il y avait énormément de compartiments libres et Remus se faufila dans l'un d'entre eux avec soulagement. Il fourra sa valise sous son siège et s'assit, se reculant de la vitre pour être protégé par les rideaux tandis qu'il observerait la gare.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler poliment à la dame. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rire, ou qu'il aurait dû rester et expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mais il avait paniqué et à présent le garçon aux cheveux noirs devait le détester et sa mère pensait qu'il était impoli ou fou.

Doucement le train commença à se remplir. Quelques personnes jetèrent un coup d'œil à son wagon, et le voyant, continuèrent plus en avant. Finalement, un petit garçon qui semblait de l'âge de Remus, avec des cheveux noirs graisseux et un nez plutôt large se glissa dans le compartiment.

Il lança un regard méprisant à Remus, fourra une valise sous le siège d'en face et s'assit dessus. Il avait sortit un livre abîmé que Remus reconnut comme étant l'ouvrage de première année de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et commença à lire.

Remus le regarda avec hésitation. Il savait que pour se faire des amis, il devait faire l'effort de parler aux gens. Il aurait souhaité avoir plus de pratique... avoir déjà parlé avec n'importe quel enfant de son âge, mais son père l'avait gardé si isolé qu'il n'avait jamais eu un seul ami.

« Bonjour ? » essaya-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs leva des yeux sombres de son livre et observa Remus avec l'air d'un zoologiste qui s'attend à voir un animal insolite sur le point de faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Mon nom est Remus Lupin, » dit Remus, ses mains serrées en des poings nerveux sur ses genoux.

« Severus Snape, » dit le garçon, avant de retourner à son livre.

Remus se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient amis maintenant. Que faisaient des amis ? Est-ce qu'ils s'asseyaient ensemble comme ça ? Est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Il pensa qu'il devait laisser Severus Snape faire le second pas, mais le garçon ne fit que rester assis là, absorbé dans son livre.

Il y eut un bruit sourd dehors, une exclamation de douleur, et la porte de leur compartiment coulissa une nouvelle fois. Au grand désespoir de Remus, c'était le garçon aux cheveux désordonnés de tout à l'heure, traînant sa lourde mallette derrière lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention de Snape. Puis il remarqua Remus recroquevillé dans un coin. « Oh c'est toi, » dit-il avec dédain. « Le gamin détraqué qui s'est moqué de ma mère. »

« Je n'ai rien fait à ta mère, » claqua la voix de Snape, qui avait levé les yeux de son livre.

« Pas toi, lui. » Le garçon désigna Remus.

« J-je ne v-voulais pas... » bégaya Remus, regardant Snape. Il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami pense qu'il était fou.

« Tu ne peux même pas parler correctement, » dit le garçon aux cheveux désordonnés, il jeta un regard méprisant à la silhouette voutée de Remus. « Je ne peux pas croire que... »

« Non, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici, » interrompit Snape. « Tu es primitif et tu parles trop. »

« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de larve. »

« En fait si, tu me l'as demandé en entrant, » dit Snape avant de retourner à son livre.

Le garçon cilla, parcourant du regard le compartiment jusqu'à ce que ses yeux atterrissent sur Remus. « Vous faites bien la paire tous les deux,» dit-il, la voix râpeuse. « Pas étonnant que tes parents ne soient pas venu te dire 'au revoir'. Ils ne veulent sûrement pas admettre que tu es leur fils ! »

Remus sentit une montée de douleur et de haine s'élever en lui, réveillant le loup. Il brûlait de se jeter sur le garçon et de le plaquer au sol. Il combattit son envie, sachant que si un frêle garçon comme lui montrait autant de force, tout le monde serait soupçonneux. Il voulait rester ici. Il voulait aller à Poudlard et être normal comme tous les autres. Il voulait que le loup ne l'ait pas changé.

_Recule_, pensa-t-il désespérément pour calmer le loup à l'intérieur, _va-t'en, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas __besoin de toi. Va-t'en jusqu'à ce que tu doives venir. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît._

« Tu es taré ! » dit le garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Remus comprit qu'il avait marmonné tout haut. Ses poings étaient serrés et il y avait de la sueur sur son front.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la nouvelle voix. C'était un petit garçon comme eux avec des cheveux noirs brillants et des yeux gris cendrés. Il les examinait du compartiment opposé avec intérêt.

« Ce gamin est taré ! » gronda le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. « Il s'est moqué de ma mère alors qu'elle essayait de l'aider et regarde-le là. Il est complètement dérangé ! »

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir ici si tu veux, » offrit le nouveau garçon. « Je suis Sirius Black. Tu dois être un Potter. Je reconnaîtrais les cheveux et les lunettes n'importe où. »

« Black ? » demanda le garçon Potter. « Comme dans « Plus ancienne et Nosble... »

« Maison des Black avec leurs stupides préjugés sur les sang-pur etc, etc. oui, » dit Black avec une grimace. « Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Comme Potter semblait sceptique, Black fit un regard éloquent en direction de Snape et Remus. « Tu préfères t'asseoir là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Gagné, » Potter ramassa sa valise et la traîna le long du couloir jusqu'au compartiment de Black. «Au fait, je suis James Potter. Tu avais raison. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et la porte se referma derrière eux. Remus se sentit décompresser.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il à Snape.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, » dit Snape, sans relever la tête de son livre. « J'ai dit la vérité. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il était brutal en plus d'être bruyant et il y avait Gryffondor écrit sur sa tête. »

« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Remus, se souvenant que ses deux parents avaient été à Serdaigle.

« Bien sûr » ricana Snape. « Qui voudrait aller à Gryffondor ? Ils sont bornés, impertinents et stupidement noble. La seule Maison digne de ce nom est Serpentard. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il avait avidement lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ pendant l'été, et connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les différentes Maisons. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Ils étaient connus pour leurs préjugés et principes de sang-pur. Si on découvrait un loup-garou parmi eux... Remus était terrifié de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serdaigle non plus. Ils étaient trop bons pour résoudre les énigmes et ils découvriraient tôt ou tard ce que ses disparitions mensuelles signifiaient. Il avait imaginé que Gryffondor semblait idéal, mais si ce Potter était un indice du genre de personnes qui allaient dans cette Maison, il ne voulait pas y aller non plus. Peut-être qu'il pouvait demander à être réparti à Poufsouffle. Cette pensée était presque risible. Un loup-garou à Poufsouffle.

Ni lui ni Snape n'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois la bouche durant leur long voyage vers l'école. La seule fois où Remus pouvait se souvenir d'avoir été encore plus terrifié qu'à cet instant était Cette Nuit. Cette Nuit qui, semble-t-il, avait détruit sa vie à jamais.

---


	4. Réputation et cape d'invisibilité

**Titre:** Casting moonshadows

**Auteur**: Moonsign

**Disclaimer**: idem

**Note**: Les reviews ont été une fois encore traduites (je cherche à chaque fois comment dire ça sans faire de la répétition... ^^)

Moonsign les a beaucoup aimé et « trouve les lecteurs français très charmants » (sic)

Encore une fois merci à ma beta-reader, royale-de-luxe

* * *

_You could learn a lot from crayons. _

_Some are sharp, some are pretty._

_Some are dull while others are bright._

_Some have weird names. _

_But we all have to learn to live in the same box._

_(Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

_---  
_

_On peut apprendre beaucoup des crayons._

_Quelques uns sont pointus, d'autres jolis._

_Quelques uns sont fades alors que d'autres sont éclatants._

_Quelques uns ont d'étranges noms._

_Mais nous devons tous apprendre à vivre dans la même boîte._

_(Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

_

* * *

  
_

SIRIUS:

La mère de Sirius, et Regulus l'accompagnèrent à la gare pour son premier jour d'école. Il se tinrent près de la barrière du quai, loin de la foule.

« Rempli de Sang-de-Bourbes et de Sang-mélés, » renifla Walburga, le regard fixé sur les étudiants et leurs parents. « C'est dégoûtant. »

Sirius ne dit rien. Il avait l'estomac tout retourné d'excitation et d'anxiété rien qu'à voir la locomotive rouge à vapeur attendant fièrement sur les rails.

« Et toi ! » la mère de Sirius attrapa son avant-bras et enfonça ses longs ongles manucurés dans la peau sensible. « Si je reçois ne serait-ce qu'un mauvais rapport sur toi cette année, tu seras sévèrement puni une fois de retour. C'est compris ? » Elle l'observa avec les yeux étrécis.

« Oui, Maman, » murmura-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour éviter de croiser ses yeux. Son regard tomba sur ceux de Regulus qui haussa les sourcils et forma silencieusement le mot ' Gryffondor '. Sirius grimaça et sa mère le relâcha.

« C'est entendu alors. Et si on me signale que tu as un mauvais comportement, tu seras enfermé à la cave toute une semaine. »

Regulus et elle s'en retournèrent à la barrière. Au dernier moment, Regulus se retourna et adressa à son frère un regard de sympathie.

Soupirant, Sirius se dirigea vers le train. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il évita de justesse de bousculer une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisettes, qui à l'évidence se disputait avec son fils aux cheveux noirs extrêmement ébouriffés. Sirius n'avait pas grandi dans une famille de Sang-pur obsédés par leurs origines sans être capable de reconnaître les traits caractéristiques des plus vieilles lignées de Sang-pur . Les lunettes et les cheveux aussi désordonnés étaient des preuves indéniables comme l'était la couleur des cheveux de la femme. Les hommes Potter étaient tous connus pour leur faiblesse envers les femmes aux cheveux roux.

« … pas besoin d'être aussi dur avec ce pauvre petit, » disait-elle au garçon. « Ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Il était nerveux et tout seul. Vraiment, James ! Un peu de compassion ! »

« Il a ride toi, Maman ! » Le garçon releva la tête et fit un geste en direction du train. « Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Même s'il n'a pas été élevé par des sorciers, les Moldus ont quelques manières. »

La femme soupira et secoua la tête. Elle tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux désordonnés du garçon, avant de le serrer rapidement dans ses bras. « Arrêtons de nous disputer là-dessus, ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit-elle. « Amuse-toi bien à l'école et essaie de rester sage. Ne fais pas de blagues à tes professeurs et évite de t'attirer des ennuis dès la première semaine, d'accord ? »

Les oreilles de Sirius se dressèrent au mot 'blague', et il observa le garçon avec un regain d'intérêt. Il avait un grand sourire espiègle.

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! »

Elle rit et lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux avant de le pousser vers le train. « Allez, va! »

Sirius se sourit à lui-même tandis qu'il attrapait sa valise et montait dans le train. Les Potter étaient connus pour être des traîtres amoureux des Moldus et des partisans de Dumbledore, exactement le genre d'amis que sa mère détesterait qu'il se fasse. Ils étaient célèbres pour être immanquablement envoyés à Gryffondor, et en plus celui-là aimait aussi les farces. Sirius se résolut à trouver le garçon aussi vite que possible et à s'en faire un ami. Il pouvait déjà imaginer toutes les sottises qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

Il traîna sa valise le long du couloir, et jeta un œil sur le compartiment le plus proche. Il y avait seulement une personne, un petit garçon assez joufflu avec un air de simplet bon vivant et des châtains clairs.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » demanda Sirius en lui adressant un sourire communicatif.

Le garçon sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la porte. Puis, il vit Sirius, et sourit timidement en retour. « Bien sûr, » dit-il. « Il n'y a que moi ici. »

Sirius s'avança nonchalamment et poussa sa valise sous son siège avant de s'y asseoir et de considérer le garçon avec intérêt.

« Es-tu aussi en première année ? » demanda-t-il.

Le garçon acquiesça. « Oui. Je suis Peter Pettigrow. »

« Enchanté de te recontrer. Je suis Sirius Black. » Sirius lui offrit la main et le garçon la fixa.

« Comme dans _Les _Black? Mon père m'a parlé de vous. »

Sirius roula les yeux, sa main toujours levée. «On n'est pas tous pareils, tu sais. Je n'ai aucune intention de me retrouver à Serpentard. »

« Vraiment ? » Le garçon semblait étonné. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'attirer des misères avec ta famille ? »

« Je m'en fiche un peu » répliqua Sirius avec désinvolture.

Le garçon lui adressa un grand sourire et lui serra la main. Ils furent interrompus par un tumulte de voix furieuses provenant du compartiment opposé au leur. Sirius ouvrit de nouveau la porte et observa la scène avec intérêt. La porte du compartiment opposé était ouverte et à l'intérieur, Sirius pouvait voir un garçon aux cheveux gras et au gros nez tenant un livre qu'il ne lisait pas, ayant le regard fixé sur les deux autres occupants du compartiment.

Sirius reconnut immédiatement le garçon Potter de la gare, aux cheveux désordonnés. Il se tenait devant un minuscule garçon très mince aux larges yeux d'ambre et aux cheveux châtain dorés avec des reflets fauves qui quelque part, lui allaient bien. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et il marmonnait: « _Va-t-en, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Va-t-en jusqu'à ce que tu doives venir. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_... »

« Tu es taré ! » s'écria le garçon Potter, tout en l'observant avec une gène évidente.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius, brisant l'atmosphère tendue.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent sur lui. Le garçon Potter semblait toujours en colère. « Ce gamin est taré ! Il s'est moqué de ma mère alors qu'elle cherchait à l'aider et regarde-le là. Il est complètement dérangé ! »

Sirius regarda l'autre garçon qui semblait être sorti de sa transe et le contemplait maintenant avec ses grands yeux ambrés perturbants. Sirius ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait l'air un peu zinzin. Il s'aperçut également que c'était là sa chance de devenir ami avec son camarade farceur.

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir par ici si tu veux, » offrit-il. « Je suis Sirius Black. Tu dois être un Potter. Je reconnaitrais les lunettes et les cheveux n'importe où. »

« Black ? » demanda Potter, connaissant évidemment les familles de sang-pur. «Comme dans « Plus Ancienne et Nosble... »

« Maison des Black avec leurs stupides préjugés sur les sang-pur etc. etc., oui, » dit Sirius avec une grimace. « Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Comme Potter semblait sceptique, Sirius désigna du regard les deux autres garçons. « Tu préfères t'asseoir là ? »

« Gagné. » Potter attrapa sa valise une fois de plus et la traîna le long du couloir vers le compartiment de Sirius et Peter. « Au fait, je suis James Potter. Tu avais raison. »

Sirius rit et James fit de même, refermant la porte derrière lui et fourrant sa valise sous le siège à côté de Peter.

« Je suis James Potter, » se présenta-t-il, en tendant la main. Peter la serra.

« Peter Pettigrow. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as contre ces deux-là. » demanda Sirius, avec un geste de la main en direction de l'autre compartiment.

James se renfrogna. « Ma mère cherchait à aider ce gamin parce qu'il était tout seul à la gare et il a commencé à rire d'elle. Enfin, n'est-ce pas grossier ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Ce petit garçon aux yeux bizarres ? Le moindre souffle de vent le renverserait. (On dirait qu'il suffirait d'un petit coup pour l'étaler.) »

« Il est timbré ! » insista James.

« Bon, Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus, » sourit Sirius. « Il avait en effet l'air un peu zinzin. »

James se détendit un peu et lui adressa un sourire.

« Alors tu aimes faire des farces ? » demanda Sirius, la subtilité n'ayant jamais été un de ses points forts.

Le visage de James s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. « Ouais ! Et toi ? »

« Absolument ! » sourit Sirius. «Quand ma mère m'a emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse, je me suis éclipsé et j'ai acheté ça. »

Il tira sa valise de sous son siège et l'ouvrit pour montrer aux deux autres garçons sa planque secrète de farces provenant de la miniscule section de Zonko du Chemin de Traverse. James et Peter se penchèrent hâtivement sur la valise, et farfouillèrent, tombant sur des bombabouses, des plumes explosives et des parchemins truqués.

« C'est brillant ! » souffla James. « Ma mère ne m'a jamais laissé entrer dans ce magasin. Elle dit que je suis suffisamment un semeur de trouble comme ça sans l'aide de produits commerciaux truffés de blagues en tout genre. »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Ma mère détesterait aussi de me voir avec ça. » Il sentit soudain un peu de son excitation s'estomper en pensant à sa réaction si jamais il était lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor. Ses pensées furent distraites par James qui venait de découvrir un sac de caramels change-cheveux de chez Tottenblow Togarts.

« Ooh ! J'adorerais utiliser ça sur les cheveux gras de ce garçon qu'on vient de rencontrer. Ses cheveux sont tellement visqueux que n'importe quel morceau de ce truc serait une amélioration. J'aimerais avoir des trucs comme ça ! »

« Eh bien, tu as de la chance, » lui dit Sirius, sa bonne humeur de nouveau au rendez-vous. « Il y a un grand Zonko à Pré-au-Lard. Il faudra juste trouver un moyen de nous y glisser. »

« Bon ben pour ça, je pourrais avoir une solution à tes problèmes. »

James sortit sa propre valise et farfouilla un instant avant d'en tirer une longue cape argentée qu'il enveloppa autour de ses jambes. Elles disparurent.

« Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Peter émerveillé, son attention soudain distrait des farces et attrapes que contenaient la valise de Sirius.

« Une cape d'invisibilité ! » souffla Sirius, les yeux écarquillés d'enchantement. « Bon sang, comment as tu fait pour t'en procurer une ? Tu es sans conteste mon nouveau meilleur ami. »

James rit sournoisement. « Mon père me l'a donné. Sans avertir ma mère, bien sûr. Il a dit que si j'avais l'intention de jouer des tours, je devrais au moins m'assurer de ne pas me faire attraper. »

« Brillant ! » dit Peter. Il regarda James et Sirius avec un air proche de la vénération. « Avez-vous vraiment l'intention de jouer des tours aux gens ? »

« Tu paries ! » s'enthousiasma Sirius, aussi bouillant qu'un chaudron. « On pourrait commencer par ce crétin graisseux dont James ici présent s'est entiché. »

Trois têtes se penchèrent ensemble tandis qu'ils commençaient à établir des plans pour des blagues élaborées alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore mis un pied dans l'école. Des éclats de rire et de joie parvenaient jusqu'au compartiment d'en face où se trouvait Remus. Il ressentit une vague d'envie tellement puissante qu'elle contracta sa poitrine de douleur. C'était un désir particulièrement douloureux parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être comblé.


	5. Les chevaux aux yeux morts

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling possède l'ensemble du monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages.

Moonsign possède l'intrigue et quelques OCs.

Eamonn se charge de la traduction.

Et royale-de-luxe se charge de corriger les chapitres et de rendre l'ensemble bien plus agréable à lire.

Vos reviews ont été traduites le plus fidèlement possible! D'ailleurs si vous voulez les rédiger en anglais, ne vous en privez pas!

* * *

_Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner:_

_-Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin..._

_Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il fût, _

_Peeves manifestait habituellement un certain respect pour les professeurs. _

_Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lupin pour voir comment il allait réagir._

_A leur grande surprise, il conserva son sourire._

_(Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban- J.K. Rowling)_

_---_

**REMUS:**

Le voyage leur sembla durer une éternité avant que le train n'arrive finalement à la gare de pré-au-lard. Snape avait passé la journée entière le nez dans son livre et Remus n'avait pas osé l'interrompre. Il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami lui dise qu'il était primitif et parlait trop.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, il faisait sombre et il pleuvait. Des nuages gris acier recouvraient le ciel au-dessus du village et empêchaient les étoiles et la lune de se montrer. Remus n'avait pas besoin de voir la lune pour savoir à quelle phase elle était. Il savait qu'il restait une semaine et trois jours avant sa prochaine transformation.

Les premières années se rassemblèrent en petits groupes tandis que les autres étudiants se ruaient tous vers les diligences qui les attendaient hors de la gare. Remus crut mourir d'effroi en voyant les créatures qui les tiraient. Elles étaient énormes, noires et squelettiques. Elles ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des chevaux mais c'était la plus proche description que Remus pouvait en faire. L'une d'entre elles remua ses grandes ailes en forme de chauve-souris envoyant ainsi de l'eau en l'air, puis tourna la tête pour fixer Remus de ses orbites blanches aveugles.

Il poussa un cri et tenta de reculer de quelques pas mais trébucha sur les pieds de quelqu'un et atterrit sur cette personne qu'il entraîna à terre dans sa chute. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Remus tomba sur de larges yeux surpris dont la couleur reflétait parfaitement le ciel au-dessus d'eux. A son grand désespoir, il reconnut Sirius Black. Ce qui voulait dire...

«Encore toi ! »

Quelqu'un le tira loin de Black par le dos de sa robe miteuse et Remus dût luter pour rester sur ses pieds alors que Potter s'était tourné pour aider Black à se relever.

« C'est quoi ton problème, exactement ? » Potter observa Remus qui essayait de nettoyer la boue sur sa robe mais ne réussissait qu'à l'étaler.

« J-J'ai juste... » commença Remus.

« Laisse tomber, tout va bien. » Black lança un coup d'œil à Remus avant de revenir à Potter. « Ce n'était qu'une maladresse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria Remus, désespéré de pouvoir se racheter, « C'étaient ces horribles espèces de chevaux qui tirent les diligences. Il y en a un qui m'a regardé ! »

« Espèces de chevaux ? » demanda Black en se retournant pour regarder les diligences, puis Remus.

« Oui ! »

« Il n'y a rien mon vieux. »

« Si ils sont là, ils sont là ! » dit Remus désespérément. «Tu ne les vois donc pas ? Ils sont tout maigres et noirs et ils ont tous des ailes et d'horribles yeux blancs ! »

A présent Black, Potter et le garçon joufflu aux cheveux éteints le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était taré ! » siffla Potter.

« Les premières années ! »

Ils furent interrompus par le plus grand homme que Remus avait jamais vu. Il se fraya un passage parmi le groupe d'élèves de première année trempés et abaissa sur eux un regard bourru. Sa barbe était longue et épaisse et il portait le plus volumineux manteau qu'il lui avait été donné de voir ?

Remus n'osa même pas faire marche arrière ni montrer sa surprise. Il commençait à se demander si il n'était pas réellement fou. Peut-être était-ce aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles son père'enfermait. Peut-être voyait-il des choses qui n'existaient pas.

« Bon sang ! » La voix de Potter était à la fois extasiée et d'une puissance exagérée.

Remus soupira de soulagement et se joignit à la foule des élèves de première année qui s'étaient avancés d'un pas.

« N'ayez pas peur ! » se mit à brailler le géant. « Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clefs et garde-chasse de Poudlard. Les premières années doivent traverser le lac pour rejoindre l'école. Dans les barques ! Allez ! Pas plus de quatre par barque ! »

Remus chercha Snape des yeux, espérant pouvoir s'installer dans une barque avec son nouvel ami, mais le garçon n'était visible nulle part. Remus parcourut de haut en large la berge, jetant un coup d'oeil à chaque barque, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Snape, déjà installé dans l'une d'elle avec trois autres élèves. Il observa le garçon avec un sentiment de trahison et de résignation. Après tout, si même son père ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi donc un étranger qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer se soucierait-il de lui? Snape ne remarqua même pas qu'il le contemplait, semblant plus absorbé à scruter le bout du lac.

« Alors on a déjà perdu son ami ? »

Remus se retourna et trouva de nouveau en face de lui Potter, Black et le garçon joufflu tous assis dans une barque tout près. Potter avait un sourire satisfait, Black semblait amusé et le garçon joufflu semblait simplement perplexe. Remus était vraiment heureux d'être habitué à contrôler ses émotions en présence de son père afin d'éviter les représailles. Il garda un visage impassible et se détourna pour jeter un nouveau regard à Snape.

« Allez ! Il faut y aller. Les barques vont partir. »

Avant que Remus ne puisse réagir, il se sentit soulevé sous les bras par une paire d'énormes mains et largué dans le bateau aux côtés du garçon joufflu.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais partager la barque avec nous ? » interrogea Potter.

Remus ne pouvait pas se résoudre à répondre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tenta d'éviter leurs regards. Les barques se mirent en route de leur propre chef. Remus laissa son regard se perdre dans les éclaboussures que formaient la pluie crépitant sur le lac pendant que les trois autres se penchaient entre eux et parlaient à voix basse afin qu'il ne puisse les entendre.

Lorsque le château de Poudlard se porta à son regard, Remus retint son souffle, sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouissant devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le château et ses environs s'étendaient sur les terres écossaises, ses tours élancées pointant vers le ciel et ses fenêtres dorées et brillantes se détachant des murailles sombres. On aurait dit un château de contes de fées dont la pluie estompait les contours dans un halo scintillant.

La vision disparut brièvement lorsque la barque s'engagea à travers un tunnel qui menait à un petit embarcadère secret, puis Poudlard ressurgit dans toute sa splendeur. Même lorsqu'il descendit de la barque, Remus, comme en transe, ne put détourner les yeux du château.

Ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'avoir vu d'aussi grand c'était la forêt qui s'étendait derrière leur maison. Il avait été à Londres et au Chemin de Traverse, mais n'avait vu Poudlard qu'en petite représentation dans divers magasins. La forêt était plus grande mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait six ans et c'était au cours d'une expédition nocturne avec sa mère. Il avait eu conscience de l'immensité où il se trouvait, mais n'avait pu poser ses yeux sur les arbres parce qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le château de Poudlard était différent. Il donnait une impression de grandeur et de majesté, de mystère et éminence et de pleins d'autres mots impressionnants que Remus se souvenait avoir vus dans les livres d'études de son père qu'il avait pris en douce.

Rien que les portes étaient si immenses que l'on aurait pu y empiler au moins quatre Hagrid sans que le dernier ne soit obligé de baisser la tête pour les franchir.

« Par ici les premières années ! »

Hagrid entraîna le petit groupe d'élèves vers les grandes portes où une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'une robe noire solennelle et à l'expression austère les attendait.

« Je suis le professeur McGonagall », dit-elle d'un ton sévère. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est le moment de la répartition. »

Les premières années la suivirent jusqu'à la grande salle. La robe de Remus qui était d'occasion et bien trop grande pour lui, avait encore été alourdie par le poids de la pluie et trainait sur le sol. Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit la grande salle, il en fut si captivé qu'il s'empêtra dans l'ourlet de sa robe et chancela dans le dos d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux trempés qui se retourna et le rattrapa par le bras.

« Désolé » marmonna Remus, gardant un air insondable. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter de façon normale ? _Parce que tu n'es pas normal_, fit remarquer une voix dans sa tête. _Tu es un monstre, souviens-toi. Tu n'es même pas humain._

« Pas de quoi, » dit-elle gentiment, le jaugeant de ses vifs yeux verts. « Regarde le plafond ! »

Lorsqu'elle lui libéra le bras, il pencha sa tête pour observer le plafond et faillit trébucher de nouveau. C'était incroyable ! Des nuages orageux défilaient au-dessus d'eux, déversant la pluie qui disparaissait avant même d'être à mi-hauteur de la pièce. En-dessous de ces nuages flottaient des bougies telles de nouvelles étoiles qui illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur dorée.

« Les premières années par ici ! » dit le professeur McGonagall, faisant signe aux élèves émerveillés de se rassembler au devant de la salle.

Sur une estrade tout près d'eux se tenait un chapeau miteux perché sur un tabouret. Pendant que les premières années dépenaillés et trempés s'alignaient, Remus jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé sur le reste de la salle. Il y avait quatre longues tables occupées par une foule d'élèves d'âges divers. Au-dessus de chacune d'elle s'étendait une bannière représentant leur maison. Un serpent pour Serpentard, un aigle pour Serdaigle, un blaireau pour Poufsouffle et un lion pour Gryffondor.

Remus sentit qu'il commençait à trembler nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de gens dans un même lieu auparavant. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait lu au sujet du Choixpeau dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_. Devait-il vraiment s'asseoir devant tous ces gens et le mettre sur sa tête ? Et si jamais il s'évanouissait de terreur ?

« Prewitt, Fabian. »

La voix du professeur McGonagall résonna soudain dans la salle et le premier garçon de la file s'avança tant bien que mal jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête.

Une fente du chapeau s'ouvrit et une voix clama: « Serdaigle ! »

La table des Serdaigle éclata en applaudissement alors que le garçon s'élançait pour les rejoindre, rougissant furieusement.

« Parkinson, Andora. »

« Serpentard ! »

« Smith, Jennifer. »

« Poufsouffle ! »

Remus sentit son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure que la longueur de la file diminuait.

« Potter, James. »

Son estomac se noua alors qu'il observait le garçon s'avancer d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au tabouret, dénué de peur. Il enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête et à peine celui-ci eût-il effleuré ses mèches ébouriffées que le nom « Gryffondor » résonna dans la pièce.

« Black, Sirius. »

Un murmure s'éleva de la table des Serpentards alors que Black se dirigeait vers le tabouret et posait le chapeau sur sa tête. Une longue pause s'ensuivit pendant laquelle les yeux de Black s'étaient fermés très fort comme s'il réfléchissait vraiment, vraiment dur. Finalement, le chapeau remua et annonça:

« Gryffondor ! »

Il y eût des hoquets de surprises des quatre coins de la pièce, et pendant un moment, Black resta simplement assis comme si il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Remus jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards dont beaucoup de membres lançaient des regards meurtriers au garçon, puis à celle des Gryffondors, qui semblaient tous trop choqués pour applaudir.

Soudain, une petite silhouette plutôt trempée aux cheveux exceptionnellement désordonnés se leva de la table des Gryffondor et grimpa sur le banc.

« Youhou ! Viens Sirius ! » hurla Potter, l'air plein d'assurance et sans aucun embarras. « Je savais que tu y arriverais mon vieux ! »

Comme si cela avait brisé le charme, le visage de Black s'éclaira d'un sourire triomphant et il s'avança nonchalamment jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors qui s'étaient répandus en applaudissement entrecoupés pour beaucoup par des gestes obscènes à l'intention des Serpentards.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la façon dont Potter s'était levé pour son nouvel ami et l'avait accueilli, sans se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres. Remus tourna son regard vers Snape qui se tenait un peu plus loin devant lui. Il ricanait sur le comportement de Potter et semblait avoir entièrement oublié l'existence de Remus.

« Silence ! » ordonna le professeur McGonagall. « Plus vite la répartition se terminera, plus vite vous pourrez manger. »

La salle se tut instantanément.

« Petitgrow, Peter. »

Il y eut une très longue pause, puis : « Gryffondor ! »

Black et Potter applaudirent bruyamment le garçon joufflu de la barque qui les rejoignit, rayonnant de fierté.

Il y eut d'autres élèves avant « Snape, Severus. »

Le chapeau n'eut que le temps de toucher les cheveux gras avant d'annoncer: « Serpentard ! »

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau. Où diable allait-on l'envoyer ? Et si on ne l'envoyait nulle part ? Et si il s'asseyait sur le tabouret et que le Choixpeau s'ouvrait pour clamer: « Loup-garou ! » Il sentit son calme apparent commencer à s'effriter.

Il n'y avait plus que la jeune fille aux cheveux roux devant lui.

« Evans, Lily ! »

« Gryffondor ! »

Lily sourit joyeusement en s'élançant à la table des Gryffondors et prit une chaise.

« Lupin, Remus ! »

Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un pas hésitant vers le tabouret. Il trébucha sur l'ourlet de sa robe, tituba quelque peu et entendit les rires des autres élèves.

Il s'assit, se sentant complètement misérable, et posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Eh bien, eh bien » retentit une voix dans sa tête. « Un petit loup. Ce n'est pas très ordinaire. »

_Pardon !_ Pensa désespérément Remus, _s'il vous plaît ne dites rien à personne !_

« Je ne suis là que pour te choisir une Maison, » dit la voix, calme et imperturbable. « Maintenant où dois-je te placer ? »

_Poufsouffle !_ Implora silencieusement Remus.

« Poufsouffle ? » Le Choixpeau semblait amusé. « Non je ne pense pas du tout que tu sois à ta place à Poufsouffle. Ni à Serpentard. Tu n'as pas la ruse requise pour appartenir à la maison des serpents. Et les préjugés que tu y rencontrerais ne te sont pas recommandés. Serdaigle... hum. C'est une possibilité, mais je crains qu'ils n'aient l'esprit trop aiguisé et découvrent ton secret.

« Voyons. Tu es brave. Tu es gentil et loyal bien que tu n'aies pas encore eu l'opportunité de t'en rendre compte. Et plein de courage. Je peux voir ça. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour seulement venir ici. Je pense que Gryffondor te donnera la meilleure chance ici. »

Pas Gryffondor, pensa Remus, effondré. Pas avec eux !

« Gryffondor ! » annonça le chapeau, et le cœur de Remus s'échappa de sa poitrine pour plonger dans son estomac et se tordre d'horreur.

Il retira lentement le chapeau et s'avança en tremblant vers la table des Gryffondors, parfaitement inconscient des applaudissements de sa nouvelle Maison. Il se glissa silencieusement sur la chaise au bout de la table réservée aux premières années. Il vit Potter, Black et Petitgrow le contempler d'un air choqué.

« Il t'a mis à Gryffondor ? » dit Black, incrédule.

« Mais tu es zinzin ! » Les yeux bleus de Petitgrow étaient écarquillés de surprise.

Potter ne dit rien. Il jeta un regard menaçant à son assiette vide, ignorant Remus. Alors que le dernier des élèves était placé dans sa Maison, Remus contemplait lui aussi le bois poli de la table. Il utilisait toutes ses forces pour garder un air calme et neutre lorsque tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était pleurer.

---


	6. Amitiés naissantes et vendettas

**Disclaimer**: voir chapitre précédent.

**Auteur**: Moonsign

**Titre**: Casting moonshadows

Comme vous le savez maintenant vos reviews du chapitre précédent ont de nouveaux été traduites...

Merci à royale-de-luxe de continuer à me corriger !

_**---**_

_"La gloire de l'amitié n'est pas la main tendue,  
ni le sourire, ni la joie de la compagnie._

_C'est l'inspiration spirituelle qui vient à vous  
lorsque vous découvrez que quelqu'un d'autre croit en vous  
et est prêt à vous accorder sa confiance par son amitié."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_**---**_

**SIRIUS:**

Voir James se lever sur son banc et l'applaudir avait été le moment le plus heureux de la vie de Sirius. Il avait supplié le Choixpeau de le mettre à Gryffondor, mais alors que le nom jaillissait du chapeau et voyant les regards haineux des Serpentards et les Gryffondors silencieux sous le choc, il avait compris qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur.

Il avait pensé se lever et crier: « Tout ça n'est qu'une erreur ! Je devrais être à Serpentard ! » mais se retrouva incapable de bouger un seul muscle dans l'affreux silence qui s'était emparé de la salle après les premiers murmures de surprise.

Puis James s'était hissé sur le banc et sa jeune voix avait résonné dans la salle: « Youhou ! Viens Sirius ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! »

Et soudain ce n'était plus du tout une erreur. Ce qu'il avait fait, était courageux, et non pas stupide. James, qui ne le connaissait que depuis ce jour, l'avait supporté en dépit du fait que l'école entière pourrait les traiter tous les deux en paria. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'on ait faite pour Sirius sans contrepartie.

C'était un geste d'amitié tout à fait dans le registre des Gryffondors : noble, impulsif et stupide. Et c'était quelque chose qu'aurait également fait Sirius s'il avait été à la même place.

Tout sourire et le coeur léger, il rejoignit James sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il s'assit, James lui tapa joyeusement le dos.

« Très bien », dit le garçon aux cheveux en bataille avec un sourire. « Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir fait tant d'efforts pour me faire un ami qui deviendrait un crétin de Serpentard. »

« Tant d'efforts ? » reprit Sirius, haussant les sourcils. « Je te ferais remarquer que tu devrais te sentir honoré d'être ami avec l'héritier de la Plus Ancienne et Nosble Famille Black. »

« Plutôt du futur-ex-héritier de la plus sournoise famille Serpentarde Black », dit James. Il évita le poing de Sirius sous les nouveaux applaudissements de la table des Gryffondors et on aperçut Peter Petitgrow se qui se dirigeait vers la table.

« Te voilà, mon vieux ! » dit Sirius. « Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas si froussard. Il y a un Gryffondor farceur qui se cache quelque part en toi, je le savais ! »

James congratula Peter par le même traitement infligé plus tôt à Sirius. En conséquence, le petit garçon se cogna douloureusement le nez contre la table mais cela n'entacha pas son sourire de fierté.

« C'est formidable ! » dit James, les yeux brillants. « On va devenir les plus célèbres farceurs que l'école ait connu ! On sera inclus dans l'histoire de Poudlard et des bardes écriront des chansons sur nous ! De délicieuses sucreries porteront nos noms ! On sera... »

« Hey ! » l'interrompit Sirius, « Regarde c'est ce stupide graisseux du train. »

James mit fin à ses élucubrations héroïques pour porter de nouveau son attention au Choixpeau. En effet, le garçon aux cheveux gras et au nez proéminent était assis sur le tabouret et le chapeau s'ouvrait pour annoncer: « Serpentard ! »

« Comme c'est surprenant », dit Sirius en faisant la grimace. « Tout chez lui criait Serpentard. »

Ils observèrent le garçon dédaigneux se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, un air suffisant collé au visage.

« Severus Snape. » ajouta Peter. « Rien que le nom semble mauvais et visqueux. »

« Genre Snivellus (1) » dit Sirius et tous trois ricanèrent.

« Evans, Lily. » appela le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius ricana de plus belle. « Regarde, James. C'est ta future femme. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que vous les Potter vous ne jurez que par les rousses. Vous êtes célèbres pour ça. C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu à la gare. Ça et aussi le fait que tes cheveux ressemblent à un champ de bataille. »

« Ce n'est pas ma future femme ! » s'indigna James, observant la jeune fille tandis que le chapeau l'envoyait à Gryffondor et qu'elle s'élançait vers leur table.

« Ouais, c'est ça » Sirius avait un grand sourire. « Et je viens d'une famille de moldus, et tu as toujours l'air élégant et soigné et Dumbledore n'est en fait qu'un troll portant une superbe fausse barbe et une grande robe et... et... » Il parcourut la pièce du regard en quête d'inspiration. « Et ce gamin perturbé du train va se retrouver à Gryffondor. »

« Je ne me marierai pas avec Evans ! » tempéta James, tout rougissant.

« Huh ! Tu vois ? » fit Sirius d'un ton triomphant. « Tu te souviens même de son nom ! Je te parie dix gallions et une bombabouse que tu vas finir marié avec elle. »

« Eh les gars, c'est au tour du gamin cinglé ! » interrompit Peter.

James et Sirius se retournèrent immédiatement vers McGonagall qui appelait: « Lupin, Remus. »

« Lupin ? » reprit James, « Ah ben c'est parfait. Lupin Zinzin. »

Le garçon s'empêtra dans sa trop longue robe défraîchie en se dirigeant vers le tabouret et tout le monde gloussa. Lupin s'assit, le visage rouge de gêne et Sirius vit ses grands yeux ambrés faire le tour de la salle avant de s'arrêter brièvement sur leur groupe.

«L'est dérangé celui-là », murmura-t-il, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, tout à fait. » opina James.

Lupin posa le chapeau sur sa tête et dissimula son visage. Il resta immobile pendant longtemps, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Sirius se demanda tout à coup si le garçon ne tentait pas de débattre avec le Choixpeau lui aussi.

Finalement, après une longue attente silencieuse, le chapeau annonça: « Gryffondor ! »

Les trois garçons se figèrent sous le choc.

« Quoi ? » s'écria James.

« Il est à Gryffondor ? » dit Peter, l'air dérouté.

Pendant un instant, Sirius imagina que Lupin avait débattu avec le chapeau afin qu'il l'envoie à Gryffondor tout comme lui l'avait fait. Le garçon s'avançait vers leur table, le visage totalement vide d'expression, mais son regard se posa sur Sirius quelques secondes et il crut y déceler une lueur désespérée. Avait-il plutôt essayé d'empêcher le chapeau de l'envoyer ici ? Sirius ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais comment le garçon pouvait avoir sa place à Gryffondor ? Il était timide, visiblement effrayé et totalement disjoncté.

« Il t'a mis à Gryffondor ? » s'étonna Sirius alors que le garçon s'asseyait. Lupin ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la table, à côté de son assiette.

« Mais tu es zinzin ! » dit Peter.

Le garçon ne fit pas un geste, ne leva pas les yeux sur eux.

« Bravo Lupin ! »

Sirius, James et Peter se retournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Lily Evans, assise un peu plus loin. Lupin sursauta légèrement et la regarda avec méfiance comme s'il avait peur qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

« N'approche pas, n'approche pas », murmura-t-il si bas que lui même ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Sirius échangea un regard avec James qui roula les yeux et se tapa la tête de l'index pour indiquer ce qu'il pensait de la santé mentale de Lupin.

« Merci » dit doucement Remus se tournant vers Lily qui attendait sa réaction avec le sourire. Lorsqu'il vit son sourire s'élargir, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement comme s'il tentait de sourire en retour mais n'avait jamais eu suffisamment d'occasions pour y parvenir. Sa bouche n'avait peut-être pas atteint son but, mais Sirius remarqua que les yeux d'ambres de Remus brillaient presque de bonheur. Non, c'était plus proche du soulagement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait menacé de le torturer à mort, puis avait finalement changé d'avis et lui proposait plutôt de lui trancher la tête vite fait.

Puis, les yeux de Remus retournèrent à son assiette et la répartition se poursuivit.

James lui tapota l'épaule.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va se retrouver dans notre chambre, non ? » chuchota-t-il, regardant Lupin.

« Probablement que si » répondit Sirius. « Ce n'est pas une grosse année alors il y a peu de garçons répartis dans les Maisons. Je ne sais pas pour Gryffondor, mais j'ai entendu qu'il y avait habituellement deux ou trois personnes par chambre. Nous sommes six nouveaux Gryffondor. Nous trois, Lupin, ce Londubat et Michael Douglas là-bas. Si nous voulons tous rester ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'on devra prendre une chambre pour quatre.

« Bon alors j'espère qu'on va se retrouver avec un de ces deux-là. » s'exclama Peter. « Londubat m'a l'air bien. »

« Chut ! » siffla Evans. « Regardez, la répartition est terminée. »

Ils portèrent leur attention sur la grande table où Dumbledore se levait. Sirius avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui par ses parents. 'Un imbécile amoureux des moldus' avaient-ils dit et 'complètement cinglé'. La mère de Sirius soutenait qu'on le gardait à son poste à Poudlard par simple faveur pour avoir triomphé de Grindelwald, plusieurs années auparavant.

Sirius ne pouvait nier le fait que l'homme avait l'air un peu excentrique avec sa robe violette flashante sur un fond de ciel bleu scintillant. Mais il semblait également dégager une aura de pouvoir et de sagesse. Ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune balayaient la salle et ses élèves. Ils se posèrent un instant sur Sirius et son sourire parut s'élargir derrière sa longue barbe blanche.

«Bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves ! » dit-il, en ouvrant les bras comme pour accueillir l'ensemble de la salle. « J'espère que vous apprécierez vos années en notre compagnie à Poudlard. Voici juste quelques simples recommandations avant de vous laisser savourer votre festin. J'entends d'ici le grondement de certains estomacs, je serai donc bref.

« La forêt interdite qui borde Poudlard est, comme son nom l'indique : interdite, à tous les étudiants. Mr Rusard me demande de vous rappeler que la liste complète des objets interdits est consultable dans son bureau et qu'elle comprend de nouveaux objets comme, il me semble, les robes à manches stranguleuses, les bombabouses et les boules vertes visqueuses. Une dernière chose avant de manger ! Un nouvel arbre a été planté cette année à Poudlard que l'on appelle le saule cogneur. Je dois demander à chacun d'entre vous de rester loin de cet arbre. Il est dangereux et pourrait sérieusement blesser voire même tuer quiconque s'en approcherait de trop près. Toute personne que l'on trouvera a proximité de cet arbre sera sévèrement puni. C'est tout. A présent, mangeons ! »

Soudain, les tables devant eux débordaient de victuailles. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il y avait de tout: de la dinde rôtie, des pommes de terre, du ragout d'agneau, des légumes, du riz, du boeuf, des tartes aux haricots rouges (beurkkk) et pleins d'autres choses. Il lui sembla même remarquer un plateau d'éclairs au chocolat sorti de nulle part.

« Ooh ! J'ai si faim ! »annonça Peter qui se précipita sur les plats et remplit son assiette à raz-bord. « Je pourrais manger tout ce qu'il y a sur cette table. »

Sirius et James rirent de bon cœur et s'attaquèrent eux aussi au repas. « comprends ce que tu veux dire, mon vieux. » dit James, la bouche pleine de dinde. « Je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture en une seule fois. »

Lorsque la fin du repas arriva, Sirius se prit à douter d'être capable de rejoindre les dortoirs tellement il avait mangé. Il se rassit sur le banc et vit le professeur McGonagall s'approcher de leur table.

« Mr Lupin ? » dit-elle à l'adresse du garçon qui sursauta violemment et leva les yeux de son assiette toujours pleine.

« Le directeur aimerait vous voir dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Lupin n'eut pas l'air surpris, mais nerveux tandis qu'il se ruait hors de table pour suivre le professeur Mcgonagall.

«C'est pour quelle raison à votre avis ? » demanda Sirius.

« Surement pour rappeler à Lupin Zinzin qu'il faut qu'il prenne ses médicaments pour ne pas perdre la tête » dit James avec un sourire satisfait.

Peter ricana mais Sirius fronça les sourcils, songeur, tandis qu'il observait le garçon s'en aller.

« Bien, mesdames et messieurs ! » dit Dumbledore depuis la grande table. « Les premières années vont suivre les préfets jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Ils vous donneront le mot de passe de votre salle commune. Vous pouvez y aller ! »

Sirius se leva de sa chaise et s'élança avec James et Peter vers la préféte aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait au bout de leur table.

« Je suis Charlotte » dit elle, en souriant aux premières années. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre... Ne vous éloignez pas. Le château est très grand et il est facile de s'y perdre. »

Ils la suivirent à travers de nombreux couloirs, de nombreux escaliers et beaucoup de tapisseries. Sirius se demanda s'il réussirait jamais à trouver son chemin dans ce château. Il était si immense.

« Je me demande s'il y a des passages secrets » souffla James alors qu'ils grimpaient les derniers escaliers qui menaient à la tour des Gryffondors. « On pourrait les rechercher et faire une carte afin de les utiliser pour nos farces. »

Sirius sourit à cette idée. Ce serait fabuleux de connaître le château mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il s'imagina capable de se glisser dans un coin et de lancer un sortilège embarrassant à quelqu'un qui l'aurait contrarié, puis de disparaître sans laisser de trace lorsque l'autre se retournerait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils parvinrent au portrait d'une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.

« Il vous sera nécessaire de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame pour entrer dans la salle commune » leur dit Charlotte. « Pour l'instant c'est armoise »

Le portrait pivota et les premières années s'engouffrèrent à la suite de Charlotte dans le trou que le portrait avait laissé. La salle commune était stupéfiante. Elle était décorée de vermeil et d'or, et remplie de sofas moelleux ainsi que d'armoires, de tables et de chaises adossés aux murs. Il y avait un énorme foyer qui crépitait au bout de la pièce et deux escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient d'un dortoir à un autre.

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Ma mère détesterait ça ! »

James s'esclaffa et le gratifia d'une bourrade dans le dos. « Oublie-la. Tu ne la verras pas avant des plombes. »

« Les chambres des garçons sont de ce côté » dit Charlotte, en montrant un escalier d'un geste. « Si vous suivez Simon là-bas, il va vous montrer. Les filles par ici. »

Les garçons suivirent le nouveau préfet jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Voyons voir » dit Simon, dépliant un morceau de parchemin. « Londubat et Douglas ici », il pointa du doigt une porte, « et vous autres ici. »

Il leur lança un regard et fronça les sourcils. « Il nous en manque un. Où est-il passé ? »

« Il est en discussion avec le directeur. » dit James d'un ton morose.

« Oh, d'accord. Bon, installez-vous alors. Je dois parler à Charlotte. »

Les garçons entrèrent dans le dortoir. James avait l'air renfrogné. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'on partage notre chambre avec Lupin Zinzin. »

« Je sais», dit Sirius. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut qu'on soit amis avec lui. »

« Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas mon intention. »

Ils trouvèrent leurs bagages déjà à leur place au bout de leur lit. Le lit de Sirius était à côté de celui de James. En face de lui se trouvait le lit de Lupin et celui de Peter était en face de celui de James. Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé.

« Je suis si fatigué », bailla-t-il. « Je pourrais m'endormir immédiatement. »

« Moi aussi » renchérit Peter de son lit. « Je pense que je dois avoir quelques problèmes intestinaux parce que je me sens malade. »

« Oh et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu aies réussi à engloutir trois tranches de bœuf et de tartes aux haricots rouges, cinq plâtrées de potatoes, une assiette de carottes et une portion de dinde complète ? » dit James.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit Peter en serrant son estomac. « Si la nourriture n'avait pas disparu, je serais toujours en train de manger. »

Sirius éclata de rire. «C 'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas le cas. Autrement tu aurais explosé et ils auraient décapé les murs des morceaux de toi pendant des mois. »

« Magnifique. » grimaça James.

« Mais vrai. »

« Ce sont des problèmes intestinaux je vous dis ! »dit Peter. « Je suis probablement en train de mourir d'une affreuse maladie et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est accuser ma nourriture. Et si les Serpentards avaient essayé de m'empoisonner. »

« Avez-vous vu comme ce gamin graisseux était content d'être envoyé à Serpentard ? » demanda Sirius d'un air air dégouté. « Comme si quelqu'un choisirait de son propre gré de s'y retrouver. »

« Ouais. Il devrait vraiment se faire un shampoing. » opina James. « Je suis ravi de ne pas être passé derrière lui après le Choixpeau. Beûrk ! »

« Peut-être qu'ils auront un meilleur look en vert. Tu sais, pour s'accorder avec la vase. » Sirius sourit soudainement, ouvrit sa valise et farfouilla à l'intérieur. « Je pense qu'un de mes cheveux change-couleur de chez Togart pourrait arranger ça. »

« Ooh ! » James et Peter se ruèrent sur la valise de Sirius, toutes douleurs à l'estomac oubliées.

Ce fut un moment plus tard, lorsque le sol fut jonché de produits de farces et attrapes et de morceaux de parchemins récapitulant des idées de blagues, que la porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup et qu'ils se retournèrent pour voir Lupin qui se tenait derrière. Il les fixa avec incertitude puis se glissa aussitôt de l'autre côté de son lit. Sa valise, remarqua Sirius, était dans un piteux état et avait l'air de dater d'une centaine d'années.

« Ne t'imagines pas que juste parce que tu es ici, on va être amis avec toi, Zinzin Lupin » dit James, en jetant un regard noir au garçon. « Où étais-tu de toute façon ? »

« J-j'étais avec le directeur, » dit le garçon, qui s'assit au bord de son lit et garda le regard fixé sur ses mains. « Ma m-mère est malade, alors il faudra que je parte quelques jours p-parfois pour aller la v-voir. Il me disait juste comment on allait arranger ça. »

« Oh. » James parut se sentir coupable et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Lupin avait l'air petit, recroquevillé au bord de son lit. Bien que sa robe était trop grande de plusieurs tailles, Sirius pouvait voir qu'il était très mince et pâle. Lupin se leva, ouvrit sa valise, en sortit une paire de pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La porte se referma derrière lui et on entendit le déclic du loquet.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser un peu tranquille ? » suggéra Sirius. « On n'a pas besoin d'être amis avec lui, mais il n'y peut rien s'il est timbré. Laissons-le juste tranquille. »

James semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. « Il a pourtant ri de ma mère. »

« Il est fou. Merlin seul sait pourquoi il riait. Il ne riait probablement même pas d'elle. Peut-être qu'il pensait à sa propre Maman et riait pour s'empêcher de pleurer 'car elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner'. »

James soupira. « J'imagine. D'accord, je le laisserai tranquille. Aussi longtemps qu'on n 'ait pas à devenir amis avec lui. »

« Amis ? » rit Sirius. « Si on était amis avec lui, personne ne voudrait être amis avec nous. Il est complètement déglingué. »

« Exactement ! » dit James, satisfait.

Ils ignorèrent Lupin qui se faufilait dans la chambre habillé d'un très long pyjama. Il se glissa dans son lit et referma les rideaux autour de lui.

Sirius bailla. « Je vais dormir maintenant » dit-il. « Les cours commencent demain et je suis complètement exténué. »

« Ouais », dit Peter. James et lui aidèrent Sirius à ranger tout le désordre dans sa valise.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit à contempler les baldaquins, Sirius se demanda ce que dirait sa mère lorsqu'elle apprendrait quelle était sa nouvelle Maison. Il se sentit soudain très seul. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était James et Peter et peut-être Regulus, en secret. Que ferait-il si sa famille le déshéritait pour de vrai ?

Il semblait n'y avoir aucune réponse. Lentement, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

...


	7. rassembler cette magie

**Disclaimer**: voir chapitre précédent

_"I wish that I could share myself, not just some disguise that takes the place of the me within, hiding from your eyes!" (Peter Rosen)_

_« J'aimerais pouvoir dévoiler qui je suis et non pas porter un déguisement qui s'empare de mon être et me cache à vos yeux ! »_

* * *

**REMUS:**

Pour son premier jour d'école, Remus se réveilla très tôt afin de pouvoir se glisser dans la douche avant que ses camarades de chambre ne s'éveillent. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'un deux ne surprenne son corps maltraité et couvert de cicatrices.

Il farfouilla aussi silencieusement que possible dans sa valise pour en extirper ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette puis se glissa hors des rideaux de son lit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, son attrait pour le château de Poudlard s'intensifia une fois encore. La pièce était très vaste, plus grande que la maisonnette des Lupin. C'était une vision éclatante de pierre grise et marbre blanc.

Remus se dirigea vers une des cabines de douche et écarta les rideaux. Il se déshabilla, suspendit son pyjama à un crochet au mur avant d'entrer dans la douche et de poser la main sur le robinet.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Il la reconnut aussitôt : les robinets étaient en argent. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main qui, malgré le bref contact, était boursouflée et à vif. Il était vraiment stupide. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention ? Un moment d'égarement comme celui-là pouvait mener à la découverte de son secret. Il pouvait seulement s'estimer heureux que les couverts qu'ils avaient utilisés hier soir n'avaient été qu'en inox.

Il attrapa son gant de toilette avec la main qui n'était pas blessée et s'en servit avec précaution pour ouvrir les robinets. L'eau afflua, chaude et réconfortante et Remus se lava, les mains maladroites, essayant d'ignorer la vive brûlure. Il s'habilla rapidement et retourna vers le dortoir juste au moment où Potter se dirigeait lui-même vers la salle de bain, tout ébouriffé et l'air mal réveillé. Il ricana sans conviction lorsque Remus passa devant lui.

Remus soupira et s'en retourna vers son lit où il rangea son pyjama et sortit ses potions de guérison. Il en attrapa une susceptible d'apaiser la brûlure faite par l'argent et la déboucha avec difficulté. Elle était déjà à moitié vide. Après avoir appris l'existence de sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, son père s'était montré encore plus généreux que d'habitude avec ses punitions. Le corps de Remus était toujours couvert de marques de brûlure cicatrisantes aux endroits où John Lupin avait pressé une cuillère en argent sur sa peau.

C'était un des avantages d' être à Poudlard, pensa-t-il en commençant à s'étaler de la potion sur sa paume et ses doigts. Même s'il n'avait pas d'amis, au moins personne ne le blesserait aussi durement que son père ne le faisait. Et même si on le battait, ce serait toujours préférable à l'intense brûlure que provoquait l'argent sur sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? »

Remus sursauta au son de la voix et leva les yeux sur Sirius Black qui se tenait au bord de son propre lit, l'observant avec une curieuse expression.

« Je... euh... me suis brûlé. L'eau. Elle était chaude. »

_Idiot, idiot. Quand apprendras-tu à réfléchir ? Tu lui as laissé voir..._

« Oh. »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Black ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Potter en sortit.

« Salut, mon vieux ! » dit-il, ayant remarqué Black et l'air beaucoup plus joyeux après sa douche. « Va donc prendre une douche. L'eau est bouillante, mais on s'y habitue vite. »

Remus vit les yeux de Black se poser une fois de plus sur sa main brûlée qu'il referma en un poing malgré la douleur. Puis le garçon haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Potter qu'il gratifia d'un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi épouvantablement joyeux de si bonne heure ? » se plaignit-il. « Cela me rend malade et de mauvais poil. »

Potter se mit à rire, inébranlable. « Tu parles comme ma mère. Si tu te dépêches, je t'attends pour que nous allions ensemble à la grande salle. »

Sirius grogna et fronça le nez. « Bien. Réveille Peter, veux-tu ? Il n'a même pas remué d'un pouce. »

Remus referma son sac et le rangea à l'abri des regards avant de s'éclipser de la pièce sans attirer l'attention de ses deux camarades.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, la grande salle était bondée d'élèves qui discutaient joyeusement. Remus se glissa sur le banc au bout de la table des Gryffondors et jeta un coup d'œil craintif sur les plats du petit déjeuner. Les couverts pouvaient être d'inox, mais les assiettes remplies de nourritures étaient quant à elle en argent véritable. Il put sentir la chaleur envelopper sa main quand il passa à quelques centimètres du plat de bacon le plus proche.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer la veille au soir, puis se souvint qu'il se sentait plutôt abattu à ce moment là. Il pouvait pourtant s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu la chance de ne pas toucher aux plats quand il s'était servi.

Il parcourut du regard la table de ses camarades Gryffondors. Même ceux qui avaient l'air aussi heureux que Black d'être debout à cette heure semblaient ingurgiter suffisamment de nourriture pour terrasser une armée. Remus se sentit malade rien qu'à l'idée d'avaler autant de nourriture. Son père ne l'avait jamais autorisé à manger plus d'une tartine pour le déjeuner et il n'imaginait pas comment il pourrait digérer tout ça.

Il se pencha et attrapa précautionneusement un morceau de pain du porte-toast en argent devant lui et commença à le beurrer.

« Remus Lupin ? »

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Charlotte, la préfète des Gryffondors de sixième année.

« Oui ? »

« Ton emploi du temps. »

Elle lui donna un parchemin et se tourna vers Lily Evans, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Il l'étudia aussitôt, le cœur battant follement d'excitation. Il allait enfin apprendre la magie pour de vrai. Il était impatient d'apprendre à se servir de sa baguette et de réaliser tous ses souhaits. Il se demanda ce que sa mère aurait dit si elle avait pu le voir maintenant, assis à la table des Gryffondor comme n'importe qui d'autre, occupé à lire son emploi du temps comme n'importe quel autre élève sorcier. _Et qui doit faire attention à ne pas toucher le porte-toast en argent de peur de se brûler_, résonna une cruelle voix en lui. Il était trop heureux pour y prêter vraiment attention.

Le petit déjeuner était presque arrivé à sa fin lorsque ses camarades de chambre daignèrent faire leur apparition. Potter fit irruption dans la pièce, les cheveux sauvages et l'air heureux, suivi par Petitgrow qui contemplait la salle à la lumière du jour avec beaucoup d'intérêt et enfin par Black qui arborait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'aurait qu'une envie : retourner se coucher.

Aussitôt qu'il les aperçut, Remus se leva de table, prêt à s'élancer vers son premier cours de Sortilèges. Il ne voulait vraiment pas de confrontation avec eux si tôt le matin pour leur premier jour d'école.

Cependant, il n'eut pas cette chance car dès que Potter le vit, son air ravi se transforma en dédain et il fixa Remus. « On s'en va déjà Lupin Zinzin ? »

Remus se crispa en entendant le surnom et fit un pas en arrière.

« James... » dit Sirius d'un ton endormi, « Et si on allait manger, je meurs de faim ! »

James se retourna vers son ami, haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la table, oubliant apparemment Remus qui en profita, soulagé, pour s'échapper. Il remarqua une nouvelle fois la préfète Charlotte qui parlait avec un élève de deuxième année devant les grandes portes de la salle et se dirigea vers elle.

« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin pour les cours de Sortilèges, s'il vous plait ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. »

Et ce fut ainsi que Remus se trouva être le premier à arriver devant la salle de classe des Sortilèges ce matin là, et il se tint debout, adossé au mur en attendant que les autres arrivent.

Quand finalement, on leur permit d'y pénétrer, il se réfugia le plus loin possible de Potter et de ses amis. Il se retrouva assis à peu près au milieu de la classe à côté de Frank Londubat.

Leur professeur était un homme de petite taille qui se nommait Professeur Flitwick. Il leur sourit et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention.

« Aujourd'hui » glapit-il, « nous allons apprendre le sortilège de lévitation: _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

Il accompagna ses mots d'un mouvement de bras et une pomme de pin logée dans un panier sur son bureau s'éleva et flotta dans les airs. Les élèves murmurèrent leur admiration, serrant lleur baguette, tout prêts à tenter eux-mêmes l'expérience.

Lorsque le professeur acquiesça, l'ensemble de la classe se mit au travail. La main gauche de Remus qui levait sa baguette le faisait souffrir mais il s'en moquait. La simple pensée d'être capable de réaliser ce sortilège le faisait presque trépigner d'impatience.

« _Et si tu fais cela bien_, lança une voix intérieure qu'il attribuait toujours à son côté maraudeur caché,_ peut être que tu peux le __diriger suffisamment vite et brusquement s__ur le pantalon de Potter pour le lui retourner_. _Ce serait __sûrement__ très divertissant. _

Il tenta d'ignorer la voix. Elle lui avait immanquablement attiré des ennuis et lui avait fait gagner des centaines de brûlures à l'argent de son père. Il avait compris ces deux dernières années que c'était principalement quand il obéissait à cette voix et se lançait dans des espiègleries, qu'il était le plus proche de sa mère. C'était elle qui avait appelé la voix son « petit côté maraudeur » après que Remus âgé alors de cinq ans lui ait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire exploser sa potion en y ajoutant une feuille morte mais que la voix lui avait dit de le faire. Elle avait ri du fait que, tout comme elle, il avait un côté maraudeur qui commandait son bon sens et lui faisait commettre des espiègleries.

Toute chose susceptible de raviver le souvenir de sa mère auprès de son père suffisait pour que Remus se voit infliger une sévère correction accompagnée de trois semaines de réclusion dans sa chambre-cellier.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Frank, observant Remus avec un air soucieux. Remus cligna des yeux et le regarda.

« Hum...oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu avais ta baguette prête et ta bouche ouverte depuis dix minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai pensé que tu étais peut être malade ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Euh...uh, non. » Remus se sentit quelque peu rougir.

« Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il est timbré. » clarifia Black en passant, alors qu'il s'en allait prendre une autre pomme de pin. Petitgrow avait réussi à réduire les leurs en cendres rien qu'en pointant sa baguette dans leur direction.

Remus lui lança un regard noir et Black haussa un sourcil. « Quoi, maintenant tu démens ? »

« Laisse-le tranquille, Black » dit Londubat. « S'il est cinglé, ce n'est pas ton problème. »

« Tu peux dire ça quand tu n'as pas à partager ta chambre avec lui pendant sept ans. »

« Oh, tire-toi, » dit Londubat, la baguette levée. « Je pense que Petitgrow a mis le feu à ton sac de toute façon. »

Black se retourna brusquement et fixa le fond de la classe où Petitgrow, un air coupable sur le visage se tenait réfugié, entouré d'un nuage de fumée noire.

« Pete ! » cria-t-il. « Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que je revienne. James, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas surveillé ? »

« Qui suis-je donc ? Sa mère ? » Potter semblait amusé de la situation.

« Calmez-vous les garçons » dit Flitwick depuis son bureau.

Black s'élança vers le bureau, se saisit de deux pommes de pin et se précipita à sa place afin d'empêcher de nouveaux désastres.

« Alors comme ça tu es cinglé ? » demanda Frank à Remus, tout en l'observant avec intérêt. « Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un de cinglé. »

« Euh... » Remus était tellement dérouté du fait que Frank ne soit pas vraiment perturbé par son apparente instabilité mentale qu'il ne put réfléchir à une réponse adéquate. « J'étais... euh.... juste... en train de r-rassembler ma magie. » dit-il sur le coup d'une inspiration dictée par son côté maraudeur caché.

« Vraiment ? » Frank semblait sceptique. « Alors tu peux le faire maintenant ? »

Remus regarda sa pomme de pin et concentra son esprit à la fois sur l'exemple qu'avait donné le professeur et sur le livre de Sortilèges qu'il avait lu avidement cet été pendant les trois semaines où il avait été enfermé dans sa chambre. S'il y avait une chose que Remus avait pour lui, c'était son amour des livres et une mémoire brillante.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Sa pomme de pin vacilla, puis s'éleva d'un coup dans les airs, se stabilisant progressivement au fur et à mesure que Remus prenait confiance en lui, et plana au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Frank. « Tu peux m'apprendre à rassembler ma magie ? »

...


	8. Cicatrices secrètes

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling possède tout du monde d'Harry Potter. Je ne possède rien d'autre que l'intrigue et quelques OCs.

**Moonsign** vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. « Les lecteurs français écrivent vraiment des commentaires sympathiques! »

Merci à ma beta royale-de-luxe qui m'aide grandement...

* * *

_Les cicatrices des autres devraient nous apprendre la prudence_

_(Saint Jérôme)_

_---_

**SIRIUS:**

« Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez lui. » dit James, l'air songeur.

Ce soir-là, les trois amis se prélassaient devant le feu de la salle commune

« Qui ? » demanda Sirius avant de ramasser un bout de charbon qui avait sauté du foyer à l'endroit où il était étendu et de le jeter négligemment dans le feu.

« Zinzin Lupin, bien sûr. »

Sirius releva la tête pour suivre le regard de James. Lupin était assis, seul, à une table reculée de la salle commune, plongé dans son livre de métamorphose, sa plume et son parchemin à côté de lui.

« Il m'a l'air normal. » dit Sirius , prêt à s'affaler de nouveau sur le sol.

« Ouais, à moi aussi. » ajouta Peter qui était pelotonné sur le fauteuil faisant face au sofa qu'occupait James.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi ne peut-il pas se faire des amis? » reprit James. « On l'a vu s'asseoir avec Snivellus (1) dans le train et Snivellus ne lui a même pas jeté un regard lorsqu'il était dans la barque. Après, j'ai cru qu'il allait peut-être sympathiser avec Londubat en Sortilèges, parce que je l'ai vu _sourire_ un moment quand il y était, mais Londubat traînait de nouveau avec Michael Douglas au dîner et Lupin était encore une fois assis tout seul. »

Sirius redressa vivement la tête vers son ami et le considéra un instant. « Tu l'a observé de près, dis-donc. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui, » insista James.

« Tout ça parce que tu penses qu'il s'est peut-être moqué de ta mère ? » demanda Peter, déconcerté.

« _Non!_ » s'écria James. « Je te l'ai dit: j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui, et si je dois partager ma chambre avec lui pour les sept prochaines années, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. »

« En même temps, Snivellus n'est pas comme qui dirait amical, » fit remarquer Sirius. « Peut être que tout ce qu'ils ont fait dans le train, c'était de s'asseoir en silence et de lire tout le long du trajet. »

« En même temps, ça leur donnerait toujours un point commun : celui d'être un rat de bibliothèque. » dit James, s'obstinant. « Et c'est évident que Zinzin pensait à ça lui aussi. Vous l'avez tous deux vu courir à sa suite quand on montait dans les barques. Il avait l'air vraiment consterné quand il a vu que Snivellus avait déjà pris place avec ces autres garçons. »

« En même temps, ça n'aurait pas marché, » dit Peter, « Snivellus s'est retrouvé chez les serpents à qui il appartient et nous on a écopé de Zinzin. »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, » dit James. « Même _Snape_, que personne n'aime, l'a rejeté. Et qu'en est-il de Londubat alors? »

Sirius lâcha un soupir quand il comprit qu'il n'entendrait pas la fin de cette histoire avant une décade. « Hey ! Londubat ! » cria-t-il, adressant des signes manifestes à leur camarade de classe, en train de jouer à la bataille explosive avec Douglas sur le sol près du portrait donnant accès à la salle commune.

Londubat adressa un regard à Sirius et haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Viens-là une seconde. »

Comme Londubat semblait réticent, Sirius roula sur son ventre et le supplia des yeux. « S'il te plait ! On n'a aucune mauvaise intention, juré ! »

Londubat avait toujours l'air sceptique tandis qu'il s'approchait des trois amis. Sirius ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir car tous trois avaient déjà fait perdre vingt point à Gryffondor pour avoir lâché une bombabouse dans le chaudron de Parkinson pendant le cours de potions plus tôt dans la journée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, penché sur Sirius et l'air impatient.

« J'ai vu que Lupin et toi vous entendiez plutôt bien pendant le cours de Sortilèges. » dit Sirius.

Londubat eut l'air dérouté. « Ouais, et donc ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas ami avec lui ? » demanda Peter. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? » Londubat les observa, perplexe. « Que veux-tu dire par 'faire quelque chose' ? »

« Ben, à l'évidence tu n'es pas ami avec lui, donc on se demandait. » Sirius fit un vague geste en direction de Lupin. Celui-ci les regardait suspicieusement bien que Sirius savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient par dessus le brouhaha des autres élèves.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a parlé en Sortilèges qu'on va soudainement devenir meilleurs amis. » dit Frank. « Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est un gentil garçon. » Il les regarda chacun à leur tour avec agacement. « Si vous êtes si inquiets à son sujet, pourquoi vous ne l'invitez pas dans votre petite bande ? »

Il roula les yeux et se détourna pour reprendre son jeu de bataille explosive.

« Tu vois, » dit Sirius avec suffisance à l'intention de James. « Rien de bizarre. »

James n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Vous pourriez au moins admettre qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez lui. »

Sirius lâcha un soupir et tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers Lupin qui était penché sur son parchemin, ses longs cheveux fauves lui tombant sur les yeux. Ses joues semblaient un peu rougies.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, » dit Sirius. « Je reconnais qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui mais pas quelque chose qui cloche dans le sens horrible. » Il hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait révéler ce qu'il avait vu le matin même.

« Quoi ? » demanda James, ayant l'air de déjà connaître Sirius trop bien pour que ce dernier puisse lui cacher ses émotions.

« Ce matin, il s'est brûlé la main dans la douche. Je l'ai vu appliquer de la lotion dessus. »

James le fixa. « Et alors ? »

« Ben, c'était un gros flacon de lotion et il était presque terminé. » Sirius jeta encore un rapide coup d'oeil à Lupin, puis leva les yeux sur ceux, noisette de James. « Il avait un peu relevé sa manche pour mettre la lotion et j'ai vu des cicatrices sur son poignet. »

« Des cicatrices ? » demanda James, d'un ton qui avait pour la première fois l'air plus inquiet qu'en colère.

« Ouais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir, car dès qu'il m'a remarqué, il a sursauté et remis en place sa manche, mais il y avait des cicatrices. Un cercle brillant comme une brûlure, et d'autres comme des zébrures.

Le silence dura un moment, le temps que James et Peter digérèrent l'information.

« Comment penses-tu qu'il se les ait faites ? » demanda nerveusement Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Mais il pensait à sa mère et au jour où elle l'avait giflé du dos de la main. Il se souvenait de la bague lui coupant les joues et du choc et de l'horreur complète qu'il avait instinctivement ressenti, étant un enfant qui venait d'être blessé par ses parents. Il se demanda s'il y avait des parents qui ne ne s'en remettaient pas à leurs elfes de maisons pour administrer des raclées. Il se demanda si il y avait des parents qui ne se contentaient pas de raclées et de trois jours d'enfermement dans le cellier de la cuisine.

Il regarda une fois de plus James et aperçut un rougissement coupable sur les joues de l'autre garçon.

« Bon, il est toujours vraiment bizarre. »

« On n'a pas besoin d'être amis avec lui, » dit Sirius, répétant ce qu'il avait déjà dit la nuit précédente. « Il est complètement timbré. Mais peut-être que c'est pour une bonne raison. »

Il vit James jeter un autre coup d'oeil à Lupin. Plus calculateur que dédaigneux. Le garçon aux cheveux fauves semblait s'être tellement rapetissé dans son coin qu'il avait presque l'air d'essayer de se fondre avec son bureau.

« Bien, » dit James. « On ne sera plus méchants avec lui. On sera poli. Mais je ne suis pas son ami. »

Plus tard, Sirius ne put expliquer pourquoi il se sentit aussi soulagé à ces mots. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de ce qui arrivait à Zinzin Lupin ?

Le souvenir de ce poignet lacéré de cicatrices semblait imprimé comme une brûlure dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

(1): Au sixième chapitre, on trouve cet extrait: [ « Severus Snape » ajouta Peter, « rien que le nom semble mauvais et visqueux. »

« Genre Snivellus (1) » dit Sirius, et tous trois ricanèrent. ]

J'avais l'intention de vous laisser une note pour vous expliquer le jeu de mot mais il se trouve que j'ai oublié par la suite. :)

Donc je l'explique maintenant: « Snivel » signifie « pleurnichard ».


	9. premier mensonge, première pleine lune

**Disclaimer (version abrégée):** pas à moi

**Note:** Pardon pour ce temps assez long mais l'été a été chargé! :)

Je remercie ma béta sans qui je serai perduuue!!

---

« Vivre sans amis c'est mourir sans témoins »

(proverbe espagnol)

---

REMUS:

Cette nuit là, allongé sur son lit que les rideaux dissimulaient, Remus tremblait . Il entendit les autres entrer et se préparer pour dormir. Ils se chamaillaient et Black et Potter s'étaient engagés dans une bataille d'oreillers, pourtant ils s'efforçaient de garder leur voix aussi basse que possible pour des garçons de onze ans. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il dormait. Était-ce là leur tentative 'd'être poli'?

Les pensées de Remus retournèrent à la conversation qu'il avait surpris plus tôt dans la soirée. Bien qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de bruits dans la salle commune, l'ouïe développée du loup-garou lui avait permis d'entendre chaque mot.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était d'abord senti mortifié et amer d'entendre ses camarades discuter de son incapacité à se faire des amis. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir ou les forcer à se taire et en même temps il était avide d'en entendre davantage sur ce qui n'allait pas chez lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire aimer des gens.

Frank avait dit de lui qu'il était un « bon gars » mais qu'il ne voudrait pas être son meilleur ami. Pourquoi cela? Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire pour donner à Frank l'envie d'être son ami et pas seulement quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser pendant les cours de Sortilèges?

Puis Sirius leur avait appris qu'il avait des cicatrices et ses sentiments étaient passés de l'humiliation (note: il y avait 2 autres adjectifs mais je n'arrivais pas à tourner la phrase donc je garde le principale) à la pure terreur. Il s'était figé sur sa chaise en sentant leurs regards curieux errer de son côté.

Remus regrettait de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de ses cicatrices. Avaient-ils quelques soupçons sur la façon dont il les avait obtenues ? Pensaient-ils que c'était parce qu'il était un loup-garou? Non, pas ça. Même effrayé comme il l'était, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le suspecter. Il n'y avait même pas encore eu de pleine lune. A cette pensée, les battements de son coeur semblèrent quelque peu ralentir et ses tremblements cessèrent progressivement.

Alors que croyaient-ils? Soupçonnaient-ils son père? Ils ne tomberaient pas si loin. Beaucoup des cicatrices provenaient des traitements

administrés par son père et non du loup. Ou pensaient-ils qu'il se les infligeait lui-même? Etait-ce cela que Sirius voulait dire quand il s'était exclamé qu'à son avis Remus était « complètement timbré »? Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils le laissaient tranquille ? Parce qu'ils craignaient qu'en y allant trop fort ils le poussent à mettre fin à sa vie ?

Malgré le nombre de fois où Remus avait été malheureux dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais envisagé le suicide. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'instinct naturel de survie du loup, ou bien si c'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait en tant qu'humain. Etait-ce son côté maraudeur qui par-delà toutes ses blessures et ses souffrances demeurait dans un coin de son esprit à s'amuser des petites anecdotes de la vie et à bâtir de nouveaux plans espiègles ?

Les lumières vacillèrent et les autres chuchotèrent entre eux pendant un moment avant de s'endormir. Ses sens aiguisés lui permirent d'entendre clairement leur respiration régulière. Il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué. Il se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre, en espérant que ce serait plus confortable.

"_...Il y avait des cicatrices. Un cercle brillant comme une brûlure et d'autres comme des zébrures." _

Les paroles de leur précédente conversation ne finissaient pas de revenir le hanter tandis que son esprit tentait de se plonger dans le sommeil. Il roula sur le côté et fixa les ténèbres.

«_ ...Vous pourriez au moins admettre qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche __chez__ lui._ »

Il repoussa ses couvertures, ayant trop chaud, puis les remonta sur lui au cas où un des autres lui jetterait un coup d'oeil pour quelque raison inconnue. Si son pyjama remontait pendant son sommeil, qui savait ce qu'ils pourraient encore voir ?

_«On ne sera plus méchant avec lui. On se montrera poli. Mais je ne suis pas ami avec lui. »_

Ce ne fut qu'aux premières heures du jour que Remus réussit enfin à glisser dans un sommeil agité.

---

La semaine qui suivit, Remus plongea dans une espèce de routine. La bande de Potter s'en tint à ses paroles. Ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'ils devaient vraiment lui parler, ils se montraient polis et distants. Parfois, les sens de Remus bouillonnaient en lui et il se raidissait sachant que l'un d'entre eux l'observait, et le priait alors silencieusement de regarder ailleurs. Comme il partageait leur chambre, il commença aussi à reconnaître leurs odeurs et il savait que, bien que Potter et Petitgrow passaient un temps non négligeable à l'observer, il s'agissait surtout de Black. Il sentait le regard de ces yeux gris clairs brûler sa nuque et regrettait ardemment que la télékinésie ne fasse pas partie des attributs des loup-garous.

Remus gardait ses distances autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'asseyait à côté de Frank dans la plupart des cours ; cela ne semblait pas le déranger bien qu'il ne fasse jamais preuve de rapprochement amical. Michael Douglas et lui étaient devenus de grands amis et semblaient préférer passer leur temps ensemble.

Parfois, Remus se demandait si c'était seulement pour prouver ses dires à la bande de Potter que Frank lui permettait souvent de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour les cours.

Potter, Black et Petitgrow continuaient à l'appeler 'Zinzin' mais ce n'était plus dit sur le même ton méprisant qu'auparavant. C'était presque comme appeler 'rouquin' quelqu'un ayant les cheveux roux. Un surnom pour une caractéristique évidente. Remus essayait de ne pas y faire attention. Il savait qu'il avait l'air bizarre, surtout lorsqu'il marmonnait à l'intention du loup qui s'agitait en lui, mais c'était la seule façon de l'apaiser.

Entre les leçons, Remus se retirait à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Il avait découvert qu'il se sentait plus heureux là, parmi les livres, à apprendre toutes les merveilleuses choses dont son père lui avait dit qu'elles ne lui seraient jamais autorisées. Il voyait parfois une vague image de sa mère, étendue sur le sol du salon de leur maison, complètement absorbée dans un livre de potions, ses sourcils fauves froncés par la concentration et ses longs cheveux étalés sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette image, ni même si elle était réelle, mais il s'aperçut que s'il s'asseyait sur le sol et se mettait à lire un livre qui l'intriguait, il se sentait plus proche de sa mère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. C'était un sentiment merveilleux, ce lien, mêlé de méfiance à l'égard de son père.

Les autres élèves le regardaient bizarrement lorsqu'il s'asseyait sur le sol. Il y avait des tables et des chaises dans toute la bibliothèque et ils trouvaient bien sûr très étrange qu'il choisisse de s'installer par terre. Quelquefois, Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, une jeune femme dont le visage se tordait comme si elle sucer du citron à chaque fois qu'un élève osait entrer dans son domaine, essayait de l'entraîner à une table, mais après quelques jours, elle y renonça et sembla accepter sa présence tant qu'il restait à distance raisonnable des allées.

La pleine lune se rapprochait rapidement, et Remus se sentait malade d'un mélange d'inquiétude et des symptômes de sa malédiction. La nuit de la pleine lune, il s'assit au bout de la table des Gryffondors, ses sens aiguisés ayant perçu à distance la présence des plats en argent et son estomac se soulevant à la simple pensée de nourriture.

Après un moment, il se leva et se retira dans la tour des Gryffondors où il se drapa dans son manteau. Il se retournait juste pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie lorsqu'il vit Black le fixer, debout à l'entrée du dortoir

« Où vas-tu? C'est bientôt le couvre-feu. »

Rémus baissa la tête et serra nerveusement ses mains. « Je vais aller voir ma mère quelques jours. »

« Tu as l'air malade »

« Je suis inquiet. » _C'est vrai._

Black semblait hésitant. Il fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: « Je... euh, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux. »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas. »

« Oh »

Le silence devint insupportable et Remus s'éclipsa par la porte juste derrière Black. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et franchit le portrait de la grosse dame. Madame Pomefresh lui adressa un regard inquiet lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, mon petit» dit-elle.

« Je suis toujours comme ça avant la transformation » lui dit Remus. Il avait compris qu'elle était anxieuse à l'idée de s'occuper de lui parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette situation auparavant. « Ça va aller vous savez. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de moi-même à moins que ça se passe vraiment mal et que je ne puisse rien faire. »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire, bien sûr, » le reprit-elle gentiment. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je viendrai te chercher au matin. »

Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur et Madame Pomfresh attrapa une longue branche sur le chemin.

« Il faut juste appuyer sur ce noeud là et le saule s'immobilise. » dit-elle en lui montrant.

Remus la suivit à travers le long tunnel noir, la lueur tremblotante de sa baguette pour toute lumière.

Un moment plus tard, ils atteignirent une porte qui ouvrait sur une maison miteuse faite de planches de bois qui grinçaient et craquaient sous le vent.

« La cabane hurlante » l'informa Madame Pomfresh. « Elle existe depuis des années et on l'a croit hantée. Cela signifie que personne ne viendrait faire des recherches au cas où on t'entendrait... euh... faire du bruit. »

« Hurler à la lune » (Note: howling, c'est spécifique pour les loups) clarifia Remus.

« Hum... oui »

« Mon père jette simplement un sortilège de silence sur ma chambre. »

« Il te laisse dans ta chambre? Et si tu t'échappais? » Elle semblait plutôt choquée.

« Ma chambre est dans la cave. Les murs sont épais et il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Impossible de s'évader. » Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, l'infirmière ne semblait pas rassurée par ces nouvelles. En fait, elle semblait encore plus perturbée que jamais.

Le vieil escalier en bois menait à une chambre poussiéreuse composée d'accessoires endommagés et d'un lit rongé aux mites. Il y avait de nouvelles couvertures sur le lit cependant et Madame Pomfresh lui dit qu'il pouvait s'allonger dessus. Remus sentit ses os craquer à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il recula, mal à l'aise.

« Je pense que vous devriez y aller, maintenant, » dit-il, gêné.

« Oh oui, bien sûr! »

Madame Pomfresh quitta la pièce d'un pas anxieux.

_Je me demande si c'est vraiment hanté ici_, pensa Remus tout en enlevant ses vêtements afin de leur épargner d'être déchirés. Il grimpa difficilement sur une chaise chancelante et les fourra au-dessus d'une armoire. La maison était obscure et pleine de creux et de grincements provoqués par le vent qui soufflait au-dehors. _Bon, même si elle l'était vraiment, j'imagine que rien ne pourrait être plus effrayant que ce que je vais être dans quelques minutes._

Il redescendit et grimpa dans le lit, content de constater que les nouvelles couvertures et les coussins étaient aux couleurs Gryffondor. Cela lui redonnait du courage. Il y avait une toute petite fenêtre sur le mur et il regarda la lune se lever au travers.

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû être accoutumé à la douleur mais il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de crier lorsque ses os se brisaient de toutes parts pour se recomposer quelques instants plus tard, obligeant son corps à s'adapter à une ossature différente. Sa peau semblait exploser, se fondre et se reformer, élargissant ses muscles jusqu'à l'éclatement sous la pression. Sa mâchoire le brûlait et craquait sinistrement tandis qu'elle s'allongeait et il pouvait goûter son sang sous les morsures de ses dents aiguisées.

Il cria tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que ses cris tournent progressivement en hurlement de loup, puis en murmures. Après cela, le loup l'emporta et l'humain fut repoussé dans un coin de son esprit, dissimulé sous la rage du monstre, confiné dans sa nouvelle cage.

---

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le parquet de bois, le dos contre l'armoire. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de remuer. Tous ses muscles protestèrent violemment et ses bras lui parurent chaud et poisseux contre lui, recouverts de sang et de sueur.

Il se redressa dans une position à demi assise et baissa le regard, le coeur serré. Cela avait été une très mauvaise nuit. Sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes étaient écorchés et ensanglantés. Le loup n'avait pas aimé sa nouvelle cage.

Parcourant la pièce du regard, Remus sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua le désordre. La couverture rouge Gryffondor était en pièce sur le sol. Chaque accessoire avait été mordu et déchiré et la chaise bancale dont il s'était servi la nuit dernière n'était plus que débris qui jonchaient le sol. Tout était imprégné de sang et quelques murs étaient arrosés d'urine aux endroits où le loup, aussi mécontent qu'il l'était de son repaire, avait marqué son territoire.

C'était affreux et embarrassant. Il ne voulait pas que Madame Pomfresh arrive et voit ce qu'il avait fait de la maison qu'on lui avait donné. Luttant pour tenir sur ses jambes, Remus essaya de remettre un peu le mobilier en ordre. Il se saisit des morceaux de draps déchirés et essaya d'essuyer le plus possible de sang , mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler davantage.

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre ses vêtements et sentit des larmes de haine et d'humiliation envers lui-même lui monter aux yeux et rouler le long de ses joues en entendant des bruits de pas monter les escaliers.

« Oh Merlin ! »

Lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte, Madame Pomfresh sembla figée d'horreur. Remus vit ses yeux passer des rideaux souillés aux affaires déchirées jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur lui, nu et en pleurs au beau milieu des morceaux de draps en lambaux.

« Pardon, pardon! » sanglota-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas faire ça! »

« Oh, Remus! »

Soudain, elle était agenouillée près de lui, ses mains passant gentiment sur les contours de ses blessures. « Bien sûr que non, trésor. Personne ne se soucie de cette maison. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi terrible sur un tel petit gars. »

Puis sa baguette se posa sur ses égratignures et le sang se tarit quelque peu tandis que les blessures commençaient à se refermer légèrement.

«Je pourrais demander si ça se passe toujours comme ça, mais d'après les cicatrices, ce serait inutile. »

« Pas toujours », dit Remus dans un reniflement. Il se sentait empli de douleur et d'émerveillement qu'elle ose le toucher et ne se rétracte pas à la vue de son corps maltraité et de ses blessures sanglantes. « Le l-loup n' a pas aimé la maison. Mais je vais m'y habituer. Parfois, c'est pire. » Il se sentit embarrassé et exposé lorsque sa baguette se dirigea plus bas vers les morsures sanguinolentes sur son abdomen. « Je ne p-pouvais pas attraper mes v-vêtements » . Il désigna la petite pile en haut de l'armoire.

Madame Pomfresh lui sourit. « Quel garçon sensible pour se soucier de cela. Accio vêtements. »

Elle les attrapa et l'aida gentiment à se lever avant de l'envelopper de son manteau pour protéger son corps.

« Je pense que ça ira pour le moment. Personne ne sera debout à cette heure. Il est trop tôt. »

Ensemble, ils longèrent le tunnel, Remus appuyant une bonne partie de son poids sur l'infirmière. Ils parcoururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent l'étendue d'herbe menant à l'école, avant d'emprunter le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis dans une vague de mots réconfortants, d'eau chaude et de sortilèges appropriés, Remus se retrouva pelotonné dans un lit, loin de la salle principale, bien plus au chaud et en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se demanda si cela aurait été un peu comme cela si sa mère avait été en vie lors de ses transformations.

Une des potions devait être une potion de sommeil car Remus sentait ses paupières peser lourdement et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

---


	10. Comme une figue

**Disclaimer:** Voir précédents chapitres.

**Auteur:** Moonsign

**Note:** Ce chapitre a été traduit par Royale-de-luxe (Merci !!!) et je n'en ai fait que la correction (sûrement moins bien du coup).

* * *

«** Captiver **»

Définition du dictionnaire : **verbe** – attirer, retenir l'intérêt et l'attention de ; charmer.

...

SIRIUS :

Sirius ne revit pas Lupin pendant deux jours à la suite de leur conversation embarrassante dans le dortoir. En fait, ni lui ni James ni Peter, ne remarquèrent vraiment son absence dans les jours qui suivirent. Ils étaient trop absorbés par une foule de sujets nouveaux, un château à explorer, des farces à imaginer et des sortilèges à apprendre.

Le second lundi du nouveau trimestre, Sirius annonça triomphalement à ses amis – à la manière de Nicholas Flammel quand il avait fini par résoudre le problème de la pierre philosophale – que la DCFM était son sujet favori. Tout ça parce que le professeur – un très jeune Auror qui avait été mis au repos pendant un an à la suite d'une blessure à la jambe – était la personne la plus cool de l'école.

Le professeur Anders avait des cheveux châtain clair encadrant un visage particulier, de ceux qui ne perdaient jamais leur jeunesse, quels que soient leur âge. Il aimait les réparties spirituelles entre lui et ses élèves mais, comme James et Sirius avaient pu s'en rendre compte un jour qu'ils essayaient de glisser de la poudre urticante dans la robe de Snape alors qu'il était occupé à s'entraîner au sort de désarmement; il pouvait réagir en un éclair, les forçant presque à plaindre le sorcier malfaisant qui aurait croisé son chemin.

Sirius aimait également la DCFM parce qu'il savait que ses parents réprouvaient cette matière, et il considérait comme génial tout ce qui pouvait les écœurer.

Le sujet qu'il aimait le moins était le cours de Potions, qui était dispensé par l'énorme professeur Slughorn.

Slughorn avait un estomac si large que, comme Sirius en fit la remarque à James, il devait avoir sa propre force gravitationnelle et peut-être même aussi quelques lunes. Il était le chef de la Maison Serpentard, mais il avait une nature étonnamment avenante envers la plupart des élèves, particulièrement ceux qui avaient des familles influentes ou qui démontraient un talent particulier pour les Potions. Et malheureusement, ces raisons placèrent immédiatement Sirius et Snape dans la même catégorie.

Ce fut au cours d'un de ces pénibles cours de potions, que Sirius, dans une tentative désespérée pour s'attirer la colère du professeur et ainsi se faire renvoyer de tous les groupes incluant Severus Snape, avait sois-disant laisser accidentellement tomber un caramel change-cheveux de chez Totteblow Toggarts près du chaudron de Snape. Au plus grand plaisir de Peter, James et du sien, Snape l'avait ramassé et mangé, ce qui lui avait aussitôt apporté de longues mèches de cheveux graisseuses d'un vert citron fluo particulièrement dégoûtant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous a collé une retenue ? » se plaignit Peter alors que tous les trois déambulaient dans le grand hall ce soir là, après deux pénibles heures de nettoyage à la main dans la salle des trophées. « En plus, c'étaient les couleurs des Serpentard. »

« Parfaitement ! » dit Sirius tandis qu'ils s'affalaient sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor et commençaient à remplir leur assiette. « En fait, je pense que la couleur allait plutôt bien avec ses yeux. »

« Slughorn n'avait pas l'air d'accord quand tu lui as fait remarquer, » dit James, la bouche pleine de ragoût.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ne ferait qu'améliorer la chevelure de Snivellus. Une bouteille de shampoing serait la bienvenue pour le débarrasser de son look de détritus. »

« N'empêche, c'est pas comme si on n'allait s'y accoutûmer » déclara Peter qui avait déjà avalé la moitié de son dîner.

« Je ne sais pas comment il a découvert que c'était nous, » dit Sirius en examinant son assiette d'un air suspicieux.

« A mon avis il a eu des doutes quand tu as hurlé « on t'a eu » au moment où Snivellus a mangé le caramel, et aussi quand tu es tombé à la renverse en rigolant quand ses cheveux sont devenus verts, » avança James.

« Je crois qu'il y a une figue dans mon ragoût, » déclara Sirius, incapable de réfuter le commentaire de James. Il embrocha l'objet offensant avec sa fourchette et le brandit en direction de James. « Je hais les figues ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de mettre des figues dans un ragoût ? »

« C'est pas une figue, c'est un champignon, » dit Peter qui s'en était déjà resservi.

« C'est une figue. Je vois bien que c'est une figue. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une figue ? »

« Je serais toi, je ne contredirais pas Pete en ce qui concerne la nourriture mon pote, » dit James en désignant le ventre du jeune garçon qui menaçait de le faire bientôt ressembler à un mini-Slughorn.

Sirius regarda de plus près la chose noire et ratatinée au bout de sa fourchette avant d'en gouter un petit morceau.

« Oh ! C'est un champignon. »

Peter se rengorgea, la bouche tellement pleine, qu'il ne pouvait émettre le moindre son.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'était un truc vraiment suspect ! Ça aurait très bien pu être quelque chose que Snivellus aurait mis dans ma nourriture pour se venger ! »

James leva un sourcil.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! » insista Sirius, « ça m'a trompé avec son air de figue ! »

« Est-ce que ça vous arrive jamais d'être sérieux les gars ? » demanda Lily Evans quand les grandes gesticulations de Sirius firent voler dans son assiette le champignon-déguisé-en-figue.

« Nan, que moi, » répondit Sirius fièrement, « Sirius Black ! » (1)

De nombreux Gryffondor autour de la table grognèrent en entendant cette déclaration, et Lily éjecta de son assiette avec dégout, le morceau de champignon .

Quand arriva la fin du dîner, les garçons étaient de très bonne humeur et entreprirent de retourner à la Salle Commune d'une manière que McGonagall aurait qualifié de très dissipée.

« Si on jouait aux cartes explosives, » suggéra James. « Quelqu'un a un jeu ? »

« Oui moi ! » dit Sirius en se précipitant vers le dortoir. « Je vais le chercher ! »

Il se rua dans la chambre et atterrit sur les genoux devant son coffre. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'il eut repêché le paquet de cartes et rabattu le couvercle qu'il remarqua l'autre occupant de la pièce. Remus Lupin était recroquevillé sur son lit, un livre dans une main, jetant des regards prudents en direction de Sirius. Il avait un air épouvantable. Son visage était tiré et blanc et il avait des cernes tellement sombres sous les yeux, qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été frappé.

« Tu as un air épouvantable Zinzin, » lui dit Sirius.

« Je n'y peux rien à mon air. Dis-le à mes parents. C'est leurs gènes. » La voix et l'attitude de Lupin étaient calmes, mais l'effort qu'il faisait n'échappa pas à Sirius, pas plus que le geste qu'il eut de s'enrouler un peu plus sur lui-même comme s'il essayait de se protéger.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as l'air malade. »

« Je suis allé voir Madame Pomfresh. Ça va aller. »

Sirius le regarda, dubitatif, l'image d'un petit poignet fin et couvert de cicatrices lui revenant en mémoire. Étrangement, il sentit une sorte de bouffée de colère monter en lui et ne comprit pas pourquoi. Avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta en avant, et arracha son livre des mains d'un Lupin abasourdi.

« Hé ! Rends-moi ça ! »

Lupin essaya de reprendre son livre d'un geste que guidait la colère, mais Sirius recula à la dernière minute et le garçon tomba du lit pour atterrir durement sur le flanc. Il émit une sorte de petit gémissement de douleur, rappelant à Sirius le couinement d'un petit chien frappé à coups de pied. Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'il se relève et essaye de l'atteindre à nouveau mais, au lieu de ça, Lupin resta là pendant un long moment avant de se redresser sur ses genoux avec l'aide se son lit et de le regagner en rampant.

« C'est bon, » dit-il d'une voix teintée de lassitude, « tu peux le garder si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Sirius en resta sans voix. Il fixait le sol et la flaque rouge foncée qui s'étalait à l'endroit où Lupin était tombé. Le garçon se tenait à nouveau recroquevillé sur le lit, le dos tourné , et à présent que Sirius le savait, il pouvait voir les traces de sang brun dans le dos de la robe de Remus.

« Qui t'a blessé ? »

« Va-t-en ! Garde ce foutu livre si tu le veux et Va-t-en! »

« Est-ce que c'était ton - »

« Va-t-en ! _Va-t-en _! VA-T-ENVA-T-ENVA-T-EN ! » Lupin tourna la tête et Sirius fut confronté à une paire d'yeux couleur d'or ambré au regard hanté. Ils paraissaient immenses dans son petit visage et un peu fous, comme un animal enfermé trop longtemps dans une cage étroite.

Sirius fit un pas en arrière, soudain effrayé par le petit garçon en face de lui. Quelque chose tout au fond de lui, comme un instinct primaire, semblait lui crier _cours, cours_ !

Mais à ce moment, Lupin détourna la tête à nouveau et commença à murmurer, « éloigne toi, recule, éloigne toi, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant ... » et tout ce que Sirius put voir, fut ce dos trop frêle, tremblant et saignant à travers le tissu – une vision qui semblait se superposer avec l'image du petit poignet marqué de cicatrices de son esprit. Lentement, avec hésitation, il s'avança et déposa le livre sur le lit aux pieds de Lupin. Même ses pieds, nota-t-il, semblaient se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes. Il recula et se faufila à l'extérieur.

---

Sirius ne mentionna l'incident ni à Peter ni à James, tout comme ils ne commentèrent pas le fait que Lupin était de retour. Sirius garda le secret sur cet incident enfermé dans un coin de son esprit où il pourrait y repenser au calme – comme par exemple pendant Histoire de la Magie (qui était enseignée par un fantôme, le professeur Binns. James pensait qu'il s'était probablement ennuyé tout seul jusqu'à sa mort par ses propres cours. Binns n'avait même pas remarqué quand un jour, grâce à James qui avait passé une bonne demie heure à pratiquer un formidable sortilège découvert dans la bibliothèque reliant les lacets des gens, tous les élèves tombèrent face en avant quand ils voulurent partir à la fin du cours.)

Sirius ne savait même pas quoi faire de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un, mais cela ressemblait à une trahison – même s'il n'avait jamais rien promis à Lupin, et qu'il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon.

Parfois il se surprenait à fixer la nuque de Lupin quand il était assis devant pendant les cours, petit, studieux et vulnérable, et il essayait de visualiser un adulte agrippant le garçon et le frappant si violemment que le sang traversait sa robe et qu'il avait des cicatrices sur la peau l'obligeant à porter des pulls à manches longues même par temps chaud.

Quand il pensait à cela, la drôle de colère bouillonnante réapparaissait dans son estomac et il devait se retenir de se précipiter pour secouer Lupin par les épaules et lui crier dessus. Il ne savait pourtant pas ce qu'il aurait crié . Peut-être, _« pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de le cacher ? Je sais ce qu'ils te font »_ ou alors, _« dis-le à quelqu'un espèce de crétin stupide ! Dis-le à un adulte pour que je n'ai plus à penser à ça ! » _ou peut-être simplement, «_ pourquoi m'as-tu laissé voir ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé savoir ? _»

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Lupin quand il marchait calmement dans les couloirs entre les cours. Il observa Lupin quand il aida la petite Alice Richards à se relever après que sa tête ait été heurtée par un escalier qui avait disparu sous son pied droit, ramassa ses livres et lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il se cacha derrière un rayon dans la bibliothèque un jour pour fixer Lupin assis tranquillement jambes croisées sur le sol dans la section Sortilèges, lisant un livre avec un air de tranquillité sereine sur le visage qui dépassait Sirius. Ça le rendit presque aussi en colère que la pensée des cicatrices, sauf que cette fois, il avait envie de crier « Ne sois pas calme ! Ne sois pas heureux ! Tu ne peux pas l'être alors que tu es battu et petit et que tu n'as pas d'amis ! Pourquoi est-ce-que tu n'es pas triste ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te bats pas ? »

James et Peter, du haut de leur onze ans, égocentriques, dans leur petit monde axé sur la rigolade, ne semblèrent pas noter le nouveau passe-temps de Sirius : 'l'observation de Lupin'. Quelquefois Sirius l'oubliait aussi, se joignant à eux pour une nouvelle farce contre les Serpentard ou pour une chasse contre Snape avec l'abandon d'un vrai Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash de cheveux fauves n'attire à nouveau son attention.

Sirius ne savait pas combien de semaines avaient passé avant qu'un soir, levant les yeux de sa partie d'échecs avec Peter il n'avise Lupin qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, vêtu de son manteau.

« Où est-ce que tu vas Zinzin ? » cria-t-il, provoquant un violent sursaut de la part du garçon qui se retourna pour le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un mot depuis la fameuse nuit.

« Chez moi. Pour voir ma mère. » Lupin se tourna et se dépêcha de passer par la porte au portrait avant que Sirius ne puisse le questionner plus avant.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » demanda Peter.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas » Sirius dissuada son ami joufflu de poser de nouvelles questions en déplaçant calmement sa reine pour le mettre échec et mat.

...

_(1) l'éternel jeu de mot intraduisible entre Sirius et serious._


	11. l'ironie des doubles blessures

**Disclaimer**: cette fic est traduite gratuitement dans le seul but de vous faire plaisir (et aussi celui d'apprendre du vocabulaire anglais mais je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse tant que ça ! :p)

Un grand merci à ma beta royale-de-luxe sans qui les phrases seraient parfois vraiment maladroites!

Je remercie aussi Chocogrenouille et Midona qui me laisse régulièrement de gentilles reviews... (je pourrais vous répondre si vous me laissiez votre adresse mail)

* * *

_Doit-il y avoir en moi un secret que je suis obligé de cacher ?  
Je ne prétendrai pas toujours être quelqu'un d'autre  
Quand mon reflet montrera-t-il qui je suis vraiment ?_

_**( - Reflection , Christina Aguilera (du Disney Mulan)**_

_**...  
**_

**REMUS:**

_Je ne sais pas qui il pense berner,_ pensa Remus. Il ressentit la sensation désormais familière d'un regard brûlant sur sa nuque tandis qu'il s'efforçait de rester attentif au cours du Professeur Anders sur les sorts peu connus utilisés en duels.

_Non, une seconde, en fait je sais. Il pense duper un garçon de onze ans timide, siphonné et amoché et non pas une sombre créature vicieuse esclaved'un loup une fois par mois et qui garde ses sens d'animal le reste du temps_

Il s'agita sur son siège, luttant contre son instinct naturel qui lui disait de se retourner et de confronter ce que son loup intérieur considérait être un regard de prédateur. Il aurait du y être habitué à présent. Cela durait depuis les quatre dernières lunes. On était maintenant à une semaine de Noël et Black n'avait toujours pas abandonné.

Remus était seulement reconnaissant d'une chose : que Black n'ait pas tenté de lui parler une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il revenait de l'infirmerie après ses transformations, Remus pouvait sentir les yeux gris le scruter, cherchant les signes que Remus lui avait si imprudemment révélés en cette première lune qui lui paraissait à présent si lointaine. Il lui avait fallu toutes ses capacités de dissimulation malgré un seuil de douleur très élevé, pour marcher calmement dans le hall, leur salle commune et les classes dans les jours qui avaient suivi la pleine lune. Il savait que s'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, la façade hésitante de Black se briserait et qu'il pourrait le confronter à nouveau.

Remus savait qu'il était un bon acteur. Il savait qu'il pouvait tromper presque tout le monde avec les histoires qu'il utilisait pour protéger sa couverture. Mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait cacher.

Black croyait que quelqu'un chez lui le battait et c'était un peu trop près de la réalité pour sa tranquillité. Si Black, avec ses yeux perçants et ses questions affinées, pouvait extorquer cette honteuse vérité de Remus, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait découvrir d'autre? Malgré sa nature irréfléchie de Gryffondor, quelque héritage Serpentards des Black était clairement apparent dans ses yeux vifs et dans son intelligente et attentive évaluation .

Remus trembla à l'idée de ce que Potter, Black et Petitgrow pourraient faire s'ils découvraient qu'ils partageaient leur chambre avec un loup-garou. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils pourraient utiliser cette information pour le faire chanter et lui faire faire quelque chose de terrible mais, au pire...

Ils pourraient le révéler à tout le monde. Remus serait renvoyé. La situation de Dumbledore serait en péril. Les loup-garous n'étaient pas autorisés à recevoir une éducation, et Remus avait lu suffisamment de livres à la bibliothèque de l'école pour connaître les préjugés haineux envers ceux de sa race. Si le ministère l'apprenait, il aurait vraiment des ennuis. Son jeune âge pourrait peut-être jouer en sa faveur, mais il était plus probable qu'on l'enferme dans une de ces réserves pour loup-garou, surtout si ses camarades leur disaient à quel point il était fou selon eux. Ou ils pourraient même choisir de le supprimer. C'était ce qui arrivait à la plupart des loup-garous qui avaient commis un crime.

Remus commença à trembler et devint moite de peur. Il n'était sorti que la veille de l'infirmerie, ses défenses étaient faibles et il devait lutter contre la douleur que lui procuraient ses blessures. L'orage de l'avant-veille avait déchaîné le loup et ses blessures étaient aussi graves qu'elles l'avaient été lors de la première pleine lune de l'année. Le loup avait profondément entaillé sa jambe, juste au-dessus du genou. Il avait fallu toute la volonté de Remus pour marcher sans boiter jusqu'en classe.

Soudain conscient d'une ombre au-dessus de lui, Remus releva la tête.

« Mr Lupin, êtes-vous avec nous ? » demanda le professeur Anders, qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Je... euh... »

« Je vous ai posé la même question pendant les cinq dernières minutes. »

Remus se creusa la tête, espérant trouver la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être la question.

Tout d'un coup, le jeune Auror se pencha un peu et observa Remus de plus près. Remus vit ses yeux s'échapper vers la fenêtre où le ciel couleur orage était toujours visible. Il put _voir_ la compréhension s'inscrire sur le visage de l'homme et regretta à nouveau que tous les professeurs soient forcés de connaître sa condition.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, M. Lupin », dit le professeur Anders, son visage enfantin passant de la sévérité à l'inquiétude. « Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir madame Pomfresh ? »

Remus ne désirait rien tant qu'une excuse pour échapper à la classe et aux yeux gris qui le regardaient, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. S'en aller maintenant serait un signe de faiblesse et il était sûr que Black en tirerait des conclusions. Il pensa également à sa mère et à sa promesse de faire de son mieux à l'école pour qu'il puisse obtenir les meilleurs résultats qui la rendraient fière. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait convaincu madame Pomfresh de le libérer si tôt.

« Non, je vais bien. Je ne faisais que rêvasser. Pourriez-vous répéter votre question, s'il vous plait ? »

Il soutint d'un air de défi le regard préoccupé du professeur. « Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez bien essayer de montrer le sort du jambencoton à M. Londubat, ici. » Il fit un geste vers l'endroit où Frank se tenait près du tableau, l'air un peu indigné d'avoir été choisi comme cobaye.

« Uh, d'accord. Une seconde. »

Remus chercha dans sa mémoire le souvenir de ce sort. Il avait été perdu dans son propre monde plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait réalisé vu qu'il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la démonstration du professeur.

Par chance, il avait trouvé son livre de DCFM fascinant et comme son père l'avait confiné dans sa chambre pendant la plus grande partie de l'été, il avait eu tout le temps pour le lire.

Il se leva, essayant de ne pas grimacer à la douleur de sa jambe blessée. « Désolé Frank. »

« Ça va, mon vieux. Rassemble ta magie. » Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration et lança le sort. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que cela ne fonctionne pas parce qu'il savait qu'il était si épuisé que sa magie serait faible ; mais à sa grande surprise, Frank commença à osciller en cercle devant la classe comme si ses jambes étaient en caoutchouc.

« Excellent, M. Lupin ! » le professeur Anders lui souriait avec une expression proche de la stupéfaction. « J'espère que vous avez tous pris note de son mouvement de baguette très précis. Cela ne tient pas tant à la force pour ce genre de sortilèges mais plutôt à la précision. Finite Incantatem ! » Frank arrêta d'osciller. « Vous pouvez tous deux vous rasseoir. »

Remus se rassit, soulagé et décida de faire attention au reste du cours. Alors que la classe était sur le point de partir pour le déjeuner, Remus sentit une main sur son bras tandis qu'il se levait lui aussi. Il essaya de dissimuler une grimace, la pression de la main – aussi douce soit-elle – avait touché une plaie de son bras.

« Mr Lupin, voudriez-vous rester un moment je vous prie. »

Remus jeta un regard d'envie vers la porte et remarqua Black debout dans le couloir avec Potter qui lançaient des coups d'œil curieux à l'intérieur de la classe. Il sentit qu'il réussirait mieux à appréhender les questions d'Anders que les leurs. Il fit un signe d'approbation au professeur.

« Allez, oust messieurs ! » dit le professeur Anders à l'adresse de Black et Potter, fermant la porte avant de jeter un sortilège de silence.

« En voilà des amis indiscrets » commenta-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. « Asseyez-vous. »

Remus s'assit nerveusement derrière une des tables du premier rang de la classe. « Ce ne sont pas mes amis. »

« Non ? » dit Anders. Il regarda Remus, son expression reflétait le calme. « Alors qui sont tes amis ? »

Remus baissa les yeux sur sa table. « Je n-n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. »

« Pourquoi donc ? As-tu peur qu'ils découvrent ton secret ? »

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait croiser les yeux de l'homme. Il fixa une aspérité de la table et secoua la tête.

« Alors ? »

« Je – Bon, je ne veux pas qu'ils le découvrent, bien sûr. » dit Remus, rougissant et tournant le regard vers le ciel. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas d'amis. »

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Remus releva abruptement la tête, et réalisa que peut-être on allait pouvoir lui dire ce qui n'allait pas dans sa façon de faire. « J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec les gens, mais ils pensent tous que je suis dingue et m'appellent Zinzin. Ou même s'ils ne me détestent pas, ils se sentent juste désolés pour moi parce que je n'ai pas d'amis, mais comme je n'ai pas d'amis, personne ne veut être mon ami parce qu'après ils n'auront plus d'autres amis non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas dans ce que je fais. »

« Remus, il faut que tu comprennes qu'à cause de ta malédiction et des conséquences qui en ont résulté, tu as un regard sur le monde bien différent des autres enfants de ton âge. Tu vois le monde un peu comme un adulte. Tu n'as pas d'illusions sur la justice de la vie. Un garçon ordinaire de onze ans n'a jamais eu d'inquiétudes à avoir si ce n'est dans quelle Maison il va se retrouver, ou s'il va bien s'entendre avec ses camarades. Ils sont prompts à juger et rejettent celui qui semble un peu différent. »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour être comme eux ! » Remus claqua ses poings sur la table devant lui dans un geste de frustration. Le petit bureau se fendit et éclata laissant passer son poing gauche au travers. « D-désolé » murmura-t-il, se sentant encore plus humilié. Il détestait la force du loup-garou. C'était encore quelque chose de plus qui l'écartait de la normalité.

« Remus, n'essaie pas de feindre d'être comme eux », dit le professeur Anders. Il se releva et s'approcha de Remus, faisant un petit geste avec sa baguette. "_Reparo._" Le bureau se répara de lui-même.

« Black passe beaucoup de temps à t'observer » continua Anders. « C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que vous étiez amis. »

Remus secoua négativement la tête. « Je partage ma chambre avec lui. Un jour, il a vu quelques unes de mes...euh... cicatrices et tout ça. Je pense qu'il croit que quelqu'un chez moi me b-bat. »

« Pourquoi pense-t-il cela ? » demanda le professeur Anders, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je leur ai dit que je rentrais chez moi pour rendre visite à ma mère malade pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Il est facile de voir pourquoi c'est ce qu'il devine, je suppose. »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce et Remus pouvait voir Anders essayer de réfléchir à quelque chose pour l'aider, sachant toutefois que sans révéler sa Lycanthropie, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire.

« J'ai essayé de leur cacher mes blessures » dit Remus. « C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas quitter la classe aujourd'hui. »

« Donc tu ne vas pas bien? Et pourtant tu réussis encore à jeter un sort de jambencoton. Plutôt un exploit, M. Lupin »

« Merci. »

«Tes parents vont être fiers. »

« Ma mère est morte. »

« Je suis désolé. Ton père, alors. »

Remus sentit une vague de ce rire hystérique qui s'était emparé de lui à la gare avec la mère de Potter, grandir dans sa poitrine et il se redressa rapidement avant que cela puisse s'échapper. « Je pense que je vais me rendre à l'infirmerie à présent. » murmura-t-il et il se précipita vers la porte aussi rapidement que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait.

« M. Lupin ! » le ton dur le fit hésiter et regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Personne ne vous fait du mal à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus sentit son coeur s'affoler. Son père le _tuerait_ si quelqu'un découvrait ça. « Le loup, monsieur. Le loup me blesse peu importe où je me trouve. » Il était stupéfait que sa voix soit aussi ferme. Il se détourna et sortit rapidement de la pièce avant que Anders ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était incapable de contenir le léger rire hystérique qui montait devant l'ironie de la situation. Devant Black, il se servait des coups de son père comme excuse pour cacher sa lycanthropie et devant Anders, il utilisait sa lycanthropie pour cacher les coups de son père.

Il s'empressa vers la tour des Gryffondor, ne prêtant plus attention au fait qu'il boitait, peu disposé à subir les remontrances que madame Pomfresh ne manquerait pas de lui faire s'il retournait à l'infirmerie. Il ne remarqua pas les deux garçons bruns qui s'étaient attardés dans le couloir, et l'observaient, complètement abasourdis.

...


	12. L'observation de Remus

**Disclaimer**: Personnages de J.K. Rowling, histoire imaginée par **Moonsign**

**Note**: Chapitre 12 traduit par royale-de-luxe qui a eu beaucoup de courage vu sa longueur...

Joyeux Halloween et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Gertie le troll de neige_

_a un nez orange très étrange_

_et une odeur qui dérange_

_et qui rend les gens fous,_

_et qui tue les chats partout._

_(premier couplet d'un chant de Noël populaire du monde sorcier – par Moonsign)_

_---  
_

**Sirius:**

« De quoi tu crois qu'ils parlent là dedans ? » chuchota James tandis qu'ils collaient leur oreille contre la porte en s'efforçant d'entendre.

« J'entends rien du tout. Pas un bruit. J'ai l'impression qu'Anders a lancé un sort d'insonorisation. »

Sirius jeta un regard rancunier à la porte et balança un léger coup de pied dans le mur. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'informer James de ses découvertes et de ses doutes. Mais son camarade ayant fini par remarquer l'attention qu'il portait à Lupin, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

« Peut-être que le professeur Anders s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas bien et a décidé de l'interroger. Peut-être qu'il sait que le père de Lupin ou quelqu'un d'autre le frappe. »

James s'appuya au mur et fixa la porte. « Moi je pense que tu vois des trucs qui n'existent pas, » dit-il. « Je l'ai bien observé ce matin quand on allait en classe et il ne boitait pas du tout. »

«Je suis sûr que je ne me trompe pas ! » aboya Sirius. James sursauta et Sirius fit une grimace d'excuse. « J'ai vu le sang et les cicatrices. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? D'ailleurs, moi aussi je l'ai bien observé ce matin, et effectivement, il ne boitait pas et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Mais j'ai aussi remarqué que c'était parce qu'il marchait avec beaucoup, beaucoup de précautions. Il posait ses pieds lentement l'un après l'autre. Il avait le visage totalement impassible. Tu sais bien comment il fait. »

« Ben peut-être, j'ai rien remarqué. Mais de toutes façons, ça ne pourrait pas être son père. Comment un père pourrait-il faire ça à son fils ? »

Sirius soupira et décida de ne plus insister sur le sujet. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il ressentait comme un sentiment de trahison et il détestait ça. « On n'a qu'à rester dans le coin jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, » suggéra-t-il.

James soupira mais approuva de la tête, laissant tomber son sac sur le sol et s'adossant encore plus au mur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre un peu violemment, et que Lupin ne sorte. Il referma derrière lui, puis partit soudain dans un rire hystérique. C'était une sorte de rire étrange, comme brisé, hoquetant, qui, si les garçons n'avaient pas vu son visage, aurait plutôt ressemblé à des pleurs. Lupin ne jeta même pas un regard dans leur direction tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la Tour Gryffondor. Il boitait et se tenait le flanc comme si son rire lui avait blessé les côtes.

« Bon sang, » murmura James les yeux fixés sur le garçon qui s'en allait. «il a ri exactement comme ça quand Maman lui a demandé si ses parents étaient à la gare. »

« Oui, » dit Sirius. Il n'ajouta pas, « je te l'avais bien dit, » mais les mots flottaient dans l'air autour d'eux.

James s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air embarrassé. « Allons manger. »

« Il reste ici pendant les vacances de Noël, » annonça Sirius en bondissant dans la Salle Commune et en se jetant sur le canapé à côté de James et de Peter.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Peter, interloqué.

« Lupin bien sûr, » répondit James en roulant des yeux puis il se précipita et rattrapa juste à temps son encrier que le bond de Sirius sur le canapé avait fait tanguer dangereusement. « De qui d'autre est-il obsédé ? »

« Je ne suis pas obsédé par lui ! » dit Sirius, sentant la colère monter sous l'accusation. « Je pense juste que c'est une bonne chose qu'il reste ici plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. » Il lança un regard noir à James qui soupira et regarda au loin, tapant le bout de sa plume contre ses dents pendant qu'il faisait semblant de parcourir son essai d'Herbologie.

« Qui s'intéresse à ce que fait Zinzin ? » Peter était toujours dans la plus grande confusion. « Et même si toi tu t'y intéresses, est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux pour lui de rentrer chez lui ? Vu qu'il n'a pas d'amis ici de toutes façons. »

« Qui sait ? À quoi sert le pus de Bubobulb ? demanda James, aiguillant la conversation vers un sujet moins délicat.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? » bouda Peter. « tu sais bien que je ne sais jamais rien. »

« Sirius ? »

« Sais pas, » répondit Sirius en fixant le foyer. « Quelque chose à voir avec l'acné. Peut-être que ça la provoque. Ou alors ça la soigne. Ou bien tu en donnes aux tortues géantes, je m'en fiche. Cherchons plutôt une bonne farce pour Snivellus. Reg m'a écrit que m'man a entendu dire que lui et Malfoy sont devenus amis même si Malfoy a trois ans de plus que nous. Foutu lèche-cul. Il ne fait cela que parce qu'il veut être bien vu du prince des Serpentards.

Il vit James et Peter se redresser à l'idée et sourit. « et vous ne devinerez jamais quoi, » ajouta-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda James les yeux brillants.

« Pendant que je regardais la liste des 'restants pour Noël ' j'ai entendu quelques sixièmes années parler de la façon de s'introduire dans les cuisines. Apparemment il y a une peinture sur une coupe de fruits et on doit chatouiller la poire pour y rentrer. »

« Absolument génial mon pote ! » dit Peter et James approuva avec enthousiasme.

« Bon et cette farce alors ... »

Sirius fit en sorte d'éviter de penser à Lupin et à ses problèmes pendant les deux semaines précédant Noël. Lupin l'aida dans ses efforts en évitant leur petit groupe autant que possible dès le début des vacances. Il prit en effet l'habitude, à peine réveillé, de disparaître toute la journée à la bibliothèque, ou de passer la journée dehors malgré le froid glacial de l'hiver Écossais.

Passer Noël à Poudlard n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que les garçons avaient pu connaître auparavant. Le géant Hagrid amena dans le grand Hall, quatre imposants sapins, encore étincelants de la neige qui, en fondant, avait laissé une trace depuis les portes d'entrée. James, Sirius et Peter observèrent avec beaucoup d'amusement, le concierge Rusard qui hésitait visiblement à réprimander le géant pour le désordre qu'il avait provoqué avec la boue, la neige fondue et les aiguilles de pin – réprimande qui lui aurait peut-être valu une mort violente - plutôt que de nettoyer derrière lui.

Une fois les arbres installés dans le Grand Hall, les quelques élèves présents virent avec admiration et incrédulité, les décorations élaborées imaginées par les professeurs.

Flitwick fit s'élever dans l'air une énorme quantité de boules scintillantes et de guirlandes pour les accrocher aux branches de façon à ce que les quatre arbres soient décorés aux couleurs des quatre Maisons. Mcgonagall leva sa baguette et, aussitôt, de la neige éternelle ainsi que de gigantesques stalactites scintillantes recouvrirent les arbres et les piliers soutenant la voute du Grand Hall.

Le professeur Anders lança un charme sur les armures vides afin qu'elles chantent -horriblement faux – des cantiques de Noël tout en dansant jusqu'à ce qu'un Poufsouffle de troisième année ne soit retrouvé inconscient dans le couloir, ayant été mis KO par un coude d'acier pendant une interprétation particulièrement enthousiaste de '_Gertrude le troll-de-neige_'. Après cela, les armures furent simplement autorisées à sauter sur place pendant leurs solos à casser-les-oreilles.

Afin d'aider l'école à se mettre dans l'esprit de Noël, Sirius, James et Peter, s'arrangèrent pour jeter un sort à une grande branche de gui afin qu'elle suive Snape partout où il allait, en émettant des baisers sonores et baveux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne s'approche à moins de deux mètres du Serpentard. À ce moment, les bruits se transformaient en violents hauts le coeur. En conséquence de quoi, ils furent placés en retenue avec Rusard qui se fit un plaisir de leur faire curer les couloirs des traces de passage d'Hagrid, de la boue et de la neige fondue. À la main.

Une mystérieuse personne, lança un sort au sol des classes de Métamorphose et de Charmes ainsi qu'aux principaux couloirs pour les transformer en gigantesques feuilles de glace. Glace qui semblait avoir un effet différent sur chacune des différentes Maisons. Les Pousouffles étaient forcés de faire des pirouettes à très grande vitesse chaque fois que leurs pieds se posait sur la glace. Les Gryffondors, pour leur part, ne pouvaient patiner que de côté, dans une sorte d'imitation des dessins Egyptiens. Ils ne pouvaient également que se déplacer en lignes droites, entraînant un nombre assez important de collisions avec les murs, les portes et les autres élèves.

Les Serdaigles étaient assignés à patiner sur une jambe, l'autre pied en l'air derrière eux, et leur corps face au sol de telle sorte qu'ils étaient incapable de voir où ils allaient. Ceci induisit encore plus de collisions – en général plus douloureuses que celles de Gryffondors vu qu'elles impliquaient la tête.

Les Serpentard semblaient totalement incapables de patiner. Dès qu'ils posaient un pied sur la glace, ils chutaient de manière radicale et relativement spectaculaire, les forçant à s'asseoir brutalement et douloureusement sur la glace. Comme les couloirs concernés étaient le seul moyen d'atteindre le grand hall, les élèves durent en passer par la glace s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de faim. Les Serpentards, pour le plus grand plaisir des autres Maisons, furent forcés de glisser sur le derrière jusqu'au grand hall pendant un jour entier avant que Flitwick ne rompe le charme sur les Maisons. Il laissa la glace en place, déclarant qu'il s'agissait d'une formidable démonstration de charmes compliqués. Inutile de dire que Sirius, Peter et James furent encore une fois blâmés pour cette farce, malgré leurs protestations d'innocence sur le sujet. La vérité était qu'ils auraient été enchantés de proclamer que la farce venait d'eux, et ils cherchaient désespérément qui était leur rival inconnu pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

S'ils avaient levé les yeux à un moment donné durant cette matinée, ils auraient pu apercevoir une petite silhouette perchée tout en haut de la colonne de l'une des voutes du couloir principal. La silhouette avait des cheveux fauves, des yeux d'ambre et des joues colorées. Il se penchait sur un balai de l'école et riait si fort qu'il avait dû fourrer son poing dans sa bouche pour éviter de se faire repérer. Personne dans l'école n'aurait reconnu l'expression de joie intense et de malice sur le visage de Remus Lupin tandis qu'il pressait contre sa poitrine '_Le Livre des Charmes Avancés' _et donnait libre cours dans l'école à son maraudeur intérieur.

Sirius, pour la première fois de l'année, se réveilla non seulement de lui-même, mais aussi très tôt en ce matin de Noël. Il s'assit et vit immédiatement l'imposante pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Il n'était jamais aussi reconnaissant de la politique Sang-pur et Serpentard qu'en ces matins de Noël. Pas un membre de la très étendue et alambiquée famille Black, ne pouvait se permettre de refuser à l'héritier (tout disgracié qu'il soit) un cadeau de Noël.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le lit de James. Le garçon n'avait fermé ses rideaux qu'à moitié quand ils étaient rentrés dans la nuit après un réveillon dans la pièce commune. Sirius put se rendre compte que son ami avait reçu tout autant de présents que lui et il sourit. Il se pencha au bord de son lit, ramassa une chaussure, et la lança sur la tête de James. Lequel se réveilla en sursaut.

« Siiiiiiirius ! » gémit-il, la voix embrumée de sommeil. «T'es un sorcier ! Tu ne pourrais pas penser à un moyen plus élégant de me réveiller sans te lever ? »

« Cadeaux Jamesie ! »

James s'assit aussitôt, trop excité pour songer à réprimander Sirius sur l'usage de son surnom détesté. Il rampa immédiatement vers le tas.

Sirius sourit et regarda à nouveau le sien. Soudain ses yeux accrochèrent le lit de Lupin, à l'opposé du sien. Tout comme James, le garçon avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux complètement, et il était évident depuis l'endroit où Sirius était assis, qu'il n'y avait que deux présents sur le duvet de Lupin. L'un des deux était assez grand et enveloppé dans un papier brillant avec un large ruban flottant. L'autre était petit et long et enveloppé dans un papier brun. Lupin était enroulé sur lui-même en une petite boule à la tête de son lit, la respiration calme, encore profondément endormi.

« James ! » chuchota Sirius aussi doucement qu'il le put, détournant son ami de son déballage frénétique de cadeaux. Il pointa du doigt le lit de Lupin et les mains de James se figèrent en voyant les deux paquets. Il jeta à Sirius un regard attristé. Puis regarda vers son propre lit encombré, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'embarras ou de la honte.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Sirius regarda sa propre pile de cadeaux et avisa la forme bien caractéristique d'une boite de chocogrenouilles. La carte qui l'accompagnait, écrite dans une vilaine écriture de pattes de mouches, lui indiqua qu'elle provenait de sa grand-tante Berryl.

Il la saisit et, délicatement décolla l'étiquette sans déchirer le papier puis descendit du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda James interloqué.

« Il ne saura pas que ça vient de moi. Il n'y a pas de carte dessus. »

James hésita, puis se tourna vers ses propres paquets jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une boite de forme familière, enveloppée d'un papier rayé violet et orange.

« Des Bonbons Pétillants de ma cousine Doris. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée de toutes façons. » rougissant un petit peu, il retira l'étiquette et tendit la boite à Sirius. Celui-ci avança doucement vers le lit de Lupin et, avec précautions, y déposa les cadeaux, sans perturber le sommeil de l'occupant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres paquets.

« De qui viennent les autres ? » demanda James en revenant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Sais pas de qui est le brun, mais le plus gros est de Frank. On dirait les Dragées de toutes les saveurs de chez Bertie Crochu.

« Merci Merlin pour Frank et son grand coeur, » murmura James si bas que Sirius fut presque sûr qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir entendu.

« Est-ce qu'on réveille Pete ? » demanda Sirius en souriant et en reprenant sa voix normale.

Le visage de James se fendit d'un sourire malicieux pour toute réponse. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, avant d'éclater soudain en hurlements bruyants et d'écarter brutalement les rideaux de Peter pour grimper sur son lit et sauter dessus à pieds joints. Peter se réveilla en poussant un cri quand ses cadeaux et lui furent poussés hors du lit.

« Hey les gars ! C'est pas drôle ! » gémit-il en essayant de se désentortiller de ses draps et de se faufiler à nouveau dans son lit toujours branlant. James et Sirius se contentèrent de ricaner et sautèrent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Sirius heurte sa tête douloureusement sur la tringle du rideau et s'effondre avec un grognement de douleur.

« Bien fait pour toi ! » dit Peter en le repoussant et en regroupant ses cadeaux éparpillés. « T'as intérêt qu'il n'y ait rien de fragile dans tout ça. »

Sirius nota du coin de l'oeil, les rideaux de Lupin qui s'ouvraient tranquillement pour laisser passer une tête endormie aux cheveux fauves et en bataille, qui regardait de quoi il retournait.

« Cadeaaaaaaux ! » hurla James, prenant son élan du lit de Pete pour atterrir sur le sien. Il se replongea illico dans l'ouverture de ses cadeaux avec une ardeur renouvelée. Sirius sauta pour le rejoindre. pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus de conversations dans le dortoir et les seuls bruits qu'on entendit furent celui du papier déchiré et les exclamations de plaisir ou de surprise. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir Lupin fixant bouche bée les trois boites de friandises en face de lui. Le paquet au papier brun demeurait intact.

« Qu'est ce que tu as eu Zinzin ? » demanda Sirius en souriant.

« D'où viennent ceux-là ? » demanda le garçon en regardant Sirius d'un air troublé.

Sirius haussa les épaules, content de ses dons d'acteur. « Sais pas. Ta famille ? »

« Non, celui-là vient de mon père, » dit Lupin en pointant un doigt vers le paquet marron. Le geste fit remonter la manche de son pyjama trop grand et révéla son petit poignet fin et marqué de cicatrices. Il le remit en place rapidement, mais Sirius ressentit cet étrange torsion en lui, juste en dessous de son diaphragme rien qu'à cette brève vision.

« Et ta mère ? » demanda Sirius ébahi que sa voix puisse paraître aussi douce.

« Elle n'est pas … en condition de m'envoyer des cadeaux. » Lupin regarda au loin et toucha la boite de chocogrenouilles d'une main hésitante.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Sirius.

« C'est rien. »

Il y eut un long silence embarrassé pendant lequel Sirius réalisa que James et Peter s'étaient tu pour écouter leur conversation.

« Alors, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » demanda Peter peu après, en désignant le paquet au papier brun.

Remus soupira et le saisit, le tâtant de ses doigts. Il ouvrit une extrémité très prudemment et fit glisser le cadeau sur son lit. C'était une cuillère en argent. Sirius était sûr, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir vu une expression de peur et de révulsion sur le visage pâle de Lupin, mais il se reprit immédiatiement. Il fixait la cuillère d'un air désabusé.

« Ton père t'a envoyé une _cuillère_ comme cadeau de Noël ? » demanda Peter.

« Ouais, » dit Remus, en rassemblant ses bonbons dans ses bras avant de se réfugier en haut de son lit.

James s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si ça peut te rassurer, elle me paraît assez chère, » dit-il. « Argent massif. »

Remus émit un son du fond de sa gorge dont Sirius ne fut pas sûr que c'était un agrément. Il se glissa hors de son lit et disposa avec précautions ses chocogrenouilles, ses bonbons pétillants et ses dragées multi-saveurs sur sa table de chevet, comme s'il s'agissait d'ornements de prix.

Quand il remarqua que les trois autres l'observaient toujours, il rougit. « Vais prendre une douche, » murmura-t-il, avant d'attraper sa serviette et de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

« Hé bien, » déclara James au bout d'un moment en entendant le bruit de la douche dans l'autre pièce. « Plutôt bizarre ! »

---

« On s'en fiche de ce que tout le monde pense non ? » demanda Sirius en jetant un regard noir à James tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, en ce début février, vers le cours de potions. Peter était resté avec Slughorn, ayant reçu une retenue après avoir fait exploser son chaudron pour la troisième fois et en conséquence, avoir provoqué pour tous ceux qui avaient été éclaboussés, la pousse de longs poils sortant de leurs narines.

James ne répondit pas à la question, visiblement agacé par la dispute qui perdurait entre eux depuis Noël.

« Tu t'en fichais au début de l'année quand tu t'es mis debout sur le banc pour m'encourager, » fit remarquer Sirius d'une voix calme.

« C'était différent. Je savais que tu étais cool et je savais que tu n'étais pas fou. Enfin, pas autant que Zinzin. »

« C'est pas de sa faute, James. Imagine que ton père te batte si fort que tu sois couvert de sang et de cicatrices. Tu serais aussi un peu dérangé. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas lui donner une chance ? Comme un ... essai ? »

« Non ! »

« _Mais pourquoi enfin !_ Tu ne veux même pas lui accorder une petite chance ? »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai voulu dire que si je devenais ami avec lui, ça ne pouvait pas être 'à tire d'essai'. » James soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Alors tu veux bien ? » demanda Sirius avec espoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tiens tellement à coeur ? »

« James ... » Sirius s'arrêta soudain, et tourna un regard déterminé vers son ami. « Ma mère m'a frappé une ès dur. En plein visage. Sa bague m'a entaillé la joue jusqu'au sang. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me suis senti mal. Pas simplement parce que ça faisait mal, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait trahi ainsi tout ce qu'une maman devrait être. Tu sais, ça aurait été différent si elle m'avait donné une tape sur les fesses ou ce genre de chose – je l'aurais probablement mérité – mais une véritable gifle en plein visage, à me faire saigner ... »

« Sirius ... »

Sirius secoua la tête violemment. « imagine ta mère ou ton père faire cela tout le temps et des trucs bien bien pires qu'une gifle sur le visage. Ses cicatrices mon vieux. Tu ne les as pas vues. »

Ils se turent un moment puis James finit par dire: « très bien. On va devenir amis avec lui. »

Sirius sentit la boule douloureuse coincée dans sa gorge s'alléger d'un seul coup et un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage. Il savait bien que James aurait fini par changer d'avis un jour.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ceux-la ? » demanda soudain James en pointant le bout du couloir où quatre Serpentards – Snape, Malfoy, Nott et Lestrange – semblaient surveiller quelque chose dans l'un des autre couloirs. Snape paraissait très petit comparé aux mastodontes de quatrième année.

« On les suit ? » demanda Sirius.

« La-dessous. » James avait sorti sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac (rangé là en cas de farce impromptue) et tous les deux se glissèrent dessous. Ils progressèrent vers le bout du couloir, au moment où les Serpentards disparaissaient de leur vue. Ils tournèrent dans l'angle et stoppèrent net. Malfoy maintenait par sa robe usée, collé contre le mur, un petit Lupin qui se débattait farouchement.

« … Petit lion zinzin qui se promène par ici tout seul ? » Malfoy ricanait, le visage pressé tout contre celui de Lupin.

« Oh non pas de ça ! » dit Nott en arrachant sa baguette des mains de Lupin et l'envoyant voler par-dessus son épaule où elle heurta le mur pas très loin de Sirius et James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! » chuchota Sirius tout contre l'oreille de James. « On ne fait pas le poids contre quatre Serpentards. »

« On court chercher un professeur ? » suggéra James scrutant le couloir désert.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi petit lion, » continuait Malfoy, semblant trouver amusants les efforts de Lupin pour se libérer. « Même les autres lions ne veulent pas de toi du haut de leur grosse tête enflée de fierté. Tu es un paria. Un fou, un solitaire. Je suis sûr que tu ne manquerais à personne si je te tuais là maintenant. » Les paroles écœurantes étaient en complet décalage avec le ton mielleux qu'il avait pris.

Sirius voulait désespérément courir pour chercher de l'aide, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Lupin tout seul avec les serpents.

« Je parie que tu ne manquerais même pas à tes parents Sang de Bourbe. »

James et Sirius ne pouvaient que deviner le visage de Lupin de là où ils se trouvaient, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils perçoivent quelque chose de primaire et de sauvage dans les yeux du petit garçon. Sans en avoir conscience, ils firent un pas en arrière et même les Serpentards se raidirent.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! » cracha Lupin, la voix rauque à cause de la prise que Malfoy avait sur sa gorge, mais semblant mû par quelque chose de plus profond.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas rugir sur nous petit lion ? » demanda Malfoy avec une légère nuance d'incertitude dans le ton. Sirius n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que cela représentait de plonger dans ce regard aux yeux jaunes d'aussi près. Malfoy tordit la robe de Lupin encore plus fort et il y eut un bruit de tissu déchiré.

Soudain, la scène changea, dans une confusion de mouvements et Sirius comprit à peine ce qui se passa. Malfoy était plié en deux de douleur, les mains à l'aine, haletant. Ses yeux étaient quelque peu hagards et un bleu grossissait déjà sur son front. Nott était agenouillé sur le sol, tenant son nez d'où s'échappait un flot de sang, et Lestrange gisait étendu sur le sol. Snape, apparemment indemne, fixait sur Lupin un regard terrorisé tandis que le petit garçon se tenait contre le mur, hors d'haleine.

Le visage de Lupin se tordit dans un grognement et ses yeux semblèrent se mettre à luire d'une lumière jaune plutôt que de leur habituelle nuance ambrée. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de se pencher pour ramasser sa baguette. Puis il s'approcha des Serpentards à nouveau et maintint sa baguette contre la gorge d'un Malfoy toujours gémissant. Il tournait le dos à Sirius à présent et celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir son son visage.

« Si tu me vois arriver, espèce de tas de bave, tu ferais mieux de t'écarter à l'avenir, » siffla Lupin directement au visage du garçon, chaque geste montrant clairement qu'il était en mode 'attaque'. « Bien des hommes ne le firent pas, » il se pencha encore plus, « bien des hommes en moururent. » (1)

Il recula, ramassa son sac qui avait été projeté sur le sol et s'apprêta à partir.

« Monstre ! » dit soudain Nott en levant le regard sur la poitrine de Lupin, ignorant le sang qui maculait son visage. Sirius mit un peu de temps à réaliser que la robe de Lupin devait avoir été déchirée et ouverte tout du long.

Malfoy leva les yeux et soudain il pointait du doigt lui aussi, riant cruellement et de façon un peu hystérique.

« Ah ! Monstre, monstre ! Je sais ! Je sais ce que tu es ! Tu es vraiment un petit monstre ! Mais attends, attends que je dise à tout le monde que tu ... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer. Lupin s'était figé en l'entendant, mais soudain il jeta un regard terrifié de ses yeux d'ambre par dessus son épaule, avant de pointer sa baguette vers Malfoy et de crier « oubliette ».

Les yeux de Malfoy s'élargirent et devinrent vides. Avant que les autres aient le temps de réagir, il y eut deux autres cris « oubliette, oubliette ! » et les deux autres quatrième années se détendirent, les yeux absents. Lupin tourna un regard triste vers Snape qui était demeuré là, figé par le choc. « Oubliette. »

Les Serpentards le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds de hibou et Lupin prononça d'une voix tremblante, « Tout ça ne s'est jamais produit. Rien du tout. » Puis il tourna le dos et partit en courant dans le couloir.

Sirius sentit James le tirer par le bras tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée.

« Bon sang ! Oh Merlin ! » James se pencha en avant à bout de souffle après avoir fait irruption dans la serre d'Herbologie. Sirius enleva la cape qui les cachait encore avec des mains tremblantes.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Lupin est complètement fou. Et peut-être même diabolique. » répondit James, ses yeux noisette élargis par la peur. « Un garçon de onze ans n'est pas sensé lancer des 'oubliette'. C'est un sort difficile et totalement illégal. Et il l'a fait quatre fois. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait ? » demanda Sirius en s'affaissant sur le sol, ses genoux refusant de le porter.

« Magie Noire, » répondit James d'une voix tremblante. « de la Magie Noire _sans_ baguette. » Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. »

Ils demeurèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, tous deux trop choqués pour penser avec lucidité.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à un prof ? »

« Non, » répondit Sirius. « Ils l'ont cherché. À l'attaquer comme ça. Il ne nous a jamais rien fait à nous. On n'a qu'à l'éviter. Ne pas le mettre en colère. Ou peut-être qu'on l'a déjà fait. Tu crois qu'il a pu nous 'amnésier' ? »

James frissonna, mais secoua la tête. « Non. Il était terrifié. T'as vu son visage ? Je pense que ça devait être la première fois. »

« Il est devenu fou. Tu as vu ses yeux ? »

Il fallut un bon moment avant que tous les deux se sentent suffisamment calmés pour retourner à la Tour Gryffondor. Lupin revint beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là et se glissa discrètement dans son lit. Sirius sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre de crainte, avant d'entendre comme un bruit de reniflements assourdis venant du lit de l'autre garçon. On aurait dit des sanglots étouffés. Peut-être que Lupin était possédé. Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable. Mais Sirius ne pouvait parvenir à oublier ces yeux jaunes, sauvages et le regard d'abjecte terreur sur le visage aristocratique de Malfoy.

Et il en fut ainsi pendant tout le reste du trimestre. James, Sirius et Peter évitèrent Lupin encore plus qu'auparavant, et Lupin paraissait si calme et si détaché que ce n'était même pas difficile. Sirius arrêta de l'observer, effrayé de ce que le garçon pourrait faire s'il le surprenait et se mettait en colère.

Lui, James et Peter s'immergèrent dans la confection de farces et l'art d'éviter les retenues. L'été arriva et avec lui, la fin de l'année. Les élèves s'empilèrent dans l'express de Poudlard, prêts à retourner sur le quai neuf 3/4.

Tandis que Sirius descendait du train et se dirigeait vers sa mère au visage aigre, trainant sa malle derrière lui, il aperçut Lupin qui paraissait minuscule, malade et maigre. Il se tenait près d'un homme trapu, brun à l'allure plutôt brutale.

L'homme attrapa le bras de Lupin qui était encore recouvert d'une manche longue malgré la chaleur. Il remonta la manche et Sirius aperçut encore plus de cicatrices sur le petit bras qu'il n'en avait vu auparavant. Son traitre de coeur frissonna de sympathie. L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait de près, puis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose qu'il tint dans sa paume puis le pressa sur la peau nue de Lupin. Le petit garçon devint mortellement pâle et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Sirius put voir un filet de sang couler sur son menton quand les dents s'enfoncèrent

l'homme se pencha en avant et murmura quelque chose à Lupin qui secoua la tête. Son bras fut relâché et il resta là pendant un moment, tremblant visiblement. Puis, calmement, il rabaissa sa manche en grimaçant, et ramassa la poignée de sa malle pour suivre l'homme et quitter la gare.

...

(1) NDA : oui, je l'admets, Remus et moi on a piqué cette ligne de la vieille chanson 'sixteen tonnes'. Remus l'a probablement entendue de sa mère et l'a utilisée à son avantage dans cette situation.

...


	13. VACANCES D'ETE, PREMIERE ANNEE

**Disclaimer**: Ceci est une traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur de cette histoire s'appelle **Moonsign** et le titre original est **Casting Moonshadows** :)

**RAR** : Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et spécialement à **Otite la frite** ( merci pour les compliments, ça fait plaisir. Et oui tu t'es très bien rattrapé... J'aimerais bien pouvoir dit que c'est MOI qui ait écris ça mais malheureusement... :p) et **Chocogrenouille** (wow, tout ce que tu as écris ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant et j'ai bien aimé que tu me décrives tes sentiments pour des passages en particulier !). Merci aussi à **Dormée**, à **Doryan** et **Sahada** à qui je n'ai pas répondu.

**Note:** le prochain chapitre est prêt et le suivant le sera bientôt. Cela, parce que c'est **royale-de-luxe** qui les traduit (et qui va plus vite :D). Nous avons décidé de traduire un chapitre chacune à notre tour afin de gagner du temps.

Merci d'avoir encore une fois corriger mes erreurs !

* * *

VACANCES D'ETE – FIN DE LA PREMIERE ANNEE

_Journal d'été de Remus Lupin_

_14 juillet_

Je n'ai encore jamais tenu de journal. J'ai trouvé celui-là dans l'armoire de la remise où mon père m'a enfermé depuis quelques heures. L'armoire est presque vide, seulement occupée par un manteau laid en fourrure, un balai dont le manche est brisé et une étagère plutôt haute où s'entassent des choses étranges et inutiles – une amulette en bois pour éviter les abricots (pourquoi? Depuis quand les abricots attaquent-ils les gens?), une théière qui transforme le thé en jus de citrouille lorsqu'il traverse le bec (là encore, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas acheter du jus de citrouille, tout simplement ?) une baguette piégée (j'ai malencontreusement découvert qu'elle se fourre toute seule dans le nez à chaque fois qu'on tente de lancer un sort avec) et quelques autres objets stupides que ni mon père ni ma mère n'ont voulu jeter.

Je regrette de ne pas savoir qui a mis ces trucs ici. On dirait que ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont là, alors ça pourrait être maman. C'est ici que j'ai trouvé le journal. Il n'est pas magique ou joli ou rien du tout. En fait, il ressemble plus à un cahier moldu qu'à un journal. Cela me fait penser qu'il a dû appartenir à ma mère puisqu'elle était née moldue et que mon père est un sang-pur. C'est pour ça que je l'utilise. Cela me donne l'impression d'être proche d'elle comme quand je m'assois sur le sol de la bibliothèque à l'école.

Peut être qu'elle a jeté un sort dessus afin de pouvoir lire ce qui est écrit dedans, quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouve, et même si elle est morte. Peux-tu lire ça, Maman ? Si tu le pouvais, je ne pense pas que tu serais très impressionnée par ce que je suis devenu. Tu m'as dit de ne pas laisser le loup me changer, mais il l'a fait. Je suis stupide et faible et il l'a fait.

L'autre jour, des élèves m'ont attaqué à l'école et j'ai utilisé ma force de loup-garou pour les blesser plutôt méchamment. Ils avaient déchiré mes vêtements et avaient vu la cicatrice de ma morsure. Ce sont des sang-pur de Serpentard alors ils savent tout sur les sombres créatures. Je sais que Malfoy a su ce que j'étais dès qu'il l'a vue. J'ai modifié leur mémoire. C'était une très mauvaise chose à faire, je sais, mais j'ai eu peur qu'ils le racontent à tout le monde. Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle un nouveau sorcier ténébreux rassemble des gens, y compris des étudiants, pour se constituer une armée. Et si ils me contraignaient à me joindre à lui en échange de quoi ils ne diraient rien ? Ou me fassent attaquer quelqu'un pendant la pleine lune ?

Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis sûr que Dumbledore doit savoir quelque chose – il sait tout ce qui se passe dans cette école. Il n'a rien dit.

Je n'ai pas d'amis, Maman, et je pense que mon maraudeur intérieur est mort quand j'ai jeté ces sortilèges d'oubli. Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis des mois. Le loup est en moi, à faire les cent pas et à me dire de blesser et mordre les autres. Quand je vois d'autres personnes avec leurs amis, moi poitrine se contracte et ma gorge devient douloureuse. J'ai parfois envie de leur crier: « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mes amis ! » mais je le sais déjà. Ils peuvent voir le loup en moi même s'ils ne savent pas vraiment ce que c'est.

Le loup m'a changé et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un moyen pour revenir en arrière. Je pense que si tu me connaissais maintenant, tu ne m'aimerais pas. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui rend les gens incapable de m'aimer.

Tu aimais la lune. Tous les deux nous l'aimions. A présent, je la déteste tellement que si je le pouvais, je l'arracherais du ciel et la réduirais en miettes.

Tu me détesterais aussi pour ça.

* * *

18t juillet.

Cher James,

Merci pour la lettre. Ici ça va. C'est super de revoir Regulus. Il m'a aidé à préparer une blague bienvenue-chez-nous pour la tante Maude. Une sorcière diabolique, celle-là. Elle ne cesse de répéter à mes parents de me déshériter, de brûler mon nom de l'arbre familial et de m'envoyer à ce bon à rien d'oncle Alphard. J'aimerais bien qu'elle le fasse.

Donc, au cours de sa visite, la diabolique tante Maude, s'assoit dans le salon, et tout en versant une énorme rasade de whiskey pur-feu dans son thé se met à grogner contre les moldus, Dumbledore et combien horrible je suis. Peux-tu vraiment nous en vouloir à Reg et moi d'avoir rempli sa bouteille de whiskey pur-feu avec de la potion perte-dépilatoire de maman ? On n'est pas censé l'utiliser pour s'enivrer, si tu veux mon avis. Ce sont les dames qui l'utilisent pour se débarrasser de leur pilosité sur les jambes ou quelque chose comme ça.

Eh ben, je te le dis, c'était HILARANT ! Chaque bribe de poil sur l'ensemble de son corps dégoutant et ridé, qui sent l'urine, est tombé, et ils n'ont pas encore trouvé un moyen pour les faire repousser. Je suis à la cave maintenant. Ils m'ont enfermé ici pour me punir. Reg a deviné que je serais souvent là pendant ces vacances, alors il a caché quelques bougies dans un vieux tonneau avant que je rentre alors au moins j'ai un peu de lumière (ils m'ont pris ma baguette). Il a aussi laissé ce parchemin et une plume pour que je puisse faire quelque chose. C'est la chose la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais faite. Si maman découvrait ça, elle serait furieuse.

J'ai vu quelque chose de vraiment bizarre à la gare avant de retourner à la maison. J'ai vu Lupin avec ce vieux type qui doit être son père. Il (son père) a sorti quelque chose de sa poche et l'a appuyé sur le bras de Lupin. Je crois que ça l'a vraiment blessé parce qu'il a mordu violemment sa lèvre qui s'est mise à saigner. Ensuite, son père lui a chuchoté quelque chose et il l'a docilement suivi hors du quai. Tout son bras était couvert de cicatrices comme son poignet. Je sais que tu vas être en rogne contre moi pour avoir recommencé à observer Lupin mais c'est juste que je ne pige pas. S'il est suffisamment puissant pour blesser 4 géants Serpentards, pourquoi ne peut-il pas affronter son propre père ?

Enfin, je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, je crois que Regulus vient juste de glisser une note sous la porte. Je vais glisser celle-ci moi aussi pour qu'il puisse la poster à ma place. J'espère que tu la recevras.

Sirius

* * *

Siri,

Quan esse que tu pense que maman va te laissé sortir ? Elle ta jamé laissé ici plus que 2 jours avan et sa fait deja 3 jour maintenant. On devrai pas du faire sa a tante Maude et je sé pas pourquoi elle ma pas punnis aussi. Elle devrai savoir que j'ai aidé. J'esper que tu as trouvé bien les bougis et les trucs, bon je vais ramener Kreecha pour qu'elle cherche a manger pour toi.

Regulus

---

_Journal d'été de Remus Lupin_

_25 juillet_

Salut Maman,

Tout le monde se moquerait de moi si on lisait ça. Ou on penserait que je suis dérangé ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais que c'est stupide de penser que je peux parler à ma mère qui est morte à travers un cahier moldu.

Je regrette que tu ne sois plus là. Si tu étais là, tu pourrais m'apprendre à fabriquer plus de potion pour brûlure. Il n'y en a plus et je n'ose pas en demander à papa. Il y a une brûlure sur mon ventre depuis lundi dernier parce que j'ai glapi comme un animal lorsque j'ai fait tomber une pile de classeurs sur mon pied plutôt que de dire 'aïe' comme une personne normale. C'est une brûlure vraiment moche et je pense que ça pourrait s'infecter. J'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre depuis lors. Ça fait huit jours et le loup commence à devenir vraiment grincheux à force de rester enfermer ici. J'en peux plus des toasts. C'est tout ce qu'il me donne dans cette chambre – toast et toast et toast. Et pas de beurre ou de confiture comme il y a à Poudlard.

Si je me comporte bien, il dit qu'il pourrait me laisser sortir demain. J'ai promis de rester hors de son chemin. J'aime m'asseoir dans le jardin bien que maintenant il y ait des murs tout autour pour me garder dedans. Tu te souviens lorsqu'il s'ouvrait en grand sur la forêt derrière nous ?

La brûlure est toute blanche-rougeâtre et enflée. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a appuyé la cuillère si longtemps. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement c'était douloureux. Si il y a du pus, je devrais vraiment m'inquiéter, non ? C'est aussi très chaud. Est-ce mauvais signe ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais que tu sois là. J'aimerais que n'importe qui soit là. Et même mes stupides camarades de chambre qui ne m'aiment pas. Au moins ils ne me font pas mal. Et je pense que si j'avais vraiment des ennuis, ils pourraient me donner un coup de main. Ce sont des Gryffondors, et c'est ce que font les Gryffondors. Aussi longtemps qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis un loup-garou. S'ils l'apprenaient, ils me dénonceraient au ministère, je pense.

Ils m'ont beaucoup observé cette année. Après Noël, j'ai même pensé qu'ils pourraient commencer à m'adresser la parole. Quelqu'un m'a donné des cadeaux pour Noël. Bon, Papa m'a envoyé une cuillère en argent en guise d'avertissement à propos de ce qui m'attend lorsque je rentrerai pour les vacances d'été, mais d'autres personnes m'ont offert quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je reçois de vrais cadeaux depuis le Noël avant Cette Nuit. Un de ceux-ci venait de la part d'un garçon qui s'appelle Frank. Je pense qu'il m'aime assez bien. Il ne me déteste pas en tout cas.

Mais d'autres personnes m'ont aussi laissé des cadeaux. Quelques chocogrenouilles et bonbons pétillants. Ils étaient emballés mais il n' y avait pas de noms. J'ai pensé qu'ils pouvaient provenir de mes camarades de chambre, mais ils n'ont jamais rien dit, et après Noël, ils m'ont évité encore plus qu'avant.

Cependant, j'ai gardé les cadeaux. Je n'ai pas mangé une seule bouchée. Je les ai mis en haut de mon armoire, et je les reprendrai avec moi à l'école après l'été. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes amis secrets mais je suis ravi qu'ils m'aient envoyé des cadeaux pour Noël. Si je savais qui ils sont, je serais en mesure de leur rendre la faveur. C'est ce que font les amis, n'est-ce pas, Maman ? Ils se font des cadeaux et prennent la défense des uns et des autres et se protègent. C'est merveilleux de savoir que deux personnes quelque part se soucient suffisamment de moi pour me les avoir envoyés.

* * *

28 juillet

Cher Sirius,

Ta mère t'enferme à la cave pour te punir !?! Combien de temps elle te laisse là ? Je sais que c'est suffisamment longtemps pour que tu aies besoin de bougies, de parchemin et de plume pour te tenir occupé. Sérieusement, mon vieux, ce n'est pas normal. Elle ne devrait pas te traiter comme ça. J'ai pensé que tu exagérais quand tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait frappé et fait saigné. J'ai pensé que tu m'avais dit ça seulement pour me faire sentir désolé pour Lupin. Tu devrais le dire à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas rien.

Ta blague m'a vraiment fait rire. Je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé lors de la visite de ma grand-mère Hortense. C'est la plus dégoutante des vieilles peaux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle me traite comme un elfe de maison, me donnant des ordres quand mes parents ne sont pas là pour la reprendre. Et elle a des poil qui lui sortent des narines et cet espèce de furoncle géant sur son cou. Je lui ferais une grande faveur en faisant disparaître tout ça.

En ce qui concerne Lupin, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Peut être que ce qu'il a fait aux Serpentards , il le tirait de son père ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne serait pas capable de se protéger de lui car son père serait plus fort. Il est bizarre, celui-là. Je pense que le mieux c'est de tenir nos distances avec lui. Si on devient son ami, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Je ne pige toujours pas pourquoi tu es si obnubilé par lui.

Mes parents vont m'acheter un nouveau balai pour mon anniversaire en août. Le Nimbus 1003. C'est FANTASTIQUE ! J'ai vu une photo dans _Quel balai ?_ J'ai joué au Quidditch avec Papa hier mais ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi. J'aimerais bien que tu puisses venir nous rendre visite mais j'imagine que ta mère ne te le permettrais pas. Peut être qu'on pourrait se retrouver au Chemin de Traverse ?

Réponds vite,

James

* * *

1er Août

Cher James,

J'adorerais vous retrouver au Chemin de Traverse toi et Sirius ! On pourrait se retrouver aux environs de ton anniversaire pour qu'on puisse te donner nos cadeaux. J'ai peur que ce soit une lettre courte. Maman veut que je l'accompagne voir ce nouveau film (comme une photo sorcière sauf que ça raconte toute une histoire). Donne-moi une date et je verrai si je peux venir !

Peter

* * *

12 août

Cher Mr. Lupin,

J'ai demandé à ce hibou qu'il ne vous approche que si vous vous trouviez seul. J'ai débattu avec ma conscience pendant tout l'été et à la fin je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que vous envoyer cette lettre. Comme vous le savez, je ne serai pas votre professeur de DFCM l'an prochain parce que je retourne à mon travail d'Auror, mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de m'écrire et de me le demander.

Je sais que vous pensiez m'avoir tranquillisé avec votre jolie phrase sur le loup qui vous blesserait sans cesse, mais j'ai vu la panique dans vos yeux. Je suis entraîné pour remarquer ce genre de choses. Je pense vraiment que votre père vous fait du mal, et je ne peux simplement ignorer ce que je sais et vous laisser souffrir. Autant vous pouvez jouer le rôle d'un adulte, mais vous êtes toujours un enfant et, parce que je suis conscient de votre maltraitance, j'ai le devoir de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Lupin, je ne ferai rien de radical sans votre consentement mais si je le pouvais, je ferais en sorte que votre père soit sévèrement puni pour le mal qu'il vous fait. S'il-vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous venir en aide. Il y a un service entier au ministère consacré au soutien et aide aux enfants maltraités. Laissez-moi les contacter pour vous ?

Ce n'est pas seulement par sens des responsabilités. J'ai été impressionné par votre force et votre courage. Je suis stupéfait que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous ayant été confronté à ces terribles épreuves puisse en sortir avec une sérénité et une maturité surpassant son âge plutôt que brisé et sombre. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider comme vous auriez dû l'être toutes ces années.

Neil Anders

* * *

13 août

Cher Professeur Anders,

Je vais bien et je n'ai pas menti. Le loup me blesse vraiment ici et à l'école. Ce n'est pas de la 'maltraitance' ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que vous puissiez penser. Mon père ne m'a jamais rien fait que je ne mérite. Il m'aide seulement à garder le loup en moi et à ne blesser personne.

Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous pensez que je suis bon, calme et normal mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous ne savez pas que je suis mauvais, brisé et anormal. Si vous voyiez ma chambre, vous comprendriez ce que je veux dire. Vous verriez ce que fait le loup – tout n'est que sang, griffures, mobilier détruit et pisse là où il marque son territoire.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille

Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Journal d'été de Remus Lupin_

_23 juillet_

Chère Maman,

La brûlure s'est beaucoup infectée et j'en ai aussi de nouvelles. Papa dit qu'il 'tient le loup à distance', et je voudrais le croire, mais chaque fois qu'il presse de l'argent sur ma peau, cela semble juste rendre le loup plus furieux. Je me sens vraiment fiévreux et j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai vraiment besoin de potion de guérison.

Et je m'inquiète aussi au sujet du Professeur Anders. Il a tort à propos de Papa. Papa essaye seulement de me protéger. Je déteste le mot 'maltraitance'. Ce n'est pas vrai. Papa ne ferait jamais ça. Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais jamais aimé quelqu'un qui ferait des choses si mauvaises. Il fait cela pour mon propre bien. C'est ce que j'ai dit au Professeur Anders. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, n'est-ce pas, Maman ? Est-ce que ça a même du sens ça ? Je me sens vraiment bizarre. Je dois trouver une manière d'obtenir de la potion de guérison.

* * *

23 août

Cher Frank,

Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'envoyer des potions de guérisons ? Mon père est absent alors je ne peux pas lui demander. Je me suis brûlé avec le poêle et ça s'est infecté. Je te payerai lorsqu'on sera de retour à l'école. Je suis trop loin de n'importe quelle pharmacie pour pouvoir m'en procurer moi-même.

Merci,

Remus

* * *

Cher Remus,

Ma mère dit que tu devrais voir un docteur si ta brûlure s'est infectée. Où est ton père ? Pourquoi es-tu seul chez toi ? Tu pourrais tomber vraiment malade si personne n'est là pour s'occuper de toi. S'il te plait, va donc voir un docteur. Voilà un peu de potion pour le moment. T'en fais pas pour l'argent. C'était déjà dans notre remise.

Frank

...


	14. Questions et Secrets

Disclaimer: même refrain

Note: chapitre traduit par royale-de-luxe et 'corrigé' (bien grand mot) par moi-même.

* * *

Battre un enfant provoque une ombre de la longueur d'une vie.

(Hubert Ward)

...

REMUS :

Remus était content d'avoir trouvé un compartiment vide presque aussitôt après être arrivé sur le quai. Il se sentait toujours fiévreux et sujet à des étourdissements. La brûlure n'avait pas vraiment désenflé, malgré la potion que Frank lui avait envoyée. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la dernière pleine lune et il était inquiet à l'idée d'avoir à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il serait difficile de faire croire à madame Pomfresh que les brûlures ovales qui couvraient son corps ainsi que les bleus, provenaient de sa dernière transformation.

Il plaça sa main à travers sa robe, sur la brûlure infectée. Le contact provoqua une violente douleur. Sa tête lui parut lourde et il appuya son front contre la vitre fraiche de la fenêtre. Il n'allait pas aussi mal quand il était allongé chez lui, dans sa chambre. Le fait de bouger semblait avoir fait empirer ses blessures.

Quelques premières années passèrent la tête par la porte de son compartiment. Remus grogna. Ils poussèrent un cri et s'en allèrent en courant. Il ordonna au loup de se tenir tranquille et se rassit dans son siège.

Le voyage était long jusqu'à la gare de Poudlard. Bien que son regard farouche aux yeux dorés de loup lui garantisse une certaine tranquillité dans son compartiment, le balancement du train le rendit malade et Remus commença à sentir la fièvre monter et la tête lui tourner. Même son nouveau journal n'arrangea rien parce que ses yeux étaient trop brouillés pour pouvoir se concentrer correctement.

Il eut l'impression que la torture avait duré des jours et non des heures avant que le train n'entre en gare de Poudlard. Il sortit en titubant, heureux que les elfes de maison aient déjà transporté son bagage jusqu'à sa chambre, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à le tirer derrière lui.

Il grimpa dans la première voiture venue, ignorant les horribles créatures ressemblant à des chevaux-chauve-souris qui la tractaient, désormais presque indifférent au fait d'être fou ou non parce qu'il les voyait.

Il leva les yeux sur les autres occupants de la voiture et grogna quand il rencontra les regards incrédules de ses compagnons de chambre.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir avec nous Zinzin ? » demanda Pettigrow.

Remus vit confusément Potter donner au garçon un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis échanger un regard entendu avec Black qui, ainsi que Remus venait de le réaliser, était assis à ses côtés. Incapable d'affronter une dispute, Remus soupira et se leva pour changer de voiture. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son bras, l'arrêtant net.

Il suivit comme dans un brouillard la ligne du bras, remonta jusqu'au visage de Black et vit ses yeux s'élargir tandis qu'il le regardait.

« Bon sang mon vieux, » fit-il, scrutant Remus à la lumière diffuse de la voiture, « On dirait un zombie. »

Black tira sur son bras et les jambes de Remus cédèrent. Il se rassit brutalement et sursauta violemment quand une main toucha son front brûlant. Il se sentait vraiment pris de vertiges à présent et les visages des garçons flottaient devant lui comme sur une photographie floue moldue. Il crut discerner que Potter et Black disaient quelque chose mais il n'en était pas sûr à cause d'un vrombissement étrange dans ses oreilles.

La suite fut encore plus confuse. Il était conscient du mouvement de berceau de la voiture qui lui retournait l'estomac, et d'une conversation étouffée autour de lui. Quelqu'un essaya de desserrer sa robe et Remus crut avoir écarté les doigts, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Puis le balancement stoppa et la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un mit sa main sous son bras et essaya de l'aider à sortir de la voiture, mais il toucha l'une des brûlures causées par l'argent et la douleur fut insupportable. Il sombra dans les ténèbres.

---

Remus reprit doucement conscience. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Son odorat aiguisé avait reconnu immédiatement l'odeur stérile des draps propres, du sol récuré et des potions de guérison.

Quelqu'un – Madame Pomfresh, pensa-t-il – avait retiré sa robe et sa chemise et étalait quelque chose de très froid sur la brûlure infectée de son ventre. Il se tendit en sentant le froid et la douleur mais il n'émit pas un son et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il l'entendit commencer à murmurer un sort et lentement la douleur cuisante qui le tenaillait depuis des semaines commença à s'apaiser. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« M. Lupin ? Remus ? »

Remus ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur, et fixa son image embrumée par le sommeil. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce cachée du fond qu'il occupait habituellement après ses transformations, mais dans l'un des lits de la grande salle de l'infirmerie.

« Remus, qui t'a fait ça ? Je sais que ce sont des brûlures à l'argent. »

Même avec un esprit aussi confus que le sien, Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle aurait compris de travers. Elle n'aurait pas réalisé que son père ne le blessait que pour lui éviter de devenir l'animal que le loup menaçait de faire de lui. Il se creusa la tête à toute allure pour essayer de trouver une histoire plausible.

« Des gens. Là où je vis. » sa voix semblait vraiment étrange. Parcheminée et sèche, comme la voix d'un vieil homme.

« Qui Remus ? »

« Juste quelques personnes qui savent que je suis un l-l-loup-garou. » c'était étrange comme il était difficile d'entendre ce mot prononcé à voix haute.

« Des adultes ? » sa voix était douce, mais Remus perçut le flux de colère froide qu'elle recelait. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, il s'en sentit réconforté. C'était la première fois depuis que sa mère était morte que quelqu'un montrait de la colère pour sa défense. Son père lui, était généralement en colère _contre_ lui.

« Oui. » inutile de lui laisser penser qu'il était faible.

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Pourquoi votre père n'a-t-il rien fait pour vous aider ? »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le cerveau de Remus tournait à plein régime. Pourquoi un enfant cacherait-il ce genre de maltraitance à son père ? _Maltraitance_ ! Pensait-il vraiment ce mot ? _Non, bien-sûr que non ! Ces stupides lettres commencent à me faire dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire bien sûr. Ça l'aurait été si mes mensonges avaient été vrais. Mais quand Papa le fait, c'est différent. Il veut m'aider à ne pas devenir un animal. Pense à quelque chose. Vite !_

_« _Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je pensais qu'il serait in-inquiet._ »_

_« Remus,_ c'est ridicule ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de la quantité de poison qui a été injectée dans ton corps avec cette infection ? Si ces garçons ne t'avaient pas amené ici tu aurais pu avoir des séquelles définitives. Comment ton père n'a-t-il pas vu ça ? »

«Il était parti ! » Remus était presque désespéré à présent.

« Oh, Remus ! » Elle se pencha sur lui et posa gentiment sa main sur son front, prévenant sa tentative pour redresser la tête. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi chéri, mais tout ça est inhumain. C'est de la maltraitance ! »

Remus grimaça en entendant le mot.

« Dis-moi qui a fait ça ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ! Ils n'ont pas montré leur visage. »

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle reprit le pot d'onguent et commença à l'appliquer sur les brûlures les plus petites qui recouvraient son corps.

« Depuis combien de temps, Remus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils te font endurer ça ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que quelques unes des cicatrices sont anciennes. J'aurais dû les voir plus tôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une histoire valable et la tête lui tournait à nouveau.

« Remus ? »

Il refusa de répondre. Elle soupira et recommença à soigner la brûlure infectée. Celle-ci avait un aspect répugnant. Madame Pomfresh l'avait à l'évidence ouverte pour la drainer, et elle avait l'apparence d'un cratère sanglant et assez profond au-dessus de son nombril. L'un de ses gestes toucha un nerf qui envoya une violente décharge douloureuse dans tout son corps, depuis sa poitrine jusqu'à ses cuisses. Incapable de se retenir, il laissa échapper cri qui tenait du jappement, et qui se termina en gémissement. Aussitôt qu'il en prit conscience, il se figea automatiquement, attendant la punition à venir.

« Ca va aller mon petit, » murmura-t-elle, pensant que la tension de son corps était due à la douleur plutôt qu'à sa peur enracinée. «Je suis désolée de te faire mal, mais je dois vérifier que tout est bien nettoyé. Tu devras rester ici pendant quelques jours je pense. »

« Mais le tirage du Choixpeau ... »

« Est terminé depuis déjà longtemps. Tu es resté inconscient pendant un bon moment Remus. Black et Potter se sont mis à deux pour te transporter ici, avec Pettigrow qui ouvrait les portes. »

Remus ne sut pas quoi en penser. Il se rappelait Pettigrow l'appelant Zinzin, et la main de Black sur son bras.

« Bois ceci. »

Il ouvrit la bouche avec obéissance et Madame Pomfresh lui fit avaler ce qu'il reconnut être un breuvage pour dormir. Petit à petit, les murs redevinrent flous et il glissa dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il se réveilla en ayant la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Pour avoir partagé une année entière le même dortoir, il reconnut immédiatement la senteur – un mélange subtil de tissu de qualité, d'épice citronnée qui devait provenir d'un shampoing et de l'odeur gris-bleue d'un orage approchant.

Remus grogna, se tourna et ouvrit les yeux, tournant son visage vers le parfum et vit Black qui se tenait au-dessus de lui avec les mains dans les poches de sa robe et une inhabituelle expression solennelle sur son beau visage aristocratique. L'absence de son habituel sourire narquois semblant flotter sur son visage même quand il ne souriait pas vraiment, le faisait paraître bizarrement plus vieux.

Remus dirigea aussitôt son regard loin de ces yeux gris et les abaissa vers sa propre poitrine, remarquant que Madame Pomfresh l'avait revêtu d'une tenue d'hôpital qui couvrait ses blessures.

« C'est bon, je ne peux pas les voir, » dit Black, impassible.

« Quoi ? » Remus usa de toute la pratique qu'il avait acquise au cours d'années passées à cacher ses émotions, pour faire paraître sa voix aussi neutre et désagréable que possible. Ce n'était presque pas une question.

« Tes cicatrices, » dit Black, sans paraître déconcerté pour autant. « Je ne peux pas les voir. Mais je sais qu'elles sont là. Tu m'as presque arraché les doigts quand j'ai essayé de desserrer ta robe pour t'aider à respirer dans la voiture. »

« Désolé, » murmura Remus. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir dans cette situation. C'était très dérangeant mais en même temps étrangement plaisant. Il avait une conversation civilisée avec quelqu'un de son âge et le mot 'Zinzin' n'avait pas encore été prononcé une seule fois. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par cicatrices. »

« C'est ça ouais, tu ne sais pas. »

Avant que Remus, encore sous l'effet du tranquillisant, ne puisse réagir, Black s'approcha et d'un geste brusque, remonta sa manche, révélant ainsi son bras couturé. Le repli de tissu ainsi formé, frotta l'une des brûlures et obligea Remus à émettre un gémissement de douleur à demi réprimé. Il arracha son bras de la prise de Black et redescendit sa manche, en un geste de défense.

« Désolé ». Pour la toute première fois, Remus pensa que Black pouvait avoir été sincère en s'excusant. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. N'empêche que je sais au sujet des cicatrices. Qu'est-ce que Madame Pomfresh en dit ? Est-ce qu'elle sait qui te fait ça ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, » dit Remus, se recroquevillant un peu plus. Tout ce qu'il ressentait de plaisant avait disparu et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que Black s'en aille.

« Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est ton père qui te fait du mal ? »

S'il avait utilisé le mot 'maltraite' Remus aurait pu réagir violemment contre, mais ses paroles atteignirent leur but parce que même s'il savait que c'était pour son propre bien, _c'était effectivement_ son père qui lui faisait du mal.

« Tu ne sais absolument rien au sujet de mon père ! » aboya-t-il. « Il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Et maintenant, fous le camp. »

« J'ai touché un nerf on dirait », remarqua Black, la tête penchée sur un côté et ses cheveux noirs frôlant son épaule.

« Tu ne sais _rien du tout_. »

« Je sais que je l'ai vu presser quelque chose contre ton bras à la gare. Et je sais que ça t'a fait tellement mal que tu t'es mordu la lèvre. »

Remus eut un violent sursaut en entendant Sirius. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac.

« C'est faux ! » cria-t-il, « C'est faux ! C'EST FAUX ! » La terreur et l'horreur lui donnèrent la force de s'asseoir dans son lit, les doigts courbés comme des griffes, les lèvres retroussées, montrant les dents. Effrayé, Black fit un pas en arrière.

« SORS D'ICI »

Black se retourna et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie, au moment où Madame Pomfresh sortait de son bureau. Remus se renfonça dans son lit, se sentant complètement vidé.

* * *

2 septembre

Chère Minerva,

Il faut que je vous parle au sujet d' un élève de votre Maison, M. Lupin. J'ai peur que quelqu'un chez lui ne le maltraite. Des indices qu'il m'avait donnés inconsciemment dans le passé, me font penser qu'il pourrait s'agir de son père, mais il le nie farouchement et proclame que c'est le fait 'd'adultes qui savent qu'il est un loup-garou'. Je suis très inquiète pour sa santé – à la fois mentale et physique.

Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait passer par l'infirmerie le plut tôt qu'il vous sera possible pour discuter de la manière dont on devrait traiter ce grave problème.

Poppy

...


	15. Faire un voeux sur les ombres de lune

**Disclaimer**: histoire de Moonsign, personnages de J. K. Rowling

Bonjour les gens : ici c'est Royale de luxe (pas les hamburgers, la troupe de théatre de rue !).

Quand Eamonn m'a gentiment demandé de lui servir de bêta, j'ai accepté avec enthousiasme vu que j'adore cette histoire. Mais devant l'ampleur de la tâche, nous avons décidé de traduire un chapitre à tour de rôle. Je me suis donc retrouvée embarquée dans cette nouvelle aventure de traduction. Et je ne le regrette pas du tout, même si je m'étais bien promis de ne pas recommencer les fics trop longues (à ce propos, à la demande de SornThe Lucifer's Angel, je vais essayer de terminer les deux chapitres manquants de Teacher's pet)

Mais pour l'instant, voici le chapitre 15.

* * *

**Sirius :**

« Sirius ! »

Tandis qu'il se ruaient à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, James arracha la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait lui et Peter, les faisant soudain surgir de nulle part.

« Quoi ? » aboya Sirius. Il était secoué et se sentait de très mauvaise humeur après sa conversation avec Lupin.

« Je pensais que tu allais simplement voir comment il allait. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais lui balancer tes idées à moitié connes sur son père qui le battrait ! Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ce qui est arrivé à ces Serpentards ? T'es stupide ou quoi ? » James parlait d'une voix aussi basse qu'il le pouvait malgré sa colère, mais ils croisèrent tout de même quelques regards intrigués de Serdaigles de troisième année passant dans le couloir.

« Quelqu'un doit parler ! » Sirius donna à James un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Tu as vu comme il allait mal. Et on n'a vu que ses bras ! Tu peux imaginer à quoi ressemble le reste pour qu'il s'évanouisse comme ça ? »

« Je pensais qu'il allait t'attaquer », dit Peter d'une voix tremblante en arrivant à la hauteur de James. « Son regard faisait tellement peur. Je pensais qu'il allait te blesser. »

« Il l'aurait fait s'il avait été en condition de le faire ». dit James adressant un regard furieux à Sirius . « Et Sirius le sait bien. Popperlop » ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grosse Dame. Le portrait s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute », dit Sirius. « Il n'a fait que se défendre. Je sais ce qu'il ressent. » Il décocha à son tour son propre regard assassin à James .

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était de sa faute ! » James fit irruption dans le dortoir et jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur son lit. « Est-ce que j'ai dit que c'était la faute de Lupin ? » il se tourna vers Peter qui parut absolument terrifié qu'on lui demande de donner son avis pendant une dispute.

« J-je n-ne s-s-sais ... »

James fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Sirius. « Comment sais-tu qu'il ne va pas revenir et s'en prendre à toi pour se venger aussitôt qu'il sera sorti de l'infirmerie. »

Sirius sentit le sang refluer de son visage. Il n'avait pas pensé du tout à ça .

« Et si tu crois que j'essayerai de te sauver, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil ! »

« James ... » Sirius s'assit brutalement au bord de son lit. James parut remarquer son anxiété parce que son expression s'adoucit quelque peu et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

« J'étais en colère. Bien sûr que je t'aiderai. Mais tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne sait même pas comment il va réagir. »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce avant que Peter n'avance d'un ton incertain, « Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de toute façons ? Il n'est qu'en seconde année comme nous et il est tout petit. Grand comme moi et beaucoup plus maigre. »

James et Sirius ne répondirent pas. Ils avaient tous deux en tête l'image vivace du minuscule Lupin se tenant au-dessus des formes groggy de ses attaquants Serpentards et l'expression de son visage quand il avait crié 'Oubliette' à quatre reprises.

---

« Messieurs, aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux ! » fut la première chose qu'annonça James en ce lundi matin. Il se jeta de façon théâtrale sur le siège à côté de Sirius et commença à remplir son assiette de saucisses et de toasts.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, regrettant – une fois de plus – que James Potter soit quelqu'un du matin.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire », grogna-t-il. « Le ciel est gris anthracite et il pleut, on a Herbologie dans la serre la plus éloignée du bâtiment principal ce qui veut dire qu'on va être trempés. Après Herbologie, on a Potions, et après ça, DCFM avec un type tellement vieux que le professeur Dumbledore a du aller recruter le nouveau professeur chez Wurblefoff , la maison de retraite pour sorciers très vieux et très décrépis.

« C'est sûr ! » dit Peter encore à moitié endormi et faisant de grands moulinets avec sa fourchette, embrochant presque l'oreille d'Alice Richards. Celle-ci poussa un cri aigu et s'éloigna de lui.

« Ce que je _voulais_ _dire _», dit James, la bouche pleine de saucisse, « c'est que je viens juste de rencontrer notre très cher ami Snivellus en descendant ici, et que j'ai pratiqué sur lui ce nouveau sort qu'on a découvert dans le bouquin de métamorphose de troisième année.

Sirius se sentit ragaillardi en entendant ça. « C'est vrai ? Comment ça a marché ? Oh ! Où il est ? »

James indiqua avec son morceau de toast, la table réservée au corps enseignant où une silhouette familière aux cheveux gras parlait rapidement à madame Pomfresh pendant qu'à la table d'à côté, les Poufsouffles de quatrième année le désignaient en s'esclaffant. Madame Pomfresh se leva et Snape fit demi-tour pour la suivre hors du hall.

Sirius éclata de rire quand il vit son visage. Les joues du Serpentard étaient toutes bouffies et couvertes de fourrure mordorée. Ses dents de devant ressemblaient à celles d'un rongeur et ses oreilles, garnies de fourrure s'étaient arrondies et trônaient au sommet de sa tête parmi ses mèches graisseuses. Ajoutant à cela son air furieux, qui n'allait pas du tout avec son look de rongeur, il était incroyablement comique.

"M. Potter" tonna une voix sévère, les faisant tous sursauter violemment et se retourner pour faire face à un professeur Mcgonagall très en colère. "Comment osez vous utiliser ainsi un sort de métamorphose sur un autre élève ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et deux heures de retenue ce soir à récurer les chaudrons avec le professeur Slughorn. A la main !"

James adopta un air contrit et ouvrit de grands yeux. "Je suis tellement désolé professeur. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris !"

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux et se dirigea à grands pas vers les portes du Grand Hall pour préparer son premier cours. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de portée, tous les trois repartirent dans leur fou rire. Sirius riait tellement qu'il tomba presque de son siège et finit par tremper son coude dans la marmelade en essayant de se rattraper. James, la tête sur la table, proclama d'une voix entrecoupée de hoquets, "ça v-v-valait … tous l-les chaudrons."

Puis il reprit son rire hystérique et s'affala contre Peter, qui tomba sur les genoux d'Alice, laquelle décida de ne plus jamais s'asseoir près des garçons si elle pouvait l'éviter à l'avenir.

---

Comme Sirius l'avait fait remarquer d'une manière assez irrévérencieuse au petit déjeuner ce matin là, leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était vraiment très vieux. Il rappelait à Sirius un petit arbre centenaire. Il ne mesurait que quelques centimètres de plus que le professeur Flitwick et sa peau était si ridée et tannée qu'elle ressemblait plus à du bois qu'à de la chair. Elle s'accrochait par des tendons nerveux et musculeux à ses membres qui étaient tordus et courbés dans des directions improbables. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige, floconneux et flottaient autour de sa tête le faisant ressembler à un pissenlit. Deux yeux d'un bleu brillant ressortaient du nid de rides qu'était son visage.

Il paraissait si vieux que quiconque marchant à côté de lui, gardait les bras à moitié levés au cas où un souffle de brise n'essaye de le renverser, mais il ne semblait pas en être conscient. Il se déplaçait dans l'école avec une agilité branlante. Ses pieds, aux extrémités de ses jambes abîmées, semblaient seulement effleurer le sol parce qu'on leur avait dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, plutôt que parce qu'ils en avaient réellement besoin. Sa robe était encore plus vieille – avec la ceinture en forme de V et un col montant qui dénotait qu'elle avait été à la mode, un siècle et demi auparavant.

Durant leur premier cours, Sirius, James et Peter, s'assirent dans les premiers rangs en classe, plutôt qu'aux places du fond comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ceci afin de pouvoir observer leur nouveau professeur de plus près. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le vieux professeur pénétra dans la pièce et en fit le tour du regard. Il semblait qu'à tout moment, il soit sur le point d'éclater de rire.

"Je suis le professeur Tecracken", annonça-t-il, se tournant pour écrire le nom sur le tableau derrière lui. Sa voix et son écriture étaient tout aussi craquelées et saccadées que ses gestes. "Je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Dumbledore a fait appel à moi là où je travaillais, dans les forêts de Norvège à collecter des informations pour un livre sur les Moremplis.

"J'ai également été un duelliste professionnel et un soldat dans l'armée que Dumbledore créa pour combattre le sorcier noir Grindelwald. J'ai été Auror pendant vingt ans, chercheur de dragons et aussi un sage du conseil des sorciers. Ceci jusqu'à ce que, pendant une importante conférence avec les ministres Français et Belge, je jette un sort à tous les sièges pour que ceux-ci se transforment en coussins braillant les hymnes nationaux de chaque nation chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des demandes irréalisables. Une chose importante à retenir de cette expérience est que l'une des conditions pour devenir quelqu'un d'important dans n'importe quel ministère du monde de la magie, est de perdre totalement son sens de l'humour. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le sort du bouclier."

Tout ceci fut dit sans que le professeur Tecracken ne semble reprendre son souffle, bien qu'il s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour pouffer au souvenir des coussins brailleurs.

Sirius jeta un regard à James qui leva les sourcils d'un air qui disait clairement "C'est quoi ce bins ?" bien qu'il voyait clairement la malice briller dans les yeux de James, malice qui allait de paire avec ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'un farceur si courageux qu'il avait osé charmer les sièges d'une importante réunion du monde sorcier.

Alors que la classe commençait à pratiquer le mouvement de baguette et l'incantation 'protego' pour le sort du bouclier, Sirius se demanda distraitement si le professeur Tecracken lui apprendrait le sort du coussin brailleur pour qu'il s'en serve à la table des professeurs pendant le diner. Ses yeux suivirent le vieux professeur tandis qu'il faisait sa ronde parmi les élèves assemblés par paires pour pratiquer le sort de bouclier. Son rire fêlé s'éleva dans la pièce quand Evan Rosier réussit à transpercer le bouclier de Gorian Bulstrode et à lui infliger le sort de 'chauve-furie'.

Bulstrode fronça les sourcils devant la réaction du professeur alors que Rosier faisait tournoyer sa baguette avec une grimace amusée. Sirius remarqua qu'au lieu de décourager le Serpentard, le rire de Tecracken sembla l'encourager dans une détermination pleine de colère. Il ne lui fallut que deux essais pour que les sorts 'qui faisaient pousser du poil dans les oreilles' lancés par Rosier, ne soient réfléchis par le bouclier de Bulstrode et ne rebondissent sur lui. Tecracken approuva d'un hochement de tête branlant avant de se diriger vers Lily Evans et Alice Richards.

---

"Je meurs d'ennui !!" annonça Sirius à Peter ce soir-là, balançant d'un air sombre son livre d'astrologie à travers la pièce. Peter leva les yeux depuis son lit où il était assis, nourrissant à la main un pavot hurleur qu'il avait piétiné en Herbologie. Le professeur Chourave lui avait donné des instructions strictes pour qu'il emporte la plante avec lui et la nourrisse de petits morceaux de mie de pain jusqu'au lendemain matin pour l'aider à se remettre du choc.

"Je sais !" dit-il à Sirius en grommelant. "C'est la chose la plus ennuyeuse que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut encore avoir faim ? Je l'ai nourrie toute la journée !"

"Y'a rien à faire" Sirius marchait de long en large dans la pièce, envoyant un coup de pied dans sa malle chaque fois qu'il passait à côté.

"Quoi ? Pas de James avec qui imaginer des farces ?" dit Peter avec un petit sourire. "Pas de Zinzin à tourmenter ?"

Sirius sentit quelque chose se serrer au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'il faisait une pause pour fixer le lit vide de Lupin. Il présuma que le garçon était encore à l'infirmerie, mais après leur dernière conversation du vendredi soir, il n'avait pas osé y aller pour vérifier. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il aurait aimé vérifier et cela l'ennuyait encore plus. Bien qu'il essayât de repousser la pensée de Lupin hors de sa mémoire, son visage pâle et fin, ruisselant de sueur, surgissait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le moment où Lupin était monté à tâtons dans leur carriole, les pupilles dilatées de fièvre et son bras replié, protégeant son estomac. Quand il s'était évanoui alors que Sirius essayait de l'aider à sortir de la voiture, celui-ci avait réussi à saisir sa manche pour l'empêcher de glisser au sol. Il se rappelait la voix choquée de James murmurant un 'Putain de merde !' et il avait alors baissé les yeux pour apercevoir le bras nu de Lupin découvert par sa faute.

Il était couvert de cicatrices de toutes tailles qui zébraient sa peau par ailleurs très pâle. Mais il y avait de nouvelles blessures aussi. Écorchées et rougies, de formes arrondies et qui ressemblaient un peu à d'énormes cloques dues à des brûlures. Il se souvint de ce jour à la gare où il avait vu le père de Lupin appuyer quelque chose contre son bras.

"Sirius ?" Peter semblait un peu inquiet. "Ça va ?"

"Je sors voir James." Soudain Sirius ne supportait plus d'avoir à passer toute la soirée enfermé dans cette pièce avec Peter et sa plante qui dégageait un parfum déroutant de poire cuite.

"Tu ne peux pas," rappela Peter patiemment. "Il est en retenue."

Sirius, ayant retrouvé son dynamisme à présent qu'il avait un plan, sauta sur le coffre de James et en ouvrit le couvercle. Il fouilla pendant un instant avant de sortir triomphalement la cape d'invisibilité.

"Tu vas lui attirer des ennuis." l'avertit Peter.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Sirius. "C'est ce que fait tout bon farceur qui se respecte – s'aventurer dans les profondeurs des maléfiques donjons des Serpentards pour tenir compagnie à son pauvre camarade emprisonné. Tu veux venir ?" il agita la cape en forme d'invitation.

Peter soupira et jeta un regard de regret à sa plante. "Vaut mieux pas, non. Le professeur Chourave n'apprécierait pas si je laissais ce truc mourir.

"Désolé mon vieux."

Peter haussa les épaules. "Tâche de trouver une bonne blague à faire de ma part."

"Comme d'hab."

Sirius se faufila hors de leur chambre et descendit les marches menant à la Salle Commune. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte au portrait, il passa la cape d'invisibilité par dessus ses épaules et prit la direction des donjons. Il marchait aussi doucement que possible car le couvre-feu était proche et il savait qu'il serait renvoyé à son dortoir s'il était repéré par un professeur.

Comme il passait devant l'infirmerie, il fut distrait par une petite silhouette pâle disparaissant au détour du couloir qu'il suivait. Des mois à observer la démarche étonnamment souple et mouvante de Lupin, lui permirent d'identifier immédiatement la silhouette devant lui.

Sirius hésita un long moment, pensant à James seul avec les chaudrons dans son donjon, puis haussa les épaules et décida de suivre plutôt la silhouette de Lupin. Il savait que James serait mécontent s'il laissait passer une chance de collecter un peu plus d'informations sur leur étrange camarade de chambre, dans le seul but de lui tenir compagnie.

Il s'assura qu'il suivait l'autre garçon à bonne distance. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de l'acuité auditive de Lupin mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'être découvert. Lupin marchait – flottait aurait peut-être été un meilleur terme – d'ombre en ombre dans les couloirs. Si Sirius ne l'avait pas recherché, il n'aurait probablement pas vu la silhouette silencieuse qui se déplaçait dans les flaques d'ombres dessinées par les statues, les armures et les alcôves dissimulées dans les murs.

Il se demanda où Lupin avait appris à se déplacer comme ça. Peut-être était-ce là où il avait aussi appris à battre ces Serpentards de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Sirius se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont son père le traitait.

Lupin arriva devant l'une des plus petites portes du couloir principal menant à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et se glissa dehors avant de la refermer derrière lui. Sirius attendit quelques minutes pour donner au garçon le temps de prendre une bonne distance avant de le suivre.

Il se glissa à l'extérieur et scruta les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il avise une petite forme se déplaçant en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il le suivit, gardant toujours ses distances. Il faisait nuit à présent et il dut se concentrer sur sa vision pour repérer la silhouette de Lupin au loin, droit devant lui. Le vent soufflait et il faisait froid – la première touche de l'automne déjà perceptible dans l'air vif. Sirius sentait le souffle sur son visage à travers la cape, amenant plus de larmes dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du terrain de Quidditch à découvert.

Lupin s'avança un peu sur le terrain et rejeta la tête en arrière pour fixer le ciel avec une intensité particulière. Sirius se rapprocha doucement et se réfugia sous le gradin proche des Serdaigles, afin de se protéger un peu du vent glacé que Lupin se semblait pas remarquer.

Il suivit le regard du garçon, mais tout ce qu'il put voir fut le ciel brillant dans la nuit éclairée d'étoiles, et la lune juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle était pleine aux deux tiers, mais à cause du ciel clair, elle semblait très grosse et brillante. Elle jetait une lumière bleue argentée au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch et Lupin leva les bras comme s'il voulait que son corps s'y baigne un peu plus encore.

Sirius rampa aussi loin qu'il l'osa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit où était Lupin. Il se tenait à présent accroupi et recroquevillé sous la partie la plus basse des gradins des Serdaigles. Il se figea soudain quand une bourrasque soufflant contre son visage lui apporta le son d'un chant mélodieux, âpre, et d'une force presque sauvage.

Il cessa de regarder la lune pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le visage de Lupin et apercevoir la bouche du garçon bouger tandis qu'il examinait le ciel, les bras toujours légèrement écartés de son corps. En tendant bien l'oreille, Sirius parvint à saisir les mots avant qu'ils ne soient emportés par le vent.

"… suivis par l'ombre de la lune ! l'ombre de la lune, ombre de la lune ! Bondissant et sautillant sur l'ombre de la lune, ombre de la lune, ombre de la lune !

Et si jamais je perdais mes yeux, si leur couleur s'asséchaient. Oui, si jamais je perdais mes yeux, hé, je n'aurai plus besoin de pleurer …"

Soudain, faisant sursauter Sirius, les genoux de Lupin semblèrent céder et il s'assit brutalement sur l'herbe. Il s'arrêta de chanter, ses cheveux couleur d'or brun lui fouettant le visage tandis qu'il tendait sa main droite, doigts écartés, pour la passer au-dessus de l'herbe près de lui. Il détourna la tête du ciel pour la première fois et sembla étudier les contours abrupts de l'ombre de lune dessinée par sa main.

Il portait ses chaussures marron usées et un pyjama d'hiver de l'infirmerie suffisamment fin pour que, lorsque le vent le plaquait contre son corps, Sirius puisse constater l'anormale minceur de Lupin.

Sirius se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait voir les contours d'un épais bandage enveloppant l'estomac du garçon à travers son pyjama et devina qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver hors de l'infirmerie. Une nouvelle fois, Sirius se posa sérieusement la question de l'équilibre mental de Lupin. Pas pour s'en moquer ou pour être cruel, mais en considérant objectivement le fait que Lupin pouvait avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il vit la bouche de Lupin commencer à bouger à nouveau et tendit l'oreille pour entendre les paroles.

« ... tu me manques tout le temps, » disait-il, bien que Sirius savait qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours à qui il puisse s'adresser. « Mais chaque fois que j'essaye de me rappeler les souvenirs du passé, ils se mélangent avec les nouveaux. Je contemple la lune et je l'aime et je la déteste. Je la déteste. » Lupin replia ses doigts pâles qui survolaient toujours l'herbe et Sirius le vit pencher la tête pour observer le mouvement de l'ombre de lune qu'il avait dessinée sur le sol.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas le laisser me changer », continua Lupin d'une voix si basse que Sirius pouvait à peine l'entendre avec le vent. Elle paraissait vaciller, même si son visage demeurait presque aussi impassible que d'habitude. « Mais il est une partie de moi à présent, et je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Personne ne m'aime. Je n'ai pas d'amis et je pense que même le maraudeur m'a abandonné. Les gens continuent à me harceler sur la façon dont Papa me traite comme si c'était mal alors que je sais que ça ne l'est pas. Tu n'aurais pas aimé quelqu'un de mauvais... Ou peut-être que si. Tu m'aimais ». Il soupira et rejeta d'un petit mouvement de tête la mèche de cheveux que le vent avait plaqué contre son visage.

« C'était tellement plus facile quand je croyais à la magie des ombres de lune que tu m'avais enseignée. » Il pencha la tête en arrière pour fixer à nouveau la lune pendant un long moment, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main continuait à frôler le sol, serrée en forme de poing. Lupin baissa la tête brusquement, le regard vacillant fixé sur l'ombre projetée. Il écarta les doigts et sans bouger la main, il sortit de l'autre, sa baguette de la ceinture de son pyjama.

Il retourna sa main droite, de façon à ce que sa paume soit face au bout de sa baguette. Il murmura un sort tellement bas que Sirius ne put l'entendre, et celui-ci sursauta quand il vit du sang noir jaillir d'une coupure sur sa paume. Lupin attendit que le sang ait formé une flaque, puis il retourna sa main afin que le liquide sombre coule directement sur l'ombre de lune formée par sa main sur l'herbe.

« Je voudrais ... » murmura Lupin en regardant les gouttes tremper les brins d'herbe. « Je voudrais avoir un ami qui me comprendrait. Je voudrais avoir un ami à qui il serait bien égal que je ne sache pas comment me comporter et qui ne m'appellerait pas Zinzin tout le temps. Je voudrais avoir un ami qui me regarderait et me verrait et me connaitrait et ne me haïrait pas pour autant ».

Il resta assis là pendant un long moment. Les gouttes de sang cessèrent de tomber au bout d'un moment en commençant à coaguler. Peu après, il bougea, retournant sa paume et l'amenant à son visage pour l'examiner dans le clair de lune. Il fronça les sourcils puis l'amena à sa bouche et suça le sang d'une façon qui rappela à Sirius, mal à l'aise, un animal léchant une blessure.

Puis il se mit debout avec difficultés. Il prit sa tête et la serra tandis qu'il vacillait légèrement. Sirius se tendit, se demandant si il allait devoir de nouveau rattraper Lupin et le ramener à l'infirmerie. Mais le malaise sembla se dissiper et Lupin remit sa baguette dans la ceinture de son pyjama et commença à reprendre le chemin de l'école.

Sirius suivit – laissant à nouveau une bonne distance entre eux – et remarqua que si les gestes de Lupin semblaient fluides, ils étaient aussi hésitants, comme si chacun d'eux lui occasionnait une douleur.

---

"Tu penses que c'était de la vraie magie ?" demanda Peter le jour suivant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient réunis tous les trois sous un saule pleureur près du lac. C'était leur pause déjeuner et après leur repas, ils étaient sortis pour profiter de la chaleur des derniers beaux jours.

"Bien sûr que non !" répliqua James avec impatience. "Il essayait visiblement de parler à quelqu'un qui est mort et qui avait l'habitude de l'accompagner dehors la nuit. Il a 'joué à la magie' comme quand ils étaient ensembles. Ce n'était pas vrai."

Bien que ce soit une affirmation sensée, Sirius avait l'impression que la solennité et la déférence de la nuit précédente était trahies par le résumé relativement dépourvu d'émotion que James en faisait. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pourtant. Il n'était pas là pour le voir.

"C'était vraiment triste," précisa Sirius tout en se penchant en arrière, en appui sur ses mains et étirant ses jambes en face de lui. "Il semblait tellement .. tu sais … seul."

"Je sais," répondit James. "Mais tu dois admettre qu'il cache quelque chose."

Sirius émit un petit bruit agacé, mais ne dit rien parce que c'était la vérité.

"Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé ?" dit Peter.

"A qui ?" demanda James.

"A la personne à qui il parlait. Visiblement elle est partie. Morte probablement s'il pensait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre alors que personne ne se trouvait là."

Ils regardèrent tous deux Sirius qui haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. J'en sais autant que vous."

"Peut-être qu'il la tuée accidentellement ", émit James.

Ils avaient depuis mis Peter au courant de l'incident du couloir avec les Serpentards. Les yeux bleus délavés de Peter s'élargirent, fixés sur James. "Tu penses qu'il aurait pu ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" s'exclama Sirius en les visant d'un regard furieux. "Il l'aimait cette personne. Je l'entendais bien dans sa voix. Il ne lui aurait _jamais_ fait de mal."

"C'était juste une idée Sirius" reprocha James. "Pas la peine de me mordre."

"Une _idée_ ? Tu l'accusais de _meurtre _je te signale."

"Désolé" James se pencha pour lui serrer l'épaule. "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça."

Sirius soupira et se mit à triturer un brin d'herbe, laissant le silence retomber entre eux.

"J'ai quelque chose qui va vous remonter le moral" dit James au bout d'un moment, faisant visiblement un effort pour alléger l'atmosphère. "Vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai découvert en jetant un œil dans l'un des bouquin de potions de Slughorn quand j'étais en retenue hier soir.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius, sa mauvaise humeur se dissipant un peu en voyant une lueur malicieuse s'allumer dans l'oeil de son meilleur ami.

"Slughorn a du quitter la pièce un petit moment parce que Peeves était en train de coller les chaises au sol de la classe au bout du couloir, et j'en ai profité pour regarder dans l'un des livres qu'il garde sur une étagère de son bureau. J'ai trouvé une potion super cool. Elle fait pousser sur une personne, des bouts de l'animal qui personnifie sa Maison. Si on arrivait à l'administrer à tout le monde au petit déjeuner, on verrait des Serdaigles avec des ailes ou des becs, ou des Poufsouffles avec des toutes petites pattes ou encore des Serpentards sans bras ni jambes ... » Il s'arrêta, mort de rire à la pensée de Snape rampant sur le sol comme un serpent.

" Génial !" s'exclama Sirius, imaginant la cacophonie que cette blague pourrait causer. Il voyait déjà Madame Pomfresh essayer de caser tout le monde dans son infirmerie sans compter Dumbledore et Mcgonagall essayant de calmer les sifflements des Serpentards et les piaillements des Serdaigles.

" Il faudrait qu'on en donne également aux Gryffondors et qu'on en prenne un peu nous aussi, " dit-il après réflexion. "Sinon, on saura que c'était nous."

"Ouais mais ça va," dit Peter en sautant sur place d'excitation. "On a l'animal le plus génial de toutes façons. Imaginez-vous être capables de rugir comme un lion, ou d'avoir des griffes à la place des ongles."

"C'est une potion très compliquée" avertit James. "Et on aura besoin d'ailes de Billywig et de coquilles d'œufs de Focifères que l'on ne pourra se procurer que dans les réserves privées de Slughorn. Et puis il faudra qu'on imagine un moyen pour obtenir du jus de citrouille un matin pour que tous les élèves en boive."

"Hum..." marmonna Sirius en réfléchissant à toute allure. "Quand aura lieu notre prochain cours de Potions ?"

"Mardi après midi" le renseigna Peter.

"On les piquera là alors. Peter, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es le pire en Potions mon vieux."

Peter haussa les épaules. C'était la vérité. Il aurait complètement raté sa première année de Potions si Sirius et James ne l'avaient aidé à faire ses devoirs.

"Bon" dit Sirius en réfléchissant , "Tu devras faire encore pire que d'habitude. Rater complètement pour que Slughorn vienne t'aider à réparer avant que tout n'explose. Pendant ce temps, James et moi on devra courir dans son bureau et on piquera vite fait les trucs de sa réserve privée. Tu as copié la potion James j'espère ?"

James sortit de sa poche, un morceau de papier chiffonné et l'agita devant Sirius, souriant en voyant que leur plan prenait forme.

"Je peux faire ça" dit Peter avec enthousiasme, partagé entre la fierté et l'appréhension d'avoir à tenir un rôle si important dans leur farce.

"On sait que tu peux vieux" dit James en lui envoyant une claque dans le dos. "Et je pensais à un truc aussi, on aura besoin de faire des recherches dans Poudlard pour trouver où sont les cuisines et comment la nourriture apparaît. Je parierais qu'il y a des elfes de maison quelque part. Si on peut trouver ça, on pourra s'y introduire avec ma cape d'invisibilité avant que la nourriture n'apparaisse sur les tables au petit déjeuner et verser de la potion dans le jus de citrouille."

"C'est tellement cool !" dit Sirius en se frottant les mains. "Poudlard ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait quand on est arrivés !"

Ils penchèrent leur tête à nouveau, tramant et complotant de nouveaux plans.

Ceci fut également le coup d'envoi pour les Gryffondors farceurs, de l'opération 'passages secrets'. Tous trois élaborèrent des plans afin de découvrir autant de secrets qu'ils le pouvaient, concernant le château de Poudlard. S'ils arrivaient à connaître tous les passages et les pièces, les possibilités de farces devenaient infinies.

La seconde chose qui rendit Sirius heureux (bien qu'il ne projetait pas d'en faire part à James ou à Peter) était que Lupin était sorti de l'infirmerie et de retour en cours, paraissant très mince et très pâle, mais à part ça, en meilleure forme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait que c'était une si bonne nouvelle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir content quand il observait Lupin assis à sa table dans la serre numéro sept, rempotant avec précautions sa fougère captula aux crocs violets. Ses doigts pâles caressaient doucement la plante irritable, et, les voyant s'écarter pour doucement caresser les feuilles, Sirius se souvint du sang et des ombres de lune.

James et Peter étaient toujours circonspects envers Lupin, et Sirius n'était pas sûr de la façon de réagir depuis leur dispute, aussi quand il allèrent au lit ce soir là, discutant à voix basse de passages secrets, ils ignorèrent l'autre jeune garçon dans leur chambre.

"Ajoute un peu de pierre de lune et du mout" glissa Sirius à Peter qui regardait son chaudron avec consternation. Il semblait que quand il essayait de mal faire en potions, cela avait l'effet opposé. La potion de pousse-cheveux dans son chaudron n'était pas vraiment de la couleur adéquate, mais pas tant que ça.

"Combien ?" demanda Peter en regardant Sirius d'un air suppliant.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance idiot !" jeta James avec impatience de l'autre côté, "Tu essaies de mal faire je te rappelle ! A présent dépêche toi. Slughorn arrive par ici."

Sirius et James se levèrent et se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers la réserve des élèves, observant Peter qui avait obéi et avait laissé tomber quelques pierres de lune et du mout, suivi par un bruit d'écrasement d'aile de doxy. À leur soulagement, la potion passa d'un état presque normal à un orange lumineux désastreux, passant en ébullition en quelques secondes.

"M. Pettigrow" s'écria Slughorn avec agitation en se précipitant vers le chaudron de Peter. "Pour l'amour du ciel qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette potion ? Vite, vite, glissez un peu de chenilles du houx bleues et ajoutez-les avant que ça n'explose … pas comme ça, petit idiot … laissez-moi faire. Occupez-vous des feuilles de souci … franchement, vous ne faites pas du tout attention …"

Sirius et James se glissèrent aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent loin du placard destiné aux élèves et se glissèrent dans le bureau de Slughorn par la porte qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Ils se jetèrent sur ses fournitures personnelles, étiquetées soigneusement et conservées dans un cabinet adossé au mur opposé, juste derrière son bureau.

"Vite ! " murmura James. "Il nous faut des ailes de Billywig et des coquilles d'œufs de Focifères."

Ils passèrent en revue les étagères, soulagés de noter qu'elles étaient rangées en ordre alphabétique et se hissèrent rapidement pour attraper ce dont ils avaient besoin.

"… vraiment exploser, M. Pettigrow !" dit la voix de Slughorn, se rapprochant de son bureau. James et Sirius échangèrent des coups d'oeil paniqués et baissèrent la tête tout en s'accroupissant derrière le bureau de Slughorn.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Slughorn entra, se dirigeant vers son bureau. "Foutu registre …" murmura-t-il, commençant à fouiller parmi les livres et les papiers. Il contourna le bureau, arrivant en vue. Il lui suffisait de jeter un regard à terre, il les verrait immédiatement tous les deux et ils étaient pour de bon dans la mouise.

"Monsieur !" dit une voix familière alors que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la pièce. "Je pense que vous devriez revérifier le chaudron de pettigrow. Je pense qu'il va vraiment exploser cette fois !"

James et Sirius se regardèrent l'un l'autre, éberlués. Lupin fit le tour de la table, se plaçant stratégiquement en face de James et de Sirius de façon à leur donner le temps de se mettre hors de vue de l'autre côté de la table.

"M. Lupin, s'il-vous-plaît, veuillez ne pas entrer dans mon bureau à moins que vous n'y soyez invité ! Dit Slughorn sévèrement.

"Mais monsieur, le chaudron de Pettigrow !"

"Vraiment M. Lupin -" commença Slughorn.

C'était uniquement parce que James et Sirius étaient accroupis à quelques mètres de Lupin de l'autre côté de la table qu'ils virent la baguette que Lupin tenait fermement, cachée par la manche usée de sa robe. Ils l'entendirent murmurer tout bas une incantation tandis que Slughorn le sermonnait et il agita la baguette dans un léger mouvement en direction de la porte du bureau. Il y eut un boum fracassant provenant de la classe de l'autre côté, suivi par des cris de surprise, des hurlements féminins et des jurons.

"Par Merlin !" cria Slughorn, et il se précipita hors de la pièce. Sirius et James fixèrent Lupin, bouche bée. Le garçon se retourna et leva un sourcil dans leur direction.

"Alors , vous n'allez pas en profiter pour courir ?" demanda-t-il en regardant fixement vers la porte.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Sirius et James sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent hors du bureau se fondant immédiatement dans le chaos de la classe d'à côté. Il apparut que Lupin n'avait pas fait exploser le chaudron de Peter, ce qui était une bonne chose se dit Sirius. Sa potion était d'une telle couleur qu'on n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il avait bien pu en faire.

Bulstrode était assis tout près de la porte du bureau et c'était sa potion qui recouvrait à présent la plupart des élèves se trouvant à moins de deux mètres et qui faisait qu'ils avaient des mèches plutôt grotesques poussant sur toutes les parties touchées par la potion.

Slughorn était tellement occupé à remettre de l'ordre et à administrer l'antidote qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Sirius et James se faufilant hors de son bureau.

"M. Bulstrode !" disait-il en tendant à Delilah Kettle un flacon d'antidote, " Vous avez ajouté des noyaux d'abricots avant de faire bouillir n'est-ce pas ?"

"J … Je …" Bulstrode semblait à cours de mots.

"Vingt point en moins pour les Serpentards pour manque d'attention et interruption de mon cours !"

Sirius leva les yeux pour apercevoir Lupin sortir nonchalamment du bureau de Slughorn. Sirius fut surpris. Il avait pensé qu'il les avait suivis quand ils étaient sortis. Lupin frôla Sirius et James en passant près de leur bureau et laissa tomber quelque chose sur les genoux de Sirius. C'était un bout de parchemin enveloppant deux petits flacons. Sur le parchemin était nettement écrit un message.

_Si vous vous donnez la peine de provoquer une diversion, rappelez vous au moins de prendre ce que vous étiez venus chercher. Et prélevez un échantillon du flacon dans lequel il était rangé. Il l'aurait remarqué si vous aviez tout pris. RL_

Sirius tourna de grands yeux vers James qui, éberlué, lisait la note de son côté. Sirius venait seulement de se rappeler qu'ils avaient pris les ailes de Billywig et les oeufs de Focifères des étagères, mais les avaient laissés de côté quand ils s'étaient cachés.

Sirius se tourna pour regarder Lupin qui se rassit calmement au premier rang, ne prêtant pas attention au chaos autour de lui. Il remua son chaudron et fit une pause pour ajouter soigneusement des racines d'aubépine, penchant la tête sur le côté pour examiner l'effet que cela produisait sur sa potion.

"Bordel, ça veut dire quoi ?" murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius.

"Les gars, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je suis tellement désolé" bredouilla Peter hors d'haleine, se précipitant pour les rejoindre.

"J'en ai vraiment aucune idée," dit Sirius les yeux fixés sur le dos de Lupin.

Quand le cours prit fin, Sirius et James cherchèrent Lupin aux alentours afin de le remercier, mais il avait disparu semblait-il, sans qu'ils le remarquent et il n'était nulle part en vue.

...


	16. Résoudre le secret de l'Amitié

**Disclaimer**: n'a pas changé.

**Note**: Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster le chapitre... En tout cas, le prochain est prêt (il ne manque que la correction) donc il arrivera vite.

Un grand merci à _Royale-de-luxe_ qui a certainement dû passer beaucoup de temps à réviser le chapitre vu le nombre de corrections qui ont été faites (un peu honteuse :p)

* * *

« Tu étais celui qui rendait les choses différentes, tu étais celui qui m'avais entrainé là-dedans. Tu étais par-dessus tout, le seul sur qui je pouvais compter. Tu étais mon ami. »  
(Tom Petty)

---

REMUS:

C'était étrange, pensa Remus – la sensation que ça lui procurait d'avoir aidé ces Gryffondor farceurs dans leur tentative de vol d'ingrédients pour potions illégales. Même s'ils ne s'étaient assurément pas attendus à son aide et avaient été trop hébétés pour le remercier sur le moment, il avait ressenti, pour la première fois, qu'il faisait partie de quelque chose de spécial qui impliquait d'autres personnes sans pour autant que ce soit d'une manière qui le fasse souffrir.

Il se sentait léger et fier, et quand il avait jeté un coup d'oeil dans le bureau et avait remarqué les ingrédients dérobés reposant sur l'étagère, il n'avait même pas réfléchi et s'était saisi de deux flacons vides qu'il avait rapidement rempli à l'aide du contenu des bocaux avant de remettre ces derniers à leur place.  
Il avait entendu Slughorn crier sur Bulstrode tandis qu'il se saisissait d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin pour écrire son message avant de ressortir tranquillement du bureau. C'était quelque chose que Black et Potter avaient besoin d'apprendre – quelque chose que Remus avait appris depuis longtemps afin d'éviter de se faire pincer et battre par son père. Les gens remarquent lorsqu'on se faufile quelque part. C'était d'ailleurs, pour commencer, la raison pour laquelle il avait remarqué Potter et Black entrer dans le bureau.

Même s'ils n'avaient été là que depuis une année entière, les trois Gryffondors farceurs étaient devenus célèbres auprès des étudiants et des professeurs. Célèbres parmi les étudiants comme des légendes dans la confection de blagues et dans leur talent pour s'en tirer à bon compte par de belles paroles et, célèbres parmi les professeurs comme la source probable de tout les dégâts survenant à l'école. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas de tels ressentis complexes sur le sujet puisqu'ils étaient généralement les cibles de leurs farces les plus terribles. Ils les détestaient.  
Remus devait concéder que même s'ils n'étaient pas bons pour se faufiler incognito ou élaborer des sorts de longue durée, leurs farces puissantes, leur talent naturel ainsi que leur créativité et leur réservoir inépuisable d'expressions innocentes qui toutes se résumaient à « Qui, moi ? » compensaient largement.  
Sa mère les aurait trouvés hilarants. Son père les détesterait. Quant à Remus – il avait senti son maraudeur intérieur se réveiller quand il avait remarqué Slughorn entrer dans la pièce, peu de temps après les garçons.

Après coup, il avait été angoissé et embarrassé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ses camarades de chambre allaient penser de son intrusion dans leurs plans. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin et s'ils n'allaient pas penser que ce qu'il avait fait était une évidente tentative pour conquérir leur amitié.  
Et le pire c'était que, jusqu'à ce moment en cours de Potions lorsqu'il leur avait jeté un coup d'oeil et avait vu le pur ravissement et l'espièglerie sur les visages de Potter et Black, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait voulu comme amis.

La nuit où il s'était glissé hors de l'infirmerie pour courir après les ombres de la lune et inventer des voeux par le sang avait été déterminante pour Remus. Après cela, il s'était étendu dans son lit d'hôpital et s'était senti plus proche de sa mère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis Cette Nuit Là. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour sa mort, l'horreur de ce qu'il était devenu, la souffrance et la douloureuse résignation qu'il ne serait jamais à sa place nulle part avaient semblé se dissoudre au plus profond de son esprit alors qu'il gisait là. Il avait fermé les yeux et pouvait presque sentir les doigts de sa mère effleurer ses mèches fauves et entendre sa douce voix chaude murmurer les mots d'une multitude de chansons sur la lune.

Il savait que la lune avait toujours dirigé sa vie – en tant qu'enfant et loup-garou. Cela le terrifiait et l'attirait. Il la détestait et l'aimait. Elle était la source de ses souvenirs les plus heureux comme les plus dévastateurs. C'était une contradiction qui vivrait en lui toute sa vie, et alors qu'il avait écouté cette voix imaginaire, il avait ressenti l'acceptation de ce fait établi l'envelopper comme un morceau de parchemin – lisse et doux mais avec des bords suffisamment acérés pour couper jusqu'au sang.  
Il pouvait se représenter sa mère, le fixant avec incrédulité tandis qu'il geignait qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Elle secouerait la tête pour repousser ses longs cheveux d'or fauve sur son dos et le gronderait jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

« Remus, » dirait-elle, « Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu n'as pas d'amis. Les gens ne prennent pas n'importe qui au hasard pour s'en faire un ami. Tu dois les convaincre que tu vaux la peine qu'on se soucie de toi. Convaincs-les que derrière le loup se dissimule toujours le petit garçon qui vivait pour danser sous les ombres de lune. Il y a quelqu'un d'intelligent, de courageux et d'espiègle derrière le loup.  
Et il pouvait s'imaginer lui répondre : « Ce petit garçon est mort en même temps que toi. Il est parti avec toi, se cramponnant à ton esprit pour pouvoir lui aussi s'échapper. Il a laissé un monstre à sa place. »  
Mais même l'imaginaire Serena ne le laisserait pas se défiler. « Tu m'as promis, Remus. Tu m'as fait la promesse alors que je mourais que tu ne le laisserais pas te changer. Tu vas te battre pour tenir cette promesse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de raison de continuer. »  
Et cela, plus que tout autre chose, l'avait mené à sa nouvelle résolution ; celle de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Ou jusqu'à ce que tout le monde découvre son secret. Il dissimulerait le monstre qu'il était et peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un croirait au mensonge et l'aimerait pour celui qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir être.

...

Il s'avéra que dissuader le Professeur Anders n'était pas aussi simple que Remus l'avait espéré. Au petit déjeuner, le jour qui suivit l'incident en Potions, tandis qu'il tentait d'ignorer les regards de ses camarades de chambre, un énorme hibou grand-duc moucheté de marron et aux ailes grises atterrit devant son assiette et commença immédiatement à engloutir ses saucisses.  
Remus fronça les sourcils. Même après une année, il détestait se servir sa nourriture avec les couverts en argent et cela ne l'amusait pas de devoir le refaire une seconde fois. Et puis il n'y avait plus de saucisses. Il tendit le bras et décrocha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau, sachant déjà de qui elle provenait parce qu'il avait reconnu le hibou venu à lui durant l'été.

_"Cher Remus,  
Si vous pensiez que votre lettre me dissuaderait d'examiner la situation, vous vous êtes __totalement__ fourvoyé. Je peux voir d'après ce que vous m'en avez dit que la maltraitance __dont vous avez souffert __sous la charge de votre père est pire encore que ce que j'avais présumé. Il a tourné __votre esprit et vos émotions d'une manière __que ne devrait jamais connaître__ un garçon de douze ans.  
Je vous en prie, comprenez que j'essaie seulement de vous aider. Je sens qu'il est de mon devoir, étant le seul adulte conscient de votre problème de vous soutenir et de vous aider à combattre.  
Remus, j'ai été votre professeur pendant toute une année, et je n'ai vu aucun signe de la __personne méchante et sauvage __que vous croyez être. Je sais ce que vous êtes et pourtant je sais que vous ne l'avez pas laissé vous changer. J__'ai vu un jeune homme doux, tranquille, intelligent mais férocement indépendant __qui a __transformé __les effets secondaires de sa malédiction pour qu'ils __embellissent __sa personnalité plutôt qu'ils __ne__ la réduisent, et c'est pour son bien que je vais continuer à l'aider que vous le vouliez ou non.  
S'il vous plaît, écrivez-moi et dites-moi ce que fait votre père pour vous punir, même si vous pensez qu'il le fait parce que vous le méritez.  
Votre, dans la détermination,  
Neil Anders"_

Remus sentit ses mains trembler tandis qu'il lisait la lettre. Il garda une expression aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les tremblements. Il était totalement déchiré. Il se sentait en colère, blessé et amer. Et pourtant, une ligne de la lettre l'empêchait de rejeter le reste. « _Je sais ce que vous êtes, et pourtant, je sais que vous ne l'avez pas laissé vous changer. »_  
C'était trop proche de lui et cela menaçait de franchir ses défenses trop aisément. Lorsqu'il lut cette ligne, la voix de sa mère fit irruption dans sa tête.  
« Merde ! »

Il chiffonna la lettre de frustration, et se leva, l'appétit coupé. Il se dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle quand il sentit un gros poids s'échouer sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour jeter un oeil furibond sur le hibou d'Anders.  
« Aucune réponse. Je n'ai rien à dire à cet homme. »  
Le hibou le regarda de ses yeux jaune-orangé solennels et ne fit aucun mouvement.  
« Va-t-en ! » Il le repoussa pour le détrôner de son épaule, mais il voleta brièvement avant d'atterrir sur son autre épaule, y enfonçant cruellement ses griffes. Son message était clair : _Je ne m'en irai pas sans une réponse._  
Remus décida de l'ignorer. Il était certain qu'il partirait lorsqu'il en aurait assez de le suivre partout.  
Il s'élança vers son premier cours de Sortilèges, et fut soulagé lorsqu'en entrant dans la classe, le hibou abandonna son épaule. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps.

...

Il s'avéra qu'il avait tort. Dès qu'il eût quitté la classe des Sortilèges, le hibou géant revint s'installer sur son épaule avec un petit hululement et se contenta de lui mordiller légèrement l'oreille pour le réprimander lorsqu'il laissa échapper délibérément un profond grondement de loup dans l'espoir de l'effrayer. Il le suivit également aux cours de Potions et de Métamorphose, puis s'installa à côté de lui, volant sa nourriture tout le long du repas avant de le suivre pour sa leçon suivante.

Il savait que cela lui valait des regards et des chuchotements de spéculations, et le Professeur McGonagall lui avait adressé un regard vraiment sévère, mais elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit car les hiboux étaient autorisés partout dans l'école sauf pendant les classes.  
Finalement, les cours se terminèrent et Remus se rendit à la bibliothèque, essayant de ne pas grimacer tandis que le hibou s'installait sur sa tête, décidé à utiliser ses cheveux comme des perchoirs. Il erra dans la section des Créatures Magiques et trouva un livre sur les hiboux postaux.  
Il s'assit, jambes croisées sur le sol, le dos contre une étagère et le livre en équilibre sur ses genoux. Le hibou battit des ailes jusqu'à l'étagère au dessus de sa tête où il s'installa et l'observa avec curiosité.  
Il était si absorbé par son livre qu'il n'entendit ni ne sentit personne s'approcher jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dise : « C'est ton hibou ? »

Remus sursauta violemment et releva la tête pour voir Black, Potter et Petitgrow se tenant à proximité, fixant le hibou d'Anders qui avait décidé de venir mordiller les cheveux de Remus pendant que ce dernier lisait.  
« Non », répondit-il précautionneusement, laissant sa main reposer sur la page devant lui pour ne pas la perdre. « Il n'est pas à moi. »  
«Pourquoi il te suit partout alors ? » demanda Petitgrow avec un intérêt évident.  
Remus ressentit le besoin de gronder en pensant à la lettre et il déglutit rapidement. « Quelqu'un veut que je réponde à sa lettre et je n'en ai pas envie. Alors ce quelqu'un a demandé à son hibou de me suivre partout. »  
« Oh. »

Les garçons se tinrent dans un silence embarrassant pendant un moment, puis Potter s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: « Tu pourrais l'assommer. Ou lui lancer le sort de Confusion pour qu'il ne se rappelle pas qu'il doit te suivre. »  
Remus laissa échapper un soupir et inclina la tête en arrière pour pouvoir observer le hibou qui lui adressa un petit hululement et se remit à triturer ses cheveux de son bec. « Ce n'est pas de la faute du hibou. Je préférerais ne pas le blesser. J'espère qu'il va bientôt abandonner et s'en aller. Ou que je trouve un charme pour le forcer à partir sans le blesser. ».  
Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Black prit soudain la parole. « On voulait juste te remercier. Tu sais... Pour l'autre jour en Potions. On aurait pu s'attirer de gros ennuis ce jour là. »  
Remus sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux enfler dans sa poitrine et il lutta pour empêcher sa bouche d'afficher un sourire stupide. « Je vous en prie. »  
« Tu es toujours aussi guindé ? » demanda Potter avec intérêt.

Guindé ? Remus était pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il puisse être guindé. Ou que peut-être, ce soit sa rigidité qui l'empêchait de se faire des amis.  
Black devait avoir remarqué sa réaction puisqu'il s'avança et s'accroupit sur le sol devant Remus. Remus avait remarqué que Black semblait ne jamais simplement s'asseoir ou se tenir debout. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment quelque part. Remus pouvait parier que s'il se trouvait dans une pièce où il n'y aurait ni murs ni sol, il réussirait encore à trouver quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer avec nonchalance.

« Ignore James, » dit Black, adressant un geste obscène par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de Potter. « On ne lui a jamais appris les bonnes manières. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut les reconnaître quand il en entend. »  
Remus ressentit un élan d'anxiété. Il ne voulait pas être le responsable d'une dispute entre un groupe d'amis, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, Potter ne semblait ni gêné par le geste de Sirius ni par ses paroles. Il souriait simplement et se laissa tomber sur le sol aux cotés de Black. Il était totalement à l'opposé lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'asseoir. Il formait un drôle d'enchevêtrement de coudes, de genoux et d'angles étranges et il s'écroulait comme un tas de chiffons plutôt que de s'installer paresseusement à la manière élégante et aristocratique de Black. Pettigrow suivit peu après– s'échouant sur le sol et scrutant les autres avec hésitation.

"Euh – ok,"dit prudemment Remus en réponse au commentaire de Black.  
« Et je voulais juste dire que je suis désolé pour l'autre jour aussi, » dit Black, un peu gauchement. « A l'infirmerie. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû fureter comme ça. »  
Remus demeura un instant immobile, le souvenir de la dispute à l'hôpital revenant de façon vivace à son esprit. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment Black pouvait lui pardonner ça. Il savait qu'il l'avait vraiment effrayé.  
« Cela ne fait rien, » murmura-t-il, « Je suis également désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait. »  
Le hibou hulula, les faisant tous sursauter, puis fondit sur le genou de Remus. « Oust, » lui dit Remus, cherchant à le repousser sans grande conviction. Il tourna le dos à Remus et fit face au demi-cercle de garçon devant lui.  
« Alors tu es vraiment puissant ? » demanda Black, se penchant en avant, ses yeux gris étincelants. « Il faut un sort de cinquième année très puissant pour faire exploser un chaudron à cette distance. »  
Remus rougit. « Non. J'ai mis quelques écailles de salamandre dans la potion de Bulstrode sur mon chemin jusqu'au bureau. Tout ce que j'avais besoin de dire, c'était un charme rapide de réaction qui a réagi avec les feuilles de souci et boum ! » Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer légèrement en repensant au visage sidéré de Bulstrode et de tous les autres élèves dont les poils poussaient dans des endroits variés et incongrus.

A son grand étonnement, même son ébauche de sourire provoqua des sourires grands jusqu'aux oreilles sur les visages des trois garçons devant lui.  
« C'est franchement génial, » dit Black, secouant la tête d'admiration. « Comment diable as-tu pu pensé à ça dans un aussi court laps de temps ? Et Comment connaissais-tu ça pour commencer ? »  
Remus lui adressa un drôle de regard. « Il est écrit dans notre livre de potions au cinquième chapitre qu'il ne faut jamais ajouter de soucis ni d'écailles de salamandre dans une même potion s'ilfaut un charme spécifique. Autrement, ça provoque une explosion. »  
« Tu as lu en entier le livre de potion alors que ça ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est rentrés ? » Potter semblait choqué. « Tu as besoin de sortir plus, mon vieux. »  
Remus sentit son visage chauffer et il baissa les yeux sur son livre posé sur ses genoux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ces remarques. Essayaient-ils de faire de lui leur ami ? Ou était-ce une farce élaborée pour qu'il se sente mal ?  
« Hé. » La voix de Black était, étonnamment, douce lorsqu'il tapota le genou de Remus pour obtenir son attention. « C'était une blague, Lupin. Il ne voulait pas que ça ait l'air méchant. On est vraiment ravi que tu aies lu le livre de potions, autrement on aurait été dans le pétrin. »  
Remus sentit ses épaules se détendre et il réussit un petit sourire.

« Ouais, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » dit Potter gravement. Il se pencha en avant et fixa Remus de ses grands yeux noisettes. « Vraiment. »  
« Alors tu es une espèce de génie des potions ? » se joignit Petitgrow.  
Remus se sentit sourire plus largement à cette remarque. « Non. Je suis nul. Je connais toute la théorie, mais ça ne tourne jamais comme je voudrais que ça le soit. »  
Black eut un large sourire. « Moi et James on est bons, mais Peter est terrible. La seule fois où il obtient en partie quelque chose de bon c'est quand il faut qu'il la rate . »  
« James et moi, » dit Remus avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
« Toi quoi ? » James le regarda avec perplexité. « Toi et moi quoi ? »  
Remus s'empourpra de nouveau d'embarras. Il commençait à penser qu'il devrait juste laisser tout son sang circuler sur son visage et s'épargner l'ennui de le sentir se précipiter là aussi fréquemment. « 'C'est James et moi' et non 'Moi et James'. »  
Les trois compagnons le fixèrent un long moment, avant de tous éclater de rire.  
« C'est parfait, Professeur Lupin, » haleta Sirius. « On ne peut pas laisser les gens écorcher notre langue de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« En fait, non, » dit Remus avec un sourire réticent. « S'ils font cela, ils seront exclus des cercles littéraires importants. »  
« Et comme c'est là mon but ultime, » dit Sirius sur un ton mi sérieux, mi moqueur.  
« Donc tu peux deviner quelle potion on est en train de faire ? » demanda James avec curiosité. « Tu as dit que tu connaissais la théorie. »  
Le visage de Remus se renfrogna sous la réflexion, ne remarquant même pas qu'il caressait de manière absente les plumes du hibou sur son genou. « Je dirais une espèce de potion de métamorphose, en tenant compte de l'utilisation de coquille d'oeuf de Focifères. Mais les ailes de Billywig ne sont pas souvent utilisées sauf pour des potions comme celle de l'animagus qui aide à découvrir quel est ton animal intérieur. J'sais pas. »

Il releva la tête et aperçut les autres qui le fixaient la bouche grande ouverte.  
« Tu es vraiment un génie, mon vieux. » dit Petitgrow.  
Non, je lis. Et ma mère était une Maitresse Es potion avant que... » il s'interrompit, soudain horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli révéler. Il sentit toutes les couleurs qui avaient inondé son visage refluer comme si quelqu'un avait retiré une prise à l'arrière de sa tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Black, sa voix de nouveau pleine de cette gentillesse que Remus ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant.  
Remus pensa à l'utile excuse mensuelle qui lui échappait et se reprit comme il le pouvait. « El-elle a dû arrêter quand elle est tombée malade. »  
Il y eut un long silence avant que Potter ne dise, « Je suis désolé. Bien sûr qu'elle a dû s'arrêter. »  
Remus sentit un mélange de soulagement et d'ancienne peine l'envahir. « Merci, Potter. » réussit-il à dire.  
"James."  
"Quoi ? "  
"Appelle-moi James. Les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms."

Remus eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait attaché un cordon autour de son coeur et serré fort. C'était douloureusement merveilleux. « Vraiment ? »  
« Ben ouais, » dit Black – non, Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « On a besoin d'un peu de sens pratique et de connaissances derrière nos opérations. Ça te plairait de rejoindre les Gryffondors farceurs ? »  
La bouche de Remus s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement pendant quelques instants, et puis il la sentit s'étirer du premier vrai grand sourire qu'elle avait affiché depuis tellement longtemps qu'il pensait qu'il avait oublié comment on faisait.  
« Ça me plairait bien" répondit-il timidement.  
« Bien ! » dit Sirius et Remus ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il semblait aussi heureux. Sirius avait déjà des amis. Comment pouvait-il être aussi content qu'un petit excentrique rejoigne sa bande ?  
« Maintenant allons-y qu'on puisse te montrer la potion qu'on a préparé, » dit James, en s'emparant du bras de Remus pour le tirer brusquement sur ses pieds, le faisant lâcher son livre et son hibou mécontent sur le sol.  
« J'étais en train de chercher un sort pour me débarrasser du hibou, » protesta-t-il.  
Sirius haussa les épaules. « Envoie simplement une lettre à la personne disant « tire-toi » et le problème est réglé. »  
Remus permit qu'on le traine hors de la bibliothèque sans trop protester. En vérité, il était plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait se le rappeler.

...  
La nuit venue, Remus s'était allongé sur son lit et ne parvenait pas à dormir, tout débordant de joie qu'il était. Il écoutait le bruit que faisaient ses camarades de chambre dans leur sommeil. Les légers ronflements de James, les grognements occasionnels de Peter et les soupirs de Sirius – comme s'il était exaspéré de devoir perdre son temps à dormir quand il pourrait le passer à élaborer de nouvelles farces tapageuses.  
Leur odeur remplissait la chambre, et il se rendit soudain compte que même avant qu'ils ne soient ses amis, ce mélange d'odeurs lui avait procuré une somme de réconfort et de paix qu'il ne ressentait nulle part ailleurs. Il l'associait avec un sentiment de sécurité et de détente – loin de l'odeur métallique, d'animal et d'urine qui emplissait sa chambre chez lui en dépit de tous ses efforts pour la nettoyer après ses transformations. Ici ça ne sentait ni la peur ni la douleur alors qu'avant son arrivée à Poudlard, c'était tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et maintenant, les odeurs avaient une signification de plus nouvelle signification : elles sentaient l'amitié.  
Remus sourit et ferma ses yeux, mais il fut brusquement réveillé lorsque quelque chose de lourd et pourvu de griffes atterrit brutalement sur son estomac. Il laissa échapper un grand cri de douleur suivi d'un grondement quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait encore du hibou.  
"Lu-Remus ?" James – qui avait toujours eu un sommeil plus léger que les deux autres, s'assit sur son lit et lui lança un regard endormi. "ça va bien ?"  
"Oui," dit Remus, rougissant au ton préoccupé de James et content que l'autre garçon ne puisse le voir. " C'est juste le hibou. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je descende et écrive une lettre pour le faire partir."  
"J'ai cru que c'était un chien ou quelque chose d'autre. J'ai cru entendre un grognement."  
Remus sentit son coeur s'emballer et il lutta pour garder sa voix ferme. "Comment un chien pourrait-il entrer ici, J-James ?"  
"C'est juste. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? C'est pour qui cette lettre ?"  
Remus hésita. On ne s'était jamais autant soucié de lui. Il avait envie d'accepter l'offre juste pour ressentir l'effet que cela fait que quelqu'un veuille sincèrement vous aider, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les trois autres avaient choisi de devenir son ami. Mais l'idée d'aborder le sujet de la lettre d'Anders le rendait réticent – surtout si on considérait que Sirius avait parlé à James de ses soupçons.

"Ça ira. C'est juste quelqu'un de ma famille." Il détestait mentir, mais sa malédiction l'avait forcé à devenir vraiment bon à ça. « Tu peux retourner dormir. »  
"T'es sûr ?"  
Remus trouvait difficile à croire qu'il s'agissait du même garçon qui avait été si cruel avec lui pendant la plus grande partie de sa première année. Il était ravi que James ait changé.  
"Ouais."  
Il se pencha par-dessus son lit et farfouilla dans sa mallette, à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Puis il se glissa hors des couvertures et descendit les escaliers. Il s'assit sur une chaise, face au feu mourant et réfléchit pendant un long moment au-dessus de son parchemin vierge avant de pouvoir se résoudre à écrire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas assez irréfléchi pour écrire un simple "tire-toi" comme Sirius l'avait suggéré, mais il ne voulait pas encourager Anders.  
En fin de compte, il lâcha un soupir d'impatience et se mit simplement à écrire. Il n'était pas utile que ce soit bien tourné.  
_  
" Cher Professeur Anders  
Je vous ai demandé de ne pas continuer à m'interroger là-dessus mais vous ne voulez pas écouter. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille et n'envoyez pas votre hibou me suivre dans toute l'école. Je suis devenu ami avec James, Sirius et Peter et je n'ai besoin de rien de votre part. Laissez-moi juste tranquille, s'il vous plait. Vous ne savez rien du tout de moi.  
Remus Lupin.  
PS : Votre hibou a mangé toutes mes saucisses au petit déjeuner et il n'y avait plus rien pour moi. Et ensuite, il a mangé la moitié de mon déjeuner et il a __fallu__ que je me __resserve__ et je déteste faire ça parce que tous les couverts sont en __argent__. Vous devriez le nourrir davantage parce qu'il avait très faim. »_

Il soupira. Il faudra que ça fasse l'affaire. Il attacha la lettre sur la patte de l'oiseau, le laissa s'envoler de la fenêtre et retourna à son lit.  
"C'est bon ?" demanda James d'une voix endormie tandis qu'il se glissait sous ses couvertures.  
« Ouais. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu as dit dans ta lettre ? »  
« J'ai parlé des saucisses. »  
Il y eut une petite pause, puis : « Tant mieux pour toi, Remus. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"  
« Oui, James. »  
Et simplement parce que James lui avait posé la question, c'était la vérité.

Avoir des amis, c'était la chose la plus étrange, la plus surréaliste que Remus avait jamais eue. Ses camarades de chambre semblaient l'avoir intégré dans leur bande sans aucuns soucis. Au lieu de se moquer de ses manies et bizarreries inconscientes, ils semblaient les trouver attachantes, bien que Remus ne pouvait pas voir en quoi. Ils jetaient un regard mauvais à tous ceux qui l'appelaient Zinzin, et lancèrent même un sort à un Serpentard de sixième année qui lui avait donné un coup de pied, un jour à la bibliothèque alors qu'il ne s'était pas relevé assez vite de l'allée où se trouvaient les livres de Métamorphose.

Même Peter, qui avait semblé se méfier de lui au début, avait sournoisement saboté le projet de botanique d'un Serdaigle après qu'il se soit méchamment moqué de Remus qui murmurait des paroles apaisantes à la tentacule venimeuse qu'il taillait et qu'il se soit demandé à voix haute s'il passait ses vacances à la section des 'Malades mentaux' de Sainte-Mangouste.  
Au matin, Remus se levait très tôt pour se doucher afin que ses nouveaux amis ne voient pas ses cicatrices. Il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels ils voyaient son corps et devinaient ce qu'il était. Il savait que si cela arrivait, ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de le dénoncer au Ministère pour avoir violé les règles formelles concernant la non-éducation des Loup-garous, et il finirait probablement dans une de ces terribles réserves pour Loup-garous.

Heureusement, les autres paraissaient avoir compris qu'il avait une aversion à ce qu'on le voit sans ses vêtements. Un jour, peu après celui ou il avait envoyé sa lettre à Anders, il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps pour la première fois de sa vie. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que quelqu'un lui secouait gentiment l'épaule. Il sursauta brusquement les yeux grands ouverts, et fixa Sirius qui était penché sur lui.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
« Rien. Tu ne t'es juste pas réveillé. »  
Il s'assit et remarqua les autres qui s'étiraient et se baladaient avec leurs serviettes et leurs affaires de toilette. Comment allait-il réussir à éviter de se doucher en même temps qu'eux ? »  
« Tu peux prendre ta douche en premier, mon vieux, » dit James, baillant si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. « On ira après." Il le dit comme si la paranoïa de Remus était la chose la plus ordinaire du monde.

Remus les regarda, éprouvant un mélange de soulagement et d'embarras.  
« Mais vous allez être en retard !"  
Sirius haussa les épaules, souriant largement de là ou il se tenait. « Depuis quand ça nous a jamais dérangé ?"  
"M-merci." Remus se leva rapidement et s'empara de sa serviette de ses vêtements avant de se retirer dans la salle de bain et de prendre la douche la plus rapide de sa vie.  
Ce matin là au petit déjeuner, le sentiment de soulagement de Remus s'évanouit à la vue du hibou géant qui fit irruption devant lui. Au début, James fut le seul d'entre ses amis à le remarquer. Sirius et Peter s'endormaient sur leur déjeuner comme d'habitude.  
"Hé ! Ce serait pas encore ce hibou ?" dit-il alors qu'il atterrissait dans le plat de Remus.  
« Ça en a tout l'air » bougonna-t-il.  
" Même après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour envoyer une lettre de saucisse menaçante. ».  
"Une lettre de saucisse ?" demanda Sirius, se redressant.  
James hocha la tête gravement.  
Remus détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou et la lut rapidement..

_« Cher Remus,  
Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu _es _devenu ami avec James, Sirius et Peter. Ils seront très loyaux __même__ s'ils sont un peu __farfelus__ – bien que tu devras prendre beaucoup de __précautions__ pour leur cacher ton secret. James et Sirius surtout sont très intelligents et n'auront __aucuns__ problèmes à comprendre si tu leur donnes trop d'indices.  
J'ai pu voir que tu es déterminé à ne pas accepter d'aide de ma part. Puis-je demander __dans ce cas __que tu te contentes de m'écrire ? Je pense qu'il est important que tu aies un adulte vers qui tu peux te tourner si tu as besoin d'un conseil ou d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Ou si tu as besoin d'autres potions de guérisons et que tu te __sentes__gêné__ de demander à madame Pomfresh. Je suis désolé que Brutus mange tes saucisses. Je peux t'assurer qu'il est __grassement__nourri__ et qu'il est juste gourmand. Je pense aussi qu'il t'apprécie. Il a semblé vraiment avide de délivrer cette lettre pour pouvoir te revoir. Je sais que Dumbledore s'arrange pour que les couverts ordinaires soient en i__nox__ plutôt qu'en argent mais malheureusement le service doit se faire avec des plats en argent. Cela a quelque chose à voir avec les Elfes de maisons et garder la nourriture __chaude et bien conservée, je pense. Dis-moi comment est le nouveau professeur de DCFM. J'ai entendu __dire__ que Dumbledore avait recruté cet étrange vieux Tecracken. Complètement __cinglé__, mais un génie en défense et __au__ redoutable sens de l'humour. Je peux imaginer Sirius et James finir comme lui lorsqu'ils seront vieux. Je suis de retour au bureau des Aurors, et__ ma femme depuis peu,__ Angela (nous nous sommes mariés pendant l'été) travaille au 'Département des Créatures Magiques'. Donc si le besoin s'en fait sentir, nous avons un agent avec nous pour te secourir si les choses vont mal. Réponds-moi s'il te __plait__. J__e n'aime pas te savoir avec __si peu de soutien adulte, Remus, et je veux m'assurer que tu __vas__ bien.  
Avec encore plus de détermination qu'avant,  
Neil Anders. »_

Remus fixa la lettre. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire de cet homme. Il comprenait qu'Anders se soucie de sa santé pour quelques raisons mais il ne pouvait deviner lesquelles. Il s'était senti très réticent à l'idée de lui répondre au début, mais il y avait tant de raisons encourageantes pour le faire désormais. Il pourrait obtenir plus de lotions contre les brulures sans qu'on lui pose de questions et ainsi éviter un nouveau problème comme l'infection survenue cet été. Et si la femme d'Anders était vraiment prête le cas échéant à le tirer de la réserve des loup-garous, elle était forcément une importante personne à connaitre. Il avait entendu et lu de terribles histoires sur ce qui arrivait aux loup-garous qui se retrouvaient confinés là.

Et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était appréciable tout simplement d'avoir un adulte à qui parler, qui savait tout et qui n'était pas un de ses professeurs actuels. Tant qu'il évitait de parler de son père, Anders pouvait se révéler capable de lui apporter son aide et des conseils sur toutes sortes de choses.

Il sentit qu'on lui touchait le bras. "Tout va bien, Remus ?" lui demanda Sirius de cet étrange ton gentil qu'il semblait ne jamais utiliser pour personne d'autre.

"Ouais, bien. Je pense que je vais aller à la bibliothèque et répondre à ça avant que les leçons ne commencent.

Sirius le regardait avec inquiétude. "Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas écrire à cette personne."

Remus rougit. "Eh bien, c'était le cas mais j'ai changé d'avis."

Il était conscient de leurs regards sur lui, se demandant s'il allait vraiment bien.

"Vraiment, ça va. "

Ils hochèrent la tête. Remus se leva promptement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Brutus semblait un peu mécontent à la perspective de partir plus tôt et de ne pas pouvoir passer la journée avec Remus comme la dernière fois.

"_Cher Professeur Anders,_

_Je vous écrirai si vous ne mentionnez plus l'autre chose. Je vous __serais__ reconnaissant si vous me faisiez parvenir quelques lotions contre les brulures et j'ai __joint quelques mornilles __pour ça. Il y a beaucoup d'argent ici et je n'en ai plus. Je ne veux pas que mes amis découvrent la vérité à mon sujet, même si votre femme pourrait me secourir si les choses allaient mal._

_Le professeur Tecracken est vraiment bizarre. En __effet__, il rit beaucoup __des choses __les plus étranges__. James et Sirius l'aiment vraiment bien mais je pense que Peter__ e__n a un peu peur. __Sirius dit que je ne peux pas le juger puisque je suis aussi très étrange moi-même, mais il l'a dit en plaisantant et non pas pour être méchant. Il n'est plus jamais méchant avec moi, tout comme les autres. Ils s'en moquent que je ne sois pas capable d'être comme les autres. Parfois, je ne remarque même pas si ce que je fais est étrange, mais ils ne s'en soucient pas.__La dernière fois, ils ont jeté un sort sur ce Serpentard q__ui m'avait donné un coup de pied à la bibliothèque parce que j'étais assis par terre. C'était le sort de Jambencotton et c'était vraiment amusant. Vous auriez été fier – vous rappelez-vous tout le temps que nous avons passé à l'apprendre l'année dernière ? Brutus est triste parce que je réponds trop vite. Je pense qu'il voulait me suivre partout toute la journée tout comme l'autre fois. Il a mangé toutes mes saucisses mais Sirius m'en a donné quelques unes. Les autres l'auraient également fait mais Peter avait mangé tout le reste._

_Remus_

_PS: Aimez-vous les farces, Professeur ? Je me souviens que vous aviez ri la fois ou Sirius et James avaient ensorcelé les bannières en forme de serpents des Serpentards pour qu'ils crachent les mots: "Les Serpentards ont des cheveux __chiant comme la pluie__" toutes les fois que l'un d'entre eux mangeait une pomme de terre _cuite_ et il a __fallu __une éternité au Professeur Flitwick pour désactiver le sortilège parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qui le causait et que les Serpentards continuaient de manger __leurs pommes de terre. __Inutile de dire __que c'est Sirius et James qui __avaient trouvé__ cette insulte. Ils __ont préférés faire les sourds quand __Peter __leur__ disait que ce n'était pas vraiment insultant."_

_..._


	17. Une vocation de maraudeur

**Disclaimer**: il s'agit d'une traduction de Casting Moonshadows écrit par **Moonsign**. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowiling.

**Note:** Ce chapitre a été traduit par **royale-de-luxe** d'où le fait qu'il était déjà prêt ! :)

---

Sirius:

Il n'avait pas été aussi difficile de persuader James de devenir ami avec Remus Lupin que Sirius ne l'avait imaginé. Celui-ci pensait que c'était en grande partie du au remord que pouvait éprouver James. C'était lui qui s'était montré le plus cruel d'entre eux envers le jeune garçon, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas mérité son aide quand leur complot avait failli échouer ce jour là en cours de Potions.

Peter avait été un peu plus dur à convaincre. Après avoir entendu parler de l'incident du couloir du donjon et des ombres de lune, il avait été très méfiant envers Remus. C'était d'une part à cause de la peur qu'il ressentait – ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit et insignifiant que Remus Lupin pouvait avoir pris le dessus sur quatre Serpentards – mais également parce que Remus était indéniablement très étrange. La plus grande ambition de Peter dans la vie était de rentrer dans le moule et d'être populaire, et Sirius savait qu'il craignait qu'avec Remus dans leur groupe, le reste de l'école ne les fuit.

Sirius se moquait complètement de ce que les gens pensaient. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, Remus appelait en lui un instinct protecteur qui refusait de disparaître.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Après seulement quelques jours en compagnie de Remus, les deux autres – et spécialement James – commençaient aussi à en montrer des signes.

Un jour en particulier, ils étaient partis à la recherche de Remus dans la bibliothèque et l'avaient trouvé assis sur le sol comme à son habitude, jambes croisées entre les rayonnages de Métamorphose (il n'utilisait jamais de table et Sirius l'avait simplement accepté comme une autre de ses particularités). Madame Pince – habituellement si stricte sur la conduite requise dans une bibliothèque, semblait simplement considérer Remus comme une entité faisant partie du lieu.

Lui, James et Peter étaient sur le point de bondir par jeu, pour le surprendre de dos (quelque chose qu'ils tentaient de faire depuis un moment ; mais Remus semblait posséder un sixième sens qui lui soufflait de manière infaillible quand ils se trouvaient derrière lui) lorsqu'un Serpentard de sixième année jaillit par derrière les étagères et écrasa presque les doigts de Remus. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur et retira brusquement sa main, tandis que le Serpentard le fusillait du regard en s'exclamant " Bouge de là espèce de monstre ! "

Il balança son pied qui atterrit dans le flanc de Remus. Celui-ci devint mortellement pâle et se plia en deux de douleur.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Sa baguette était sortie et il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais ce fut la voix de James qui, avant même que Sirius ne puisse émettre un son, avait hurlé férocement le sort de jambencoton. Le Serpentard eut un petit grognement de surprise avant que ses jambes ne se changent en caoutchouc et qu'il ne commence à tituber d'une manière très disgracieuse.

Remus fit volte-face pour les fixer tous les trois, qui tenaient leur baguette dirigée vers le garçon plus âgé.

"Viens Remus" murmura Sirius, en avançant et en se penchant pour remettre Remus sur ses pieds.

"Espèce de petit -" commença le Serpentard, mais il s'arrêta quand la baguette de James s'enfonça dans son cou.

"Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer à t'en prendre à notre ami !" James planta sa baguette à nouveau dans le cou de l'autre, le faisant chanceler encore une fois sur ses jambes instables, avant qu'elles ne cèdent et ne l'obligent à s'asseoir brutalement sur le sol. Sirius sourit en voyant la colère inscrite sur le visage de James.

"Il paraît tellement … pas faible non … on sait qu'il n'est pas faible … peut-être … vulnérable ? » avança James quand Sirius y fit allusion plus tard dans la soirée. Ils étaient montés dans leur dortoir terminer la recette de la potion pour la farce pendant que Remus était resté en bas dans la Salle Commune, s'efforçant d'aider Peter dans ses devoirs de Métamorphose.

"Vulnérable." Sirius essaya le mot et trouva qu'il collait très bien. "Oui. On sait qu'il aurait pu aisément se débarrasser de ce Serpentard avec ces étranges pouvoirs qu'il possède, mais on sait aussi qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait."

"Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Et il est si bizarre. Il a tout plein de petites excentricités et il ne s'en rend même pas compte de la moitié.

Sirius se rembrunit un peu. "Y'a rien de mal à avoir des excentricités.

"J'ai jamais dit que c'était mal, vieux." soupira James et il s'agenouilla sur le lit de Sirius pour observer son ami. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me sauter dessus. Je te l'ai dit, je ressens la même chose. Enfin ..." corrigea-t-il, "probablement pas tout à fait la même chose. Tu es vachement protecteur avec lui."

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Si c'est vrai Sirius ! Mais ça va, je comprends pourquoi. C'est à cause de tous ces petits détails que je suis désolé de m'être comporté aussi mal avec lui. Tu sais, comme quand il met de côté ses saucisses pour cette fichue chouette quand elle vient. Ou quand il s'assoit toujours par terre plutôt que sur une chaise." James secouait la tête et bougeait les mains, tandis qu'il essayait de démontrer l'étrangeté de la nature de Remus par de nouveaux exemples.

"As-tu remarqué comment il manipule minutieusement sa nourriture – comme si c'était une potion très difficile qu'il pourrait rater à tout instant. Ou comme il lit tout le temps, et comme tu le vois grincer des dents quand quelqu'un utilise une mauvaise tournure de phrase en anglais. Et comment il sourit à des choses que personne d'autre ne trouve drôle. Ou quand il fixe toujours le ciel comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Et il fait toujours de drôles de petits bruits et essaye d'esquiver quand quelqu'un le touche et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Et même s'il le _savait_, il se raidit. Et c'est comme s'il ne savait même pas comment agir normalement – comme s'il ne l'avait lu que dans les bouquins – donc il est toujours … comment dire … en train de s'observer pour vérifier qu'il fait les choses correctement. Et alors, s'il voit qu'il a fait quelque chose de bizarre, il paraît tout apeuré comme si quelqu'un allait le punir pour ça."

Sirius approuva. James lui lança un regard éloquent.

"Je pense que c'est son père."

"Quoi ?"

"Celui dont il a peur qu'il le punisse. Je pense que c'est son père."

"Sirius !" grogna James en lui lançant une plume. "S'il te plait ne recommence pas."

"Je ne vais pas recommencer. Pas avec Remus en tout cas. Mais je dois faire _quelque chose_. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu savais de façon certaine que son père le maltraitait ?"

"Je …" James lutta en son for intérieur. "C'est notre ami maintenant. Je chercherais à l'ai-der."

"James, je te le promets, son père lui fait du mal."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" demanda James plus tard.

"Je ne sais pas..." Sirius s'interrompit en entendant un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Remus entra dans la pièce et leur sourit avant de se diriger vers ses affaires.

"Hé, ça va Remus ?" demanda soudain Sirius en se levant et en s'approchant du garçon. Il crut déceler de la fatigue dans le sourire de Remus. Celui-ci détourna le visage.

"Oui, 'sûr" murmura-t-il. Il sortit sa cape d'extérieur de sa malle.

"Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?"

Remus se détourna, mal à l'aise, évitant le regard de Sirius, et essayant de garder la tête tournée. "Heu .. chez moi. Pour voir ma mère."

Sirius sentit quelque chose s'enflammer en lui, et sans réfléchir, il saisit le menton de Remus et le força à se retourner. Remus essaya de s'éloigner de la lumière, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Sirius put voir clairement son visage. Il était mortellement pâle et il y avait des poches sombres sous ses yeux. Sa peau était chaude sous les doigts de Sirius et son front brillait d'une fine couche de transpiration.

"Tu es malade. Tu ne peux pas y aller :"

"Sirius, s'il-te-plait."

Remus dégagea son visage, son regard mordoré qui évitait les yeux de Sirius, avait un air sauvage et acculé.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien mon vieux" constata James en arrivant derrière Sirius et en observant à son tour Remus avec inquiétude.

"Évite la visite juste pour cette fois" supplia Sirius se sentant désespéré. Que pourrait lui faire le père de Remus s'il était aussi malade ?

"Je ne peux pas Sirius. S'il te plait. Je dois partir, _tout de suite_."

Sirius émit un grognement de frustration et James tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Remus. Celui-ci sursauta et se dégagea. Il serra sa cape entre ses bras et battit en retraite vers la porte.

"Remus, s'il te plait."

Remus secoua la tête de façon spasmodique. Il paraissait complètement défait et Sirius sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement.

"Désolé,désolé" murmura Remus avant de se retourner et de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

"On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça !" dit Sirius en tournant un regard suppliant vers James.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On n'est pas ses gardiens. On ne peut pas le forcer à rester."

Sirius se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors d'un air sombre. Le soleil commençait à baisser et les nuages aux couleurs rose pastel et pêche qui reflétaient les rayons déclinants semblaient se moquer de sa mauvaise humeur.

"On devrait aller voir le professeur Mcgonagall" dit Sirius, s'avisant soudain de leur impuissance face à la situation. "Si on lui dit ce qui se passe, peut-être qu'elle pourra empêcher Remus de rentrer chez lui tous les mois."

"Mais Remus ne voudrait pas qu'on lui en parle." dit James. "Tu sais bien qu'il ne voudrait pas. Ce serait comme de le trahir."

Sirius grogna de frustration et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, donnant un coup de pied dans son lit au passage. "Quelquefois on doit faire des choses que l'autre n'aimerait pas, pour son propre bien."

"Hé bien … " James plissa le front en réfléchissant. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Peut-être que tu as tout faux et qu'il ne lui arrive rien du tout."

"Tu sais bien que si !"

"Bon hé bien, peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être d'autre ?"

James se tut faute de réponse. Il ne voyait aucune autre explication lui non plus, Sirius pouvait le voir sur son visage.

"Je me sens vraiment mal" dit-il en évitant le regard de Sirius. "Je lui ai déjà fait beaucoup de mal, et je ne tiens pas à recommencer." Il fit courir une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius avant de détourner le regard.

"Hey, je sais bien" dit Sirius en s'asseyant près de son ami et en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Tu sais quoi ? On ne va pas y aller maintenant. On va attendre et voir comment il va quand il reviendra cette fois-ci. S'il ne va pas bien ou s'il semble blessé cette fois encore, alors on ira. D'accord ?"

James resta assis en silence pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers Sirius avec un demi-sourire et approuva de la tête.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants semblèrent encore plus longs qu'ils n'avaient été la dernière fois que Remus était rentré chez lui. C'était sa première visite depuis que tous les quatre étaient devenus officiellement 'amis', et cela aggrava l'inquiétude de Sirius. Il ne fut pas le seul affecté. Il décela la tension sur le visage de James et vit même les yeux de Peter errer vers le siège de Remus en cours, et un petit pli d'inquiétude apparaître entre ses sourcils.

Le second jour de l'absence de Remus, tous les trois remontèrent tard dans la soirée vers le dortoir, après la retenue qu'ils avaient eue pour avoir inscrit par un sort dans le dos de la robe de Snape : 'Cent gallions de récompense pour quiconque trouvera une bouteille de shampoing qui ne s'enfuit pas en voyant mes cheveux.'

James ouvrait la bouche pour parler en entrant dans la pièce, quand Sirius remarqua la cape de Remus jetée sur sa malle au pied de son lit. Il appliqua sa main sur la bouche de James et pointa son doigt. Tous les trois avancèrent sans faire de bruit et regardèrent par l'ouverture des rideaux du lit de Remus. Le jeune garçon était étendu roulé en une petit boule sur ses couvertures, vêtu d'un long pyjama comme à l'habitude. Les couvertures avaient glissé sur son dos pendant son sommeil, et Sirius put voir clairement le bord d'un bandage à travers le coton fané et usé du pyjama de Remus. Il semblait faire le tour de sa taille.

Il se pencha et, avec précautions, releva l'ourlet du haut de pyjama de Remus pour exposer une petite section de bandage de couleur crème. Il entendit Peter retenir sa respiration et échangea un regard entendu avec James qui se tenait à côté de lui. Remus bougea légèrement et tous les trois reculèrent précipitamment.

Sirius leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

"Pete, tu restes ici et tu t'assures qu'il va bien quand il se réveillera" chuchota Sirius à leur ami rondouillet. "James et moi allons voir Mcgonagall."

"Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Peter en jetant un regard vers le lit de Remus. "Est-ce que ça ne va pas le fâcher ?"

On ne lui dira pas, idiot" dit James en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais peut-être qu'elle pourra l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui."

Peter hésita, puis hocha la tête. "Je déteste quand il est blessé" dit-il. "Il est si petit. C'est vraiment moche."

Sirius approuva. "A tout à l'heure alors."

James retourna discrètement dans la pièce pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé, mais ils savaient que Remus leur demanderait où ils allaient s'ils essayaient de s'y rendre quand il serait réveillé. Ensemble, ils se glissèrent par l'ouverture du portrait et se dirigèrent aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent en direction des quartiers du professeur Mcgonagall. Ils frappèrent à la lourde porte sur laquelle une plaque proclamait 'Professeur Minerva Mcgonagall – Métamorphose et Chef de la Maison Gryffondor.'

James se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité et ils attendirent dans un silence nerveux jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que le professeur Mcgonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre mais les cheveux aussi nets et laqués qu'à l'ordinaire, ne scrute l'extérieur.

"M. Black, M. Potter, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre lit et pourquoi frapper à ma porte à cette heure de la nuit ?"

"Nous avons besoin de vous parler au sujet de Remus" dit Sirius. Nous savons quelque chose à propos de lui que vous devriez connaître."

Quelque chose, comme une trace de peur passa fugitivement sur son visage avant de s'évanouir. Sirius cligna des yeux.

"Entrez Messieurs."

Après elle, Sirius et James avancèrent à pas feutrés dans son salon, se sentant – comme tout bon rebelle qui se respecte – déplacés sur le territoire d'une personne représentant l'autorité. Ils se tinrent tous deux assis sur le bord d'un canapé pendant que le professeur Mcgonagall s'installait d'autorité dans le fauteuil opposé.

Son salon reflétait parfaitement sa personnalité. Les chaises n'étaient pas recouvertes de tissu extravagant, un simple tapis recouvrait le sol sur lequel était posée une petite table basse. Les murs étaient soulignés d'étagères sur lesquels reposaient des centaines de livres qui, Sirius l'aurait parié, étaient tous soigneusement répertoriés. Sur le seul mur libre était accroché le grand portrait d'un homme à l'allure noble avec une barbe noire bien taillée et portant une robe rouge. Pour l'heure il ronflait dans son cadre, et la plaque de cuivre sous sa photo annonçait qu'il s'agissait de Godric Gryffondor.

"Hé bien ? De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda le professeur Mcgonagall d'un ton coupant, attirant l'attention de Sirius loin du portrait.

"Voilà, nous savons quelque chose à propos de Remus et nous avons besoin de votre aide à ce sujet" commença James, levant la tête et repoussant ses verres sur son nez en parlant.

"Oui ?" dit-elle, les examinant tous les deux avec semblait-il quelque appréhension. Sirius sentit que quelque chose lui échappait dans son expression.

"Nous pensons que son … père … lui fait du mal," dit Sirius se sentant très mal pour la trahison de confiance. Le visage du professeur Mcgonagall demeurait absolument indéchiffrable, mais Sirius eut l'impression que c'était seulement parce qu'elle masquait une série d'émotions en son for intérieur. Cela lui rappela étrangement Remus.

"Pourquoi pensez vous cela M. Black ?

"Voilà, vous savez qu'il rentre chez lui tous les mois pour voir sa mère malade ?"

IL y eut un cout silence, puis Mcgonagall eut un petit hochement de tête.

" Hé bien, poursuivit James en prenant la suite, "quand il revient, il est dans un état épouvantable et quelquefois il est réellement blessé, et ce soir, il est revenu et il dormait quand on est entrés et on a pu voir qu'il avait des bandages à travers son pyjama."

Le professeur Mcgonagall demeura très calme pendant un long moment, puis elle dit : "Il existe beaucoup de facteurs que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous pouvez en arriver à des conclusions erronées. »

Sirius la fixa, choqué. Elle venait tout juste d'être informée que l'un de ses élèves était sérieusement blessé après un aller-retour chez lui et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire était qu'ils en arrivaient à des conclusions erronées.

"Quoi ?" s'écria-t-il. "Il est _blessé_ ! Ça vous est _égal_ ?"

Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez comme si elle cherchait la bonne formulation pour quelque chose de délicat à exprimer. "Il y a des choses au sujet de M. Lupin dont vous n'êtes pas conscients" dit-elle. "Je ne peux pas vous les dévoiler, car ce ne sont pas mes secrets, et je vous prierai de ne pas l'ennuyer avec ça non plus. Quelquefois les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait de suivre ce qu'elle disait et n'y arrivait pas. À voir la figure de James, il avait le même problème.

"Êtes vous en train de dire que vous _savez_ que son père le frappe ?" demanda James au bout d'un moment.

Elle eut une grimace. "Je dis que vous n'avez pas de preuve que c'est son père et qu'une accusation comme celle-ci pourrait avoir de sérieuses répercussions."

"On _sait_ tout cela !" s'exclama James. "C'est pourquoi on est venus vers vous. Nous pensions que vous pourriez l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui pendant quelques moi et voir si il cesse d'être blessé. Ce serait une preuve."

"Et _j'ai vu_ son père le blesser" ajouta Sirius.

Cette fois, le professeur Mcgonagall sembla vraiment se figer. "Quoi ?"

"A la gare l'été dernier. Je l'ai vu avec son père. Il a sorti quelque chose de sa poche. J'ai pensé que c'était une pièce de monnaie au début, mais je pense qu'en fait c'était quelque chose de magique parce qu'il a relevé la manche de Remus et l'a appuyé contre son bras – qui est plein de cicatrices d'ailleurs – et alors tout le visage de Remus s'est tordu de douleur et il s'est mordu la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. Puis son père lui a dit quelque chose et il a hoché la tête et il l'a suivi dehors."

Le visage du professeur Mcgonagall était très pâle, bien que son expression n'ait pas varié. Sa voix quand elle parla, cependant, sembla légèrement tendue. "Êtes vous sûr de tout ceci M. Black ?"

"Oui m'dame."

Il y eut un long silence, puis le professeur Mcgonagall soupira et se frotta le front. "Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire messieurs que madame Pomfresh suspectait déjà des abus et m'en avait informée. J'ai essayé de parler à M. Lupin à ce propos mais il s'est montré … réticent … à discuter du sujet."

Sirius grimaça. Il savait trop bien comment les réticences de Remus se manifestaient. Mcgonagall eut un petit sourire quand elle le vit et hocha légèrement la tête. "Je vois que vous avez essayé de votre côté."

"Oui. Il s'est aussi montré … réticent … à vouloir m'en parler."

"Vous comprenez que sans preuve irréfutable d'abus, il est impossible pour aucun de nous, ou bien pour le ministère d'empêcher Remus de rentrer chez lui, si lui et son père le désirent."

"Mais _il y a _des preuves," s'exclama Sirius. "Son corps est couvert de cicatrices."

"Et sa mère ?" demanda James. "Je sais qu'elle est malade parce que c'est pour ça qu'il va la voir tous les mois, mais est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose si on lui disait ce qui se passe ? Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas au courant ?"

"M. Black …" elle s'arrêta une seconde, cherchant leur regard. "Je vous fais confiance pour que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne sorte de cette pièce ,"

"Non m'dame" répondirent Sirius et James de concert.

"Même les cicatrices sur le corps de Remus ne seraient pas suffisantes pour prouver quoi que ce soit. Remus a eu un … accident quand il était plus jeune. Le même accident qui a blessé sa mère de façon irrémédiable. Il en est sorti avec beaucoup de cicatrices. Il serait difficile de prouver qu'elles ne proviennent pas toutes de ce qui est arrivé. Spécialement si Remus lui-même nie les abus."

Sirius était abasourdi. Quel genre d'accident avait bien pu causer de telles cicatrices ?

"M-mais quelques unes d'entre elles sont r-récentes" dit James. "Les blessures, je veux dire."

"Je peux vous assurer M. Potter, que s'il y avait un procès, et que son père maltraitait Remus – ce que nous ne pouvons toujours pas prouver – il s'assurerait qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles marques de maltraitance. Et j'ai bien peur que la mère de Remus ne soit pas en condition pour prendre d'importantes décisions d'aucunes sortes."

"Mais alors bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" s'indigna Sirius. "On ne peut quand même pas laisser tomber !"

"Pas de gros mots M. Black !" reprit sévèrement le professeur Mcgonagall. "J'ai parlé à tous les professeurs de M. Lupin et ils vont le tenir à l'oeil. Je crois que Neil Anders, bien qu'il soit à présent techniquement un ex-professeur, est en quelque sorte parvenu a pénétrer l'affection de Remus – un peu comme vous l'avez fait les garçons – et il lui écrit régulièrement. Il est conscient de la situation et peut-être parviendra-t-il à persuader Remus de dénoncer son père.

"Le professeur Anders ?" demanda Sirius incrédule. "C'est à lui que Remus écrit ?"

"Tout à fait. A présent Messieurs, je crois que le couvre-feu est largement dépassé et qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner à vos lits."

"Mais -"

"Ce n'était pas une suggestion M. Black."

Bougonnant, Sirius et James se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Comme James l'ouvrait, ils furent arrêtés par la voix du professeur Mcgonagall.

"Vous savez que vous êtes les seuls amis qu'il a, mis à part Anders ?"

"Oui M'dame," dit Sirius. "C'est pour cela qu'on veut l'aider."

"M. Lupin a eu un passé difficile. Je veux croire que s'il choisissait d'en partager quelques … aspects avec vous, vous continueriez à le traiter avec l'attention et la dignité dont il a besoin et qu'il mérite."

"Bien sûr" répondirent-ils en chœur.

"Il ne pourrait pas avoir choisi de meilleurs ni de plus loyaux amis."

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots. Lui et James partirent sans répondre.

"Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ?" murmura James tandis qu'ils retournaient vers leur dortoir.

"J'en ai vraiment aucune idée."

"Je -"

"ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS , ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS !"

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant la voix stridente, et ils pivotèrent pour voir Peeves le fantôme assis jambes croisées, souriant, et flottant dans l'air au-dessus d'eux.

"Oh ! Caqueta-t-il. "Petit Peeves adore trouver des élèves dans les couloirs ! Spécialement de vilains vilains élèves comme Black-out et Potty ! Rusard va être tellement fâché ! ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS ! , ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS ! » Sirius et James se retournèrent et piquèrent un sprint, jurant, tandis que James se débrouillait pour déplier la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils avaient oublié de revêtir en quittant les appartements de Mcgonagall. Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux et ils obliquèrent au détour d'un couloir. Soudain le pied de James glissa et il tomba en avant, se rattrapant au cadre d'un grand miroir accroché dans le couloir pour éviter la chute. Il y eut un craquement sonore, et le miroir se détacha du mur en pivotant sur ses gonds, dégageant un passage secret à l'aspect délabré.

"Entre là dedans !" s'exclama Sirius en agrippant la main de James et en le tirant à l'intérieur alors que celui-ci restait là, bouche bée, à contempler le passage. Il referma le miroir derrière eux juste à temps, comme les pas arrivaient à l'angle du couloir. Ils se tinrent silencieux pendant quelques instants le temps d'entendre les pas passer rapidement et continuer leur chemin, suivis peu après par la forme caquetante de Peeve.

Ils attendirent que tout bruit ait cessé avant de respirer à nouveau normalement.

"Hé bien ! Il s'en est fallu de peu !" commenta James essoufflé.

"Ouais. Où est-ce que tu crois que ça mène ? _Lumos_." Sirius scruta le passage poussiéreux et parcouru de toiles d'araignées.

"Je trouve ça génial que tu trouves de nouveaux passages secrets à chaque fois que Rusard te poursuit. On devrait le mettre à tes trousses plus souvent."

"Suivons le" décida James ignorant le commentaire. "Où est-ce que tu crois que ça aboutit ?"

"Voyons, il part dans la même direction que celui de la sorcière au gros derrière" fit remarquer Sirius. "Je pense que c'est un autre passage pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard." Ils commencèrent à avancer avec précautions dans l'étroit passage, tenant leur baguette allumée au dessus de leur tête. "Ça semble plutôt vieux et miteux."

"C'est le sixième passage secret qu'on trouve" dit James d'une voix tendue d'excitation. "Sans compter les cuisines. On devrait faire une carte. Une carte secrète qu'on serait les seuls à pouvoir lire."

"Heu" dit Sirius, "Je ne pense pas qu'on soit encore assez bons en sorts pour faire ça."

"Je parie que Remus en connait certains qui nous aideraient "

Sirius sourit. "Ouais, probablement, avec tout le temps qu'il passe à lire."

Le chemin était long et ils commençaient à songer à faire demi-tour quand le passage s'arrêta brutalement.

"C'est un mur de briques" dit Sirius, désappointé.

James leva sa baguette et examina le mur en face d'eux. Soudain il éclata de rire. "C'est une copie du mur du Chemin de Traverse !" Il toucha de sa baguette la même brique que celle qui ouvrait le chemin vers l'allée à Londres, et il y eut un remue-ménage de briques ainsi qu'une pluie de poussière et de gravats, et ils se retrouvèrent face à l'allée qui passait derrière les Trois Balais, le pub de Pré-au-Lard.

"Mon pote, tu es vraiment un génie" murmura Sirius avec révérence, fixant les poubelles et autres détritus qui jonchaient l'allée. "Je n'aurais jamais remarqué."

James sourit. "Je sais. Je suis tout simplement un génie."

"On ne devrait pas sortir maintenant pourtant" dit Sirius à regrets. "On ferait mieux de s'en retourner et d'aller vérifier si Remus va bien."

"Ouais," dit James en levant les yeux au ciel et en décochant à Sirius un regard mi-amusé, mi exaspéré. "Mais au moins, on sait que ce passage existe. Viens, allons-y avant que tu n'exploses d'inquiétude."

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'entrée et la refermèrent, puis, ils reprirent le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor.

* * *

Quelques jours après leur conversation avec le professeur Mcgonagall, la gazette du sorcier fit paraître un article à propos d'une attaque dans une petite ville du Devon, perpétrée par les disciples du sorcier noir montant, Voldemort. Les choses terribles qui avaient été infligées aux habitants de la ville, aussi bien sorciers que Moldus, firent l'effet d'un choc sur tout le monde de la Communauté Magique et des restrictions plus importantes furent mises en place autour de Poudlard, rendant très difficiles les escapades autour du château.

Sirius, James et Peter ne trouvèrent rien à faire de plus au sujet de Remus – spécialement depuis que même le professeur Mcgonagall semblait impuissante à faire quoi que ce soit. Ils gardèrent le silence à propos de la véritable raison de leur excursion tardive quand Remus posa la question, et furent soulagés de voir le jeune garçon se remettre rapidement de ses blessures. Ils ne purent que demeurer impuissants quand le mois suivant, il sortit silencieusement de leur dortoir vêtu de sa cape d'extérieur, très pâle et maladif.

Aucun nouvel événement au sujet de Voldemort et de ses disciples n'étant advenu dans le courant des mois suivants, à l'exception de rumeurs sur des recrutements de sorciers pour son camp, les restrictions devinrent graduellement moins strictes.

Les incorrigibles Gryffondors furent de nouveau en mesure de s'échapper après leurs cours pour commencer à élaborer leur potion dans une alcôve secrète, derrière une statue de Gobelin du troisième étage. C'était un endroit peu susceptible d'être découvert, ce qui était vital car la recette mentionnait que si la potion était mal faite, elle pourrait devenir 'volatile'. Une fois que Remus eut expliqué aux autres ce que 'volatile' voulait dire, Peter et lui-même se virent tous deux interdits de s'approcher du chaudron sur lequel Sirius et James travaillaient.

"Sans vouloir vous vexer les gars, vous êtes capables de faire exploser un chaudron rien qu'en le regardant. Surtout Peter." expliqua James d'un ton qu'il pensait à l'évidence, être gentil. Il ajouta avec précautions une cuillerée d'yeux de scarabées à la potion.

"Y'en a marre !" se plaignit Peter. "Remus et moi, on voudrait bien profiter de la farce nous aussi, et vous regarder tous les deux fabriquer une potion interdite sans nous, c'est pas drôle."

"Bon bon, les préfets ne rôdent plus au-dessus de nous comme des vautours." fit remarquer Sirius. "On pourrait essayer le nouveau passage derrière le miroir et nous rendre discrètement à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai besoin de refaire mon stock de bombabouses de toutes façons."

"Tu es sûr qu'on devrait ?" demanda Remus. "Et ce type Voldemort ? Il paraît qu'il est vraiment dangereux."

Sirius leva les yeux de sa planche à découper improvisée, et regarda en direction de Remus et Peter, accroupis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la petite alcôve. Le visage de Peter s'était éclairé à l'idée de s'aventurer à Pré-au-Lard, mais celui de Remus était assombri par l'inquiétude.

"On ne laissera rien t'arriver Rem" affirma-t-il, ressentant une vague d'affection inonder sa poitrine en voyant les yeux ambre le fixer par-dessus l'épais volume de Métamorphose que le jeune garçon était en train de lire.

"Je sais mais -"

"Allez Remus" dit à son tour Peter. "On va bien rigoler."

"James, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait attendre que Voldemort soit pris ?" tenta Remus.

James sembla lutter en son for intérieur bien que Sirius se demandât si c'était à cause de son complexe de culpabilité qu'il détestait contrarier Remus après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, ou parce qu'il était vraiment inquiet au sujet de la menace de Voldemort. Il finit par dire, "Et si on promet de n'aller nulle part où ce serait dangereux ? Juste chez Zonko et peut-être chez Honeydukes et puis on revient."

Remus soupira, paraissant toujours inquiet. "D'accord. Si vous y tenez vraiment."

"Remus, pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ?" demanda Sirius, s'éloignant du chaudron et s'agenouillant en face de lui;

"J'ai juste …" Remus baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de Sirius. "Quelquefois les choses … les gens … sont si puissants et tu penses que tu peux leur faire face, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu prends un risque stupide c-comme de sortir dehors à la nuit ou-ou-ou prendre un passage secret interdit pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et quelque chose de terrible peut arriver et après tu souhaiterais toute ta vie n'avoir jamais fait ça, tu vois ?"

Il y eut un très long silence entre eux. Sirius savait que James se rappelait aussi de l'accident dont Mcgonagall leur avait parlé. Celui qui avait occasionné ses cicatrices à Remus. Il savait aussi que c'était un petit aperçu de la propre enfance pleine d'ombres de Remus, et que ceci pourrait apporter un peu de lumière sur quelques uns des nombreux secrets du garçon.

"Remus …" Il s'arrêta, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ne sachant pas comment commencer. "Si tu traverses la vie sans jamais prendre de risques, tu ne fera jamais rien. Tu ne le vois pas ? Tu ne peux pas vivre toute ta vie en évitant tout ce qui pourrait être risqué simplement parce que ça pourrait mal se terminer. Où serait le plaisir ? Ce serait la plus ennuyeuse des vies."

Remus ne dit rien. Il ne releva pas la tête non plus. Ses cheveux fauves tombés en avant masquaient son visage et Sirius ne pouvait plus voir ses yeux.

"Remus ?" Sirius se pencha et écarta quelques unes des mèches du front de Remus, de façon à pouvoir voir son visage à nouveau. "On ne va pas y aller si tu ne le veux pas."

Des yeux hésitants se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Sirius et Remus soupira, son drôle de demi sourire relevant le coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il regardait le visage sincère de Sirius. "C'est sérieux Sirius ?"

James et Peter grognèrent et le sourire de Remus s'élargit un peu. "C'est d'accord. On y va. Tu as raison – ce serait horrible de ne jamais faire quelque chose de drôle. Mon maraudeur intérieur finirait par mourir d'ennui."

"Ton quoi ?"

"Mon maraudeur intérieur. C'est comme ça que ma mère l'appelait. Il commande à mon bon sens et me fait faire de mauvaises choses."

Les trois autres se mirent à rire.

"Il n'y a que toi pour lui avoir donné un nom" dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Remus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci écarte sa main d'une chiquenaude.

"J'en ai un moi aussi" dit Peter.

"Et moi aussi," affirma James. "Pas Sirius. Lui il a un maraudeur externe et un bon sens intérieur qui fait que parfois, on le distingue même au milieu d'un vacarme monstre."

"On dirait plutôt une description de vous deux," fit remarquer Remus caustique.

"Bon et alors ?" dit Sirius. "Être un maraudeur c'est bien mieux drôle qu'être une personne normale."

" Bien plus drôle" corrigea Remus.

"Exactement !" s'exclama Sirius. "On est les Maraudeurs et c'est notre devoir de provoquer autant de dégâts et de grabuge dans cette école que possible. C'est pratiquement un devoir."

"Une vocation" avança Remus dont le sourire en coin s'épanouit en un vrai grand sourire.

"Une quoi ?" demanda Peter.

"Une vocation ."

Il y eut un court silence.

"Ouais" finit par dire James. "Un truc comme ça."

"Ouais !" dit Sirius avec emphase.

"Ouais !" approuva Peter.

"Ouais !" répéta James.

Il y eut de nouveau un court silence.

"Les gars, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est une vocation pas vrai ?" dit Remus en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Ils planifièrent leur escapade à Pré-au-Lard pour le dernier week-end de novembre. La potion était terminée et avait besoin d'être brassée pendant encore deux semaines avant qu'ils ne puissent l'utiliser. Ils se rendirent au tunnel de bonne heure le samedi après midi.

Après avoir émergé dans l'allée qui passait derrière les Trois balais, les quatre garçons se rendirent immédiatement chez Zonko. C'était un week-end tranquille à Pré-au-Lard et ils étaient les seuls dans la boutique à déambuler devant les étagères dans un état de béatitude totale.

"Tellement à acheter et si peu d'argent" dit Sirius en regardant avec envie un mouchoir lanceur-de-morve et une bouteille de potion qui-fait-pousser-les ongles-de-pieds.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire" dit James, les bras déjà chargés de nourriture.

"J'ai déjà dépensé tout mon argent" dit Peter. "Je n'ai pas autant d'argent de poche que vous, bande de veinards."

"Moi, je n'en ai pas du tout" constata Remus en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en essayant de faire celui qui s'en moquait. Sirius le regarda les yeux écarquillés. "Comment ça pas du tout ?"

"Hé bien, deux fois par an, je reçois un gallion d'un compte que ma m... que l'un de mes parents m'a laissé. Mais je le dépense en général en parchemin et en plumes ou en trucs de ce genre."

"Mais et tes parents ?"

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent" dit Remus, baissant les yeux et rougissant. Il était évident qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir rien dit.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ?" demanda Sirius.

"Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu m'en donnes par charité ?"

"Ça ne serait pas de la charité Remus. Ça serait de l'amitié. C'est ce que font les amis."

Remus parut indécis pendant un instant, comme il le faisait toujours quand le sujet 'ce que font les amis' venait sur le tapis. Puis il secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas d'argent de toutes façons."

"N'importe quoi. Tu aimes le chocolat. Je parie que tu serais prêt à tuer pour pouvoir en acheter chez Honeyduke." dit James. On va en acheter un peu. On te le doit de toutes façons pour t'avoir entraîné ici."

"Vous ne m'avez pas entraîné, je suis venu de mon plein …"

Remus s'interrompit en entendant une série de craquements bruyants venant du dehors. Tous les quatre se ruèrent vers la porte et regardèrent à l'extérieur. Un groupe d'une douzaine de silhouettes en robes sombres se tenait dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. De peur, Sirius sentit son coeur manquer un battement en voyant, lorsque quelques uns d'entre eux tournèrent la tête, qu'ils portaient des masques de squelettes.

"Oh Merlin !" gémit James derrière lui. "Tu sais qui ils sont ?"

"Je vous l'avais dit que les gens de Voldemort seraient là !" murmura Remus.

Il y eut un hurlement rauque et deux femmes furent attirées par un sort, hors des trois balais jusque dans la rue. Les robes-noires riaient. Deux d'entre eux jetèrent des sorts sur les femmes en beuglant "Endoloris !". Elles commencèrent à hurler encore plus fort, leurs membres étaient pris de spasmes et se elles se tordaient comme si elles faisaient une crise.

"Vous êtes fous !"

Tous les quatre se tournèrent pour faire face au vieil homme derrière son comptoir. "Éloignez vous de cette foutue porte ! Vite ! Sortez par derrière et retournez aussi vite que vous le pouvez à Poudlard !"

Sirius, pétrifié de peur, sentit une petite main dans son dos le pousser en avant. "Viens espèce d'idiot !" Remus poussa également James et Peter – les deux autres semblant être tout aussi figés - et les suivit vers la porte du fond, derrière le comptoir.

"Vite !" Répéta l'homme en les poussant dehors et en jetant des regards terrifiés par-dessus son épaule. "Vous ne devriez pas être ici les garçons."

De nouveaux cris se mêlaient à ceux des deux femmes dans la rue à présent. Des cris masculins comme féminins.

Sirius sentit ses jambes se mettre en action. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans la petite impasse derrière la boutique et ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces pour s'éloigner des hurlements, se faufilant dans les allées et les chemins, tellement hors d'haleine qu'on aurait dit qu'ils sanglotaient, comme trop choqués pour pleurer.

"Plus vi..te !" haleta Sirius, les poumons en feu.

Il y eut quatre claquement d'apparition derrière eux tandis qu'ils couraient, et Peter poussa un cri de terreur. Puis il émit un autre cri, cette fois-ci, de douleur. Sirius pivota et se figea d'horreur. Peter était suspendu en l'air par le dos de sa robe, ballotant devant quatre silhouettes en robes qui riaient.

"Pete !" s'écria James, et l'un des visages masqués se tourna dans leur direction.

"On filait ?" dit l'un d'eux d'une voix amusée. "Mais je vois à vos petits badges que vous êtes des Gryffondors. Je pensais que vous étiez supposés être braves."

Sirius James et Remus restèrent figés en regardant leur ami dodu suspendu et sanglotant au-dessus d'eux.

"L-l-laissez-le partir !" parvint à articuler James, brandissant sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

"Bien essayé !" ricana une autre robe-noire. "Essaye encore sans bafouiller. _Endoloris_ !"

Peter commença à crier et se tordit et hurla tout comme les femmes dans la rue l'avaient fait. Un filet de sang coula de son nez.

James envoya le sort de jambencoton, mais la robe-noire le bloqua aussi aisément qu'il aurait éloigné une mouche. Il se mit à rire. "Oh ! C'était brillant ! Est-ce tout ce qu'ils vous apprennent à l'école ?"

Il abaissa brièvement sa baguette et Peter resta inerte et tremblant pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser à nouveau et de recommencer à crier.

Il y eut un mouvement fauve à côté de Sirius. Il ne fut pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la robe-noire qui avait torturé Peter s'effondrer sur les genoux, tenant son entrejambe de la même manière que Malfoy l'avait fait le jour des donjons. Son nez saignait aussi et sa baguette était tombée à terre. Peter s'effondra par terre dans un grand bruit et demeura sur le sol pavé, haletant de douleur.

Avant que les trois autres robes-noires ne puissent réagir, l'un d'eux fut projeté contre un mur où il se heurta la tête et tomba inconscient.

Remus hésita et Sirius vit les deux derniers lever leur baguette pour jeter des sorts de concert.

"REMUS !"

Remus se retourna, évita l'un des sorts avec une vitesse qui sembla à Sirius surhumaine, mais il fut atteint par l'autre. Le jeune Black vit qu'il avait une profonde entaille au côté et que du sang commençait à couler. La robe-noire partit d'un rire triomphant et, n'étant pas sur ses gardes quand Remus bondit, celui-ci parvint à le jeter à terre puis à lui attraper la tête et à la frapper contre le sol dans un craquement sec. L'homme eut un soubresaut puis ne bougea plus, à son tour inconscient.

La dernière robe-noire dirigea un autre sort, mais cette fois, Sirius était prêt et la terreur qu'il ressentait pour son ami l'aida à se rappeler d'un sort que Remus lui avait montré dans un livre de quatrième année de DCFM.

"Petrificus totalus !" s'écria-t-il, visant l'homme par derrière. Tous les membres de la robe-noire se raidirent et il tomba au sol.

Sirius s'apprêta à se ruer vers Remus, mais le jeune garçon était déjà debout, dégoulinant de sang. "Vite, Suivez-moi ! Haleta-t-il.

"Et Peter ?" dit James en désignant leur ami qui semblait conscient, mais incapable de bouger. Remus se pencha et le saisit. Sirius et James restèrent bouche bée en voyant leur ami passer Peter par-dessus son épaule comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'un cartable.

"Vite bon sang !" il commença à courir dans l'allée, la tête de Peter dodelinant contre son dos. Sirius et James échangèrent de rapides regards, puis lui emboitèrent le pas.

"Où … est-ce … qu'on … va ?" Sirius haletait dans le dos de Remus tandis qu'ils dérapaient dans un virage.

"On … ne peut pas … retourner … par le centre" répondit Remus, en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. "Ils … nous … rattraperaient."

"Mais … bon sang … où est-ce … qu'on va alors ?" demanda James.

"La cabane hurlante."

"QUOI ?" s'écrièrent ensemble James et Sirius, en s'arrêtant presque.

"Mais courez espèce d'idiots !" hurla Remus.

Ils repartirent, essayant désespérément de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux et leurs attaquants.

"La … cabane ..hurlante ?" prononça Sirius tout en courant. Ils passèrent devant les dernières maisons et Sirius s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient vraiment qu'à une courte distance de la colline à la cabane hurlante. " Mais elle est hantée !"

"Faites-moi … confiance .." dit Remus. Et ce fut tout. Mais Sirius et James lui obéirent parce qu'il était le seul qui semblait avoir un peu de contrôle sur la situation, et aussi parce c'était lui qui saignait abondamment d'une blessure au flanc et que malgré cela, il transportait un garçon qui faisait le double de son poids sur une épaule tout en continuant à courir.

Ils ralentirent l'allure en grimpant la colline. Sirius pensa que ses poumons allaient exploser. Chaque respiration était une lutte et ses cuisses brulaient atrocement. Il leur sembla qu'il leur avait fallu un siècle pour atteindre la petite maison de planches défoncées, tapie comme une ruine au sommet de la colline. Elle paraissait encore plus terrifiante vue de près. Plus grande, plus vide, plus sombre.

La porte paraissait rouillée dans son encadrement, mais quand Remus, pantelant, prononça "Alohomora", la serrure cliqueta et elle s'ouvrit avec grand fracas quand il mit un coup de pied dedans.

"Entrez !" haleta Remus et James et Sirius se dépêchèrent de le suivre. Remus referma la porte derrière eux et ils furent plongés dans le noir.

"Par Merlin et Mordred" murmura James. Ça ressemblait à une prière.

Il y eut un petit bruit et un "Lumos" venant de la direction de Remus, puis la pièce se retrouva éclairée par la lueur de sa baguette. Peter gisait aux pieds de Remus, qui était pâle et ruisselant de sueur, la main serrée sur son flanc en sang. "Peter est vivant. Simplement inconscient, je crois."

"Merlin, Merlin, on est vraiment dans la merde !" gémit James.

"Boucle la !" aboya Remus en lui lançant un regard noir. "On est en vie non ? Donne moi simplement un peu de temps pour me reposer." Il s'affaissa sur les genoux, très pâle.

"Oh mon Dieu Rem" murmura Sirius, tombant sur ses genoux à ses côtés et essayant d'écarter sa main sanglante pour voir la plaie.

"S'il-te-plait, ne meurs pas. S'il-te-plaits'il-te-plait."

Remus émit un faible sourire en resserrant sa prise sur son flanc. "Mais non. J'ai vu pire.

"Quand ?" demanda Sirius, effrayé et malade à la vue de la quantité de sang qui assombrissait à présent la robe d'école usée de Remus.

"On n'a pas le temps." Remus se hissa sur ses pieds et se pencha pour récupérer Peter. "Il faut qu'on rentre."

"On ne peut pas" fit remarquer James. "Il y a des sorciers noirs dehors au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

"Pas par là. Passage secret."

"Quoi ?"

"Pas le temps."

Remus lâcha son flanc et commença à soulever Peter.

"Ne sois pas idiot." James écarta ses mains. "Tu es blessé. Sirius et moi, on va s'occuper de lui."

"Mais -"

"Allez viens, il est où ce passage secret ?"

Remus soupira et permit à James et à Sirius de soulever Peter entre eux. "Suivez-moi."

Ils s'enfoncèrent après lui un peu plus dans la maison en ruine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un couloir au bout duquel un escalier menait à l'étage. Tout autour d'eux, régnait une forte odeur métallique, avec des relents sauvages, musqués et animal. Sirius sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il jetait des coups d'oeil avides tout autour de lui et il trébucha légèrement. En tendant la main pour s'appuyer contre le mur, il entra en contact avec quelque chose de collant. Il retira sa main brusquement et la regarda à la lueur diffuse de la baguette de Remus.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait posé sa main là pour se retenir. C'était une empreinte bien nette. Une empreinte faite de vieux sang desséché, et la main qui l'avait faite était très petite. Une main d'enfant.

"Sirius, viens !" supplia Remus, et Sirius se retourna pour le dévisager. Remus jetait des regards pleins d'appréhension vers l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité. Il tendit la main pour tirer sur la manche de Sirius et, proches comme ils l'étaient, Sirius put sentir le sang sur lui. Il avait une odeur métallique et Sirius réalisa avec horreur que c'était la même odeur que celle provenant de l'escalier. La main de Remus sur sa manche était très petite et Sirius regarda à nouveau l'empreinte. Remus suivit son regard.

"Sirius, s'il-te-plait …" et sa voix était cassée.

"Venez les gars," dit James, "j'ai l'impression que mon dos va se briser sous le poids."

Lentement Sirius recommença à marcher, l'esprit empli d'images de sang et d'ombre de lune et de petites mains couvertes de cicatrices.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Remus les conduisit vers une porte à la base des marches et dans un tunnel si long que Sirius pensa qu'il n'avait pas de fin. Peter semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd.

"Attendez ici une seconde" leur intima Remus quand enfin il purent apercevoir la lumière du jour filtrant du bout du tunnel. Il avança et se pencha un peu, tendant le bras pour faire quelque chose. Un bruit de glissement dont Sirius n'avait même pas été conscient jusqu'à ce moment, l'arrêta soudain.

"Venez vite !"

Remus sortit du tunnel et Sirius et James se dépêchèrent de le suivre, trainant Peter. Quand ils émergèrent et réalisèrent où ils se trouvaient, ils accélèrent encore l'allure.

"Par le Grand Godric, c'est le Saule Cogneur !" gémit James, s'éloignant aussi vite que possible. L'arbre recommença à bouger presque aussitôt qu'ils eurent mis Peter hors de portée. "Comment diable as-tu fait pour le figer ?"

"Pas le temps." prononça Remus. "On doit se rendre à l'infirmerie rapidement. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir."

"Allons-y alors" dit Sirius le regardant avec inquiétude. "Passe devant".

Remus les conduisit vers l'école, puis vers une petite porte, presque indécelable, qui se révéla mener directement au couloir de l'infirmerie.

Encore plus de questions, encore plus de questions. Le cerveau de Sirius semblait vrombir et ralentir en même temps.

Ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant que Remus ne s'évanouisse.

"Vous voilà ! Oh merci Merlin !" et soudain madame Pomfresh était là et Sirius relâcha le corps inerte de Peter avec soulagement et s'écroula lui-même sur le sol, les larmes venant enfin.

---


	18. Sirius l'impertinent

**Disclaimer:** Voir précédemment

**Warning:** Slash à venir (à venir dans un futur plutôt lointain)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre 17, je n'en ai jamais autant reçues...

Merci à Lucie pour son aide précieuse !

* * *

Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
'Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead.

(From 'Secret' by The Pierces)

---

**REMUS**:

Quand Remus se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut sous une douleur violente qui lui dévorait le corps et sous la vive brûlure familière qu'il savait provenir d'une profonde entaille à son flanc. Que s'était-il passé la veille pour que le loup soit si furieux ?

L'odeur des potions qu'on lui avait appliquées parvenait nettement à ses sens encore sur-développés. Cela le rendait malade en première année, mais désormais, cela représentait pour lui la preuve que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui et cela le réconfortait. Le son des pas de Madame Pomfresh auprès de lui le réconfortait également.

« Lune rigide » croassa-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa gorge était très sèche et sa voix semblait rauque et éraillée.

« Régine qui ? » demanda une voix familière. « Tu es réveillé, Rem ? Ou est-ce que tu parles en dormant ? »

Remus pensa que son coeur venait subitement de s'arrêter. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Que faisait Sirius dans sa chambre privée à l'infirmerie ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Allaient-ils le dénoncer ?

Et puis, il commença doucement à revenir à lui et il se sentit se crisper aux souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Les hommes dans leur robes noires, Peter inconscient, se débattre, le saule cogneur... L'expression de Sirius tandis que son regard passait de Remus aux empreintes sanglantes sur le mur. A cet instant, Remus avait senti son monde commencer à se fissurer et à s'effondrer autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent ce qu'il était et qu'il finisse exécuté ou dans une de ces réserves.

Remus savait également que la chose la plus sensée à faire serait de cesser immédiatement toute amitié avec les autres garçons, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. Il savait que si, dans le but de préserver son secret - on lui offrait le choix de revenir en arrière dans le temps pour changer le fait qu'il soit devenu leur ami, il refuserait l'offre sur le champ. Il avait des amis maintenant et c'était quelque chose de... précieux. Et d'irremplaçable. Même si cela n'avait été que pour un temps très court.

« Remus ? Tu es réveillé, mon vieux ? » Sirius semblait vraiment inquiet. Il parlait sur ce ton doux et gentil qui lui provoquait une sensation douloureusement chaude dans la poitrine.

« Il est réveillé ? » retentit la voix de James dont les pas se rapprochaient.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les deux ici ? Fichues potions avec leur fortes odeurs qui vous font fondre les sinus. Il débattit mentalement avec lui même pour décider s'il valait mieux continuer à faire semblant de dormir ou bien ouvrir les yeux. Cette simple action lui paraissait tellement dur à accomplir, mais l'inquiétude qu'il entendit dans leur voix lui fit prendre une décision. Avec un effort, il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Il entrevit une forme trouble penchée sur lui et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne distingue quelque chose.

« Dieu soit loué ! » dit Sirius, dont le visage s'éclaira. Remus sentit une main lui serrer le poignet. Il lutta pour tourner la tête. Sirius était assis sur une chaise près de son lit – une de ces typiques chaises d'hôpital étudiées pour être inconfortable. James se tenait à ses côtés, souriant de son grand sourire de citrouille, soulagé. Derrière eux, Remus découvrit Peter dans le lit voisin du sien, jetant des coup d'oeil autour de lui pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Ainsi, il se trouvait dans l'aile principale de l'infirmerie et non pas dans sa chambre privée à l'arrière.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Peter. Son expression était pleine d'espoir, son front creusé par le l'inquiétude. Son visage rondouillet était très pâle.

Remus tenta de dire qu'il se sentait bien, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut une série de croassements intraduisibles qui se changèrent en toux sèche.

« Là. » Sirius lui tendit un verre d'eau. Remus parvint tout juste à se concentrer dessus. Il le fixa longuement mais quand il essaya de remuer, chaque muscle de son corps protesta violemment.

Sans un mot, Sirius reposa le verre et glissa une main derrière la nuque de Remus. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le souleva un peu du lit. Remus ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. James reprit le verre et le porta aux lèvres de Remus tandis que Sirius le maintenait. Remus se sentit rougir. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise du fait qu'ils le voient aussi faible et vulnérable. C'était dangereux. Chaque parcelle de l'instinct qu'il possédait le lui criait. Mais il avait désespérément soif et il avala maladroitement l'eau, lapant d'une façon automatique plutôt canine, les gouttes qui s'échappaient du coin de sa bouche et glissaient sur le verre. James n'était pas particulièrement maternel de nature et il ne pensa pas à ajuster le verre aux lentes aspirations de Remus.

Quand le verre fut vide, Sirius allongea précautionneusement Remus sur son lit. A ce moment-là, la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh s'ouvrit et elle se précipita vers eux.

« Remus ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Elle poussa les deux garçons aux cheveux sombres sur le côté et l'examina, palpant son front de sa main et faisant courir sa baguette au-dessus de son corps tout en murmurant des sorts de diagnostiques.

« Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? » réussit-il à lui demander. Sa voix était toujours un croassement, mais au moins c'était désormais reconnaissable. Il savait qu'elle comprenait la réelle question qu'il lui posait. Pourquoi se sentait-il dans un état pire que d'habitude ? Il avait sûrement connu pire que ça lors de nuits de pleines lunes ?

« La perte de sang », dit-elle, replaçant ses cheveux. « Une sévère perte de sang. J'ai un instant pensé que je ne serais pas capable de t'aider. Ce sort a atteint une de tes artères et courir comme tu l'as fait a augmenté le flux de sang de ta blessure. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment tu as réussi à faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici, petit idiot. »

« Fallait s'enfuir. »

Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Je sais. Les garçons m'ont raconté. »

Remus jeta un regard alarmé par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se penchait pour inspecter les bandages qui entouraient sa taille. Si Madame Pomfresh savait de quelle façon il avait en partie dévoilé son secret, il s'était attiré de plus gros ennuis qu'il ne l'imaginait. James et Sirius lui envoyèrent des regards significatifs qui disaient clairement 'nous sommes des fauteurs de troubles professionnels, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait lui dire la vérité ?' Remus ne savait pas quel mensonge ils avaient bien pu inventer mais il se sentit quand même se détendre de soulagement.

C'est pour ça que ça brûle autant ? » demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh qui resserrait les bandages.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je courais. Tout me brûlait. Toutes mes articulations, tous mes muscles. »

« Vos vaisseaux sanguins se vidaient, M. Lupin. Il n'y avait pas de sang à l'intérieur et ça causait des frictions. »

De son lit, Peter eut un haut-le-coeur. « S'il vous plait, ne mentionnez plus le mot commençant par un S » supplia-t-il. « Je me sens déjà suffisamment malade. Et ne mentionnez pas le mot qui commence par un 'V' non plus. »

« Sang » fit immédiatement James, l'air ravi quand Peter redevint vert.

« Veines » ajouta Sirius.

« Artères. »

« Muscles. »

« Tendons. »

« Moelle osseuse. »

« Toast. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, puis regarda James. « Quoi ? »

« Toast. Il en a tellement mangé, je suis persuadé que ça doit remplir une bonne portion de son corps. »

Peter couvrait sa bouche de sa main tandis que ses deux soi-disant meilleurs amis parlaient. Il avait l'air vraiment, vraiment malade.

« Ne soyez pas aussi cruels. » croassa Remus, réussissant juste à lever sa tête pour regarder Sirius et James qui semblaient tout sauf repentants. « Pauvre Peter, on dirait qu'il va gerber. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sirius au garçon joufflu, son visage s'illuminant.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui, Pete ? » demanda Remus alors que Madame Pomfresh hochait la tête compatissante et fusillait du regard les deux farceurs aux cheveux sombres.

« S'c'sses et t'st, » marmonna Peter dans sa main.

« Saucisses et toast ? » dit Remus, « Bien. Ça sera parfait quand tu balanceras tes projectiles de vomi sur eux. Vise les cheveux de Sirius. »

« Dégueu ! » Sirius et James reculèrent immédiatement, se mettant hors de portée des projectiles de vomi et Peter parut déçu.

« Vraiment, les garçons » dit Madame Pomfresh. « Faut-il vraiment que vous vous comportiez aussi mal dans mon infirmerie ? Je dois y aller maintenant et parler avec le directeur, donc j'espère que vous pouvez rester sages avec mes patients pour un petit moment ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Sirius et James avaient de telles expressions d'innocence bafouée sur leur visage que même Remus faillit les croire. Madame Pomfresh ne sembla pas convaincue, mais elle soupira et quitta l'infirmerie avec un regard sévère.

« Enfin ! » dit Sirius, s'échouant de nouveau sur la chaise. «Elle est effrayante cette dame là.»

« Non, elle ne l'est pas » dit Remus, ressentant un instinct protecteur pour la jeune femme qui prenait soin de ses blessures chaque mois. « Elle se soucie juste de ses patients. »

« Tu es trop gentil et confiant en tout, Remus. Un jour, ça va te retomber dessus, te frapper et tu en seras désolé. »

« Ça a déjà eu lieu. Je le suis déjà. »

Sirius lui lança un drôle de regard. « Tu es quoi ? »

Remus se maudit lui-même. Pourquoi donc sa langue devenait si avide de répandre ses secrets lorsqu'il était sous médicament ? Son esprit – très entraîné dans l'art de fournir des mensonges convaincants à cause de sa malédiction – lui présenta une alternative convenable à la vérité. « J'étais trop confiant et j'ai accepté d'aller avec vous à pré-au-Lard, les gars. Regardez ce qui est arrivé. » Il indiqua amèrement Peter et lui-même. Le mouvement provoqua une brûlure similaire à un muscle très raide qui tirerait d'un coup sur son bras.

« Ou plutôt, on t'a promis de prendre soin de toi et on t'a convaincu de venir et tu nous as fais confiance et au final, c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé à combattre les méchants et qui a sauvé nos vies » Sirius évita les yeux de Remus, sa voix était très douce. « On est désolés pour ça, Rem. »

_Suffisamment __désolés__ pour ne pas me poser de questions peu opportunes à propos de certaines choses ? _pensa Remus tout bas. Il n'eut pas une telle chance.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » demanda soudain Peter. « Tu m'as soulevé comme si je ne pesais rien. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ces hommes en robes. J'étais peut-être inconscient, mais je me souviens de ça. »

Remus essaya désespérément de persuader son cerveau ralenti par les médicaments de trouver un mensonge convaincant. « C'était l'adrénaline » tenta-t-il, «Un truc épatant. J'ai lu que quelques femmes Moldues étaient parvenues à soulever une voiture qui avait roulé sur leur enfant grâce à l'adrénaline. »

« Après avoir lutté contre trois hommes gigantesques armés de leurs baguettes et avoir porté un ado plutôt lourd et couru comme un fou sur près d'un kilomètre alors que tu saignais à cause d'une coupure à l'une de tes artères ? » dit James.

Remus était silencieux. Il sentait leur regard peser sur lui et essaya de ne pas les croiser.

« Nous savons qu'il y a des choses que tu ne nous dis pas, Remus » dit James, d'une voix étonnamment douce. « Tu sais que tu es notre ami quoiqu'il se passe et que tu peux tout nous dire. »

« C'était rien » marmonna Remus, le cerveau très embrumé. « Juste de l'adrénaline. Un truc épatant. »

Il releva furtivement les yeux et rencontra une paire grise brûlante. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Le silence de Sirius était encore plus inhabituel que la douceur de James.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire si tu n'en a pas envie » dit Sirius, détournant les yeux. Il se pencha et saisit la main de Remus, la pressant légèrement. Remus tenta de ne pas grimacer. Ses articulations le faisaient encore souffrir – comme s'il s'agissait de charnières rouillées qui auraient besoin d'huile.

« Si, il doit le dire ! » dit Peter. « C'est ce que font les amis ! »

« Non » dit fermement Sirius, sans relâcher la main de Remus. « Les amis sont là quand tu as besoin d'eux. Ils n'essayent pas de forcer leurs amis à révéler des secrets qu'ils ne veulent pas dévoiler. Ils n'essayent pas de les faire se sentir coupable de leur avoir sauvé la vie. » Il se retourna pour lancer un regard significatif à Peter. « Les amis font tout pour s'assurer de ta sécurité. Un ami te portera et t'emportera loin du danger quand tu ne peux plus courir. Même s'il saigne lui-même. »

C'était une accusation plutôt cruelle et brutale et Peter en rougit de honte. « Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, Remus. »

James fixait Sirius, la bouche entrouverte. « Ok, qui es-tu et qu'as tu fait de Sirius ? Si tu voulais te dissimuler derrière ses traits, tu aurais dû te rappeler qu'il n'est jamais aussi gentil ni éloquent. »

« Qui es-tu et qu'as tu fait de James ? » le taquina Remus, incapable de s'en empêcher. « Je sais qu'il ne connait pas les grands mots comme éloquent, fugace ou vocation. »

Sirius se mit à rire. « Il t'a eu là, mon vieux. Ou qui que ce soit à ta place. »

« Je vous ferais remarquer que je connais beaucoup de grands mots, » dit James, relevant le nez. « Des tas ! Comme... avocat et impertinent et irrépressible et délinquant et marmelade. »

« Tu connais ceux-la uniquement parce que Remus a dû te les expliquer pour que tu saches si tu devais te sentir insulté ou flatté par les remarques des professeurs. » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Sauf marmelade, » ajouta Peter, tout sourire, « celui là, on te l'accorde. »

« J'essaye encore de comprendre la raison derrière la remarque la capacité d'attention d'un avocat » dit James, songeur. « J'aurais pensé que les légumes peuvent être considérés comme très patients et attentifs, mais le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de le dire comme un compliment. »

« Fruits, » corrigea Remus, «Et non légumes. »

« Tu devrais nous composer un dictionnaire, Remus » dit Sirius. « Le dictionnaire des Maraudeurs pour Expliquer les Longs Mots utilisés par le Maraudeur Remus Lupin et Différents Membres de l'Autorité Pendant les Heures de Punitions Causées par De Superbes Farces. »

«Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on devrait lui trouver un nom plus percutant » commenta James.

« Vous êtes encore là, jeunes hommes ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh qui venait juste de revenir. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit Sirius et James. « C'est l'heure de déjeuner. Allez-y. Je vous autorise à revenir plus tard pour un petit moment si vous êtes sages. »

En ronchonnant, Sirius et James lui obéirent, mais avant de s'en aller Sirius se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Remus : « Par contre, les amis sont autorisés à chercher les secrets de leurs amis par eux-même. Et à la fin, on trouvera, Rem. »

L'instant d'après, il était parti laissant un Remus plutôt désespéré et dont la bonne humeur retomba rapidement.

« Alors est ce qu'on a été punis pour s'être rendu à Pré-au-lard ? » demanda Remus à James le lendemain quand le garçon vint lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie après les cours. Peter avait eu la permission de sortir mais il était au lit dans le dortoir afin de récupérer encore un peu. Sirius était actuellement retenu par le Professeur Vector qui lui faisait la leçon à propos des inconvénients que causaient l'enfermement de trois Serpentards de quatrième année dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de la note sur la porte qui disait 'Nid de serpents – ne pas entrer : contient des serpents.'

« Pas de grosse punition » dit James. « Je crois qu'ils ont pensé que combattre des Mangemorts – c'est le nom qu'ils se sont donnés au fait – recevoir des _doloris_ et s'échapper constituaient sûrement des punitions suffisantes. Sirius et moi avons eu le droit à une leçon de morale par contre. Tu aurais dû entendre ça ! Et Dumbledore nous adressait des regards déçus. Je déteste les regards déçus. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire de remarques incompréhensibles sur ma capacité d'attention et sur les avocats comme n'importe quel autre professeur ? »

« Sais pas » sourit Remus. « Peut être qu'il a compris que ça te passe bien au-dessus de la tête. »

« Je parie que c'est ça. Vieux con sournois. »

Remus commença à rire, mais il s'arrêta quand une douleur aigüe lui vrilla l'estomac. Il se sentait bien mieux que les jours précédents mais il n'était pas encore guéri. James lui lança un regard préoccupé et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Ça va Remus ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. J'avais en quelque sorte l'espoir que tu aurais des pouvoirs spéciaux de guérison rapide pour aller avec le reste de tes secrets. »

« J'aimerais bien ! » dit Remus, pensant à combien ça l'aiderait pour les pleines lunes.

« Eh bien, tu sembles t'en sortir vraiment bien pour quelqu'un qui a une énorme entaille au flanc. Alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être ça. »

Remus ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était habitué à la douleur. A beaucoup de douleur. Chaque mois.

« Non, j'en ai pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je sais que tu es très fort et rapide. Et tu connais les grands mots. Quoi d'autre ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement au fait qu'être un loup-garou signifiait automatiquement que vous connaissiez les grands mots, mais en dehors de ça il était très occupé à paniquer sur le chemin que prenait cet interrogatoire.

« James, s'il te plait... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. J'étais juste en train de me demander. Et Sirius aussi. Tu sais qu'il est déterminé à te percer à jour. Et il y réussira. »

Remus baissa le regard sur ses couvertures, suivant du doigt une des rayures. « Il n'y arrivera pas », grommela-t-il, espérant dire vrai. « Sirius n'est pas très perspicace. Il ne remarque pas les choses. »

« Quelles choses ? »

Remus ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise.

« Tu es une exception tu sais » dit finalement James quand il fut évident que Remus ne dirait pas un mot.

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Une exception à ... c'est quoi le mot ? l' irréalisation de Sirius ? »

« L'inconscience » suggéra misérablement Remus.

« Ouais ça. Il te remarque. C'est comme si... la plupart des gens de ce monde passe devant lui tout le temps sans qu'il ne les remarque vraiment. Même moi et Peter parfois. Pas toujours, mais quelquefois. Mais toi tu es toujours présent pour lui. Il remarque tout ce qui te concerne. Même quand on n'était pas amis. » James fit une légère pause, son regard se portant sur le torse de Remus qui était habillé du long pyjama en coton de l'infirmerie. « Il a remarqué tes cicatrices. »

« Difficile de les manquer. » dit amèrement Remus.

« Non. Tu prends bien garde à ce qu'on ne les voit pas. J'ai vu seulement un bout de ton bras quand tu t'es évanoui la fois avec les carrosses. Il y en a partout, Rem ? Ou c'est juste sur tes bras ? Est ce que ton corps est entièrement recouvert de cicatrices ? »

Remus sentit des larmes de désespoir commencer à lui monter aux yeux. Il sentit l'intérêt du loup s'éveiller. _Tuer ? Blesser _? Lui suggéra-t-il du fond de son esprit.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? Qui pourrait te faire ça ? » Demanda James. « Tu es si petit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait te faire ça. »

Remus tenta d' inspirer doucement mais cela s'échappa de ses poumons en un sanglot maladroit. Il allait mourir. Le ministère allait le tuer quand ils découvriraient. Il savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils fouettaient les loup-garous reconnus coupables avec des fouets aux lacets d'argent et ensuite ils les exécutaient avec une hache en argent.

« Oh, Remus. Pardon, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire pleurer. » James se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit de Remus passant un bras maladroit mais plein d'affection autour du corps tremblant de Remus.

« Je ne p-pleure pas. »

C'était vrai. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, mais il tremblait violemment.

« Peu importe ce qui t'angoisse, nous t'aiderons » lui dit James. « Même si on ne sait rien du pourquoi, Nous sommes les Maraudeurs maintenant. On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Tu dis ça maintenant... »

« On dit ça pour toujours. » C'était la voix de Sirius qui venait de s'élever. Remus et James relevèrent la tête et le virent debout, à quelques pas du lit, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches.

Un long moment passa et les tremblements de Remus s'estompèrent progressivement. « Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Victor ? » demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de mettre une note légère dans la conversation.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr » dit Sirius, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir au bout du lit de Remus tandis que James reprenait sa chaise. « ça veut dire quoi 'incorrigible' ? »

Les lèvres de Remus se fendirent d'un sourire. « Ça veut dire que tu es mauvais. Impossible à changer ou à améliorer. »

« Oh. Ça va alors, » dit Sirius joyeusement. « Je pensais que ça voulait dire quelque chose d'horrible. »

---

_Cher Remus,_

_Je ne peux croire que tu sois allé à Pré-au-lard en sachant qu'il y avait des gens dangereux. J'étais tellement inquiet quand j'ai entendu de la bouche du professeur McGonagall ce qui __t'était__ arrivé. Je pensais que tu avais plus de bon sens que cela._

_Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux en tout cas. Je suppose que le revers à avoir des amis comme les tiens c'est que tu es susceptible de te faire entraîner dans des situations dangereuses tôt ou tard. D__ébrouille toi simplement __pour que ce soit 'tard' s'il te __plait__. __Ne serait-ce que pour moi. __Je détesterais que tu __meures__, Remus_

_Sur ce, dans un ton plus léger, voici quelques brownies au chocolat qu'Angela a fait. Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer mais elle dit que __le chocolat est une des meilleures choses qui puisse t'arriver __(les femmes et le chocolat, hein ?)_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? Tu restes à Poudlard comme l'année dernière ? Nous avions __pensé__ que nous pourrions passer et te rendre visite. Est-ce que ça te __dit__ ? _

_avec mon affection_

_Neil Anders_

_Ps: Toutes ces saucisses que tu donnes à Brutus le rendent gras et fainéant. La seule personne à qui il accepte de livrer des lettres à présent c'est toi !_

« Neil Anders ? » demanda Sirius. Remus sursauta et replia la lettre. « Comme dans Professeur Anders ? »

Remus se renfrogna et regretta de s'être assis à côté de Sirius pour le petit déjeuner.

« Brutus est à lui ? Je parie que tu lui écris seulement parce que tu aimes son hibou. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » protesta Remus.

« Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, mais tu viens juste de passer toutes tes saucisses à ce stupide volatile gras. » dit James, lui souriant largement par-dessus la table.

Brutus hulula gaiement et engloutit une des saucisses de Peter. Peter essaya de protester mais il finit par s'étrangler après avoir avalé son morceau de bacon de travers.

Remus essaya d'avoir l'air fâché mais sans succès. Il était trop heureux. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que les vacances de Noël ne commencent, ils avaient l'intention d'administrer la potion (finalement prête) dans deux jours et il allait passer Noël avec ses amis.

« Mercredi, on va tellement se marrer » dit Sirius, éructant de joie. Il s'affala de nouveau sur le banc à coté de Remus. « Je suis impatient de voir leur tête quand ils vont se retrouver avec des plumes, des écailles et autres trucs qui leur sortiront de partout. »

« Tu es dégoutant, Black. » dit Lily Evans en se levant de table.

« Quoi ? » fit Sirius sur la défensive.

« Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris les bonnes manières ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Un petit rot de rien du tout et Mademoiselle voit tellement rouge qu'elle va finir par en chier une pendule »

« Ne sois pas grossier, Sirius, » dit James, jetant un regard soucieux à Lily.

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent. « Ooh ! Tu prends la défense de ta future femme ? Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

James devint écarlate. « Quoi ? Non ! Fais pas le beauf Sirius ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. »

Remus et Peter ricanèrent et James rougit de plus belle. « Connards ! »

« En tout cas, ça va être une bonne blague de Noël » dit Sirius. « Aussi bonne que celle qui a été faite l'année dernière par on ne sait qui. Et même meilleure. »

« Pas meilleure » protesta James. « Celle-là était splendide. »

« Merci » dit Remus, baissant modestement les yeux. Il y eut un long silence tandis que les autres le contemplaient, bouches bées.

« Merlin, Rem. T'es sérieux ? »

« Nan. C'est toi. On est déjà passé par cette crise d'identité. » (1)

« Non vraiment » insista James. « C'est toi qui a fait ce truc avec la glace ? »

« Moui. »

« Je te crois pas. C'était quelque chose comme un sortilège de sixième année. »

Remus lâcha un soupir et fit un mouvement de baguette vers la porte de la Grande Salle tout en murmurant un sort. Evan Rosier passait tout juste par celle ci et se retrouva, l'espace d'un instant vraiment comique, les bras naviguant dans les airs, avant d'atterrir sur le dos, les jambes en l'air et ses robes lui couvrant le visage, tout ça parce que son pied avait glissé sur de la glace inopportune.

Tandis que tout le monde dans la salle éclatait de rire, Remus murmura le contre-sort en vitesse. Lorsque Slughorn arriva pour porter secours à son étudiant furieux, le sol était de nouveau à l'état de pierre.

« C'était de la _glace_, je vous dis ! De la _g__lace_ ! » protestait haut et fort Rosier tandis qu'on l'emmenait, clopinant, hors de la salle.

Remus se retourna pour sourire avec suffisance aux autres Maraudeurs. « Remus, tu es mon héros ! » dit Sirius, l'attrapant par sa cravate et lui froissant affectueusement les cheveux.

« Sirius ! Lâche-moi ! »

Sirius obéit, toujours tout souriant tandis que Remus refaisait surface tout rouge et le souffle coupé du manque d'air, en lui jetant un regard noir.

« En tout cas, vraiment, mon vieux, » dit Peter, regardant Remus avec admiration. « C'était juste... Waou ! »

Remus se délecta de leur attention. A ce moment il était plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait se le rappeler depuis ces nuits passées avant le loup.

---

Très tôt le matin du mercredi, les quatre maraudeurs s'entassèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Les elfes de maisons relevèrent la tête, surpris, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'ils ne virent entrer personne. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux alentours, bavardant entre eux, puis refermèrent la porte avant de retourner préparer le petit-déjeuner.

La nourriture et la boisson étaient dressées sur les tables, prêtes à être dirigées dans la Grande Salle. Ils se rapprochèrent et James glissa sa main de sous la cape pour verser la potion dans toutes les carafes de jus de citrouilles destinées aux quatre maisons.

« Quelques personnes vont plutôt boire du thé ou du café » souffla Remus aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait.

« Bien vu » dit James, et il en ajouta aussi dans le thé et le café. Sa main s'aventura au-dessus des boissons destinées à la table du corps enseignant.

« Ne t'avise pas de continuer ! » chuchota Remus, et James et Sirius roulèrent des yeux. James retira sa main. « Bien, » dit-il, boudeur. « Mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir le gros serpent gras que deviendrait Slughorn. »

Ils se faufilèrent dehors de nouveau sans que les elfes de maison ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

Ils trainèrent dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner, ne voulant pas que le fait de s'être levés tôt pour le petit déjeuner paraisse étrange, (surtout Sirius et Peter qui étaient connus pour être l'antithèse totale des « gens du matin »). Finalement, Sirius bondit sur ses pieds. « ça y'est ! Il est temps de profiter du spectacle. »

Ils se hâtèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent tous à la table des Gryffondors, tentant de ne pas trop sourire tandis qu'ils se servaient. Remus était si distrait que sa main rencontra le plat argenté qui contenait le bacon. Il poussa un petit cri et la retira prestement, frottant la brûlure.

« Remus ? Laisse-moi voir. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, Sirius lui avait saisi la main et l'avait levée vers son visage. « C'est plutôt une méchante brûlure, Rem. Ne touchez pas aux plats, les gars. Ils sont bouillants. »

Remus fut immensément soulagé qu'ils évitent de toucher aux plats après l'incident. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait expliqué que le plat à peine chaud, avait provoqué une cloque sur sa peau.

La potion mit quelques minutes avant de faire effet mais pour marcher, ça marcha. Les premiers cris vinrent de la table des Serdaigles, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Ils descendaient toujours tôt durant la semaine pour étudier davantage et être prêts pour les cours.

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent autour d'eux avec jubilation, observant les bras où poussaient des plumes et les visages qui se modelaient pour former des becs à la place de bouches, convertissant les cris en quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à des croassements. Puis, davantage de cris éclatèrent dans la salle. Des écailles poussaient aux Serpentards et leurs bras et leur cheveux disparaissaient. Leur langue devint fine et fourchue. Les Poufsouffles virent surgir de la fourrure noire et blanche sur leurs visages et de petites oreilles huppées sur leurs têtes. Leurs bras devinrent courts et trapus.

A leur table, c'était le chaos aussi. Les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent avec de nouvelles oreilles dorées et rondes au dessus de leur tête. Leurs cheveux, surtout ceux des garçons, s'allongèrent jusqu'en bas de leur dos. De leurs doigts surgirent des griffes à la place des ongles.

Les Maraudeurs se tordaient de rire, particulièrement lorsque certains des Serpentards essayaient de parler mais ne parvenaient qu'à siffler.

« On ferait mieux de boire, les gars, avant que quelqu'un nous remarque » dit James, soulevant son verre.

« Ouais. Tchin ! » dit Sirius

« Tchin ! » répétèrent les autres, faisant tinter leurs verres ensemble.

Remus essaya de ne pas songer aux yeux de scarabées qui avaient été jetés dans la potion tandis qu'il la buvait. Ou plutôt il tenta de ne penser à aucun des ingrédients. La potion eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de faire effet. Puis, il sentit un drôle de chatouillement lui parcourir la peau. C'était différent de ses transformations lunaires. Ça ne faisait pas mal du tout. Il baissa les yeux et vit des griffes surgir de ses mains.

Et ce fut alors qu'il commença à paniquer. Ses mains étaient toujours les premières à se transformer. Et si la potion fonctionnait de manière différente sur les loup-garous ? Et si elle déclenchait sa vraie transformation ? Quand il sentit sa peau changer dans tout son corps, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il devait sortir de là ! Et si il tuait quelqu'un ? Et ils allaient tous savoir ! Merlin ! Ils allaient tous savoir !

Il chancela sur ses pieds, juste au moment où il sentit de la fourrure se répandre sur son dos. C'était une sensation familière et ce fut à cet instant qu'il commença à crier.

« Rem ? Bon sang ! Remus, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Remus pouvait à peine entendre Sirius à travers le son de ses propres cris mais aussi des cris de beaucoup d'autres personnes dans la salle. Il essaya de se dégager de ses amis, tendant ses horribles mains griffues qui se transformaient devant lui. Il savait qu'il devenait hystérique d'angoisse, mais il ne pouvait cesser de crier. La dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi terrifié c'était lorsque les dents d'un loup-garou lui avaient déchiré la chair.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Remus ? Remus ! » Soudain James, Sirius et Peter étaient là, l'entourant et essayant de le toucher. Il se détourna, trébucha contre la table et s'enfuit en direction des portes. Il courut et prit la direction du Saule Cogneur. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à un endroit sûr. Il le fallait.

Il était plus rapide que les autres et bientôt il les dépassa, bien qu'ils lui couraient après aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Il se précipita dehors et courut vers l'arbre. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il courut à l'aveuglette dans le tunnel, écartant les branches qui pendaient et martela au hasard le noeud dans le tronc. Les branches se figèrent et il se glissa à l'intérieur du tunnel, courant, terrifié, vers la Cabane Hurlante, gravissant les marches jusqu'à sa chambre où il bondit sur le lit et s'y recroquevilla, n'ayant plus de souffle pour crier mais sanglotantde façon hystérique.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il demeura là. Son corps ne picotait plus sous l'effet de la transformation mais il ne pouvait faire cesser les halètements épouvantés qui le prenaient. Il se sentait malade de terreur et d'horreur. Il enfouit son visage dans le coussin déchiqueté et pleura.

Il ne remarqua même pas que les autres étaient entrés avant de sentir une main sur son dos.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, » chuchotait Peter. « C'est quoi cet endroit. Il y a du sang sur les murs ! »

« Rem ? Rem ? Viens, ce n'est pas un bon endroit » Sirius essayait de le lever. « Il se passe des _choses _ici ! Il y a du sang, Remus ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! »

Et puis, sa propre voix lâcha à travers ses sanglots « J'ai c-cr-cru que je me t-t-transf-f-formais !» hoqueta-t-il. « Ce n-n'était même pas la p-p-pleine lune et j'ai cru que je m-m-me transformais ! »

---

(1) Jeu de mot récurrent sur le prénom de Sirius dont la sonorité est très proche du mot 'serious'


	19. Du sang sur les murs

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

**Note :** Voici le chapitre 19 traduit par royale-de-luxe. Elle a une maîtrise du français tellement exceptionnelle que je n'ai presque rien eu à corriger, comme d'habitude.

Merci à Egwene, Chocogrenouille (qui envois toujours des reviews gentilles et encourageantes) et à Cassy (contente que l'histoire et la traduction te plaise).

* * *

_« Les secrets sont fait pour être découverts avec le temps »_

_(Charles Sanford)_

---

Sirius :

Sirius ne comprit pas exactement à quel moment tout s'était mis à aller de travers. Leur plan marchait formidablement bien : les élèves étaient en proie à la panique, les professeurs étaient perdus et ne contrôlaient pas le chaos, quant aux Serpentards, ils étaient hilarants sans bras ni cheveux, ne pouvant exprimer leur outrage que par des sifflements.

Puis ils avaient du boire à leur tour pour détourner les soupçons. Et c'est là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper. Sirius avait avalé son jus de citrouille contenant la potion et observait avec grand amusement, son corps commencer à changer. Puis il remarqua les cheveux de James qui poussaient et formaient déjà une crinière descendant jusque dans son dos. Ce qui provoqua chez lui un accès d'hilarité encore plus hystérique, et James, voyant l'apparence modifiée de Sirius, le pointa du doigt et se mit à rire lui aussi.

Sirius s'était alors retourné pour rire de Remus également et vit que le jeune garçon avait une réaction complètement différente. Il regardait ses mains se transformer avec une expression de suprême horreur et de répugnance. Sa respiration s'accéléra et même au milieu du brouhaha provoqué par la panique des élèves, Sirius pouvait entendre le bruit de soufflet venant de la poitrine menue de Remus. Le garçon aux cheveux fauves était visiblement en état d'hyperventilation et, voyant Sirius s'avancer, Remus leva une main à son cou, là où les cheveux poussaient et commença à hurler.

C'était le son le plus terrible que Sirius avait jamais entendu. Ça ne ressemblait pas aux cris de panique généralisée des autres élèves – qui savaient bien au fond d'eux que les professeurs leur redonneraient leur apparence normale.

C'était un cri d'horreur et de haine et d'angoisse très très profonde.

Sirius, en entendant ce cri, sentit quelque chose se déchirer au fond de lui. Sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha de Remus, cherchant désespérément à le tenir, à stopper ce cri qui semblait n'en plus finir.

« Rem ? Remus. Bon sang ! Remus qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Sirius essaya d'attraper les épaules de Remus, mais le garçon se dégagea violemment comme si les mains de Sirius étaient empoisonnées.

Il commença à reculer et soudain James et Peter furent là aussi, se tenant à côté de Sirius et tentant de l'atteindre aussi « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Remus ? _Remus_ ! »

Et alors Remus commença à s'éloigner d'eux. Il se retourna et courut vers la porte, tenant ses mains griffues devant lui comme si c'était une potion qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Les trois autres échangèrent de brefs regards, puis se mirent à le suivre.

Sirius réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'ils n'allaient jamais rattraper le jeune garçon. Il était incroyablement rapide, tout comme il était incroyablement fort. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent après sa silhouette qui disparaissait, fonçant à l'extérieur et le suivant en direction du saule cogneur.

Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit quand Remus plongea sous les branches qui fouettaient l'air sauvagement, les esquivant avec une vitesse surhumaine et frappant sur un noeud du tronc.

« Remus ! Arrête ! » essaya d'appeler Sirius, mais aucun son ne sortit tellement il était hors d'haleine.. Remus disparut dans le passage secret caché derrière l'arbre. Presque aussitôt après qu'il fut hors de vue, les branches recommencèrent à bouger.

« Il faut qu'on appuie sur le noeud du tronc » haleta James, se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. « Trouvez un grand bâton. »

Sirius et Peter, obéissants, commencèrent à chercher et après un petit moment, Peter eut un cri de triomphe et agita un long bâton dans l'air.

« Vite bon sang ! » aboya Sirius. Pourquoi donc était-il content de lui alors que Remus était là-dedans à se faire Merlin savait quoi ? Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, cette petite empreinte sanglante sur le mur et la vue de Remus coupant sa paume la nuit des ombres de lune.

Peter commença à taper maladroitement le tronc avec son bâton, et ce fut plus de la chance que du talent, s'il parvint finalement à atteindre le noeud. Les branches se figèrent et trois d'entre elles s'ouvrirent sur un tunnel plongé dans l'obscurité.

Ils recommencèrent à courir, fouillant pour chercher leur baguette et lancer le sort de 'lumos'. Trois lueurs tremblotantes chassèrent les ombres autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la cabane hurlante. Sirius se rappela avoir trouvé que le tunnel était très long, quand ils avaient transporté Peter précédemment, mais à présent il avait l'impression qu'il n'en finissait plus.

Ils passèrent par la porte qui menait à la cabane et se retrouvèrent dans le même couloir. L'odeur métallique de sang et cette même senteur musquée animale semblait faire barrage aux narines de Sirius. Il jeta un regard sauvage autour de lui pendant une seconde, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la petite empreinte de sang séché sur le mur et il leva la tête en direction des marches.

« Là haut ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda James regardant autour de lui avec appréhension.

« Je le sais c'est tout ! »

Il commença à grimper les marches, ralentissant en sentant l'odeur devenir plus forte et un moment plus tard ils se glissèrent dans la pièce d'un pas effrayé. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait tant, seulement que tout en lui hurlait qu'il fallait qu'il COUUUURRREE !!

Quand ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce il sut pourquoi. C'était comme une scène de cauchemar. On aurait dit que la pièce avait jadis servi de chambre à coucher – le vieux lit défoncé dans le milieu de la pièce le disait clairement – mais elle n'y ressemblait plus en vérité. Chaque pièce de mobilier et tous les murs étaient éclaboussés de ce qui ne pouvait être que du sang et la surface en était entaillée et creusée par de larges crevasses. Une chaise en morceaux gisait sur le sol maculé de sang, près du placard, et on aurait dit qu'un grand animal avait mordu et mâché violemment la porte du placard.

Sirius chercha avidement Remus, le coeur battant de peur. Puis il aperçut la petite forme, recroquevillée sur le lit, tremblant si violemment qu'il faisait trembler tout l'ensemble. De drôles de petits gémissements de douleur sortaient de sa bouche, étouffés par l'oreiller.

Sirius s'approcha doucement et posa une main aussi gentiment qu'il le put entre les deux frêles omoplates. Remus se figea immédiatement. Il était aussi tendu qu'un animal s'apprêtant à combattre ou à s'enfuir.

"Oh merlin, oh Merlin," gémissait Peter. "C'est quoi cet endroit ? Il y a du _sang_ sur les murs !"

"Rem ? Rem ? Viens, cet endroit est mauvais." Sirius mit les mains sous les aisselles du garçon et tenta de le soulever. "Il se passe des choses ici ! Il y a du sang Remus ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis moi ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

pendant un long moment, Remus demeura figé et rétif, puis soudain son petit corps sembla s'écrouler sur lui-même comme s'il avait combattu trop longtemps, et que finalement il avait décidé qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il dégagea la tête de l'oreiller pour exposer son visage et d'une petite voix brisée et sanglotante "Je p-pen-pensais que je me t-trans-transf-formais !C-ce n'était même pas la p-pleine lune et j'ai cru que je m-m-me transformais !"

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se figer et son cerveau lutta pour trouver un sens à ces mots. Transformait ? Pleine lune ? Quelque chose en lui devint froid comme la glace et il pensa pendant un instant que son coeur s'était arrêté. Il appartenait à une vraie famille de sang-pur qui avaient trempé jusqu'aux coudes dans la magie noire. On lui avait toujours parlé des créatures sombres depuis qu'il était capable de comprendre les mots.

"Loup-garou."

Sirius savait que c'était lui qui avait prononcé le mot. Ce n'était pas une accusation. Ce n'était pas une bienvenue. Ce n'était même pas du tout sa voix. Ça sonnait comme une constatation. Comme s'il avait dit que tout le monde devait mourir un jour ou qu'il y aurait toujours la faim dans le monde. Ce n'était pas une constatation heureuse, mais juste une constatation et c'était tellement énorme que Sirius n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler. Il ne ressentait absolument rien parce qu'il était totalement figé et que son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer cette nouvelle découverte.

Il était à peine conscient que Remus s'était entièrement arrêté de respirer. Ses larges yeux d'ambre regardaient Sirius, horrifiés, comme s'il avait été le Sinistros en personne. Il pressa l'une de ses mains encore pourvue de griffes contre sa bouche, si fort qu'elle coupa sa propre joue pâle qui se mit à saigner.

Sirius ne ressentait toujours rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle. Dans sa tête, les faits se mettaient en place avec de grand clics – chacun ressemblant à une porte d'acier se refermant pour toujours.

_CLIC ! _La pièce n'était pas dévastée par des fantômes hurlant ou par d'horribles monstres, mais par le petit Remus avec ses grands yeux et ses mains fines et délicates.

_CLIC ! _ Remus était un loup-garou.

_CLIC! _ Le sang sur les mur était celui de Remus – venant de plaies géantes qu'il se faisait à lui-même quand il se transformait, laissant de terribles cicatrices permanentes.

_CLIC! _ Remus était un loup-garou.

_CLIC ! _ Remus ne rentrait pas chez lui chaque mois. Il venait ici. Tout seul. Il se transformait et le loup en lui le taillait en lambeaux.

_CLIC ! _ Remus était un loup-garou.

Sirius ne fut même pas conscient que Remus le touchait et tirait sur son bras. Il criait en sanglotant " _Je suis_ _désolé ,je suis désolé, je suis désolé_ " et du sang et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir bouger, mais chaque parcelle de son cerveau était prise par les portes d'acier des faits.

_CLIC ! _C'était pour ça que Remus était si fort et qu'il pouvait combattre aussi bien.

_CLIC! _ Remus était un loup-garou.

_CLIC! _ C'était pour cela qu'ils ne réussissaient jamais à le surprendre.

_CLIC! _Remus était un loup-garou.

Il était vaguement conscient que Remus laissait tomber son bras et titubait hors du lit, sa baguette dressée.

"_Oubli … oubl... oub..._" puis il s'affaissa et sa main retomba. "Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux …"

James et Peter semblaient aussi figés que Sirius l'était et aucun d'entre eux n'arrêta Remus quand il se tourna pour se ruer vers la porte.

_CLIC! _ C'était cela que le professeur Mcgonagall avait voulu dire par 'un accident quand il était plus jeune'. Un accident qui avait emporté -tué ?- sa mère et l'avait laissé marqué et maudit à vie.

_CLIC !_ Remus était un loup-garou.

_CLIC !_ C'était cela qui l'avait brûlé aujourd'hui -l'assiette en argent.

Pour quelque raison, cette pensée fit que le corps inerte de Sirius recommença à s'agiter. Quelque chose s'approchait des confins de son esprit. Quelque chose d'énorme et de rouge sombre.

_CLIC !_ L'argent brûlait Remus parce que Remus était un loup-garou. Le père de Remus à la gare avait sorti ce que Sirius avait tout d'abord pensé être une pièce de sa poche et l'avait pressée sur le petit bras de Remus et cela l'avait brûlé parce que Remus était un loup-garou. _C'était bien _une pièce -une mornille d'argent.

_CLIC ! _Il y avait un paquet brun sur le lit le jour de Noël. Un présent de son père. Remus l'avait ouvert et une cuillère en argent était tombée sur son lit.

La chose était presque sur lui à présent. C'était comme un nuage ou un raz-de-marée et c'était sombre, rouge sombre tirant sur le noir, comme le sang de Remus dans la coupe de sa paume quand il implorait les ombres de lune.

_CLIC ! _ Remus dans la carriole au début de l'année, malade et faible, tout son corps parcouru de brûlures rondes.

Et soudain c'était sur lui et il savait ce que c'était. C'était de la colère. Non, plus que ça. C'était de la FUREUR.

"Sirius ?"

Sirius tourna la tête très lentement dans la direction de James. Son ami était tombé sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Peter était à côté de lui, fixant également le sol, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, mais aucun bruit n'en sortait. Il y avait des traces sur le sol. Quelques une était faites par de larges empreintes semblables à celles d'un chien faisant les cent pas, mais celles que James et Peter fixaient, étaient faites par un très petit pied humain couvert de sang.

" Remus est un loup-garou" dit James comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Et soudain la colère rouge sombre éclata hors de Sirius. "_JE VAIS LE TUER, je le jure par Merlin, je vais le TUER "._ Il martela de ses mains la tête de lit défoncée et James et Peter se figèrent de stupeur.

"S-S-Sirius ?" demanda James, s'éloignant à reculons de peur. "R-R-Remus ne nous a jamais rien fait. Je sais qu'il est un – un loup-garou, mais peut-être qu'on devrait lui p-parler …"

Sirius le fixa hébété de stupeur à travers le brouillard de sa colère. "Pas Remus !" dit-il. "Jamais _Remus._ Je vais _tuer _son espèce d'infâme _ver de terre _de père !. "

James le regarda bouche bée. "Pourquoi ?"

"Il le _brûlait _délibérément! Il _brûlait _Remus avec de l'argent. Il lui a envoyé une_ saloperie de cuillère en argent _pour Noël !"

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent. Sirius était vaguement conscient que ses membres éclataient en fourmis qui piquaient comme des aiguilles au fur et à mesure que la potion se dissipait et que son corps commençait à reprendre sa forme normale.

"Je t'aiderai," dit Peter avec hésitation depuis là où il était tapi, à côté de James, ridicule tandis que ses cheveux revenaient sur sa tête joufflue.

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'aiderai à le tuer."

"Moi aussi" dit James, les yeux flamboyants.

Étrangement, la vue de leur colère sembla apaiser celle de Sirius pour laisser place à une chaleur qui couvait dans sa poitrine.

"Non, pas encore. Allons retrouver Remus d'abord. Il s'est enfui."

Peter regarda autour d'eux dans la pièce avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une horreur naissante, en voyant les meubles défoncés et éclaboussés de sang. "C'est Remus qui a fait ça ?"

"Le _loup_ en Remus a fait tout ça," dit James en grimaçant. "Il n'y peut rien. Mon père m'a parlé des loups-garou une fois. Ils perdent toute conscience et esprit humains quand ils se transforment. C'est pour ça qu'il doit venir ici. Pour ne blesser personne. _C'est _pour ça qu'il a eu tellement peur quand il cru qu'il se transformait dans le Grand Hall."

"Allons le rechercher" dit Sirius.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin de retour vers l'école, glissant par la porte cachée qui menait au couloir à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Les derniers élèves souffrant des effets de la potion avaient été raccompagnés à leur Salle Commune par Madame Pomfresh et par le professeur Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall les repéra en premier et se rua vers eux. "_Qu'est-ce _que vous avez fait ?" demanda-t-elle furieuse, les fusillant du regard.

Sirius la dévisagea d'un air sincèrement confus pendant un long moment. La farce lui paraissait terminée depuis longtemps à présent et elle lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit. "Quoi ?"

"Êtes _vous _responsable de tout ceci ?"

Elle semblait si profondément furieuse que Sirius comprit qu'admettre avoir commis la farce à ce moment signifierait un ticket de retour définitif de Poudlard.

"Quoi ?" répéta-t-il ? "Non ! On cherche Remus ! Il s'est enfui quelque part."

Cela seul suffit à la rendre encore plus en colère. Sa bouche se serra en la plus fine et étroite ligne et tous les trois reculèrent d'un pas. "Il est rentré chez lui !" aboya-t-elle. "Il est arrivé en courant comme si tous les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses et il a réclamé de rentrer chez lui pour Noël. Il a utilisé la poudre de cheminette depuis l'infirmerie il y a seulement quelques minutes. Vous ne le saviez pas ?"

Sirius était si horrifié qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler. Il ne pouvait que rester là, figé, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la regardant comme si elle allait soudain éclater de rire et dire "Je vous ai bien eu !"

Ce fut la voix étranglée de James qui finit par dire. "Et vous l'avez laissé partir ?"

"On a déjà discuté de ceci M. Potter. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'arrêter s'il désire y aller. A présent s'il vous plaît, expliquez moi ce qui se passe." Elle leur fit signe de rentrer à l'infirmerie et tous trois s'assirent en rang sur un lit, face à elle.

Et bizarrement, ce fut Peter qui commença à parler. Le petit maraudeur pouvait ne pas être brillant à l'école ou inspiré quand il s'agissait d'imaginer une farce originale, mais il était, Sirius devait bien l'admettre, formidable quand il s'agissait d'inventer des mensonges. Ils avaient tous conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser Mcgonagall savoir qu'ils connaissaient le secret de Remus.

"Nous étions dans le hall et on commençait à se transformer" commença Peter d'un air ingénu. "C'était vraiment bizarre et quand on a réalisé ce qui se passait, on a trouvé que c'était plutôt drôle. On se préparait à rire avec tout le monde et … vous savez … aller serrer la main de celui qui aurait monté ce coup. Et puis Remus a commencé à agir bizarrement. Il regardait ses mains qui changeaient et quand ses cheveux ont commencé à pousser dans son dos, il a commencé à crier et à crier. Il a tourné les talons et il s'est enfui, et on n'a pas été capables de le retrouver. On a regardé partout et on était vraiment inquiets."

Le professeur Mcgonagall les dévisageait et Sirius vit un soulagement véritable dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une horreur profonde quand elle réalisa ce qui avait pu mettre Remus dans cet état. Peter avait réalisé exactement le bon mélange de vérité et de mensonges.

"S'il vous plaît, faites-le revenir professeur," demanda Sirius et il fut assez horrifié d'entendre sa propre voix si suppliante et désespérée. "Vous ne savez pas ce que son père lui fait."

"Pas plus que vous M. Black."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait admettre être au courant des brûlures de Remus à l'argent.

"On doit le faire revenir" dit James. "Vous _savez _que son père lui fait du mal !"

"Il existe des facteurs dont vous n'êtes pas conscients" répondit le professeur Mcgonagall d'un air sinistre. "On ne peut pas tout simplement nous rendre au ministère et leur parler de nos doutes."

Et soudain Sirius réalisa_ pourquoi. _Remus était un loup-garou. Ses cicatrices – spécialement celle de la morsure seraient très reconnaissables. Dès que le ministère saurait ce qu'il était, non seulement il serait puni pour avoir enfreint les règles et avoir intégré Poudlard, mais ils seraient d'accord avec tout ce que son père pourrait trouver 'nécessaire' pour assurer le contrôle sur son loup-garou de fils. Ils penseraient que tous les loup-garous étaient des créatures ressemblant à des animaux vicieux sans une once d'humanité.

_Toi aussi tu l'as pensé, _dit une voix dans sa tête. _Tu pensais ça aussi jusqu'à ce que tu saches que Remus en était un. Si ça avait été n'importe qui sauf Remus ou James ou Peter, est-ce que tu aurais agi différemment d'eux ?_

Donc le ministère n'allait pas pouvoir leur venir en aide. Le cerveau de Sirius chauffa et arriva à une nouvelle idée si soudainement qu'il sauta presque sur ses pieds.

"Allons-y les gars," dit-il à Peter et James, se levant et passant à côté du professeur Mcgonagall.

"Où allez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Écrire une lettre à Remus le suppliant de revenir" dit Sirius.

Son visage s'adoucit. "C'est bien, allez-y."

Les autres le suivirent et se ruèrent dans le couloir après lui en direction de la Tour Gryffondor.

"Je sais que tu as une idée Sirius Black" dit James en le regardant d'un air plein de sous-entendus tandis qu'ils grimpaient dans le trou du portrait. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je _vais _écrire à Remus" dit Sirius. "Je veux lui dire qu'on s'en moque qu'il soit un loup-garou. J'aurais voulu lui dire tout de suite, mais j'étais comme figé et choqué."

James soupira et hocha la tête. "Moi aussi."

"Et moi" dit Peter.

"Alors, je vais écrire au professeur Anders" dit Sirius.

"Anders ?" demanda James d'un air égaré. "Pourquoi ?"

Ils arrivèrent à leur dortoir et Sirius alla vers son coffre, essayant d'ignorer l'absence de celui de Remus au bout de son lit. Il commença à sortir du parchemin et des plumes.

"C'est un Auror. Il aime bien Remus. Il sait qu'il est un loup-garou _et_ il suspecte qu'il est maltraité. Il a des contacts avec le ministère et des gens qui savent se battre et qui seraient prêts à frapper le père de Remus pour le secourir. Et si tout le reste échoue, peut-être qu'il pourra persuader Remus de revenir ici de son plein gré pour Noël."

James et Peter y réfléchirent tandis que Sirius commençait la lettre pour Remus.

"C'est une bonne idée vieux" finit par dire James. "Mais on doit dire au hibou que l'on enverra de ne la donner _qu'à_ Remus. On ne veut pas que son père mette la main sur la lettre."

---

_Cher professeur Anders, _

_Vous vous souvenez sans doute de nous, l'année dernière (on est difficiles à oublier) ou de Remus. Nous avons quelques très mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de Remus. Nous avons fait une farce qui consistait à verser dans tous les jus de fruits, de la potion pour changer les gens en parties de l'animal emblème de leur Maison. Cela avait bien débuté, mais alors Remus a commencé à paniquer et à hurler. Il a couru à la cabane hurlante et nous l'avons suivi._

_Il avait peur d'être en train de se transformer. Nous savons maintenant qu'il est un loup-garou, mais nous étions tellement choqués que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui dire que ça nous était égal et il s'est enfui, et quand nous sommes revenus à l'école, il était rentré chez lui._

_Vous devez nous aider à le secourir professeur. Son père le brûle avec de l'ARGENT. Il lui a envoyé une cuillère en argent à Noël l'année dernière comme cadeau et Sirius l'a vu le brûler avec une mornille à la gare. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Nous avons envoyé une lettre à Remus pour lui dire qu'on s'en fichait, mais nous ne savons pas s'il l'a bien reçue. Nous avons dit au hibou de ne pas la donner à son père._

_S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. Nous savons que vous aimez bien Remus et il vous aime bien aussi. Et il garde toujours ses saucisses pour votre hibou. S'il vous plaît,_

_Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow._

_---_

_Cher Remus,_

_On est tellement désolés pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu aurais du nous dire que tu ne voulais pas prendre la potion, même si tu ne voulais pas nous dire pourquoi. On aurait imaginé quelque chose._

_S'il te plaît, crois nous quand nous disons qu'on s'en fiche que tu sois un loup-garou, et que nous promettons de ne jamais le dire à personne._

_Tu es toujours le même, intelligent, drôle, brillant maraudeur farceur. On est désolés de ne pas t'avoir parlé dans la cabane. On était juste tellement choqués._

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, reviens à l'école. On est tellement inquiets pour toi et on te veut ici pour que nous puissions te protéger comme nous l'avons promis. Sirius dit qu'il t'achètera cette boite géante de chocolats de chez Honeydukes qu'il t'a vu admirer dans la vitrine si tu reviens. Il dit qu'il n'ira pas en cachette à Pré-au-Lard pour l'acheter, mais qu'il la commandera comme une personne normale._

_S'il te plaît, reviens. On t'a dit qu'on serait tes amis et que tu pourrais tout nous dire. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tu peux._

_Tes amis, les Maraudeurs,_

_Sirius, James et Peter._

_---_


	20. La brûlure de la jalousie

**Disclaimer: **Les aventures d'Harry Potter sont à J. K. Rowling. L'intrigue de Casting Moonshadows est à Moonsign.

**Note**: Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre...

Voilà le vingtième chapitre, je vous met le « warning » de l'auteur:

Ce chapitre contient des épisodes de maltraitance et de violence qui peuvent affecter certains lecteurs.

Grand merci à royale-de-luxe pour son aide et ses bonnes idées !

* * *

Remus:

Tandis que Remus se faufilait tant bien que mal par le tunnel qui menait à l'entrée du saule cogneur, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il agonisait. Sa vision était trouble, ses jambes tremblaient violemment, son estomac se tordait et quand bien même il inspirait fort, sa respiration semblait ne jamais parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons.

L'unique chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'étaient les visages de ses amis, figés d'horreur, de révulsion et de peur alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'il était. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Sirius prononcer ce seul mot : « loup-garou », il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait plongé sa main griffue dans sa gorge et s'était saisi de son cœur pour le remonter afin qu'il puisse s'étouffer avec.

Remus avait essayé de leur dire combien il était désolé, à quel point il s'écœurait lui-même, et comme il regrettait de leur avoir fait croire qu'il était quelqu'un d'ordinaire et non une vile créature. Et aucun – même Sirius, bien qu'il se soit cramponné à son bras – n'avait bougé le moindre muscle. Remus s'était senti déchiré de l'intérieur alors qu'il fixait si désespérément ses yeux gris stoïques.

Et il était faible – tellement, tellement faible. Il n'avait pas été capable de leur lancer le sort d'oubliette. Il n'avait pas été capable d'en arriver à trafiquer leur mémoire même en sachant qu'en ne le faisait pas, il se condamnait à mort.

Il se demanda brièvement combien de temps il resterait conscient sous les coups d'un fouet aux lacets argentés. Est-ce qu'ils vous réveillent si vous vous évanouissez ? Est-ce qu'ils vous donnent une potion qui vous empêche de vous évanouir ? Il se souvenait avoir perdu connaissance après quelques unes des plus vigoureuses punitions de son père provoquées par des brûlures à l'argent, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Est-ce qu'il sentirait aussi la décapitation avec la hache en argent ?

Il était désormais parvenu à l'entrée, mais la pensée de la hache lui tranchant le cou le fit tomber à genoux et il se mit à vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte que de la bile noire et que ses muscles se contractent de douleur.

Remus savait qu'il était dans de graves ennuis. Il savait qu'il était impératif qu'il tente de se protéger avant que le ministère ne découvre ce qu'il était. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le cacherait d'eux – et qui n'avait aucune loyauté envers eux. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il était, à quel point il était mauvais et écœurant mais le protégerait quand même.

Papa.

La solution lui vint dans un furieux accès d'inspiration tandis que des taches colorées dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Son père le cacherait. Pour l'amour de son épouse bien-aimée, son père le cacherait, même s'il savait tout ce que Remus était.

Cette soudaine réalisation lui donna de la force et il parvint à se mettre debout, levant le bras pour appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre avant de se diriger, tremblant, une fois de plus en direction de l'école.

Quand il passa en trombes les portes qui menaient à l'infirmerie, il se retrouva confronté à toute une foule d'étudiants métamorphosés, sifflant, piaillant, errant, s'affolant et se débattant tous pour entrer à l'intérieur. Certains d'entre eux laissaient échapper des rires soulagés à mesure que les effets de la potion commençaient à se dissiper et que les plumes, les griffes et les écailles commençaient à disparaître. Remus sentit son corps commencer à picoter de nouveau et il se recroquevilla de terreur instinctive avant d'apercevoir le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers lui. Il se cramponna au chambranle de la porte tandis qu'il la regardait approcher à travers le brouillard de ses yeux.

« Mr Lupin ? Merlin Miséricorde ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« J'ai b-besoin de rentrer chez m-m-moi. »

« Quoi ? » Elle eut l'air choquée, puis inquiète. « Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'école avant les vacances qui arrivent dans deux jours. De plus, vous avez inscrit votre nom sur la liste de ceux qui voulaient rester ici. »

« J'ai besoin de r-r-rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plait. » Remus se redressa un peu plus férocement comme le désespoir le gagnait. Le loup s'agita avec intérêt et sonda la scène à travers ses yeux. Il vit McGonagall reculer instinctivement d'un pas.

« Contrôlez vous, Mr Lupin ! »

« Chez moi ! Maintenant ! » Les effets combinés de la maladie, de l'horreur, de la terreur et du loup le rendaient incapable de formuler des phrases entières et il sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents en signe d'avertissement.

« Mais vous - »

« Chez moi ! »

Elle soupira, portant ses mains à son front et jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la flopée d'étudiants derrière elle. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et il vit son regard jauger son apparence. Ce qu'elle sembla y voir lui fit pincer les lèvres.

« Très bien. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous arrêter si vous voulez vraiment partir. Je vais demander à un Elfe de maison de rassembler vos affaires. Vous pouvez utiliser la poudre de cheminette d'ici.

Remus sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir et le loup se retira. « Merci. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Remus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

_« _J'ai juste besoin de retourner chez moi tout de suite. _» Avant que les autres ne se remettent de leur choc et de leur terreur et que le ministère vienne me chercher._

Il fut mené au foyer de l'infirmerie, heureux que Madame Pomfresh soit trop distraite par ses nombreux patients pour le remarquer. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que sa valise se matérialise près de lui, mais à chaque seconde qu'il attendait, Remus était sûr que la porte allait s'ouvrir en grand et que Sirius, James et Peter débarqueraient. Il pouvait se le représenter intensément dans son esprit. Le sentiment de trahison étalé sur leur visage. La peur et la haine. Et il ne pouvait trouver nul reproche à cela dans son cœur. Il savait ce qu'il était. Ils avaient parfaitement raison d'être terrifiés.

« Mr. Lupin ? »

Il releva la tête pour regarder McGonagall qui se tenait devant lui, un pot de poudre de cheminette dans les mains.

« Êtes-vous sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi ne pas aller dans mon bureau pour quelques minutes et simplement discuter de ce qui vous bouleverse ? »

Il secoua silencieusement la tête, jetant un regard nerveux aux portes d'entrée. Il sortit sa baguette et elle jeta un peu de poudre avec réticence.

Il fit un pas dans le foyer. « Cottage Tembleton ! » dit-il, et les flammes l'engouffrèrent.

---

Lorsqu'il vacilla hors de la cheminée, il leva son regard sur son père qui le fixait par dessus son journal avec une expression à la fois choquée, dégoutée et haineuse.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Retourne immédiatement à l'école ! »

« Papa, je pense que quelqu'un m'a découvert. Je pense qu'ils vont aller au ministère. »

Remus sentit des tremblements le parcourir à l'expression peinte sur le visage de son père. John Lupin se leva et s'approcha de Remus. Il se tint devant lui, l'observant juste quelques secondes avant que son poing ne le frappe. Remus n'essaya même pas de résister. Il ne valait mieux pas. Une douleur aiguë explosa lorsque le poing atteignit sa mâchoire et son corps fut propulsé contre la cheminée. Il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir abandonner sa force et sa vitesse au profit de super pouvoirs de guérisons ou d'invulnérabilité. Une botte s'écrasa sur son flanc, le faisant se recroqueviller de douleur.

« Idiot, stupide créature dégoutante ! » cracha son père tandis qu'il le frappait et le frappait encore. « Tu existes seulement pour que je sois maudit et tu as tué l'unique personne que j'ai jamais aimée ! »

John Lupin se saisit du tisonnier en argent près du feu qui avait souvent servi – bien que ce ne soit jamais pour remuer les cendres. Remus sentit qu'on lui écartait sa robe de sorcier et il hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le tisonnier pressé sur son dos.

« Animal ! Animal ! Sale bête écœurante ! » Le tisonnier fut soulevé et appuyé de nouveau. Remus grognait et gémissait alors qu'il brûlait de nouveau son corps maltraité. « A présent, il faut que je te protège et te cache ! Pour elle ! _Pour elle_ _! _Même si ta simple vue me rend malade ! »

La haine contenue dans sa voix brûla Remus encore plus cruellement que le tisonnier d'argent. Il l'entendit vaguement à travers sa douleur, et une partie de lui s'éteignit doucement. Il savait que si son propre père pouvait ressentir une telle haine pour lui, comment pouvait-il espérer que d'autres personnes qui n'avaient aucune obligation de se soucier de lui puissent ressentir autre chose. La plus petite parcelle d'espoir qu'il avait faussement espéré à travers les réactions de ses amis grilla au fond de son cœur.

Tout n'avait été qu'une blague. Il n'était ni noble ni intelligent ni amusant. Il n'était pas un Maraudeur ni un Gryffondor ou même une personne. Cet homme savait exactement ce qu'il était et Remus se sentait vaguement satisfait que son père ne lui dissimule pas ce fait comme tous les autres essayaient de le faire. Il céda et s'autorisa à se noyer dans la douleur.

---

Remus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans sa chambre au sous-sol. Cela pouvait faire des jours, des semaines ou même des mois. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ici et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Il s'en moquait de toutes manières. Il avait à peine assez de force pour se diriger vers le pot de chambre à moitié vide qui se trouvait sur le sol, près de son lit, ou pour manger la petit quantité de nourriture qui apparaissait magiquement sur sa table de nuit de temps en temps.

Les seuls moments où sa situation changeait c'était quand il entendait bouger la grosse armoire en chêne qui était là pour obstruer l'entrée de sa chambre au cas où quelqu'un du ministère tenterait de venir le chercher. S'ils venaient, John Lupin leur dirait que Remus l'avait assommé et s'était enfui aussitôt après avoir quitté Poudlard.

Remus détestait le bruit de l'armoire qu'on déplaçait. Ça voulait dire une nouvelle tournée de rage, de coups et de brûlures à l'argent pour le punir de la situation dans laquelle il avait mis son père. Il n'avait plus la force d' hurler et quand il était brûlé, il ne pouvait que gémir et geindre pitoyablement. Parfois, il se tirait du lit et se réfugiait dans le coin de sa chambre dans un effort pour échapper à la punition, bien qu'il sache que le geste n'était d'aucune utilité. Il se demandait confusément si les lacets en argent et la décapitation auraient en fin de compte été pire que ça. Au moins, ça aurait été rapide.

Une pleine lune arriva et s'en repartit et les blessures qu'elle laissa lui occasionnèrent de terribles souffrances. Il pouvait juste être heureux d'avoir sa malle avec lui et qu'il y ait des bandages et quelques potions de guérisons qui l'aidaient un peu. Alors qu'il fouillait à l'intérieur, il aperçut trois boîtes craquelées de bonbons qui avaient connu de meilleurs jours. Les cadeaux de Noël de l'an dernier qui, avait-il fini par découvrir, venaient de James et Sirius.

Il les attrapa, et pendant un moment, fut tenté d'arracher l'emballage et d'engloutir leur contenu voracement. Mais il n'en fut pas capable, et au lieu de ça, il les prit avec lui dans son lit. Ils se souciaient suffisamment de lui quand ils les lui avaient données.

Ils se souciaient de lui à ce moment là. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait à présent.

---


	21. A la recherche de Remus

Bonjour, bonjour.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait apporter un soulagement pour tous ceux qui souffrent pour Remus !

Merci encore à tous ceux (celles) qui nous soutiennent, Eamonn et moi par leurs petits messages d'encouragement. Bonne lecture.

Royale-de-luxe.

**Sirius** :

Quand les chouettes de l'école revinrent avec les lettres de Remus non lues et intactes, Sirius sut que quelque chose de grave se passait. Soit Remus avait ignoré complètement le hibou – improbable puisqu'ils lui avaient recommandé de donner des coups de bec à Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la lettre et la lise – ou bien l'oiseau n'avait pas pu le joindre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda James en fixant la lettre cachetée posée sur la table des Gryffondor en face de lui.

"On va en parler à McGonagall" répondit Sirius. "On verra si elle peut faire quelque chose. On n'a pas de nouvelles d'Anders ?"

James secoua la tête. "Ça fait presque deux semaines. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas répondu ?"

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air accablé. "Allons voir McGonagall après le petit-déjeuner."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle pourra faire ?" demanda Peter. "Je croyais qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire ?"

"Mais on doit faire quelque chose !" éclata Sirius. "Si ça se trouve il est chez lui à souffrir et on reste assis là ! C'est Noël dans deux jours ! Je voulais lui offrir mon cadeau !"

"Du calme Sirius " dit James en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. "On va la voir après le déjeuner, ne t'inquiète pas."

Sirius n'avait jamais eu aussi peu d'appétit de toute sa vie. Il s'assit et resta là à ruminer dans son siège jusqu'à ce que James ne laisse échapper un soupir d'impatience et se lève. "C'est bon, allons-y."

Peter émit un bruit étouffé de protestation en enfournant le reste de son muffin aux myrtilles et sauta sur ses pieds pour les suivre. " v'avais ba Vidi bon débeuder !" dit-il la bouche pleine.

"Désolé vieux" fit James en s'écartant avec une aisance dénotant d'une longue pratique, afin d'éviter la projection de miettes. "Je ne parle pas le ploucovore. Encore que Snivellus pourrait sans doute me donner des cours."

Sirius était trop inquiet pour ricaner de la remarque. Peter lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'avaler avec difficultés pour préciser "J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fini mon déjeuner."

"Ben Sirius était sur le point d'exploser" dit James. "Et ça n'aurait sans doute pas été très joli à voir."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais au détour du couloir, il heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un de plus grand que lui, le choc le projetant en arrière contre James puis contre Peter. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent en une pile de membres entassés dans des positions improbables tandis que deux visages inquiets se penchaient sur eux.

"Désolé les gars" dit une voix familière. "Je ne vous avais pas vus venir."

Au son de la voix, Sirius s'assit rapidement, indifférent au fait que son coude était entré en contact avec le nez de Peter dans le mouvement. " Professeur Anders ?"

Leur ex professeur se tenait au-dessus d'eux, l'air toujours aussi jeune, bien que son visage portât des rides qui ne s´y trouvaient pas l'année précédente. À ses côtés se tenait une femme qui avait environ le même âge – peut-être le tout début de la trentaine – avait des cheveux blond platine ramassés en un chignon bouclé au dessus de sa tête et de grands yeux bleus foncés.

"Sirius ?" Anders parut très soulagé de les voir. "J'ai bien reçu votre lettre. J'étais en mission et elle m'attendait quand je suis rentré. Nous sommes venus aussitôt."

Sirius leva des yeux suspicieux sur la femme. Il ne voulait pas que les secrets de Remus soient dévoilés devant une inconnue. "Qui c'est ?"

"Sirius !" s'exclama Peter, choqué par sa grossièreté.

Mais ni Anders ni la femme ne parurent insultés. Anders eut un petit sourire. "Voici ma femme, Angela. Elle est au courant au sujet de Remus."

Les trois garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds. " Vous allez aller au secours Remus ?" demanda Sirius.

"Nous allons faire de notre mieux. Nous nous rendions justement chez le professeur McGonagall.

"Nous aussi," dit James prenant les choses en mains. "Vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous voulez."

"Heu … peut-être serait-il préférable que vous attendiez un peu que nous en ayons discuté ?" dit Anders d'un air un peu hésitant.

"Quoi ? Non !" les trois maraudeurs le fixèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

"C'est notre ami," dit Peter d'un air obstiné. "Vous ne seriez même pas ici si on ne vous avait pas écrit cette lettre."

Anders sembla vouloir protester à nouveau, mais Angela plaça une main apaisante sur son bras. "Laisse les venir chéri. Ils pourront peut-être nous aider."

"Ce ne sont que des enfants !"

"C'est pas vrai !" répondit Sirius avec indignation. "Nous sommes les Maraudeurs ! Et nous allons aller au secours de Remus et peut-être qu'on vous laissera nous aider."

Anders soupira, et Sirius vit qu'il arrivait à la conclusion que toute ébauche de plan qu'ils pourraient concocter serait beaucoup plus sûr s'il était supervisé par un avis d'adulte. "Très bien. Venez avec nous."

Les Maraudeurs suivirent Anders et Angela le long du couloir en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Le professeur ne parut pas très surprise quand elle vit Anders et sa femme sur le pas de sa porte. Par contre elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de Sirius, James et Peter.

"N'êtes vous pas censés prendre votre petit déjeuner ?"

"Nous venions ici pour vous parler de Remus," dit Sirius irradiant de la plus pure confiance en soi typique d'un gamin de famille de sang-pur. "Nous avons dit au professeur Anders et à sa femme qu'ils pouvaient nous accompagner."

Le professeur McGonagall leva un sourcil en direction de Anders qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

"Qu'y a-t-il à propos de Remus M. Black ?"

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux autres maraudeurs et James avança d'un pas, tendant la lettre qu'ils avaient envoyée à Remus. "Elle est revenue. La lettre que nous lui avions envoyée. Il ne l'a même pas reçue. Nous sommes inquiets qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose."

McGonagall soupira et s'éloigna de la porte, leur permettant d'entrer, et faisant signe à Anders et Angela en direction des sièges face au bureau. Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et transfigura un morceau de parchemin en un banc sur lequel Sirius, James et Peter purent s'asseoir.

"'J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire," dit-elle une fois que tous eurent pris place.

"Mais vous n'avez rien fait !" dit Sirius sentant une vague de colère et de frustration s'emparer de lui.

"Surveillez vos manières M. Black, ou sinon je vous exclurai de la discussion."

Sirius se rencogna sur le banc et lui lança un regard noir.

"Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, Poppy Pomfresh et moi-même sommes allées chez M. Lupin voilà une semaine avec l'excuse que nous voulions nous assurer de la santé de Remus car il semblait très contrarié quand il était parti."

Sirius s'assit et la fixa. "Et ?"

"Il allait bien ?" demanda Peter.

Elle soupira et porta brièvement sa main à son front. "Il n'était pas là."

"QUOI ?" s'exclamèrent cinq voix en même temps.

"Nous avons parlé à son père qui nous a dit que Remus était arrivé par la poudre de cheminette, l'avait assommé et s'était enfui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis."

Il y eut un très long silence tandis que tous essayaient d'intégrer cette nouvelle information.

"Il mentait !" s'exclama Sirius avec assurance.

"Nous ne pouvons pas le prouver M. Black."

"Si Remus avait voulu s'enfuir, il aurait pu le faire depuis la cabane hurlante ou à Poudlard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait rentré chez lui d'abord ?"

Le professeur McGonagall le regardait fixement d'un air choqué. "Quoi ? Comment êtes vous au courant de ça ?"

C'était au tour de Sirius de paraître confus. "De quoi ?"

"La cabane hurlante."

Sirius sentit James se raidir à côté de lui et il eut la sensation que son propre coeur lui tombait dans les chaussettes. Quel idiot il était parfois. Toutefois, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière à présent.

"Nous ne savions pas. Pas jusqu'à cette nuit où il s'est enfui. Il a couru à la cabane et on l'a suivi. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il se transformait. On a compris qu'il était un loup-garou, mais il s'est enfui avant qu'on puisse lui dire que ça nous était égal."

"Vous avez vu la pièce où il se rend et ça vous est égal ?" demanda le professeur Anders dont la voix s'étrangla bizarrement dans la gorge.

"Enfin, non, ça ne nous est pas égal " corrigea James. "Ça nous concerne parce que nous nous sentons désolés pour lui. Son sang était partout sur les murs. Nous avons promis de le protéger, mais on ne peut pas n'est-ce pas ? Pas contre ça. Et pas contre ce que son père lui fait non plus."

Sirius était conscient que les trois adultes les observaient avec d'étranges expressions : une sorte d'émerveillement involontaire. Puis le professeur McGonagall prit la parole et dit d'un ton calme : "Il a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir pour amis tous les trois. Peu de gens peuvent dépasser les préjugés du Monde Magique."

"Heu …" émit Peter en levant la main. "Je ne connais pas les préjugés du Monde Magique. Mais si vous m'en parlez, je suis sûr que je pourrai les dépasser."

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit _l'aider _! » dit Sirius ignorant son ami et essayant de ramener l'attention sur le sujet. « Parce que nous sommes ses amis. »

"Que peut-on faire d'autre ?" demanda McGonagall.

Angela s'éclaircit la gorge. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas dit grand chose ; elle avait passé son temps à observer de près l'interaction qui existait entre les autres. "J'ai peut-être une idée".

Elle parut plutôt effrayée quand elle fut immédiatement assaillie par les trois Maraudeurs, qui tous entourèrent sa chaise avidement.

"Ooh ! " fit James plein d'une énergie plutôt farouche, " Est-ce qu'on va aller chez lui et enfoncer la porte et attacher son père et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise où Remus se trouve réellement ? "

" Ou juste le tuer d'une façon très douloureuse et dans une mare de sang et trouver Remus par nous-même ?" suggéra Sirius.

"Ou le torturer pour avoir l'information et alors le tuer dans une mare de sang ?" ajouta Peter, très fier quand Sirius et James lui adressèrent des hochements de têtes approbateurs.

Angela parut plutôt perturbée et lança un regard désespéré en direction de son mari.

"Les garçons, arrêtez de mettre la pagaille" dit Anders d'un air las.

"Mettre la pagaille ?" demanda Sirius en se tournant pour le regarder. "Qui met la pagaille ?"

"Mon idée" continua Angela à haute voix, "N'a rien à voir avec des morts ni des mares de sang".

"Et pour la torture ?" demanda Sirius plein d'espoir.

"M. Black s'il vous plait retournez vous assoir dans votre siège et écoutez sagement ou je vais vraiment vous mettre à la porte de cette réunion". McGonagall les regarda tous les trois de son air le plus terrifiant et ils retournèrent tête basse à leur banc. "M. Anders, continuez s'il vous plait. Et plus un mot de votre part tous les trois sauf si je vous accorde la permission de parler".

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne demande pas un mandat d'arrêt du ministère pour fouiller la maison pour cas suspect d'abus d'enfant ?" demanda Angela.

"On ne peut pas chérie", dit Anders. "Remus est un loup-garou non enregistré. S'ils le découvrent, on le paiera cher et s'il a suffisamment de chance pour ne pas être exécuté, ils ne feront certainement rien en sa faveur en ce qui concerne l'abus d'enfant."

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir" insista Angela, se tournant pour regarder McGonagall. "Anders peut venir sur une mission de secours de recherche en tant qu'Auror. Et il a un ami Auror dont la soeur est un loup-garou également. Ils seraient discrets quand on le trouvera. Donc tout ce dont nous avons besoin est d'obtenir leur témoignage, votre témoignage en tant que professeur et le rapport médical de l'infirmière de l'école avec la preuve de l'abus et on pourra alors sortir Remus ET poursuivre son père en même temps."

Il y eut une pause tandis que tous dans la pièce réfléchissaient à ce qui venait d'être dit. Après un moment, McGonagall prit la parole, "Le père de Remus pourrait aisément informer le ministère que Remus est un loup-garou si on essaye de le poursuivre."

"Il doit avoir une _r__aison_ qu'il n'a encore jamais dite à personne auparavant pour le cacher" fit remarquer Angela. "Il n'a même pas enregistré Remus. Je le sais – j'ai vérifié les registres du département aux Créatures Magiques. On doit juste s'assurer que cette raison tient, même s'il est passible d'une peine pour Azkaban."

"C'est une bonne idée" constata Anders après réflexion. "Nous devrons en discuter avec Dumbledore. Il a beaucoup d'influence sur le ministère et il pourra nous aider. Plus nous pourrons réunir de preuves de la maltraitance, mieux ce sera. De cette façon, ils n'exigeront pas de Remus qu'il montre ses blessures au jury du tribunal de Magenmagot et risque ainsi de révéler ses cicatrices."

Sirius les écoutait bouche bée. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était bon d'avoir des adultes à vos côtés. Il avait entendu parler de quelques horribles histoires sur la prison d'Azkaban par ses parents et il pensait que ça semblait être l'endroit parfait pour y mettre le père de Remus. Il sentait grandir de plus en plus son amour pour la si fragile d'apparence Angela. Elle possédait un véritable esprit tordu derrière ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes. Il comprenait pourquoi Anders l'aimait.

Quand il y eut un blanc dans la conversation, il leva la main avec hésitation.

"Oui Sirius ?" demanda Anders en le regardant gentiment.

"Je – heu – je pourrais leur dire ce que j'ai vu à la gare" dit-il. "Et aussi comment il s'est évanoui à cause de ses blessures dans la voiture."

"Cela pourrait être une bonne idée" dit Anders en regardant les deux femmes. "Si Sirius faisait une déposition sous veritaserum, cela donnerait beaucoup de crédit à notre cause."

"Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à administrer du veritaserum à l'un de mes élèves sans un consentement de ses parents" dit McGonagall avec regrets. "Et est-ce que je fais erreur en présumant que vos parents ne seraient pas d'accord M. Black ?"

Sirius se rembrunit. "Non ils ne voudront pas."

"Peu importe" dit Anders. "En cas de maltraitance d'enfant, on peut agir simplement avec le consentement des camarades de l'enfant – consentement volontaire bien entendu. Il y a eu par le passé de nombreux cas où les parents n'étaient pas très contents que leurs enfants soient impliqués dans ce genre d'affaires aussi ils ont changé la loi."

"C'est parfait donc" dit McGonagall d'un air satisfait. "J'ai peur que vous deviez partir tous les trois à présent. nous devons aller nous entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore."

A contre cœur, Sirius, James et Peter se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Juste avant de partir, James se retourna pour les regarder. "Nous pourrons venir avec vous le chercher n'est-ce pas ," demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Sirius se figea. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'ils puissent ne pas être autorisés à accompagner la mission de secours.

"Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il serait approprié -" commença McGonagall, mais elle fut interrompue par Angela.

"Si Remus est gravement blessé et traumatisé, peut-être serait-il plus sage que ses amis soient avec nous quand nous irons le secourir" dit-elle.

Anders et McGonagall parurent tous deux très indécis.

"Il se peut qu'il y ait des choses très perturbantes là bas." dit Anders. "Des choses que des enfants ne devraient pas voir."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester que si Remus lui les vivait, les autres pourraient supporter de seulement les voir. Il fut cependant devancé par Angela qui reprit la parole.

"Ils ont vu la pièce où il se transforme et l'ont supporté assez bien" dit-elle. "Je pense que nous pouvons leur faire confiance pour ne pas se comporter de façon déraisonnable."

Anders et McGonagall soupirèrent et approuvèrent brièvement. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent en souriant, puis Angela qui leur fit un clin d'oeil quand Anders et McGonagall eurent le dos tourné.

"Je l'aime beaucoup" annonça Sirius sur le chemin de retour vers la Salle Commune.

"M"étonne pas" dit Peter en roulant des yeux. "On dirait une version adulte de toi et de James. Très intelligente et rusée.

"Et en plus très agréable à regarder et avec de beaux cheveux" ajouta James avec philosophie.

"Oui, si c'était un garçon, vingt ans de moins et pas mariée à un professeur, elle aurait pu être un Maraudeur" conclut Sirius.

Une autre semaine passa et avec elle, vint Noël. Bien qu'il y ait des décorations et des célébrations imposantes, les mêmes que l'année passée, aucun des Maraudeurs ne se sentait d'humeur à la fête en pensant à Remus qui aurait du se trouver avec eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait deviner pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'obtenir un morceau de papier du ministère disant qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la maison de quelqu'un, l'arrêter et rechercher un enfant victime d'abus pouvait prendre autant de temps.

Peu après cependant, presque un mois après que Remus se soit enfui, les garçons se retrouvèrent entourant un portoloin en compagnie d'Anders, d'Angela, de McGonagall et de Madame Pomfresh ainsi que d'un jeune et grand Auror noir du nom de Kinsley Shacklebolt qui, leur avait-on dit, avait promis d'être discret sur la lycanthropie de Remus.

Shacklebolt avait protesté avec véhémence quand on lui avait dit qu'il y aurait trois garçons de seconde année pour les accompagner dans une mission de secours envoyée officiellement par le ministère, mais un regard sévère du professeur McGonagall l'avait fait taire instantanément. Sirius se demanda si Shacklebolt n'avait pas été l'un de ses élèves pas toujours assidu pour ses devoirs de Metamorphose. Il se demanda aussi si McGonagall serait d'accord pour lui donner des cours de 'regard qui tue'.

Il ressentit un coup acéré juste en dessous de son nombril et le paysage autour d'eux se brouilla. Quand tout s'éclaircit, Sirius regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'ils se tenaient dans le jardin d'une petite propriété située à l'orée d'une forêt. Les murs autour du jardin étaient très hauts – beaucoup trop hauts pour que quelqu'un puisse grimper par-dessus, et le cottage en face d'eux paraissait un peu vieux et délabré – comme tout ce qui appartenait à Remus. La peinture crème de la façade s'écaillait, du lierre poussait sur les murs dans des fissures et le jardin semblait ne plus avoir été entretenu depuis très longtemps.

Les garçons suivirent les adultes qui se dirigeaient vers la porte. Shacklebolt frappa énergiquement et il y eut un silence tendu comme ils attendaient la réponse. Après un moment, ils entendirent un bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrit un peu, révélant le visage suspicieux de l'homme fortement charpenté que Sirius avait vu à la gare. Il avait les yeux de Remus remarqua Sirius. D'un marron très clair, presque ambre. Sirius avait présumé que les yeux faisaient partie de la malédiction du loup-garou, mais il avait eu tort à l'évidence.

« M. Lupin » commença Anders d'un air solennel, 'nous avons des raisons de croire qu'un enfant est maltraité dans votre maison. Nous avons une commission de recherche du Ministère de la Magie, ainsi qu'un mandat d'arrêt contre vous. »

Il tendit les papiers officiels devant M. Lupin dont les yeux s'élargirent. Celui-ci tenta de refermer la porte, mais Kingsley et Anders s'étaient déjà frayé un passage à l'intérieur.

« Petrificus Totallus ! » lança Anders en passant devant l'homme qui protestait violemment et il le regarda tituber et s'effondrer lourdement sur le dallage avec un plaisir farouche non dissimulé. Les Maraudeurs suivirent avec nervosité les adultes dans la maison. Ils avaient reçu des instructions strictes de rester en dehors du passage autant que possible, mais Sirius ne put résister à donner subrepticement un coup à la tempe au corps figé de John Lupin tandis qu'il l'enjambait. « Oups » murmura-t-il pas du tout repentant, quand Anders le remarqua et lui jeta un regard sévère.

Angela se positionna au milieu du salon miteux et sortit un étrange instrument de métal de sa poche. Il comportait deux minuscules clochettes d'argent à chaque extrémité d'un bâton effilé qui était lui, attaché à un petit arceau à l'équerre. Angela fit tinter les clochettes et le bâton commença à bouger. Chaque fois que l'une des clochettes entrait en contact avec le haut de l'arc, un son aigu et sonore emplissait la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » osa demander James.

« Un détecteur de loup-garou » répondit-elle d'un air absent, penchant la tête en écoutant le tintement. « Le bâton d'argent tourne plus vite si le loup-garou est proche. C'est comme cela que notre département recherche les loups-garou non déclarés. » Elle dut remarquer leur air horrifié parce qu'elle se hâta de les rassurer. « Je ne vais pas le dénoncer. J'ai simplement pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour le trouver s'il est caché dans cette maison. » Elle se tut et se tourna vers la cuisine. « Par là » ajouta-t-elle.

Les autres la suivirent dans la cuisine. C'était très propre, mais comme le reste de la maison, tous les meubles semblaient vieux et usés. Angela se dirigea vers un grand vaisselier qui se tenait à l'une des extrémités de la pièce. Puis elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il indique qu'il est par ici » dit-elle.

« Il est dans le vaisselier ? » demanda Peter d'un air hésitant. « Je pense que même Remus ne doit pas être suffisamment petit pour entrer là dedans. »

Pendant un horrible instant, Sirius eut la vision de Remus mort, découpé en petits morceaux et caché dans le vaisselier. Mais Angela continua. "Il semble qu'il soit la-dessous."

"Il doit y avoir une cave" dit Shackelbolt en s'avançant. Il fit un mouvement de baguette, et avec un bruit de frottement, le vaisselier glissa sur le sol. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils virent une trappe de bois sur le sol de la cuisine.

"Sa chambre !" murmura madame Pomfresh. "Je souhaite que cet homme rôtisse à Azkaban !"

Shackelbolt s'agenouilla et tira sur la trappe pour l'ouvrir. Les autres se groupèrent autour tandis qu'il prenait l'échelle qui menait au sous-sol.

"Puissant Merlin !" l'entendirent-ils s'exclamer d'une voix horrifiée.

Immédiatement Anders et madame Pomfresh suivirent.

"Les garçons, vous restez ici !" leur intima sévèrement McGonagall.

Les trois Maraudeurs la fixèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

"Bien sûr que non !" s'écria Sirius.

Avant qu'elle puisse protester, il s'élança vers l'échelle et dégringola au sol. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur. C'était la même odeur que celle qui imprégnait la chambre de la cabane hurlante – celle du sang et de l'animal sauvage. L'air était épais et lourd, et tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre, Sirius se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une 'chambre' qui semblait encore plus délabrée que celle de la cabane.

La pièce contenait une armoire, un lit, un chevet et la malle très abîmée et usée de Remus. Comme dans l'autre pièce, les murs de pierre étaient également éclaboussés de sang – quelques traces de sang séché, et quelques unes qui paraissaient fraîches et collantes. Sirius sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge et s'empressa de déglutir.

"Mais qui peut faire ça à un enfant ?" murmura Angela. Aucun des autres ne lui répondit, trop occupés à faire le tour de la pièce, saisis d'incrédulité et de révulsion.

"Où est-il ?" demanda madame Pomfresh d'une voix tremblante.

"Remus ?" appela Sirius doucement. Au son de sa voix, un minuscule gémissement se fit entendre de sous le lit.

"Remus ?" répéta Anders en s'approchant du lit. Il n'y eut pas de réponse cette fois. Anders leva les yeux et fit signe à Sirius, James et Peter.

Sirius s'agenouilla à côté du lit et scruta la pénombre au-dessous. L'odeur de sang, de sueur et de loup était encore plus forte et il put à peine distinguer une petite forme recroquevillée contre le mur.

"Rem ?" il tendit la main à la forme sombre. "C'est Sirius. Nous sommes venus à ton secours. James et Peter et moi on a demandé à tous les adultes de nous aider à te retrouver."

Il y eut un autre gémissement un peu plus fort cette fois mais il semblait étonné, comme si Remus luttait pour former des mots.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

" ach' rgent."

Sirius se figea, se rappelant ce qu'Angela leur avait dit quelques jours auparavant sur l'exécution des loup-garou.

"Non, il n'y a pas de hache d'argent" dit James en s'agenouillant à côté de Sirius et en parlant avec précipitation. "Nous n'avons pas dit au Ministère ce que tu es Rem. Ça nous est égal ! Tu es toujours notre ami !"

"Tu es Remus !" dit Peter. "Quand Anders m'a expliqué les préjugés du monde de la Magie, je les ai dépassés ! Ça m'est égal !"

"Fouet ?" dit à nouveau la petite voix.

"Pas de fouet non plus vieux" dit James gentiment. "On te le promet. Juste nous et Anders et McGonagall – qui fait 'les gros yeux' sans arrêt, alors reste en dehors de son chemin. Et la femme d'Anders qui est presque un Maraudeur parce qu'elle nous a laissés venir. Et madame Pomfresh qui a des potions du diable alors je resterais aussi en dehors de son chemin. Oh, et ce type nommé Shakky quelque chose qui a une soeur qui est un loup-garou et qu'il aime."

Il y eut un son étrange alors comme un sanglot étranglé. Le cœur de Sirius tressauta de peur jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était un gloussement entre rire et larmes. "tu parl' tr' j'mes."

"Je vois que ton Maraudeur intérieur est toujours là on dirait" dit Sirius en souriant presque du regard un peu indigné de James.

"Son imagination pour les farces nous manquait."

IL y eut un long silence pendant lequel tous dans la pièce retinrent leur respiration. Les adultes s'étaient reculés loin du lit pour ne pas rester attroupés autour des garçons. Sirius sursauta presque quand il sentit une petite main chaude se glisser dans celle qu'il avait tendue sous le lit. Il l'agrippa doucement en retour.

"Vous me 'testez pas ?" l'espoir dans cette petite voix était presque la chose la plus insoutenable que Sirius avait jamais entendu.

"Non Rem. Vraiment pas. Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou n'est pas quelque chose d'assez fort pour briser un vœu fait avec du sang et des ombres de lune."

La main dans celle de Sirius se crispa. "Tu as vu ?"

"Oui " répondit Sirius d'une voix douce en essayant de deviner l'expression de Remus. Ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité et il pouvait deviner la lueur de ces yeux immenses, couleur ambre, le regardant. "Je t'ai suivi cette nuit-là. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pourtant. Nous voulions être tes amis avant ça. On avait juste un peu peur parce qu'on t'avait vu aplatir quelques Serpentards dans le donjon. C'était magnifique d'ailleurs. Bien fait pour eux pour avoir essayé de te brutaliser."

Il y eut un autre bruit étouffé et encore un autre. Sirius sentit la main de Remus trembler et cette fois, il réalisa que l'autre garçon était en train de pleurer.

"P-pen-pensais vous me d-dét-détestiez !"

Sirius partagea un bref regard avec James et Peter, puis se coucha , tendant les deux bras sous le lit. "Sors Remus. Il faut qu'on te soigne."

Il y eut quelques bruits de frottement puis la forme se dirigea vers lui. Quand Remus émergea de sous le lit, Sirius dut lutter pour ne pas pleurer sous le choc. Le petit garçon était dans un état épouvantable. Il était couvert de brûlures et du sang avait imprégné son pyjama presque entièrement rouge. Il était impossible de dire même, de quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux. Il tenait d'une main, serrée contre sa poitrine émaciée, des boites très abîmées tandis qu'il rampait.

"Ah Rem" dit Sirius, "Qu'est-ce que cet homme t'a fait ?"

Il attira doucement dans ses bras le garçon qui ne résista pas et il sentit la petite forme glisser contre lui, sanglotant encore. Remus sentait terriblement mauvais – un mélange de sang, de maladie et de blessures infectées, mais Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Il le tint simplement serré dans ses bras, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Remus ?" murmura James en s'approchant et en prenant l'une des mains de Remus, "On est désolés, on est désolés."

Peter les rejoignit aussi, et tendit la main pour toucher les boites que Remus tenait contre lui. Sirius les reconnut immédiatement. Une boite de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, une boite de Fizwizbiz et une boite de chocogrenouilles. L'une d'entre elles avait encore un morceau du papier cadeau de Noël accroché. Sirius sentit son cœur lui faire mal.

"J'ai un cadeau bien mieux que ça pour toi cette année" murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Remus.

...


End file.
